Stars
by personazero
Summary: Naruto enters Hollywood Arts and meets new people... Will he be able to handle this new school and all its strange people. And remember to review and tell me if its good or not, your suggestion can help make it a better story
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright people I just had to do this**_

_**I really had to**_

_**this idea has been bouncing in my head for a few weeks already**_

_**so i just had to do it**_

_**and here's a new cross over the first I think**_

_**A Victorious Naruto Crossover**_

_**I know its something new**_

_**So I hope it goes good**_

_**lets get this story on the way**_

_**Chapter 1 New kid at school...**_

Victoria Vega, or as she is better known as "Tori" Vega, a young beautiful women with a talent to singing and performing was walking towards her performing class, a class ran no taught by a strange man known as Mr. Sikowitz. This teacher was a very random teacher, as in every day he dressed up as though he was homeless, and walked every day barefooted. Even though he was a very strange teacher to be around, Tori, couldn't help but feel as though he was one of the greatest teachers she has ever met. At this very moment Tori, had a little swagger in her steps as yesterday she was able to master the Bird Scene. A monologue about a bird and a women living on the farm. Remembering the lines was the easy part, but getting it right was the hard part. In order for a student to get it right, they must feel as though there was nothing wrong with the scene they perform, and not care for any one else's opinions on there performance.

It didn't take long for Tori to enter the classroom and find a seat to sit on, as more of the students were coming in.

" Yo Tori!" A happy voice cried out towards her, she turned around to see her newest friend at this school walking towards her. His name is Andre Harris, a African American and a amazingly gifted musician that every one seem to get along with.

" Hey, Andre." She happily replied back, as she watch him take a seat next to her. Following behind him was another one of her friends, and in some case one of the strangest friend. His name was Robert "Robbie" Shapiro, a shy and awkward kid, so it makes sense that he is more comfortable speaking through a "dummy." Robbie is a master ventriloquist and Rex Powers is his puppet alter-ego and very hip companion, which they always seem to fight against each other no matter what the subject was about. Which in some sense just means he was fighting himself. It didn't take long for the hottest couple to enter the room.

Jaden "Jade" West a dark and prickly girl. She is actually popular, talented and smart despite the fact she seems like an easily annoyed girl who hates Tori, most of her reason for disliking Tori so much is due to when Tori kisses her boyfriend, Beck Oliver. Beck Oliver, is a handsome, funny and down-to-earth person. He is Jade's boyfriend. Beck is also nice, sweet, and funny and always friendly to everybody, including those that he doesn't know so well. While Tori could get along with Beck, due to his friendly nature, Jade, was a different story. Since there first meeting Jade had become some what a nemesis to Tori. The couple took a seat some where in the middle of the class. Mainly for Jade not wanting to be any were close to Tori, since she was sitting in the back of the class.

Tori notice that only one of her friends was missing right now. The super over sensitive drama queen with flighty tendencies, the girl with the very bright red velvet cupcake, her favorite food, Caterina "Cat" Valentine. Cat at times could be a lot to take at a times, but she is still a good friend no matter what, people just have to learn to handle Cat. It didn't take long for Cat to come running in the class and seem happy about some random topic that was currently on her mind. She took a seat on the right side of the class. And a minute later the bell rung for class to begin. And just as the bell rung Mr. Sikowitz walked into the class room, smiling.

" Alright Class, we have a special new student that is joining us today." He announce to the class, as he put his hand into his pocket and brought a photo out. " Please welcome my nephew to Hollywood Arts." he told the class, as every one thought he was pulling there leg about a new student joining them.

" Uhmm..., Mr. Sikowitz, are we having a new student joining us or not?" Tori asked, not sure if her teacher was being serious or not.

" Of course we are Ms. Vega! My nephew should be joining us at any minute now! " After saying that, the window shattered as a figure went right though it and landing inside the class room.

" Every one please welcome my half sister son, Mr. Naruto Uzumaki. " he told the class as he pointed at the figure that was dusting himself off. Dress in black shoes, black skater jeans, with a long sleeve open jacket with a hoodie on the back of the jacket, also wearing a red t-shirt along with that jacket, and a orange bandana tied around his right arm. Short straight blonde hair, with blue eyes, and whiskers on his face. He seem to be as tall as Beck. " Now that you have seen him, he must clean the mess he has done." Sikowitz said, as he threw him a broom.

" Hey! Coming through the window was your idea!" he shouted, not happy about the idea of cleaning.

" I told you to think about it! "

" I did think about it, and told you no. But you kept telling me that I should do it for the experience of it."

" Now that you have gotten the experience of coming through a window, you get the experience of cleaning a broken window... Drive By Exercise! You are all angry pop divas! " After saying this, every one jump out of there seats and started to yell at one another acting as though they were angry pop divas. While Naruto was cleaning the broken glass off the floor. Ten minutes later, the glass was finally picked up and every one was order to stop there Drive By Exercise.

" Alright now that we have gotten our juices going, its time for our true lesson. Naruto you can take a seat now. " He told his nephew, as Naruto nodded his head, and walked towards a empty seat in the class. He took a seat next to a red head girl.

" Hi, I'm Cat." the read head, introduce herself to Naruto. Naruto turn to look at Cat, and couldn't help but be amaze at her beauty. Long flowing red hair, with a beautiful face, round and innocent big brown eyes, and last but not least a great body on her.

" Uhmm... I'm... Naruto..." He was currently having a hard time finding the right words to come out of his mouth, even though all he had to do was just say his name. But then again it's not like you see a beautiful girl like Cat everyday. While Naruto was checking her out, he notice something about her hair. The color seem so familiar, as though he has seen it some were. " Hey Cat..." Cat looked at him, wanting to see what he had to say, " What color is your hair?"

" Oh it's Red Velvet Cupcake... My favorite food " she happily told him, with one of her warmest smile on her face. Just by saying that, something in Naruto's mind click, he was told by his uncle to bring those very cupcakes today with him, something about the coconut's telling him to bring some on his first day. Sometimes, Naruto just thought his uncle like to say random things that pop into his head after drinking coconut's.

" Do they look something like this..." Naruto dug into his bag and brought out a lunch box and open the lunch box. Inside there were many different types of food in there. Naruto took out a brown bag that held the Red Velvet Cupcakes that his mother had made for him today. His mother was a bakery chief in this town, so she was always making baked goods when she wasn't at home taking care of her store. He took one of the cup cakes out and handed to Cat. Them moment she had the food in her hands, her face seem to glow, and a sudden warmth seem to enter the class room.

" YES! " She shouted at the top of her lungs, with everyone now looking at there direction trying to figure out what Cat was so happy about.

" You can have that cupcake..." Naruto quietly said to Cat, not liking so many stares on him and Cat, it was just em brass with so many people looking at you as though you had lost your mind or something on those lines.

" Thank you!" She shouted once again, as she gave Naruto a bear hug, happy about getting the Red Velvet Cupcake. Naruto blush at the sudden contact, but it was hard to notice since every one was just staring at Cat. " Your a good person." She told him, as she started to munch on her cupcake. Almost the moment she took a bite out of her cupcake, a blue ball came aiming for Cat's head, Naruto quickly caught the ball before it could hit her and make her drop her snack.

" Ms. Valentine and Mr. Uzumaki! Are you to done chatting? " Mr. Sikowitz asked them, not angry at all, but he did have to act like a teacher at times and enforce some rules.

" Yeah we are." Naruto shouted back, as Cat happily nodded her head. Mr. Sikowitz turned his back to resume his lesson.

" Now acting is all about..." Naruto decided to get revenge on his uncle, by throwing the ball at him while his back was turned to the class. The ball hit his uncle at the back of his head, and sending him to the ground. " Acting is all about staying in character no matter what is going on around you..." he stayed in teacher character mood, as he laid on the floor going on with his lesson.

A hour later the class was over and it was time for the one thing that all students look forward at school, lunch. It was easy to tell that it was lunch time, when Cat jumps out of her seat and shouts " YAY! FOOD! " It took some time for Naruto to find the lunch room. But the moment he entered the room he saw that there was only a line to get food, if you wish to eat the school food. There were people leaving in there cars to get lunch off the campus. Which was a good thing to know, since at times people just don't want to eat school food.

" Hey Naruto! " a voice happily shouted towards Naruto. Naruto turn to the sound of the voice and saw Cat was walking towards him, with a lunch tray in her hands, seem as though she grab some pizza to eat for lunch. " Are you going to eat alone? " she asked, as she knew that as the new kid at any school it at times didn't mean that the new kid has gotten any friends by lunch time.

" Yeah I guess I am... Since you know new kid at school and doesn't know any one at the moment..." Cat seem to have gotten sad at hearing this, but quickly brighten up.

" Eat lunch with me." She happily declared, as she grab his hand with her free hand and dragged him towards her lunch table, were all her friends were waiting for her. It didn't take long for Cat to find her friends all sitting at one table, already eating there food and chatting with one another. " Hey guys! " she announce herself, as she took a seat and pulled down Naruto with her to sit next to her. " This is Naruto." she told them, as she was introducing Naruto to all her friends.

" Cat we know... He was the kid stupid enough to come through the window." Jade said, as she didn't bother to look up and keep eating her lunch. Cat seem to have gotten offended by what Jade had just said about her new friend.

" Jade! You don't have to be mean to him!" Tori yelled at the goth girl.

" Shut it Vega!" Jade yelled back.

" Girls please no violence!" Andre asked, worried that a fight might break out right here and now. It was no secret that Jade did not like Tori. But at times, it put every one on the spot to pick a side between these two girls. If only they could become friends, then maybe school would be a little easier for the mean time.

" Jade just please be nice." Beck kindly told her, not wanting to have a fight on his hands today. Jade just let out a breath of air and just went back to eat her lunch not caring what the others thought of her.

" Sorry about Jade. She at times can be... mean." Cat told Naruto, not knowing the right word to describe Jade at times. The words that do come in mind for Jade were all dirty words, and Cat doesn't like to say dirty words, no matter what.

" It's alright Cat... I understand." Naruto told her, hoping that she would cheer up and not let Jade get to her. Cat did seem to cheer up, if that smile was any sign.

" Since you already know Jade, let me introduce you to the others. There's Andre..." She pointed at Andre who gave a wave towards Naruto. " Robbie and Rex..."

" What's up blondie? " Rex asked.

" Rex! You shouldn't say that." Robbie yelled at his dummy. And some how those two started to fight against each other over how to address some one. Which brought a small laugh to Naruto and every one else.

" That's Beck..." She pointed towards the guy sitting next to Jade. Beck just nodded his head, showing that he knew who Naruto was. " and that is Tori." She pointed at the last person in the group.

" Hey have I seen you some were before? " Tori asked, as she felt she has seen his face some were, but nothing was popping into her mind.

" Uhmm... Maybe... I was going to the local high school around here, before transferring here. " Naruto told her, as he also had the same feeling as her.

" Oh wait now I remember you... You were the guy that won that bet against the teachers and made them dress up as chickens for an entire day." Tori told him, as she now remember him.

" Hahah... Yeah that is me." Naruto told her, he was quite proud of winning that bet against teachers and making them dress up as chickens for an entire day.

" Wait what was this bet even about? " Andre asked, not knowing why any one would bet a teacher.

" Oh well you see a teacher said it was no way that his class could get a 100 on his test, since no one in the past has been able to ever get a 100, so we betted him and the entire teaching stuff that we could and surprise surprise we did." Naruto told Andre. Andre just let out a small laugh before going back to eating his lunch. " But Jade..." Jade looked up to see why Naruto had to talk to her. " ... are those tattoos on your arms? " Naruto asked pointing to under her arms. Jade lifted her arms and showed him her two tattoos.

" No there pretty drawings that I drew on myself... Of course there tattoos! " Jade shouted at him. But Naruto didn't seem at all token by her response, instead he lifted his sleeves and put out both his arms. On both his arms had two moon tattoos in the same spot as Jade had her's.

" While Star's are good looking tattoos... I like my moon tattoos instead. " he told her. Jade gave a small smile seeing that he wasn't afraid to get some art on to his body.

" Well there not half bad... but mine are still better. " she told him, as she stood up and threw away her tray. Beck seem to follow her while waving good bye towards them all.

" I don't think I have ever seen Jade that nice to any one but Beck. " Cat told them, as she got up and threw away her food also. Every one started to stand up and started throwing away there lunch trays as lunch was about over. The bell rung and every one started to head for there next class.

" Naruto what is your next class? " Cat asked as she started to walked side by side with him. Naruto pulled out his school schedule and look over it to see what his next class would be.

" Special effect/ Make Up class. " Naruto told her.

" Yay! Your with me next period. " Cat happily shouted, happy to have a friend in that class with her.

" Ha... Are you going to show me the way to class? " Naruto asked her.

" Yes I am... but your going to carry me to class. " She told him with a bright smile on her face. Naruto just let out a laugh before he bent down onto his knees and got ready for her to got on his back. " No your not going to carry me like a little piggy. Your going to carry me like a bride. " She told him, it just made Naruto laugh and he stood up, put both his arms out and Cat jump into his arms.

" Lead the way fair maiden. " He told her, as she wrap one arm around his neck and pointed towards the way to there next class. They failed to notice four eyes watching them.

" Hey Andre... " Andre turn to see what Tori had to say. " I think Cat has a crush on the new kid. " Tori told him. Andre just raised a eye brow at her statement.

" Nah I think little red is just being her buddy self. " Andre told her, as he walked with Tori towards there next class.

" But..." Tori tried to talk to him.

" Let's just stay out of this... If Cat does like him, then thats her business and lets leave it to her to do what she wants to do... Okay, Tori." It was the best thing to do at the moment since at times Cat could get defensive if some one but in to her personal life.

" Okay, Andre... " Tori said, as she walked towards her next class.

_**End of chapter**_

_**review and tell me what you thought about this chapter**_

_**Naruto is 17 and has muscle but not overly muscly**_

_**and no there no Ninja's in this story **_

_**and on a personal note Ariana Grande is like one of the hottest girls in the world**_

_**but thats what I think**_

_**so review and tell me what you thought of this chapter**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Victorious and Naruto Cross over time**_

_**well i hope people enjoyed the first chapter**_

_**and time for this chapter to begin**_

_**any question that need to be ask **_

_**just ask in a review**_

_**so lets get this story on the way**_

_**Chapter 2 Kushina Uzumaki, motherly teasing...**_

Three weeks, thats how many weeks it has been since Naruto transfered to Hollywood Arts. And Naruto did have to admit, it was a great transfer. The people here were nice, and every were some one walk there was a surprise waiting around the conner. Naruto was also happy with the people he was hanging out with. Tori was a nice down to earth girl, that seem to get along with every one. Jade was a nice person once she gets to know you and deems you good enough to hang out with. Beck, Jades boyfriend, was a nice dude to know. He also got along with every one, and was a real leader at this school. Andre was a cool dude also. Not only was he cool, but with all that musical talent that he has, Naruto, knew that he was going to be big one day. Robbie and Rex, were two people that Naruto was still trying to figure out. Robbie was the nerdy side, while Rex was the cool side. Both are quite a handful to deal with, but then again who wasn't a handful to deal with. Trina Vega, was Tori's sister, but was some one that Naruto had yet to meet so far. And judging by what the rest of the group had to say about her, that was a good thing. Last but not least was Cat. Now there were many words that came to Naruto's mind when he thought of Cat : random, strange, adorable, innocent, sweet, beautiful, funny, bipolar, unique, and so many more. But the best way for Naruto to described Cat was that she was Cat. Nothing more and truly nothing less.

But meeting these new people weren't the only good thing so far at this school. Another good thing was the fact that he was able to design his locker any way he deem fit. It took some time for Naruto to come up with an idea, but he was finally able to come up with one. And was planning to show it to the rest of his friends later today. Another good thing about this school was all the artistic. Which was a good thing, since it gave all the students more of a choice to figure out what they wanted to do in the lives as they grow at this school.

At this very moment, Naruto, was walking into the school. Just as he entered the school he heard music being played. Naruto looked up and saw that Andre was playing the French Horn, before another guy joined him playing the keyboard. There were a lot of people slowly dancing around them, enjoying the sweet sound of the two music being played.

" It's not broken. " Naruto heard Cat tell Tori, in a cheer tone with a smile on her face. He saw Tori gained a annoyed expression on her face at being told that. Cat was a girl that always seem obvious to apparent things.

" Cat..." Naruto quietly said to her.

" Oh hi, Naruto." She happily said, happy to see one of her friends. While at the same time Andre stopped playing the French Horn and was bringing it over to Tori.

" Cat next time just don't say anything if a person can't play a musical instrument. " He whisper to her.

" WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN! " Cat yelled out her catch phrase. Naruto did not know how to answer that question, and he did the one thing that he knew that would calm Cat down. He pulled out a piece of Candy, a Jolly Rancher, and gave it to her. " Yay! Candy! " She happily cheered, as she un wrapped the candy and put it in her mouth.

" So Naruto... " Naruto turned to see Andre was the one speaking to him now, " ... are you finished customized your locker yet? " Andre asked, as Jade walked up towards them drinking a small cup of coffee.

" Before I answer that... " Naruto turned his head to lock at Jade. " Where's Beck? " he asked Jade, as it was rare for Jade not to be around Beck in there free time at school.

" He went to class earlier." Jade simply told him. It was not a big deal for her, as long as he was not with Tori, she was happy.

" Okay... And Andre, yes I did finish customizing my locker... Want to see it? " He asked the group, as all of them just nodded there heads and followed Naruto to his locker. It took a minute for them to walked to Naruto's locker, and they were surprise to see how Naruto's locker was designed. On Naruto's locker, there was a giant fox with nine tails. The fox was painted all red, and a moon could be shown in the back ground. A mountain seem to have been crushed under one of its paws while all the tails seem to swirl around the entire body.

" Whoa what is that meant to represent? " Tori asked, as she was a little terrified of the picture on it.

" Oh well you see it's base on many things. Well you see how I have these whiskers on my face. Well there birth marks, and a lot of people told me that I remind them of a fox. "

" He does remind me of a fox. " Jade told them. Every one looked at her, then looked at Naruto.

" No more like a cat... " Tori said, as she didn't see the fox in his appearance.

" What? He looks nothing like me." Cat said, as she was very confuse of how Naruto could look like her.

" Cat they mean cat as in the pet, not as you. " Cat nodded her head, now understand what they meant about Naruto's appearance.

" But any way, since I'm part Japanese, there's a old folklore about a fox. The folklore had this to say about the fox, It likes to play pranks on people, and, on occasions, transforms itself into a beautiful woman in order to seduce men. However, kitsune are known to keep their promises, a trait I have. "

" But what about the tails... Why is there nine of them? " Tori asked.

" Oh well you see that comes from a belief that the more tails a kitsune has, the more powerful it is, with nine tails being the limit. " Naruto told them, and they all nodded there head, now understanding why Naruto had chosen such a weird image for his locker. But the bell decided to ring, meaning it was time for them to go to there first class.

" Alright see all you guys at lunch... I have to go to music 101. " Naruto told them, as he walked towards his first class of that day. He gave them a wave before walking away. While the rest all walked towards there stage class.

_*** 45 minutes into the class ***_

The teacher for music 101 was a elderly old men, who had a great ear for music, and knew when a person was off key or not able to keep the pace up with the rest of the music. While listening to the music teacher Naruto's cell phone started to vibrate meaning that some one just text him. Making sure that the music teacher could not see him or his cell phone, Naruto check his phone to see who had texted him. It was a text from Cat. Naruto open the text to see what she had to say at the moment.

_Cat- Whoa a teacher almost hit me..._

Naruto was token back about the text she just sent him.

_Naruto- Why did a teacher almost hit you?_

_Cat- Oh it was for stage fighting... U know like for fake punching and kicking... The teacher never hit me once... I'm perfectly fine_

Naruto just let out a small chuckle before giving her a reply back.

_Naruto- Well its good to know ur fine... but please don't scare me like that again, okay_

_Cat- KK_

_*** 2 days later, Lunch Time ***_

It was becoming a normal routine for Naruto. Every school day, he would meet Cat by her locker and then they would walk together to lunch. it was just becoming a normal routine for both of them, and neither of them were complaining about it. For both of them, they enjoyed each other company so it wasn't a big problem for them to do this. Naruto and Cat walked towards the table were Tori and Andre were already sitting down, and by the look on Tori's face, she was very worried about something, if her chopping at her salad was any proof of that.

" Look at her..."

" Who? " Andre asked, not knowing why she was worried.

" Jade!... I guarantee you that she's telling Beck all about how she's going to punch me when we do our scene. " Tori told them, in a very worried tone of voice. it was clear that she was afraid of Jade and what Jade could and maybe do to her.

" I wonder if mirrors worked in outer space." Cat asked herself, as she look at herself at her small hand held mirror. But the moment she asked that, all three looked at Cat as though she had lost her mind for the moment.

" I'm sure they do Cat. " Naruto told her, trying to get Cat to focus on Tori's problem at hand.

" I mean what am I going to do if she really hit's me? "

" Bleed burst into tears." Andre told her, trying to lighting the mood at the moment.

" I'm serious... " Tori whinnied to Andre.

" It's just stage fighting... " Andre tried to explained it to her. " No one really hits any body. "

" Yeah... but accidents happen. And what if she makes a accident happen on purpose? " She said, hoping that they would catch on her train of thoughts. As she didn't focus on her salad and pulled out a large piece of lettuce, but just shook it off, not in the mood to try and bite the piece.

" You know the word mirror has only six letters and half of them are 'R's? " Cat happily asked them, voicing another one of her random thoughts out there, not knowing that it wasn't helping any one at the moment. Every one looked at her again, as she was obvious that her thoughts weren't helping any one.

" That's nice to hear, Cat. " Naruto told her, hoping that getting some attention would get her to stop voicing her random thoughts at this very moment.

" Haven't you and Jade been practicing? "

" Yeah yesterday morning, and during study hall. "

" And did she hit for real? "

" No... cause she's probably wants to wait and do it in front of the entire class to humiliate me. "

" Well if she does, she loses half a letter grade. "

" Oh great, so she's gets a A- and I get a broken eye and a black nose. "

" I think you meant- "

" I know what I meant. " Tori quickly cut him off, as she knew what she said was a little off.

" My dog has a black nose. It's so cute, like a baby meat ball. " She blissfully told them, as she pointed at her nose and tap it with her finger.

" Almost all dogs noses are black. " Naruto told her.

" And meat balls are brown. " Andre told her.

" Your so mean to me! " She yelled, as she stormed off, angry at the comments that were made. Naruto looked at Tori and Andre and gave them the look that showed 'must chase after her to calm her down, sorry ' before standing up and going after Cat. It did not take Naruto long for him to find Cat sitting by her self near a shady tree, drinking her soda.

" Can I sit down with you? " Naruto asked her, wanting to see if Cat was truly angry or was just having one of her moments.

" Oh yeah you can." she happily told him, which made Naruto realize that she was indeed having one of her Cat moments.

" So... what do you have plan for after school? " Naruto asked her, wanting to see what she was going to do in her free time.

" Oh I plan to make a video and posted it on the . " She told him.

" Need help? "

" Yes I do! I need some one to be the camera man. "

" Alright I'm your man. " he told her, which caused her to gain one of the biggest smiles on her face, attack him to the ground, while chanting thank you, thank you, thank you into his shirt. As she was thrilled to have some one helping her create her video. Naruto just laughed at her innocent ways and couldn't help but admire her for being such a nice person.

_*** After School, Cat house ***_

Right after school, Naruto met up with Cat and took her to the school parking lot, were his car was. It was a two minute car ride too Cat's house. But during that time Cat was chatting about how her brother tried to shave his hair off while trying to brush his teeth at the same time. Naruto pulled up to the side of Cat's house to park his car. Cat open the door to her house and walked inside.

" No one is home today. " She told him, knowing that some guys would be nervous to enter some one else home. She lead Naruto to her room that was located up stairs of Cat's home. Cat stopped him, at a pink door which showed that it was her room. She open the door and threw her bag randomly to the floor and then took her shoes off. Naruto took a quick glance around the room, and saw that her room was all pink, with alot of stuff dolls all over her room. A lap top was on her desk table that also had a giant mirror on it. On her desk also was a lot of make up products. Naruto knew that her room was the average teen girl room. She told Naruto to do the same with his bag. Cat jumped on her bed and crawled over to her night stand to grab her video recorder. She threw him the recordered and told him to tell her when the recorder was on. Cat sat on her legs and sat Indian style on the bed. And then grabbed a stuff pig doll.

" I'm ready when you are. " she told him. Naruto nodded, turn the recorder on, and then gave her the signal to start her video.

" Heeyyy! " Cat waved to the camera. "It's me Cat. Actually my full name is Cattarina, but no one calls me Cattarina expect for my grand mother... Who makes awesome fudge. But I can't eat it, because she puts nuts in it and my doctors say I'm allergic to nuts, so techinally I can only eat nut less fudge." She took a deep breath before continuing her video chat. " Can you guess who filming me right now... I will give you a hint he's a mammal, he's wearing jeans, and he's in a t-shirt... well that's all you need to know about him. " She said.

" Hey are you saying I'm not important to know! " Naruto said teasing her, knowing that Cat would get tongue tied.

" No you are important... It's just that you're choosing to stay behind the camera... And I didn't think people want to know the person behind the camera. " Cat said, trying to make him happy.

" It's okay Cat I understand... Now back to your video. " he order her, as she happily nodded her head. " She grabbed her hair dryer.

" This is my hair dryer and I put this piece of pink tape around it so in case it is ever stolen I know that this one is mine... You know what are the odds of some one else's hair dryer having a piece of pink tape right around it and the same exact place. I will say low odds right? " She said in a confuse tone.

" Well Cat if some one stoled your hair dryer... I would think that they would rip the tape off Cat. " Naruto told her.

" But why! It's such a pretty color type." She asked him.

" I don't know Cat... " Cat seem sad for a moment before going back to her hair dryer topic. She stood up and drop herself back onto her bed now laying on her stomach as she looked at the video camera in Naruto's hand.

" Some times I call my hair dryer baby... " Cat let out some giggles. " ... Like... Hello baby. Who's my hair dryer, you are that's right. Your my baby hair dryer with pink type on it. " She said in a some what manly voice, before making shooting sounds with her hair dryer aiming at nothing and acting like there was some thing in her room worth shooting at. She put her hair dryer down near her bed and sat back on her bed.

" Have you ever tried to get your whole big toe in your mouth?... Check this out... " She grabbed her right foot and brought it towards her mouth and shoved it inside her mouth. And kept doing this for the next minute. She even started to bite her big toe, making it look like she was trying to eat her big toe.

" If your hungry Cat just tell me and I will bye you some thing to eat. " Naruto told her, but she just shook her head.

" No... I just want to show that I can fit my toe in my mouth. " she told him. And out of no were she brought out a bag of chips and started to munch on them.

" Cat pleas brush your teeth like now. " Naruto told her, not comfortable watching her eat her seeing her put her toe in her mouth.

" What's that suppose to mean? " she yelled at him.

" Well since you had your toe in your mouth, and eating those chips like right after wards. It's like your eating toe jam. " He told her, were she let out a small 'oh' before getting up and walking towards her rest room and then brushing her teeth. She came back within a minute. She lean over her bed up side down, her head almost touching the floor.

" Look I'm up side down! " She happily yelled at the camera. " There's nothing wrong with your computer... So don't try and flip, cause I'm seriously up side down. " she told the camera as she put her hands behind her head. After a minute of being up side down, she stood back up on her bed and sat once again Indian style. " Okay... this is my impression of a baby lamb... " She did a quick baby lamb sound. After doing the sound she turn to face the camera with a smile on her face. " I know it's not great but I just started working on it. " After saying that she did a few more lamb impressions. She quickly stopped and started talking to the recorder once again. " One time my parents took me to a restaurant and I had lamb chomps that were really, really good but... now that I'm working on my baby lamb impression, I kinda feel guilty about the time I ate lamb chomps... " After saying that, she started to redo her lamb impressions again over and over gain. Till she finally stopped. " Is it getting better? " she asked once again.

" Yeah your getting better at your Lamb impressions. " Naruto told her, she smiled at that, before doing one more lamb impression.

" Okay bye. " she blew a kiss to the camera before giving Naruto the signal to turn it off. " Well that was a good video. " she told him as she stood up and started to walk towards the door. " But now I'm hungry. " She announce.

" Want to go and eat at In-N- Out Burger? " Naruto asked her.

" Yes! " She yelled at the top of her lungs, as she ran to put her shoes on and ran outside to wait for Naruto to get in the car. Naruto just laugh at how easy it was to make her happy. It didn't take him long to reach his car and un lock the car door. Both him and Cat entered the car at the same time and put there seat beats on, before driving away.

_*** On the road ***_

Two minutes into the car ride, a phone went off.

" Thats your phone. " Cat told him. Naruto kept one hand on the steering wheel and dug into his pocket to pull out his cell phone. Naruto did not answer the phone instead he handed it to Cat.

" Answer it for me, since I'm driving." He told her, as he knew it was not a good idea to drive and talk on the phone.

" KK... " She grabbed the phone and answer it, but the moment she did a voice boom out of the cell phone speaker.

" WHERE ARE YOU YOUNG MAN! "

" Who is this? " Cat asked, wondering who would ask question with that loud voice.

" Who is this? " the voice said back to the phone. " Who are you? "

" Oh I'm Cat... Using Naruto phone. " She told the other person on the line.

" Well Cat can you tell me why my son wasn't the one to answer his phone? "

" Oh he's driving right now... Since you know, its a bad thing to drive and talk at the same time, since a person might run over a cute little animal on the road, or crushing into the nice polls that haven't been mean to any one. " She told the other person. She then turned her head towards Naruto. " It's your mommy. " She told Naruto.

" Put her on speaker. " Naruto said, as he kept his eyes on the road.

" KK... Your now on the speaker with Cat and Naruto is in the car. " She said, to tell Naruto mother that her son can now hear them now.

" NARUTO, HOW COME YOUR NOT HOME YET? Naruto's mother yelled through the phone.

" I was helping Cat out with some home work."

" Sure it was _home work_... " Naruto and Cat gained a small blush as they could hear her teasing them. " But you do know it is getting close to dinner time. " Naruto looked at the car radio clock and saw that it was 5:17 p.m. Which surprise both of them, since it meant that they lost track of time during the entire time they were hanging out with each other. " Bring your girl friend with you and come home for dinner now! " Naruto's mother nearly growled the last part out.

" She's/ He's not my boy/girl friend. " Both of the shouted at the phone, but it was too late, as they both heard the signal tone meaning that Naruto's mother had hung up on them, before they could answer her back.

" Sorry Cat, but it looks like your coming with me to dinner with my mom tonight. " he apologize to Cat, but she just shook her head understand that it wasn't his fault at all.

_*** Half an hour later ***_

It took some time for Naruto and Cat to reach Naruto's home. Naruto park his Car in the drive way next to his mothers car, and headed for the front door. Cat seem to have gone silent the moment they exit the car, she must of been afraid to meet Naruto's mother for the first time. And under such a weird circumstance, did not make any better for Cat.

" Don't worry Cat, my mom is... nice. " He told her, trying to reassure her. Cat nodded her head, knowing that Naruto would be there to help her out at least. Naruto open the door for Cat, and she slowly walked inside Naruto's home. The moment she entered his home, she couldn't but admire how his home looked like. Every where inside his home looked so fancy, so elegant and at the same time Cat gained a small fear that if she sat on anything she would break it.

" Oh... your finally home. " a soft voice called out towards Naruto. Naruto and Cat both turn, and Cat eyes widen at the women in front of her. The women that was in front of her had fair skin and her eyes were violet. She had a slender but highly feminine build, and her long hair, her bright-red hair that reached down to her calves with strands that framed both sides of her face that parted to the left of her head with a hair clip. " And this must be Cat. " She said, as she put her arm out to shake Cat's hand. Cat slowly raised her arm to meet up with Naruto's mother arm. " Hello I'm Kushina, Naruto's mother... It's a pleasure to meet you cat. " Kushina told Cat shaking her hand. " Now please lets go eat the Lasagna before it gets cold. " She told the both of them. But Naruto did not followed them to the kitchen instead he went to the bath room, more then likely to go and wash his hands for dinner. While Naruto went to go and wash his hands, Cat was lead to the kitchen by Kushina. Cat pulled out a seat for her to sit in, while Kushina took a seat right in front of her.

" So uhmm... Is your husband going to be joining us? " Cat asked, even though she was nervous she still wanted to see if she was going to see the entire family or just one of them. But it seem like Kushina had gained a sad expression on her face, and that was never a good thing from what she has seen on television.

" Minato, Naruto's father, my husband is no longer alive. " Kushina told Cat. Cat's eyes widen, as her hands went to cover her mouth, gasping for air.

" I'm so sorry... I didn't know. " Cat told her, as some tears started to form at the corner of her eyes.

" It's okay you didn't know. " Kushina reassured her.

" How... how did it happen? " Cat ask, " it's okay if you don't want to tell me. " she quickly added, as she knew that some people find it hard to talk about the past of a dead love one. Kushina took a deep breath before telling her.

" It was about ten years ago... Minato was a FBI agent. During a mission to stop two gangs from fighting each other, he got shoot in the cross fire. The two gangs were later arrested, but the damage was done Minato was no longer alive. " Kushina told Cat, as her voice was slowly cracking up. Cat put a hand on her should to comfort her. " It's funny... When I was a little girl I use to beat up Minato... I never thought he was a strong person back then... But one day, he made me realize that he was the strongest person that I have ever known outside of my family. " Kushina told her.

" I'm sorry to hear how he died..." Cat told her, not knowing what to say at the moment.

" It's okay dear... " She took a deep breath, before wiping the small tears away from her eyes. " Let's eat before the Lasagna gets cold. " She told her, as Naruto walked into the kitchen at that very moment, and took a seat next to Cat. Three plates were set. And the moment that Cat dug into her dinner, she let out a joyfully squee, as she had never tasted a Lasagna that was so tasty. In no time she had already finished her first piece of Lasagna.

" Seconds please! " She happily asked them, wanting more of the tasty food. Kushina laugh and was cutting a second piece for her.

" Wait Cat, before you dig into your second piece let me wipe some of the cheese off your face. " Naruto said, as he grabbed a napkin and wipe the cheese off her check. And just by doing that Kushina had a small smile on her face.

" Do you know what cheese reminds me of? Milk! Like there was this one time I was trying to milk a cow and the cow... " and for the rest of the dinner all three would talk, most of the time it was Cat and her odd stories. But now dinner was over and it was getting very late. Almost ten o' clock.

" Dang its getting really late. " Naruto told himself. " I'm surprise your parents haven't call and asked were you are at right now. " Naruto told Cat, as he thought it was strange that a parent wouldn't have call to make sure were there child is at. But at that very moment, Cat's phone went off, which could only mean one thing.

" Hello this is Cat... "

" Yes dad I am fine..."

" Cat, honey, " Cat look to see that Kushina was calling her. " Let me talk to your dad. " She told her, Cat was a little un sure to hand her phone over to Kushina but still gave her phone to her any ways.

" This is Mrs. Uzumaki, a mother of one of your daughters friends..."

" Oh I'm talking to you to tell you that there is no way Cat can go home tonight... " Naruto and Cat looked at her as though she had gone crazy.

" The reason why, is because one of my neighbors had thrown a party and now with all the guest for that party it has blocked the road way. Making it impossible for me to drive your daughter home..."

" Yes your daughter will be safe over here. Good night. " And after saying that, Kushina hung up Cat's cell phone and handed it back to her.

" Mom why did you lie to her dad like that? " Naruto asked, but in the pit of his stomach he felt like he was not going to enjoy her answer.

" Oh you know, to get you both started on making me a grandmother... " She told them with a teasing grin. " Cat I'm sorry but I have no clothes for you to wear for you to sleep in, but... " She gave the evil eye to Naruto. " you can borrow some of Naruto's clothing to sleep in. " And just like that, Naruto fall down onto the ground surprise that his mother would suggest such a thing. He wasn't complaining, just why did his mom have to be this way. Before Naruto could regain himself, Kushina was leading Cat to Naruto's room. Kushina open the door and started to pull out of his clothing from the dresser. She threw Cat a pair of Naruto's boxers and one of his big T-shirts to sleep in. " Now these should fit you. " She told her, before shoving her to the bath room giving her the signal to change in there. While at the same time She could hear Naruto running up the stairs, trying to stop her, but it was too late for him. The very moment he got up stairs, Cat stepped out of the bath room trying on his cloths.

" They do fit me! " she happily yelled, enjoying the feeling of his clothes on her. And at that very moment Naruto stop to gawk at her. He did have to admit, she looked good in his clothes, but then again she always looked good in any thing she wore. But a sense of pride was coming in Naruto, he really enjoyed seeing her look like this. " Of hey Naruto... Can you believe your clothes can fit me. I thought you were bigger then me, and they would be falling off of me but there not. " she told him, as she did a small twirl to show that his clothes were indeed sticking on to her. After she did the twirl, Naruto fell back on to the ground." Is he okay? " Cat asked his mother. She just let out a laugh, before telling Cat to take a shower.

_*** Half an hour later ***_

Half an hour later, Naruto and Cat had finally both token a shower. And they were heading off towards bed.

" Now Naruto I know you want to do very naughty things to Cat right now... but I need my sleep, and don't want to hear you two going at it all night. " She told the both of them, with a smile on her face, and she closed the door towards her bed room. Naruto was squeezing his fist at this very moment, wishing that his mother was a normal mother.

" Cat you can take my bed for the night... I will take the guest room for the night. " Naruto said, as he started to slowly walked towards the guest room, which was located down stairs. Just as he turned to start walking towards the guest room, Cat, grab his wrist.

" No, please don't... " Naruto looked at her, and saw that her lip was trembling. " I don't like to sleep by myself in a new house the first night... " She told him, she knew that it was a weird reason, but it was something that was true about her. She could never sleep over night at any one's home by herself. Some one always had to be there to hold her, so she could have a good night sleep, if not, she would toss and turn all night.

" Okay Cat... " Naruto said, as he let Cat drag him to his bed room, and watched her lay down on his king size bed. Naruto grabbed the sheets and place them over one another. " Good night, Cat. " he said, as he slipped under the bed covers. Cat let out a small good night. Five minutes, and Cat still couldn't sleep, so she did the one thing she always did to fall asleep, she talked.

" Naruto?..." it took a few seconds, but Naruto answered back.

" Yeah, Cat? "

" Can I ask you something? "

" Sure. "

" Can you promise me, that you will never vanish... from my life? " After what Kushina had told her about her husband, Cat got to thinking that some who the same thing might happen to Naruto, and that frighten her.

" I promise you Cat. I will never vanish from your life, no matter what. " It seem as though he had fallen asleep after saying that. But hearing that come from his mouth made Cat all the more happy. Seeing as though he was asleep, she grabbed his hands and open them up before placing her entire body within his arms. And putting her arms around her body, enjoying the warmth that was coming off his body. It felt right for her, and slowly she started to fall asleep right there.

_**End of chapter**_

_**so what did you think**_

_**review and tell me**_

_**any questions just ask in the review **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own the songs that are song in this chapter**_

_**and i hope more people in the future review this story**_

_**but lets get this story on the way**_

_**Chapter 3 Feelings...**_

_*** Last time on Stars ***_

Half an hour later, Naruto and Cat had finally both token a shower. And they were heading off towards bed.

" Now Naruto I know you want to do very naughty things to Cat right now... but I need my sleep, and don't want to hear you two going at it all night. " She told the both of them, with a smile on her face, and she closed the door towards her bed room. Naruto was squeezing his fist at this very moment, wishing that his mother was a normal mother.

" Cat you can take my bed for the night... I will take the guest room for the night. " Naruto said, as he started to slowly walked towards the guest room, which was located down stairs. Just as he turned to start walking towards the guest room, Cat, grab his wrist.

" No, please don't... " Naruto looked at her, and saw that her lip was trembling. " I don't like to sleep by myself in a new house the first night... " She told him, she knew that it was a weird reason, but it was something that was true about her. She could never sleep over night at any one's home by herself. Some one always had to be there to hold her, so she could have a good night sleep, if not, she would toss and turn all night.

" Okay Cat... " Naruto said, as he let Cat drag him to his bed room, and watched her lay down on his king size bed. Naruto grabbed the sheets and place them over one another. " Good night, Cat. " he said, as he slipped under the bed covers. Cat let out a small good night. Five minutes, and Cat still couldn't sleep, so she did the one thing she always did to fall asleep, she talked.

" Naruto?..." it took a few seconds, but Naruto answered back.

" Yeah, Cat? "

" Can I ask you something? "

" Sure. "

" Can you promise me, that you will never vanish... from my life? " After what Kushina had told her about her husband, Cat got to thinking that some who the same thing might happen to Naruto, and that frighten her.

" I promise you Cat. I will never vanish from your life, no matter what. " It seem as though he had fallen asleep after saying that. But hearing that come from his mouth made Cat all the more happy. Seeing as though he was asleep, she grabbed his hands and open them up before placing her entire body within his arms. And putting her arms around her body, enjoying the warmth that was coming off his body. It felt right for her, and slowly she started to fall asleep right there.

_*** The next morning ***_

Normally when Naruto woke up, he always felt the need to stretch his limbs before getting out of bed. But this morning it felt different. There was an intoxicated scent near his nose. The scent smelled of strawberries and there seem to be a hint of vanilla, all in this one scent. Not only that, there was a great deal of warmth coming from the scent. The warmth did not feel wrong, no, it felt very right at the moment, almost as though it belong here. And for some strange reason Naruto cuddle closer to the source of the scent, wanting it even closer to him, to get more of the great scent in front of him.

While at the same time, Cat, who normally woke up with her jumping out of bed, was having the same thoughts at the moment. This morning, she felt as though a giant, comfortable blanket was thrown over her entire body. The warmth she was feeling felt out of this world. It felt to her, as though the warmth was only meant for her and only her. And the warmth was not the only thing that she enjoyed, the scent that was coming off this warmth was another pleasant thing she enjoyed about it. The scent smelled like chocolate, and with a dash of cinnamon in the mix. It was heaven to her nose. And for some strange reason she felt her warm blanket snuggle closer to her body. And for that very reason, she pushed her body closer to the warmth. Wanting more of that warm feeling around her body. The feeling felt like warmth, it felt like protection, it felt like so many things that she couldn't described. And she didn't care, all she knew was that she enjoyed it.

During this moment, certain red headed mother decided to walk in the room. She froze when she saw the position the two people were in. She quickly ran out the room, with out waking the two up and brought a picture camera with her. She quickly started taking some photos of the two and there rather unique position. But while she was taking these photos, the sound of the clicks being made were slowly waking the two up. And at the same moment, both of there heads got off the pillows and face the direction of the sound, but neither one had open there eyes yet. The mother knew it was time to go before the two could wake up and scream at her for doing such a thing to them. Quietly she tip toe her way out of the room, and closed the door behind her gently. While at the same time Naruto's head fell down back onto the pillow, enjoying the cozy pillow more then being wake at the moment.

But, Cat, on the other hand had to mumble something out. " Please Mr. squirrel... stop... throwing your... nuts at my head... " was all she whisper out, as her head slowly laid down on the pillow. But her saying this, was more then enough to awake the sleeping blonde. His eyes grew wide, as memories from last night came flashing back to him, reminding him how Cat met his mother, eating dinner here at his house, and then Cat asking for him to sleep in the same bed as her. Naruto was astonished at how adorable Cat looked like when she is sleeping. But after a few seconds of looking at her sleeping, he notice were his arms were resting at the moment. He tried to pull them away from Cat's sleeping body, but she would not have any of that. Instead she pulled him into her sleeping body, but because she pulled him into her body, he fell on top of her sleeping body. And now he was laying on top of her, his fingers wrapped around her fingers, his face mere inches away from her face and now her eyes slowly starting to open.

And with in a mere seconds Cat was fully awake staring at him, and she did the one thing that any normal girl would do, she screamed her head off and started to try and kick Naruto off her. Her legs went up towards her chest and then started to kick down onto his chest and stomach, it only took a few kicks before Cat was able to send Naruto off the bed and landing on the floor of his bed room. Naruto sat up a little bit, before grabbing his stomach and holding it, trying to ease the pain of Cat's kicks.

" Naruto! Why were you in my bed? " Cat screamed at him, not remembering the events of last night.

Naruto looked up at her, all the while coughing, trying to regain his breath back into his lungs. He open his mouth to speak, " Don... don't you remember... last night?" he asked her, taking some deep breaths to regain his breath. Cat looked at him for a second, before, it all suddenly clicked in her mind. She came to his house last night, and stayed in his bed... Wait stayed in his bed? Cat face turned crimson, as she remember that she put his arms around her body.

" I'm so sorry! " Cat asked, truly afraid that he wouldn't forgive her for what she just done to him.

" It's okay, Cat. " He told her, as he slowly stood up, while still holding his stomach, as the pain started to slowly go away.

" My, my, my... " A voice played teased out to them. They both turn around towards Naruto's door way, and saw that Kushina was standing at the door way. One hand was laying on her cheek, and a sly grin was pasted on her face. Which only meant two things, she saw every thing that had just happen, and now she was going to tease them about it. " I didn't know that you two were... _kinky_... " She told them, in a playful tone of voice. Hearing it come from her, only cause the two teens to have there faces turn bright red, unable to speak about her comment at the moment. " But if two are done now, I would hope you can enjoy break fest... while you can. " She told them, as she shut the door behind her. Leaving the two stun teenagers in the room.

_*** Morning at Hollywood arts ***_

It was an hour and a half, around 7:50, when Naruto and Cat arrived at Hollywood arts. Cat took a shower at Naruto's house, before eating some break fest. The only hard part in the morning was finding her some clothes. While Naruto did suggest that he would drive her home and wait for her to change into her clothing. Kushina did remind them that they would be late for school, if they did that. Naruto lived about half an hour away from Cat's home, and she did take a long shower almost forty minute shower. And her getting changing into her clothes might of token longer then they had time for. So Kushina just told Cat to borrow some of Naruto's clothing, for today. So at this very moment, she was walking around in one of his old pure red T-shirts, and old jeans, with a pair of his boxers on, since Kushina told her she couldn't go two days in the same under garments. For a bra for Cat, Kushina, gave her a small bra, that was a little bit to tight for Cat's liking, but the shirt she was wearing was baggy, so no one would know that.

The moment they entered Hollywood arts, Cat was dragged away by Tori. Leaving Naruto at the school entrance by him self, before he just shrugged his shoulders and headed off towards Music 101. He did have a musical piece to play in that class today, might as well be as prepared as he possible can.

With Cat, it was a different story. Tori actually dragged her to Cat's locker, before pushing her against the lockers with a angry look in her eyes. Cat gulp under the intense star of Tori's eyes.

" What's... Going... On... Between... You... And... Naruto..." Tori slowly said each syllable. She normally wouldn't care if any of her friends showed up late to school. But today she saw Cat come late to school. A first since she has known Cat. For as long as she knew Cat, she was always came to school early. But today she came late, and not only that, she came late with Naruto. And not only was she late, she also came in clothes, Tori, knew Cat didn't own. Tori has been over at Cats home every once in a while, and has seen every clothing that Cat has to own. And she never once saw those jeans or that shirt in Cat's closet. And seeing all this lead Tori to one answer, Cat must of been some where with Naruto last night or this morning. And she wanted to know now.

" What do you mean Tori? " Cat's non obvious reply was. Cat had no clue what Tori was talking about at the moment. Tori let out a frustrated growl.

" What I mean is, are you and Naruto going out?... Or what?... " Tori asked, as she was growing madder at the moment, not knowing what was going on in her friends life.

" Me and Naruto going out?..." Cat repeated, as the words seem foreign in her mouth. She had to take a moment to think of how she wanted to answer that. There was a voice in her head, telling her to tell Tori that Naruto and her were just friends. But, there was another voice in her telling her to get advice from Tori on Naruto. So Cat did the one thing she knew she had to do, " Me and Naruto are not going out.." Tori's arms let her go from the locker, but Cat kept talking. " A apart of me deep inside wishes that me and Naruto were going out..." Tori's eyes looked at her in shocked.

" Why is that Cat? " Tori asked, she wanted to see if she could understand Cat's feelings for Naruto. Not that there was anything wrong in liking him, Tori, just wanted to make sure that she knew her feelings that all.

" Well he is funny, strong, understanding, amazing, great listener, and he's pretty... cute too. " She whisper the last part to herself, hoping and prying that Tori did not hear her say that. But Tori did hear it, and now had a big grin on her face.

" Well Cat, it does sound like that you do like him. " Tori said, with her teasing grin on her face. " You should go for it Cat." Cat's head turn to look at Tori, fear slowly coming to her eyes. Cat put both her hands over her mouth. almost as though she was prying to some one, any one, to give her a answer.

" But... but what if he only likes me as a friend... Or what if we do go out and we break up... I don't want us to have our friends chose sides between us... " Cat said, with some tears forming around her eyes. " Especially after what I told him last night... " Images of what she ask Naruto came clashing back to her mind. Cat took one deep breath and...

" I told him last night that I didn't want him to vanish from my life. " Tori's eyes widen. She couldn't believe that Cat had the courage to tell a guy that. It was real emotion for her to have ask any one that. Tori put her arm around Cat, to comfort her.

" It just means that you really care about him... " She told her, which seem to reassure Cat. At that same moment, the school bell rung, meaning time for there first class of the day. " Well its time for stage fighting... You beat up Beck, and then afterwards Jade takes her revenge out on me... And I'm the one with the cane! " Tori said, as she put an arm around Cat's shoulder and walked with her to Stage class, cheering up Cat on the way.

_*** Naruto in Music 101 ***_

" Alright Mr. Uzumaki, it is time for you to show us what music song you have been practicing as of late. " the teacher announce, as he gave a random order for his students to perform in class. Half an hour into class, and it was time for Naruto to present his work for his fellow classmates. Naruto got up and picked up his guitar and took a seat in front of the class. He took one deep breath, before singing.

_Woke up, flat faced on a kitchen floor  
With an empty bottle of JD still clasped in my hand  
My headache was intense, there was a sudden chill in the air  
But the biggest shock that was yet to come, I was missing my underwear_

Has anyone, has anyone seen my underwear?  
Has anyone, has anyone seen my underwear?  
Has anyone, has anyone seen my underwear?

I looked up and down, and all around  
People stopped to stare  
I asked everyone about it, but no one seemed to care  
It's just not fair, what a nightmare  
Wish I had a spare, but I don't

Has anyone, has anyone seen my underwear?  
Has anyone, has anyone seen my underwear?  
Has anyone, has anyone seen my underwear?

What could've happened with it?  
I hear them all there laughing  
Hiding myself in the dark  
I hope nobody saw the skid mark

Has anyone, has anyone seen my underwear?  
Has anyone, has anyone seen my underwear?  
Has anyone, has anyone seen my underwear?

I was about to give up  
I was about to go home  
When I saw my pair of BVDs laying there by the phone  
i knew that they were mine  
I saw that they were fine, but I was still drunk and naked  
Everybody laughed and everybody screamed-

Has anyone,has anyone seen my underwear?  
Has anyone, has anyone seen my underwear?  
Has anyone, has anyone seen my underwear?

Has anyone, has anyone seen my underwear?  
Has anyone, has anyone seen my underwear?  
Has anyone, has anyone seen my underwear?

where did it go... And just like that Naruto was over with his song, and the entire class broke out laughing at the crack song. Every one but the teacher. On his face seem to only show disappointment at Naruto's choice of song.

" Mr. Uzumaki, if your not going to take this class serious, will you just save me the trouble and leave... " some times the hardest part about being a teacher, is seeing great talent being wasted. Naruto raised his hand.

" Sorry about that... This time I will play my real song. " Naruto put down his guitar, and went over to the piano. He adjusted the piano so that every one could get a good look at him while he played. He sat down, and took a short breath before playing his true song.

_The sun was barely coming up,  
my heart was all but slowing down.  
but I could barely make out the sound.  
It was my personal symphony._

Striking the chords for only me.  
There was a coursing all through my veins.  
Another chance to get away, oh!

Until this empty place is filled, I'll keep pretending.

Hey! Wait! Knock me down, and I'll get up again.  
Oh! Pain! A remedy that can erase your sting.  
I'll keep holding, and I'll keep trying,  
I feel this fight, it is slowly dying now but I feel painless.

_These days and nights blend into one,  
but one more night is all I need.  
Another chord from the symphony.  
To float above the world for now,  
to lose control is bliss somehow.  
And wring the color from the grey,  
another chance to get away, oh._

Until this empty place is filled, I'll keep pretending.

Hey! Wait! Knock me down, and I'll get up again.  
Oh! Pain! A remedy that can erase your sting.  
I'll keep holding, and I'll keep trying,  
I feel this fight, it is slowly dying now but I feel painless.

All these reckless nights, have left me spinning out of control.  
Is there not a cure for sorrow?  
All these fading lights, have made me search for something more.  
Will there be a new tomorrow?

Until this empty place is filled, I'll keep pretending.

Hey! Wait! Knock me down, and I'll get up again.  
Oh! Pain! A remedy that can erase your sting.  
I'll keep holding, and I'll keep trying, tonight.

Hey! Wait! Knock me down, and I'll get up again.  
Oh! Pain! A remedy that can erase your sting.  
I'll keep holding, and I'll keep trying,  
I feel this fight, it is slowly dying now but I feel painless. 

After finishing his musical play, every one clapped there hands. It was a great musical piece that he just had played. Even the teacher was clapping his hands together, he was happy that Naruto really played a great musical piece. " Bravo, Mr. Uzumaki, that was truly fantastic musical piece you just played. You were off on some keys, but nothing that a little practice can't fix. " Naruto blush a little at his compliment, before walking back towards his seat. Once Naruto got back to his seat, he went to check his bag for his cell phone. When he check his phone, he saw that he had a few texts. He quickly checked to see who had texted him.

_Andre- Dude, Tori gave Jade a bloody eye during the fight scene!_

_Beck- Jade has been hurt..._

_Cat- OMG! Tori hurt Jade! Like real bad! _

_Tori- I did not hurt Jade!_

_Cat- Beck didn't hit me during our fight scene! = )Yay ! And we rocked the fight scene..._

Naruto was surprise to hear that Jade was hurt during the fight scene. He knew that Tori and Jade didn't along well, and that Tori was beyond nervous doing this scene with Jade, but, he didn't think that Tori would hurt Jade, on purpose or on accident. So he had to get know what exactly had happen during the fight scene.

_Naruto- What happen during the fight scene? _he send the text to four friends, hoping to get some details on what had happen during the event. It did not take long for some one to reply back.

_Andre- Tori had a cane in her hand, Jade playing the robber, tried to take Tori's purse and Tori swung and hit Jade in the eye. _That was all there was to the text. It seem so plain in Naruto eye. As though a piece was missing from the text.

_Beck- Tori swung and hit Jade with the cane... Jade fell down on the ground for a few minutes and then was yelling in pain. We check on her and saw that she was bleeding from her eye... _More details, but hearing it like that, made it seem as though Tori really meant to hit Jade in the face.

_Cat- Tori was like freaking out about doing the fight scene, and when Jade went to rob Tori, Tori turned around and swung and hit Jade in the face... The sound effects made it so real, but maybe because it was real, but Jade fell down on the ground and then started yelling butter nut! We check on her and saw that her eye was all red and when we were looking for a chair for Jade to sit in, Tori gave her one of the break-a-way chairs and jade fell down on her butt , like real hard. _It all seem like Tori truly meant for Jade to get hit in the face. But at the moment, in till he talked to Jade and saw what she looked like, it really does seem like Tori meant for Jade to get hurt.

_*** Next day at lunch ***_

Normally Naruto would wait up for Cat, before going to lunch, but today he wanted to wait up for Tori, and chat with her. This entire drama over the fight scene was becoming a bigger pain then needed to be. Jade came back today, with a black eye, and saying how she thought Tori and her were becoming friends. So Naruto wanted to talk with Tori and see what she felt when Jade showed her bloody eye yesterday. So here they were walking towards lunch and chatting about what had happen.

" I swung and miss Jade! " Tori yelled, as this seem to be her fifth time today saying that. No one believed her at all. " And now I have two weeks of detention and have to clean up a food fight after a play! " Tori whined, not wanting to do any of that. It was un-fair to her, in her opinion. Naruto let out a small chuckle, but that only seem to anger Tori. " It's not funny! " Naruto just waved his hands, meaning that he was sorry about his little laughter. " But any way I have some good news for you... " Naruto looked at, wondering what her good news was about. " I heard that Cat likes you! " Naruto stop walking, and looked at her with wide eyes.

" Really? " Tori nodded her head, with a big grin on her face. Seeing Tori nod her head, Naruto, gain a big smile on his face, before hugging Tori, and picking her up, spinning her around. " Yes! I'm so happy. " Tori, was getting a sick feeling in her stomach, being spin around like this.

" Can you put me down. Now! " Tori demanded, as she really didn't want her break fest coming up right now. Naruto did what she ask him to do.

" I'm going to go and ask her ou... " Naruto stopped talking.

" What was that? " Tori asked, not knowing why he stop talking. She followed his line of vision and saw it. Cat and Robbie were kissing right there at the lunch table. Tori, quickly looked at Naruto, and saw a very hurt and a very angry expression on Naruto's face. " Naruto... I..." She couldn't find the right words to say to him, but it didn't matter, he stormed off heading back inside the school building, punching a locker on the way. " And of course he punches my locker. " Tori said to herself, before running towards Cat and Robbie, which had stop kissing now. " CAT! "

" Oh, hi, Tori. " Cat said, not noticing how angry and upset Tori seem to be at her.

" Why are you kissing Robbie? " She yelled.

" You can whisper that, you know! " Robbie shouted, not liking that no one that he was attractive. Tori just gave him a look, that clearly meant 'You better leave now!' Robbie got out of his seat, ran away, knowing that today he really shouldn't mess with Tori today. That only left Cat and Tori by them selves now.

" Cat, why were you kissing Robbie? " Tori growled. Cat gave her some innocent blinks before opening her mouth.

" To show him that stage kissing has no meaning behind it... " Tori just gave her a look, and Cat took that as a way of saying 'please explain. ' " Robbie was all head over heels for your sister Trina. Since they did a audition together for one of the up coming plays here, and during the audition, Trina, was scpited to kiss Robbie. And she did that, but Robbie thought she like him more then a friend. So Robbie been chasing after your sister for an entire week. I thought it was kinda stupid that he was still chasing her, so I decided to show him that the kiss meant nothing more then playing a part, so I kissed him. There was no feelings behind the kiss or anything else about that one kiss. " Cat told Tori, not knowing who had seen her kiss Robbie.

" Cat..." Tori rubbed her forehead. " ...you messed up..."

" What's that suppose to mean? " Cat asked, not in her normal way, like when she felted insulted, but this time it was really just a question.

" Naruto and me were walking towards here, and then we saw you and Robbie kissing... " Cat's eyes widen in shook, now she knew why Tori said she had messed up. "... and well he stormed off... I looked at his face and only saw anger, betrayal, and sadness on his face Cat. " Cat's head drop down. This was one thing that she had never predicted to have happen, and now that it has, it was hurting so much to her and to some one else. Cat started to let out small hiccups. Tori put a comforting arm around Cat.

" How about I get Naruto to come to the make up room and I will tell him what really happen. " Tori asked, seeing as that was the best choice at the moment. Cat shook her head.

" No I will talk to him... Just please get him to come to the make up room. " Cat said, before standing up and walking towards the make up room. While at the same time trying to calm her heart down, just a little bit.

_*** With Naruto ***_

After seeing Cat and Robbie kissing, Naruto, was storming around the school building trying to calm down. But that was a difficult thing to do, since for Naruto it felt as though his heart was rip out and then stomp on. His phone vibrated, Naruto, stop stomping every were and took his cell phone out.

_Tori- Hey can you meet me at the make up room, please... Its for a school project..._

While Naruto was tempted to say no, he knew that his anger was at Cat and Robbie and not at Tori.

_Naruto- Sure... meet you in a few_

Naruto put his cell phone back in his pocket, before heading towards the make up room. It took a few minutes, but he finally was near the make up room, and he saw Tori was standing outside the make up room.

" Hey, Tori,... " he greet her, and she gave him a small wave. "... whats this school project about? "

" Let me see... " She open her bag, and looked inside, trying to find something, but after a few minutes of searching she couldn't find anything. "... Oh, chizz I can't find the paper... " Tori zip her bag back close, " ...I must of left it in my locker. Can you wait in the make up room, while I go to my locker and grab the piece of paper? " She asked him, Naruto nodded his head, before walking inside the make up room and closing the door behind him. Naruto put his bag down and went to walk around for a little bit.

" Hey Naruto... " a quite voice said. Naruto jump up a little bit, but quickly regain his composer. He turned around and saw that Cat was behind him, with a very sad expression on her face.

" Cat what are you doing in here? " at this moment, Cat was the last person he wanted to see.

" I'm here to talk to you... about the kiss with Robbie. " Cat head was down, she was finding it difficult to look at him right now.

" We have nothing to talk about. " Naruto growled, as he quickly went to the door, but Cat stop him by grabbing him by the waist and resting her head on his back.

" I don't have feelings for Robbie! I only kissed him to show that stage kissing there was no passion behind it! " She yelled at him, while lightly burying her head into his back.

" Stage kissing? What are you talking about? "

" Robbie was all head over heels for Tori sister, Trina. Since they did a audition together for one of the up coming plays here, and during the audition, Trina, was scpited to kiss Robbie. And she did that, but Robbie thought she like him more then a friend. So Robbie been chasing after Tori's sister for an entire week. I thought it was kinda stupid that he was still chasing her, so I decided to show him that the kiss meant nothing more then playing a part, so I kissed him. There was no feelings behind the kiss! I'm sorry that it hurted you so much! " By now she was sobbing, and the fact that Naruto has yet to say anything to her wasn't helping calm her down one bit.

" Cat... " Naruto turned around, and put both his arms around Cat. Cat just started to sob into his chest. " ... I'm sorry that I have made you cry... Making you cry was one thing that I never wanted to do to you. It's just that... seeing you kissing some other guy, it just got me so angry and upset... Its because... I really like you, a lot... " Cat seem to have stop sobbing into his chest, and was now looking at him in the eyes. And before neither one knew it, Cat, had lean up and was kissing Naruto on the just like that they were enjoying each other embrace, the feel of each others lips on one other. For them time seem to have stood still. They eventually broke apart the kiss. Naruto wipe away the small tears around her eyes, and rested his head on her forehead.

" Cat Valentine, will you be my girlfriend? "

" Yes." Cat let out in a happy whisper. All of a sudden clapping was heard. Both turn there heads to see Tori and Andre standing at the door way, clapping there hands.

" Finally you two are together! " Tori let out a happy shriek. Before running up to Cat and hugging her. Andre just high five Naruto. And Naruto was more then happy at the moment. Today was one of the most dramatic days of his life, but it still had its good moment for today.

_**End of chapter**_

_**what do you think of this chapter**_

_**review and tell me**_

_**the second song was from Mae, and its called Painless**_

_**a great song**_

_**oh I'm going to need help**_

_**will any one tell me a good friendship song**_

_**review and tell me**_

_**and im going to skip the birth week song episode**_

_**kinda was to boring **_

_**till next time**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Last chapter did great**_

_**and I'm happy with the reviews**_

_**so lets get this story on the way**_

_**Chapter 4 Fights...**_

_*** Last time on Stars ***_

After seeing Cat and Robbie kissing, Naruto, was storming around the school building trying to calm down. But that was a difficult thing to do, since for Naruto it felt as though his heart was rip out and then stomp on. His phone vibrated, Naruto, stop stomping every were and took his cell phone out.

_Tori- Hey can you meet me at the make up room, please... Its for a school project..._

While Naruto was tempted to say no, he knew that his anger was at Cat and Robbie and not at Tori.

_Naruto- Sure... meet you in a few_

Naruto put his cell phone back in his pocket, before heading towards the make up room. It took a few minutes, but he finally was near the make up room, and he saw Tori was standing outside the make up room.

" Hey, Tori,... " he greet her, and she gave him a small wave. "... whats this school project about? "

" Let me see... " She open her bag, and looked inside, trying to find something, but after a few minutes of searching she couldn't find anything. "... Oh, chizz I can't find the paper... " Tori zip her bag back close, " ...I must of left it in my locker. Can you wait in the make up room, while I go to my locker and grab the piece of paper? " She asked him, Naruto nodded his head, before walking inside the make up room and closing the door behind him. Naruto put his bag down and went to walk around for a little bit.

" Hey Naruto... " a quite voice said. Naruto jump up a little bit, but quickly regain his composer. He turned around and saw that Cat was behind him, with a very sad expression on her face.

" Cat what are you doing in here? " at this moment, Cat was the last person he wanted to see.

" I'm here to talk to you... about the kiss with Robbie. " Cat head was down, she was finding it difficult to look at him right now.

" We have nothing to talk about. " Naruto growled, as he quickly went to the door, but Cat stop him by grabbing him by the waist and resting her head on his back.

" I don't have feelings for Robbie! I only kissed him to show that stage kissing there was no passion behind it! " She yelled at him, while lightly burying her head into his back.

" Stage kissing? What are you talking about? "

" Robbie was all head over heels for Tori sister, Trina. Since they did a audition together for one of the up coming plays here, and during the audition, Trina, was scpited to kiss Robbie. And she did that, but Robbie thought she like him more then a friend. So Robbie been chasing after Tori's sister for an entire week. I thought it was kinda stupid that he was still chasing her, so I decided to show him that the kiss meant nothing more then playing a part, so I kissed him. There was no feelings behind the kiss! I'm sorry that it hurted you so much! " By now she was sobbing, and the fact that Naruto has yet to say anything to her wasn't helping calm her down one bit.

" Cat... " Naruto turned around, and put both his arms around Cat. Cat just started to sob into his chest. " ... I'm sorry that I have made you cry... Making you cry was one thing that I never wanted to do to you. It's just that... seeing you kissing some other guy, it just got me so angry and upset... Its because... I really like you, a lot... " Cat seem to have stop sobbing into his chest, and was now looking at him in the eyes. And before neither one knew it, Cat, had lean up and was kissing Naruto on the just like that they were enjoying each other embrace, the feel of each others lips on one other. For them time seem to have stood still. They eventually broke apart the kiss. Naruto wipe away the small tears around her eyes, and rested his head on her forehead.

" Cat Valentine, will you be my girlfriend? "

" Yes." Cat let out in a happy whisper. All of a sudden clapping was heard. Both turn there heads to see Tori and Andre standing at the door way, clapping there hands.

" Finally you two are together! " Tori let out a happy shriek. Before running up to Cat and hugging her. Andre just high five Naruto. And Naruto was more then happy at the moment. Today was one of the most dramatic days of his life, but it still had its good moment for today.

_*** A month later ***_

It has been a month, since, Naruto and Cat confess that they had feelings for each other, and also got the entire stage kissing fight out of there way. About three weeks ago was Trina Vega birth week. For a normal person, they only celebrate one day of there birth. But Trina, doesn't believe that one day is enough to celebrate her birth. She believes that a entire week is good enough to celebrate her birth. So Andre and Naruto helped Tori get her the best gift, which was a song just for her. But Trina believes that a song meant only for her was not a true gift, since, she can not show it off like jewelry. Because of that, Trina and Tori's relationship became a little stained. And during this week was the first time Naruto had met Trina. Naruto did have to admit she was to self centered for his taste. But that didn't matter to him, since, he didn't have to spend time with her.

Also during that week, Cat went with Robbie to Robbie's Ma-Maw. During that time Robbie's Ma-Maw made a few comments about Cat. First was asking if Cat was Robbie's girlfriend. He quickly denied this, stated that she was Naruto girlfriend, which resulted in her saying 'good you could do better. ' Then there was the comment about Cat's hair. Something on the lines like, ' No girls dye there hair that color unless something is wrong with them.' Cat's reply was "My hair color has nothing to do with my psychological problems!". Then there was his grand mom asking if she hated her mother, because of her hair color. That one sentence angered Cat, she loved her mother. There was a few other things that were said, but not enough time say it all.

Naruto had a good laugh of hearing how childish the fight seem to be. And because he laugh at her, Cat, lightly smacked his arm a few times and pouted. She called him a meany, for laughing. Naruto just laugh at her pouting face, kissed her, and then took her baby golfing to make it up to her. And she had a great time during the baby golf. Last week, Naruto also took Cat with him to Arizona. Arizona was his birth place, and were he lived in till the beginning of freshman year. Naruto had family over there and a few special friends over there.

But today is a Monday, which meant time for school. Well almost every one had to go back to school, Cat get a cold during the weekend and was now staying home by herself. So While Naruto had to be at school, Cat, was able to sleep all day. At this very moment, Naruto was sitting with Beck. While Naruto was resting his head on his bag, Beck was reading.

" Hey Beck, Hey Naruto." A voice greeted them. Both looked up to see that Andre was walking towards them. He took a seat near them, while placing a bottle of water in front of Beck.

" Hey Andre. " Beck greeted back. as he placed his book down.

" Sup Andre. " Naruto said, as he lifted his head off his bag.

" Congrats... You just got a free bottle of water. " Andre said with a smile on his face. Beck just looked at the bottle, wondering if something was wrong with it. " Oh..." Andre seem to notice that Beck was looking at it funny. " I put a dollar in the machine and two came out. " Andre told him. " Sorry Naruto, but if three had come out I would of gave you one. "

" It's all good. " Naruto told him, not really seeing that it wasn't a big problem.

" Ahhh. " Beck said, as he grabbed the water bottle to look at it. " Thanks but... uhmm I don't drink water from mountain streams. " Beck said, as he handed the water bottle back to Andre.

" Why not? " Andre asked not seeing the problem at the moment.

" Mountain streams have fish in them. "

" So? "

" Fish pee. " Beck said, as Andre started to take a drink. " Your drinking fish pee. " After saying that, Andre put the water bottle down quickly.

" Not only that, some people take showers in those mountains streams. " Naruto said. Andre looked at his water bottle in disgusted.

" There is also that. " Beck said, agreeing with Naruto.

" Hey guys. " a voice shouted, the three guys looked up to see that Tori was running towards them. " Dude, look what's on the buzz of your home page. " Tori happily said, as she showed her cell phone towards him.

" Pour Jay Leno... " Beck said, as he looked the news on her cell phone. Tori, face drop and she quickly brought her cell phone back to her.

" No..." she said, as she started to flip through pictures looking for the right news. " Under that! " she brought her phone back to him, as she found the right news.

" Oh, ha... " Beck said, after seeing what Tori wanted him to see.

" Oh? Thats you and Alyssa Vaughn together. " Tori said, with a big smile on her face.

" I'm sure its nothing important huh Beck. " Naruto said, knowing that Beck wasn't the type to boost about himself. Beck nodded his head, agreeing with Naruto.

" There's also a picture of you Naruto. " Tori said, as she flip to the next picture. And then showed it to Naruto.

" Oh its just me and The Sand Siblings... " Naruto said, not finding the big deal of it.

" No way. " Andre said, as Tori handed him her cell phone to looked at the pictures.

" Why are you guys so impress? " Beck asked, finding it strange that his friends were acting this way.

" Because there famous. " Tori said, giving her first reason.

" And hot. " Andre said, not knowing what kind of words were coming out of his mouth right now.

" Their fathers are billionaires. "

" And hot. " Andre said, making the three people look at him, wondering what was wrong with him. " I drank fish pee and bath water. " He said, trying to give a good explanation of his weird mood at the moment.

" Both of you please explain. " Tori cried out, wanting some answers.

" You go first Beck. " Naruto said, knowing that Beck kept it short and simple.

" She's in my yoga class... Some paparazzi showed up and took that pic. But were just friend's " Beck said, giving them his brief story.

" Uh huh. And how did Jade re-act when she found out your just 'friend's with Alyssa Vaughn.' " Tori said, as Andre put some air quotes near the end of her sentence.

" Jade was cool with it... " Beck said, shrugging his shoulders while taking a drink from his coffee. Every one gave him a look, they all knew Jade, and there was no way she was 'cool with it'. " She threw a rock at me. "

" I'm surprise that Jade didn't kick you. " Naruto said, as he knew how violent Jade could become.

" I think she would of, if I was standing next to her. " Beck said, remembering how he told her a few feet away, just in case she tried to kick him or punch him.. But since he wasn't close to her, Jade picked up a rock and threw it at him.

" Now you Naruto. " Tori said, now wanting to hear his story.

" Back when I was living in Arizona and when I was in first grade; Kankuro, who was in the second grade, one day during lunch stoled my cookies. In return I put a frog down his pants. "

" And you guys became friends because you put a frog down his pants? " Tori asked, confused on how they would become friends like that.

" Oh no... " Naruto said, shaking his head. " We kept pranking each other from that day. He put a bug in my sandwich, I put fudge down his shirt. He poured apple juice on my pants, I put a fish down his pants, and we just kept going at it. But our teachers and parents decided they had enough, so they made us say sorry to each other... After a few days me and Kankuro were becoming friends, and if you become friends with the middle child there's a good chance your going to end up becoming friends with the other two. " Naruto finish telling them. Andre and Beck seem to be holding back there laughs at the story, while Tori was jus shaking her head back and fourth.

" Just be careful, Jade and Cat might not enjoy your guys friendship with them? " Tori said, as she didn't want to be in the middle of the drama.

" Cat knows im friend with them. Heck, she was with me last week when I went to meet them. " Naruto said.

" And what did she do once she found out that she was going to meet them. " Tori asked.

" She did what you she was going to do. "

" She jump up and down in joy and hug you? " Andre asked, as he believed that Cat would of done that.

" Your kinda right... She fainted for a minute before waking up and then running to them and hugging them. " The group let out a small laugh, at the mental image of Cat doing that. All of a sudden they started to hear a terrible noise coming from above them, all four looked up to see Trina standing one the school bridge, with a mike in her hands.

" Attention. Attention everyone... " She let out a giggle, as flyers were falling down. " Stop while I talk! " She yelled at a person helping her spread her flyers around. " As you all know I'm Trina Vega... " She said to the mike with a big smile on her face. " Now if you look at the flyers that just landed on you, you will see that starting this Friday night I will be performing my own one women show called Trina. "

" Hey! Shut up! " a random teenager yelled at Trina, not wanting to hear any more about her show. That seem to made Trina sad for a second before she went back to talking.

" It's... It's a play that I wrote myself, that will not only touch your hearts, but blow your mind..." She went to grab one of her flyers, " Now if you look at these flyers..." Some how the box filled with her flyers went out of her grasp, and fell down, hitting some unlucky person standing under the bridge. Every one looked at the person, seeing if he was all right or not. " Could you pass those out? " Trina asked the kid she had hit. Trina kept talking.

" How are you related to her? " Naruto ask Tori, Tori expression on her face change asking herself that same question.

" ... I'm still asking myself that." Tori told him, as at times it was hard to be proud of Trina.

_*** After school***_

Naruto and Tori were both happy that it was the end of the day. And were both walking towards there lockers. Since, today was one of those days were they had the same last class together. Hollywood arts has a random schedule, which meant that everyday your class periods change. Like a person could have English first period, but the next day could have it third. That was just the best example at the moment.

" Do you want a ride home Tori? " Naruto asked her, since he thought that with Trina needing to stay after school to work on her play.

" Sure... And thanks. " The moment they were close to there lockers, they started to hear yelling from two similar voices. They both looked towards the source of the sound and saw that Jade and Beck were fighting, but decided to stay quite and keep walking to there lockers, before they were caught up in something from these two.

" Tori! Naruto! Can you two please come here. " Beck called out to them, they both walked towards him.

" What? " Tori asked, slightly annoyed at the moment. Naruto followed her, as his danger senses were going off, as he walked towards Beck and Jade.

" Tori if you were my girlfriend..." Beck started his question off.

" Great way to start the question. " Jade cut him off. Tori and Naruto just rolled there eyes.

" Would you all be freak out if I'm just friends with Alyssa Vaughn? " Beck asked her.

" Who cares what she thinks. " Jade said, not caring for other peoples opinions at the moment.

" Honestly I wouldn't love it." Tori said, giving her opinion on the matter.

" I care what she thinks. " Jade said, as she put a arm around Tori, thinking that she was on her side.

" How can you say that? " Beck took a deep breathe before looking at Naruto. " Naruto, does Cat get mad at you when you text other girls? "

" No she doesn't... But then again most of the girls I know come to this school, so they she knows them to. "

" But what about the girls from before you moved and transfer here? "

" Sometimes she just gets jealous but... she has trust in me so its works out in the end. " Naruto said, as Cat sometimes seem to have a emotion drop when ever he talked to some girls she didn't know, but she knows that he wouldn't cheat on her at all.

" See Jade, See Tori; Cat, has trust in her boyfriend... All im saying that you should have trust in me Jade. " Beck told her, hoping that she would take a page from Cat book and trust him with his friendship.

" Tori, Naruto, get out of here. " Jade command to her two friends at the moment.

" Gladly. " Tori said, as she started to head towards her locker, with Naruto following her lead.

" No you two stay. " Beck told them, as they had token a few steps.

" You think if we make a run for it they would chase us? " Naruto whisper to Tori, as he was really getting annoyed with all this fighting.

" Jade might chase us... " Tori whisper back to him.

" So on my mark? "

" No, lets try and help them out. " Tori whisper back, as she went back to were Jade and Beck were standing. Naruto also took his spot again.

" You know what." Jade suddenly said, drawing every one's attention to her.

" Tell me what? " Beck asked, wondering what Jade wanted to say next.

" No don't tell him what. " Tori fearfully said, as she believed she knew what was coming next.

" Were done! " This was a shock to every one in the area.

" Jade! " Tori cried out to her.

" So your breaking up with me? " Beck calmly asked her.

" No, no, no, no she's not." Tori said, trying to stop the disaster.

" Yeah I am. " Jade said, and she started to walk away from the three.

" Oh she is. " Tori face drop.

" Your being ridiculous! " Beck yelled at her, as he watch her walk away from him.

" What do you care! I'm not your girlfriend anymore! " She yelled back, as she turn a corner and left from there eye sights. Tori and Naruto looked at Beck, trying to see what kind of mood that put him in, or what kind of action he was going to do next. Beck just shook his head before walking away, in the opposite direction of Jade. Tori seem to want to chase after Beck, but Naruto held her down, knowing that right now talking to someone would be a wrong thing to do at this moment. Tori was about to open her mouth to say something to Naruto, but Naruto just gave her a look saying, just don't say anything right now.

_*** The next morning ***_

Tuesday morning and Naruto woke up early. The reason as to why he would wake up early was to go to Cat's house in the morning. After getting ready, he went downstairs and notice a container and a note next to it. He went over to it, and read whats on the note. It was a note from Kushina, saying that chicken noddle soup was in the container and that it was for Cat and her cold. Naruto just smiled on how thoughtful his mother was. He grab the container and then headed outside. He got into his car, and took off heading for Cat's home. In a few minutes he was at Cat's home. He got out of his car and headed for the front door. He knock a few times on the door, waiting for someone to answer.

It did not take long for some one to answer the door. It was Mrs. Valentine, Cat's mother. Cat mother, Maria Valentine, looked very much like her daughter. She had long straight brunette hair, since, Cat's hair was brunette at birth in till she dyed it a few months ago and keeps re-dying it. She was just two inches taller then her daughter. She just like the rest of the Valentine family had those nice brown eyes. She was middle age also, and a high school sex ed teacher. Which is part of the reason as to why Cat doesn't say vulgarities in her life style.

Naruto met her and the rest of Cat's family about two weeks ago. Cat's family were asking Cat when were they able to meet her boyfriend. So after some planning, on a Friday night, Naruto came over to Cat's house and met the strange Valentine family. First person he met was Cat's brother, Keith, and that alone was a strange encounter. Keith came rushing towards Naruto, in pink spandex and introduce himself to Naruto. After introducing himself to Naruto, he tried to shave Naruto bald. he was happy he didn't have to hurt Cat's brother, since, Cat came to save him. After that Cat introduce him to both her parents. While Cat's mother greeted him with a smile, not a warm one, but just a calm smile, Cat's father, Mark Valentine, just seem to give him a quick glance over.

After meeting them, they went to dinner and that was a very intersecting dinner. Keith once again tried to shave him bald during the dinner, with Cat making the save again. Naruto found out that Cat father was in the military. And because of that, he doesn't like it when his children talk out of turn. Each time Keith or Cat said something when they weren't being address to, he would yell at them. He also, asked how far he has gotten with his daughter. Naruto lied and said that all he has done is hold her hands and a small peck on the check. If her father ever found out that they once slept in the same bed together, well there's a good chance people would never find Naruto body. And that was basically how the entire night went.

" Oh Naruto your here. " Mrs. Valentine greeted him, knowing that every morning he was coming over to check on Cat and see how she was doing. Something she found quite cute, and at the same time made her like Naruto a little bit more.

" Hey Mrs. Valentine. " Naruto greeted her back, with a smile on his face. " Can I see how Cat is doing? "

" Of course. " She told him, as she lead him inside her home. She already knew that Naruto knew were Cat's room was located. She didn't have to guild him, all she had to do was let him inside and that was it. Naruto gave her a warm smile, before walking upstairs towards Cat's room. It didn't take him long to find her room. He knock a few times on the door.

" Come in... " A weak voice said, on the other side of the door. Naruto open the door and saw Cat was laying down in her bed, in her pink pajyams. Even while sick, she still look like one of the cutest girl he has ever seen. She still looked normal, just missing her make up, such as the eye shadow, the lipstick, etc... But Naruto didn't care if she was wearing that stuff or not, she would always look beautiful in his eyes. " Hey Naruto... " She said, with some energy in her voice, but still lacking the normal Cat energy.

" Hey sweetie... " Naruto greeted her, as he took a seat on her bed. " You look a little bit better. " He told her, hoping that it would cheer her up some what. Cat smiled at him. Naruto took out the container from his bag. " Here, Cat, its chicken noddle soup. " He told her as he handed her the container.

" Bay noodles! " Cat cheer for, as noodles were on of her favorite food to eat, and she was becoming addicted to Kushina cooking. She put the container on a stand next to her. " But I'm so bored here! There's nothing to do all day. All my friends are in school and don't have a chance to text me back. And I have seen all my movies that I own, like ten times! " She yelled in frusation. Being sick was not one of her favorite past times.

" I'm sorry Cat... " Naruto did hate to see her in this kind of state. Suddenly an idea click inside his mind. He took out his bag and quickly search through it, before coming across the item he was looking for. He pulled it out and showed it to Cat. " Well you could always read this. " Naruto told her, as she eyed the object in front of her.

" What kind of book is it? " She asked, as she couldn't see the title of the book yet.

" Well its a adventure book... It's pretty good book to read. My godfather was the one who wrote it. " He told her, as she took the book from his hands. Naruto took a quick glance over at her clock and saw what time it was at this moment. " Sorry Cat but its getting late. So I have to go. " He told her, as he leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the forehead. After doing that, he stood up and left, leaving Cat in her room with nothing more then the book She looked at the title of the book.

" Naruto: The Tale of the Gutsy Ninja... " She read out loud, as she open the book. " This is a tale of a young man who tries to bring peace in a world filled with chaos... " She kept reading, as the book caught her attention.

_*** The next day ***_

Naruto was heading for his locker, when he saw Jade and Tori exiting from the janitor closet. From the looks of it, they were a little freak out by something, but Naruto didn't want to know about it. He took a glance at Jade, and saw that some of her eye shadow was running, which meant that she must of been crying. She was also sniffing a little bit. After he saw Tori say something to Jade, she left Tori standing near the closet. Naruto decided to keep walking, just as he walk past Tori, he was forcefully grab by his shirt selevee. He whirled around to see who had grab him and saw that Tori was the one who had grab him. And she seem quite angry for some strange reason.

" Can I help you? " Naruto asked her fearfully. He along with many others have found out that Tori was kind of a violent girl at times. She was not afraid to throw a punch, or a kick to any one.

" Oh your going to help! " She growled at him, Naruto took a quick gulp. " Your going to help me get Beck and Jade back together! " She growled at him.

" You know your kinda cute when your angry. " Naruto tease her.

" If you think I'm cute now, I will show you when I'm downright beautiful. " She growled at him once again. And Naruto knew what she meant was that, he has yet to see her really angry right now. And Naruto slightly shook at the thought of a piss off Tori.

" Okay, okay, I will help you out... Can you let me go now? " Naruto asked her, she let go of his selevee.

" If you don't help me with this. I will keep hearing Jade cry to me. And if that keeps happening I'm going to take my frusation out on some one. " She told him with a very scary glare on her face. Naruto nodded his head, understanding what she meant by that. " Good were on the same page. " She told him with a smile on her face.

" You get Jade after school, and we will go to Cat's house. " He told her, trying to give her a plan for the moment.

" Why are we going to Cat house after school? " Tori asked him.

" One so Cat can talk to Jade, and two to plan out what kind of plan to get Beck and Jade together. " he told her.

" Well we have come up with the plan to give Beck something he always wanted, aRottweiler. " She told him, Naruto raised a eye brow at that.

" Beck does realize that a Rottweiler is one of the meanness dog's out there doesn't he? " He asked her, Tori just shurged her shoulder, as she don't know if he did or not. But if it meant getting Jade to stop coming to her with her problems Tori was willing to do anything. Naruto just shook his head, and then the bell rung. They both had to go to there next class. They both said there goodbyes before taking off.

_*** After school at Cat's house ***_

After school was over it took some time for Naruto and Tori to get Jade to come with them. The reason why that was is because Jade only wanted help from Tori and no one else. So when Naruto announce that he was going to help her get back together with Beck, she quickly became angry and said she didn't need help from him or anyone else. So when she tried to walk away, Naruto, grabbed her the wrist and tried to lead her to his car with Tori following them. Jade did not like that one bit, so, she did the one thing that she could think of and that was to kick Naruto in the shin and run away. Tori quickly stop her by grabbing onto her hands. But Jade bit both her hands to force Tori to let go of her. And for twenty minutes Naruto and Tori were force to chase Jade around the school, in till they could finally corner her. To make sure that Jade didn't kick him again, Naruto, carried her fireman style, but she still kick him on the sides, while trying to get out of his grasp.

But now they were finally at Cat's house. And right now besides, Cat, there was no one home. But Naruto knew were they kept the spare keys to there home in case they ever lock themselves out. So they were now inside Cat home walking to her room. Naruto knock on her door, and it quickly open. Cat was feeling a little bit better now, and was able to walk around just for a little bit. And Naruto did text her, saying he was coming over with Jade and Tori after school. So she wasn't surprise that they were here. Naruto did the next part of his plan and that was to shove Jade inside Cat's room, and quickly shut the door behind her.

" Cat lock the door! " He yelled, Cat, didn't say anything. But Naruto did here a small click, meaning that the door was now lock. He turned to Tori. " Alright lets make some calls and see if we can find someone selling a Rottweiler. " He told her, and she nodded her head, as they both took out there cell phones and started to call around.

With Cat and Jade. Jade was not happy being push inside Cat's room, and she wasn't thrilled when Cat listen to Naruto and actually lock the door behind her. And locking at it, Cat, was meant to tell her something very important. Most people might think that Cat is only a airhead, most people didn't know that she was quite smart. So if she gives you advice when she was serious you better listen to it.

" Cat you better let me out! " Jade growled at Cat, wanting to get out. Cat shook her head.

" Jade, sit on the bed now! " Cat yelled at her. Jade was token back at Cat's yelling, but didn't fight back. She quickly went to Cat's bed and sat down, wanting to know what Cat was going to say to her. " Jade... Naruto told me about your break up with Beck... " Cat quietly told her. Jade expression change, she was sad once again. Cat was one of the few people in the world who can see her true emotions. " ... How long have I known you, Jade? "

" Almost ten years... " Jade quietly told her.

" And most people don't know that I help you get Beck in the first place, but that's not important right now... What is important is why did you break up with Beck in the first place. What did he do to make you angry at that moment? " Cat asked her, since Jade was one of her best friend for as long as she could remember.

" I wasn't really angry at Beck. It was more on the lines of... insecurity. " She whisper the last part. Cat nodded her head, understanding were Jade was coming from.

" Well you don't have to be. " Cat told her. But Jade didn't seem to be listening to her.

" But Beck hangs around Alyssa Vaughn, who is quite... hot. " She force those words out of her mouth. But kept going on, " What if he starts to think that he could do better then me? " Jade asked Cat.

" Your stupid Jade... " Jade head quickly looked at Cat, eyes widen in shock that she would say that. " Beck isn't the kinda guy that would just toss someone away just because 'he thinks he could do better.' Beck loves you with all his heart, and there's nothing that would change that. "

" How can you say that Cat? What if something changes? "

" I can say that because I know nothing will change between you two. "

" Cat, do you ever get afraid that Naruto will just dump you out of the blue? " Jade asked her.

" At first yes, but not after what Gaara told me... " Cat said, as she remember what he told her about Naruto.

" Wait Gaara as in Gaara Sand? As in one of the Sand Siblings? " Jade ask, as she was one of the few people in the group who didn't know that Naruto knew the Sand Siblings.

" Yup! " Cat happily said, nodding her head.

" What did he say? " Jade ask, this was big news for her. Gaara was not only famous because of his dad, but because he's a good actor in serious drama movies. And the fact that he dress in dark clothing, made him one of Jade's idols.

" He said and I quote, " Naruto isn't the guy to dump a girl for no reason. He will never dump a girl just to go out with another girl, and he will never betray your trust. Just have faith in him and at the end it will pay off." And that is what he said. " Cat finish her little tale, Jade was surprise that anyone would tell Cat that. But in some ways she must of needed to hear it.

" Why did he tell you that? " Jade asked, since there must be a reason as to why she needed to hear that.

" Oh well I saw him talking and hugging Temari, and that made me sad. Some how Gaara saw me get sad and then he told me that. " Cat said, as Jade nodded her head. And at that moment the door open, Tori and Naruto both walked in.

" Alright we found a guy willing to give his rottweiler away. " Naruto announced. Jade nodded her head, as she stood up and walked towards the door.

" Thanks Cat. " Jade said, before walking out with a small smile on her face. Tori looked on confused, but didn't say anything, instead she followed Jade out. Naruto just smiled before turning to Cat.

" Your are the best you know that right. " He told Cat, all she did was smile at him. Naruto walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the check before leaving. Now it was time for Jade and Beck to talk.

_*** A few hours later at Beck home ***_

In no time Naruto, Jade, and Tori were walking towards Beck RV. With the fully grown Rottweiler following them. But the strange thing is that this dog was very kind. It never got mad, even during the car ride here, and it has yet to bark at anything. Which is strange for a Rottweiler, since, they are known as being one of the most aggressive dogs in the world. Maybe thats why the owner gave him away for free. But that didn't matter, since they had just reach Beck's RV. The group quietly sneak up towards the door.

" Okay... " Jade said, as her hand was on the handle of the RV door, " ...wait one second. " She told them, as she some how got the door to open. She sneak in, without making a sound. Within a minute Jade came back out. " Beck asleep. Give me the dog. " She order, as Tori was the one handing onto the dogs lease.

" 'Kay... " Tori said, as she bent down to look at the dog. " ... Oh wait he has a running nose. " Tori pulled out a napkin from her pocket and brought it to the dogs nose. " Blow... " She order the dog to do.

" Dogs don't know how to blow there nose. " Jade told her. All of a sudden, there was a blowing noise. Jade and Naruto both looked at the dog and saw that the napkin had gotten wet. Which meant he indeed blew his nose. Jade shook her head, not believing that the dog had blown his nose.

" Give me the dog. " Jade once again said, as Tori handed her the dog lease. She walked the dog inside the RV and then closed the door behind the dog.

" You know something is off. " Naruto said, as the two looked at him wondering what he meant by that. " Who leaves there door unlock?... What if Beck isn't in there? " he ask. Tori didn't say anything.

" Who cares... " Jade said, looking at the two. " Either way I owe both of you big time. "

" You already own me big time. " Tori said, as she was the one who had to suffer from Jade's depression most of the week. All of a sudden they started to hear screaming coming from the RV, and a dogs growl with those screams.

" What's going on? " Tori said fearfully.

" I don't know..." Jade ask, fear was starting to come into her mind, thinking the worst that the dog could of done to Beck.

" I think that the dog is attacking Beck! " Naruto shouted, as they saw a light come on during the screams.

" Beck! Beck! Are you okay! " Jade fearfully shouted, as she was tapping on the RV's window.

" Does he sound okay? " Tori sarcastically said. As the scream got louder and louder.

" Tori, that is just the question we all ask when we know its not okay at the moment. " Naruto told her.

" This is horrible... " Jade whined.

" I know! " Tori shouted at Jade.

" Now he will never take me back. " Jade said, making the other two roll there eyes of how short sighted Jade was being at the moment.

" Really! " Naruto couldn't believe that she would just say that at this moment.

" That is not the issue right now. " Tori snapped at Jade.

" What is going on? " A voice shouted behind them. All three turned around and saw Beck behind them.

" How can you be out here? " Tori ask, as something seem off right now.

" Your in there being attack by a dog! ' Jade shouted, as she pointed at the RV.

" A dog! My dad is in there! " Beck yelled. As he was afraid of the wellbeing of his father. Beck ran for the door to his RV and open the door, only for the dog to come charging at him, trying to bite him. Beck quickly closed the door in front of him. " That is a big dog! " Beck fearfully shouted.

" Beck! Ran inside Call 911 and animal control! And get a piece of meat also! " Naruto shouted. Beck nodded his head, understand that is what they needed to do at this moment.

_*** A few minutes later ***_

The ambulance and the animal control came at the same time. Animal control was able to stop the dog attack, while the amblulence was starting to check on the injury's of Beck's father. The four were watching as they put Beck's father in the back of the ambulance car, going to send him to the hositpal to check on his injuries. They were getting ready to leave when one of the when the girl driving the ambulance hits on him, Jade, grabs Beck's hand and tells her to leave now.

" Tori told me to get you a dog. And Naruto was the one who found this dog. " Jade said, trying to make herself look like a saint.

" Dude! " Tori shouted at Jade.

" Hey! " Naruto also shouted at Jade.

" Okay it was kinda my idea... but I didn't think that the dog would bug out like that. I just wanted you to have a dog because I know how you wanted a dog ever since the day I met you..." while she frantically apologizes, Beck kisses her

" You love me again? " She asked him.

He replies saying, "Who said I stopped?"

" Ahhh. " Tori happily said, breaking the tender moment for these two. " I have ruined the moment. " she said, as every one was looking at her now.

" Its cool... I really owe the both of you... " Jade said, before her and Beck continue to kiss once again.

" Come on Tori... " Naruto said, as he started to walk away from the scene. " They need there private time. " Tori nodded her head, as she followed Naruto towards his car.

" Don't try and swallow each other! " Tori shouted, as they kept kissing not caring that the two leaving.

_**End of chapter**_

_**so what did you think**_

_**review and tell me**_

_**and I still need some friendship songs**_

_**so send them in with a review**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yeah last chapter did a good job**_

_**so lets keep it up**_

_**and thank you for everyone that reviews**_

_**so lets get this story on the way **_

_**Chapter 5: Terror time...**_

_*** A few hours later at Beck home ***_

In no time Naruto, Jade, and Tori were walking towards Beck RV. With the fully grown Rottweiler following them. But the strange thing is that this dog was very kind. It never got mad, even during the car ride here, and it has yet to bark at anything. Which is strange for a Rottweiler, since, they are known as being one of the most aggressive dogs in the world. Maybe thats why the owner gave him away for free. But that didn't matter, since they had just reach Beck's RV. The group quietly sneak up towards the door.

" Okay... " Jade said, as her hand was on the handle of the RV door, " ...wait one second. " She told them, as she some how got the door to open. She sneak in, without making a sound. Within a minute Jade came back out. " Beck asleep. Give me the dog. " She order, as Tori was the one handing onto the dogs lease.

" 'Kay... " Tori said, as she bent down to look at the dog. " ... Oh wait he has a running nose. " Tori pulled out a napkin from her pocket and brought it to the dogs nose. " Blow... " She order the dog to do.

" Dogs don't know how to blow there nose. " Jade told her. All of a sudden, there was a blowing noise. Jade and Naruto both looked at the dog and saw that the napkin had gotten wet. Which meant he indeed blew his nose. Jade shook her head, not believing that the dog had blown his nose.

" Give me the dog. " Jade once again said, as Tori handed her the dog lease. She walked the dog inside the RV and then closed the door behind the dog.

" You know something is off. " Naruto said, as the two looked at him wondering what he meant by that. " Who leaves there door unlock?... What if Beck isn't in there? " he ask. Tori didn't say anything.

" Who cares... " Jade said, looking at the two. " Either way I owe both of you big time. "

" You already own me big time. " Tori said, as she was the one who had to suffer from Jade's depression most of the week. All of a sudden they started to hear screaming coming from the RV, and a dogs growl with those screams.

" What's going on? " Tori said fearfully.

" I don't know..." Jade ask, fear was starting to come into her mind, thinking the worst that the dog could of done to Beck.

" I think that the dog is attacking Beck! " Naruto shouted, as they saw a light come on during the screams.

" Beck! Beck! Are you okay! " Jade fearfully shouted, as she was tapping on the RV's window.

" Does he sound okay? " Tori sarcastically said. As the scream got louder and louder.

" Tori, that is just the question we all ask when we know its not okay at the moment. " Naruto told her.

" This is horrible... " Jade whined.

" I know! " Tori shouted at Jade.

" Now he will never take me back. " Jade said, making the other two roll there eyes of how short sighted Jade was being at the moment.

" Really! " Naruto couldn't believe that she would just say that at this moment.

" That is not the issue right now. " Tori snapped at Jade.

" What is going on? " A voice shouted behind them. All three turned around and saw Beck behind them.

" How can you be out here? " Tori ask, as something seem off right now.

" Your in there being attack by a dog! ' Jade shouted, as she pointed at the RV.

" A dog! My dad is in there! " Beck yelled. As he was afraid of the wellbeing of his father. Beck ran for the door to his RV and open the door, only for the dog to come charging at him, trying to bite him. Beck quickly closed the door in front of him. " That is a big dog! " Beck fearfully shouted.

" Beck! Ran inside Call 911 and animal control! And get a piece of meat also! " Naruto shouted. Beck nodded his head, understand that is what they needed to do at this moment.

_*** A few minutes later ***_

The ambulance and the animal control came at the same time. Animal control was able to stop the dog attack, while the amblulence was starting to check on the injury's of Beck's father. The four were watching as they put Beck's father in the back of the ambulance car, going to send him to the hositpal to check on his injuries. They were getting ready to leave when one of the when the girl driving the ambulance hits on him, Jade, grabs Beck's hand and tells her to leave now.

" Tori told me to get you a dog. And Naruto was the one who found this dog. " Jade said, trying to make herself look like a saint.

" Dude! " Tori shouted at Jade.

" Hey! " Naruto also shouted at Jade.

" Okay it was kinda my idea... but I didn't think that the dog would bug out like that. I just wanted you to have a dog because I know how you wanted a dog ever since the day I met you..." while she frantically apologizes, Beck kisses her

" You love me again? " She asked him.

He replies saying, "Who said I stopped?"

" Ahhh. " Tori happily said, breaking the tender moment for these two. " I have ruined the moment. " she said, as every one was looking at her now.

" Its cool... I really owe the both of you... " Jade said, before her and Beck continue to kiss once again.

" Come on Tori... " Naruto said, as he started to walk away from the scene. " They need there private time. " Tori nodded her head, as she followed Naruto towards his car.

" Don't try and swallow each other! " Tori shouted, as they kept kissing not caring that the two leaving.

_*** Two weeks later ***_

It has been two weeks since the entire fight and break up of Jade and Beck. Nothing eventful has happen during those two weeks. Besides that Cat has gotten better and was no longer sick. Beck dad had no serious injuries after his brutal dog attack. Tori, Jade, Andre, and Beck all got casted in some play, a really large musical play. Cat and Naruto didn't audition for the play, since, Naruto wanted to help out his mother at her bakery, since, dating does require some cash, and helping out at his mom's bakery does earn him cash; and Cat well she didn't feel like singing for that play. And maybe other reason why she didn't audition was because of Make Up class. She wasn't doing well in creating a monster mask.

Naruto and Cat were both in Make Up class, while Naruto didn't have to create a mask, since he choosed to be a make up doll. Which meant that if a person created a good mask, he would receive the same grade as the person that created that mask. Cat wasn't so lucky. She was good at doing make up, but not good at creating a scary monster mask. Normally Naruto would of been Cat's model for her to do the mask, but he owed one of the guys in this class a favor which meant that he had to be that person's model.

" AHHHHHH! " It seem as though someone who didn't know what this class was doing for a project had just walked in, and more then likely met the guy with the burn make up on his face. Naruto didn't pay attention to that, he went over to where Cat was working at. He saw that Cat was putting some finishing touches. and he took a looked at the mask that she created. _" Oh no! "_ thought Naruto, as he looked at the mask that Cat created.

" Yo, Cat. Yo Naruto " A voice announce, both Naruto and Cat looked up and saw that Tori was inside the room.

" Oh hey, Tori. " Cat happily replied back, as she continued to work on the monster mask.

" Hola, Tori. " Naruto greeted her back. As he watch Cat putting the finishing touches on this doom mask.

" Are we on for lunch? " Tori asked the both of them.

" Uhmmm yeah... Just a sec... I'm allllmmmmost done with my assignment. " Cat said, as she started to finish.

" Ooh, what's the assignment? " Tori asked her.

" To transform the human face to a terrifying monster... Want to see? " Cat happily asked the two, as she was quite proud of her hard work on the monster mask.

" Terrify me. " Tori happily said, as she wanted to see the hard work Cat did. Cat turn the seat so that the person face can be shown to Tori and Naruto. The moment she did she put her head over the guy's shoulder with a big smile on her face. She wanted to know what the two thought of her hard work.

" Isn't he scary? " She ask the two, since this was her moment of truth.

" Uhmmm... It's different Cat... " Naruto nervously laugh, as he didn't want to hurt Cat's feelings on her mask.

" Actually he's kinda adorable. " Tori said, as the mask man quickly went to look in the mirror and see what kind of mask Cat created on him. When he looked at the mirror, he didn't see rotting flesh, or a massive burn, or anything that was any were close to being scary, no all he saw was a big yellow mask covering his face with furry eyebrows, a small red nose and black make up on his lips. It looked like a cat mask instead of a monster mask. He stood up and got out of his seat.

" Ahhh man you made me cute. " He said, as he was displease with his look. " Your the worst. " he told Cat. Cat looked offended for a moment, before the realization came to her, her model was quieting on her and she needed to stop it now.

" Well let me try after school. " Cat begged him, hoping that he would agree.

" No, no,no, no, no I'm done with you. " He told her, as he started to walk away.

" NO! But wait you can't just... "

" Done with you. " he said one last time before walking away, leaving a hurt Cat behind.

" That's the third model that has quite on me. I'm going to get a 'F'... in make up! " Cat shouted, not at all happy that she might fail this class. Naruto put his arms around Cat, holding her close hoping that it would cheer her up, it did for a moment, as she put her hands on top of his arms.

" Ahh that bites... Lets go get a 'A' in lunch. " Tori quickly said, grabbing Cat's hand and attempt to drag her to the door. While at the same time almost making Naruto and Cat fall face down on the floor.

" Wait... " Cat seemly get a idea in her head.

" NNNooooo, " It seem as though Tori realize what Cat had thought of.

" I just need... " Cat tried to tell her, but Tori wouldn't have any of that.

" I'm not gonna be your monster make up model! "

" But if I don't transform some ones face into a hideous monster by Monday, I'm going to fail this class. " She whined towards Tori, trying to make Tori to agree with her. But Tori wasn't the kind of girl to easily agree to anything she didn't want to do.

" That's why you have Naruto. " Tori replied back.

" Hey! " Naruto shouted at Tori, not happy that Tori would say such a thing.

" Oh you know what I mean. " Tori waved him off.

" I would ask Naruto to be my model, but...

" Wait, why isn't Naruto your partner anyway? " Tori asked, as normally a couple in the same class would do everything together.

" Oh yeah well thats a funny story... " Naruto began, as Cat and Tori looked at him, wondering what this so called 'funny story' was about. "... Do you remember the other week, that teacher with the mask on his pants? " Naruto asked the two. They both nodded there heads.

" Oh yeah monster butt. " Tori said, with a big smile on her face. Cat also had a big smile on her face, as remembering that event was very funny thing to see. For a whole day, the make up room teacher, had a monster mask glued to his pants. And it was grizzly glue that Naruto had use to glue the monster mask on his butt. Which meant that there was no way for the teacher to pull the mask off his butt. So for the whole day the students and the teachers pointed and laugh at the make up room teacher. Naruto asked one of his class mates to take the fall for him, since, the next day the teacher demanded to know who had done it, if no one had come fourth he was going to punish the entire class as a whole.

" Well the guy that I'm modeling for took the fall for me, so I wouldn't get in trouble for that little prank I put on him. " Naruto told them, as both Cat and Tori were laughing there heads on, as they remember that event. Cat stop laughing as something suddenly flash through her mind.

" And not only that, the last time I was trying to put make up on his face his mom walked in and thought I was trying to cover his hickey's... I don't even know what a hickey is? " Cat shouted the last part, making the two laugh.

" Cat, you have given Naruto hickeys in the past. " Tori told her, as she tried to catch her breath from all the laughing.

" No I haven't! " Cat screamed in frusation.

" Cat you do know that hickeys are when you suck on a lovers neck till it turns purple right? " Tori asked her, as Cat at times didn't know common knowledge, which at times was a shame that she didn't know it, but at others it was embrassing to tell her about.

" Oh... " Cat seem to realize it now. " ... I thought those's were kiss bruises. "

" Kiss bruises? " Tori repeated. She turned to Naruto. " What does she mean? "

" Oh, well I didn't have the heart to tell her that she was giving me hickey's so I just told her that my skin was at times sensitive. " Naruto told Tori, as she nodded, knowing that Naruto didn't want to embrass Cat in any way possible.

" You lied to me? " Cat yelled at him.

" Kinda... But I didn't want to embrass you in front of my mom. " Naruto tried to tell her. Cat just puff her checks out and turn her head away from him. Tori knew that there was one thing that would make her forget what had just happen.

" Alright, alright I will be your model, but your paying for my lunch Cat. " Tori laid down the rules.

" Ahhh. " Cat cried, she was happy that Tori was going to be her model, but wasn't happy that she had to pay for her lunch.

" Don't worry Cat I will pay for her lunch... Besides I brought us cupcakes today. " Naruto told her, Cat suddenly seem to have a smile that could out shine the sun at this very moment.

" Red Velvet Cupcakes? " Cat ask him hopefully.

" Of course. " Naruto told her with a grin. Cat scream in happiness and jump onto Naruto's back and gave him multiple kisses on the check. Tori just laugh seeing at how happy Cat could get with just some cupcakes. As the three kept walking towards the lunch room, wanting food in there belly's.

_*** Later that night ***_

Cat and Naruto were both walking towards the front door. Cat had her make up suit case trailing behind her, as, Naruto followed her to Tori's front door. Cat reach the front door and pushed the door bell. Cat put one arm to lean on the door frame and another to rest on her waist, as she waited from some one to answer the door. It didn't take long for someone to answer the door. The person that answer the door was Tori.

" Make up time. " Cat happily said, as she wigged her eyebrows.

" Hey Cat. " Tori said, a little freak about how Cat greeted her. Cat turned around to get her make up suit case, and walked inside Tori's home, with Naruto following behind her. " Oh and you brought Naruto with you. " Tori said. Naruto greeted Tori and Andre.

" Yeah I'm Cat's ride home... Well she sleeping the night over my house. " Naruto told Tori, as she nodded her head now understanding why he was there in the first place.

" Where should I set up? " Cat asked Tori.

" Kitchen table. " Tori said, pointing towards the kitchen, as she closed the door behind Naruto.

" Oh I love kitchens! " Cat shouted as she ran towards the kitchen. Walking past Andre, who was working on his laptop. " Hey Andre. " Cat greeted him, as she kept running towards the kitchen.

" Hey Naruto, Hey little red. " Andre greeted her, as he kept working.

" What's that suppose to mean! " Cat screamed at Andre, not knowing what the new name was suppose to mean. Andre seem to have been token back at Cat's sudden burst.

" I don't know... Your little and you got red hair. " Andre explain to her, not knowing why it was such a big deal with that name.

" Oh that so creative... " Cat clapped her hands together, as she was happy now knowing why he had called her that. " ... Do Tori next. " She asked him, as everyone looked at her confused.

" Can we just get this whole monster make up thing over with. " Tori whined, as she was in no mood to put monster make up on her face.

" Sure lets get started. " Cat said, as Tori walked over to Cat. " Hey can Andre and Naruto be my assistant? " She asked Tori, since Tori needed to be fine with who ever was helping her out.

" You can ask them. " Tori told Cat.

" Hey Andre, Naruto, do you guys want to help me put monster make up on Tori's face? " She asked them, as she was getting her supplies out, and saw that Andre was already walking out the door with Naruto following behind him.

" Were going to pick up the pizza. " Naruto told Cat, before closing the door behind him, leaving a slightly hurt Cat.

" Well make up time. " Tori shouted, to take Cat out of her small depression. And it did, as Cat want to get her supplies out, and Tori went to sit on the seat. But while Tori was sitting, she was also thinking. Those thoughts were on the line of, : how long has it been since she had alone time with Cat, how was her relationship with Naruto going, and what kind of mask was Cat going to put on her. So many thought, but yet no answer, so she did the one thing that she could do. She open her mouth and said, " How is your relationship going with Naruto? "simple enough question for any one to answer.

" It's going great! " Cat happily said. Tori could hear that Cat truly meant it, there was no uneasy about the way she said it, it came out of her mouth naturally. A good thing and in some way kind of made Tori jealous that Cat has found some body already.

" How was that trip to Arizona? " Tori asked, since she has yet to hear what they fully did over there.

" It was fantastic! It was so great meeting all of Naruto's friends." Cat happily said, a big grin on her face as she recalled her trip over there.

" Oh yeah? What kind of people are they? " Tori knew that Naruto was friends with the Sand Siblings, but what about his other normal non famous friends. What kind of people were they.

" Oh god there like so fun! Like this one guy Sai, he's a great artist. But I wish he would stop insulting Naruto, like you don't even want to hear half the things he said to Naruto about his... you know. " Cat told Tori with a blush on her face remembering all the things that he said to Naruto. Tori just shook her head not believing that some one would say that kind of stuff. Cat went back to talking. " I also met Naruto's ex, Ino... " Tori suddenly looked up, she wanted to see how Cat's expression looked now.

" And what did she say? "

" She told me that she was happy that Naruto found some one like me... She was a nice person, and she knew a lot about fashion. I'm not joking she took me shopping and next thing I know I have like ten different dresses like in one store. And then there was the weird friend of there's. " Tori looked up at Cat, if Cat was saying some one was weird then she must be weird.

" Well how was this person weird? " Tori asked.

" Alright well that person is a girl name Karin. So like she has this long red hair, but the thing is one side is kept all nice while the other is all out there. And while we were at one of the malls over there, one moment she was flirting with one guy and the next she punch that guy, and then went back to flirting with that same guy! " Cat yelled. " Can you immigrate dealing with a person like that? " Cat asked Tori.

" No I can't. " Tori sarcastically says, knowing that Cat was that kind of person. But she didn't want to hurt Cat's feelings by saying that. Cat just waved her hand and told Tori to lay her head back, as Tori couldn't talk anymore while she apply the material on Tori's face.

_*** Half an hour later ***_

Naruto and Andre were walking back to Tori's home. Andre was carrying the pizza, while Naruto, carried his guitar for he wanted to play something for Cat tonight. And he was looking forward to what Cat did to Tori's face. Andre and him reached the door, and open the door, only to be greeted with the sight of Tori, Cat, and Trina all yelling at one another.

" I got pizza. " Andre announce, but the three girls kept yelling at one another. " Bye. " he said, as he took the pizza and left the home, not wanting to get involved in the fight that was about to happen in there.

" Coward. " Naruto whisper as he watch Andre leave. Naruto decided to be a brave young man and walk into the danger zone. " Hey! " Naruto yelled, to get the attention of all three girls. It did get the attention of all three girls, and each one had a different expression on there face. Cat had a joyful expression on her face, Trina had a indifferent expression on her face, and Tori well s he had a furious expression on her zombie face. " What's going on? " Naruto asked the three girls, all cheerfully.

" Did you bring the pizza? " Trina asked him, as she wanted food in her belly now.

" Trina! " Tori yelled at her.

" Andre took it because you guys were fighting. " Naruto told her, as he watch Trina go and sit on the couch, with an annoyed expression on her face at the thought of not getting any food at the moment.

" What happen is that your girlfriend, glued this zombie mask on me! " Tori yelled at him.

" So why don't you just put some hot water on that mask and pull it off? " Naruto asked her, as he didn't see the big deal of the mask being stuck to her face.

" I would if only your girlfriend didn't use Grizzly Glue with this mask! " Tori shouted at him, and by saying that Naruto now knew why she was so angry.

" Cat is this true? "

" Yeah... but, but, you see I ran out of normal glue so I thought my dad had some in his toolbox, and he had some glue. But I got distract by the picture of the cute bear in the front and didn't read the label, and, and I'M SORRY! " Cat yelled out, as she was getting upset that everyone was blaming her for glueing the mask onto Tori's face.

" It's alright Cat, I understand what happen. I know you didn't mean to. " Naruto told her, as he put his arms around her, and pulling her into his embrace trying his best to comfort her at this moment. Cat smiled as she lean into his embrace, and relax into it. While it was a nice moment for the two, Tori, was not happy at all.

" Hello, what about my face? " She asked the two, clearly annoyed.

" Well your face reminds me of this old song I once heard. " Naruto told her, as he let go of Cat to go and get his guitar. " Which now I'm going to play for your zombie transformation. "

" No your not! " Tori screamed at him, as at this moment she was in no mood to be reminded of her problem.

" Oh just listen to it... It's not like it's going to kill you to listen to one song at this moment. " Naruto told her, as he sat down, and brought his guitar close to him, getting ready to play a old song. Tori saw that there was no reason to fight, so she took a seat near Naruto, as Cat sat next to him. Naruto took a deep breathe and then started to sing. __

_**You hear the screeching of an owl, **_

_**You hear the wind begin to howl, **_

_**You know there's zombies on the prowl, **_

_**And it's terror time again, **_

_**They've got you running though the night, **_

_**It's terror time again, **_

_**And you just might die of fright,**_

_**It's a terrorfying time, **_

_**You hear the beating of your heart, **_

_**You know the screamings gonna start, **_

_**Here comes the really scary part, **_

_**Cause it's terror time again, **_

_**They've got you running through the night, **_

_**It's terror time again, **_

_**Oh, you just might die of fright, **_

_**It's a terrorfying time, **_

_**All the trees begin to moan, **_

_**And the monsters grunt and groan, **_

_**Rotting faces full of slime, **_

_**Don't you know it's terror time, **_

_**And it's terror time again, **_

_**They've got you running through the night, **_

_**Yes, it's terror time again, **_

_**Oh, you just might die of fright, **_

_**It's a terrorfying time!**_

And like that Naruto was done with his song. While the song was meant to lighten the mood, in which it did, the moment Naruto was done with it, Tori started to freaked out once again.

" First where did you hear that song? " Tori ask, as the song seem familiar at the moment.

" It's a Scooby Doo song... From one of there movies, and it's called It's Terror Time Again. " Naruto told her, as he remember watching the greatest cartoon dog to ever live, or being drawn as the case may be.

" So you spend half your time thinking of how to remembering ironic songs at the moment... Have you even sung one song to Cat yet? " Tori once again yelled at him. While Cat was playing with a strand of her hair, Tori did have a point. Naruto has yet to actually sing a song towards her. It didn't make her mad, it kinda made her sad, but she understand that Naruto was busy at times so maybe that's why he has yet to sing to her.

" Well not yet... But that's why I want with Andre to pick up the pizza. It was so I can finish remembering this one song. " Naruto tried to explain to her. And that was the truth, Naruto spent half his time looking for the right song to sing to Cat, but that was a hard thing to do. He finally found one, but it was going to take him some time to remember the lyrics for that one song.

" Prove it. " Tori said to him. Naruto let out a groan but he grabbed his guitar in front of him.

" Cat, can you please sit in front of me? " He asked her. Cat nodded her head and sat right in front of Naruto. He took a deep breathe and focus as though Trina and Tori weren't even in the room, and then he open his mouth for the first line of the song.

_**At the mirror you fix your hair and put your makeup on  
You're insecure about what clothes to wear  
I can't see nothing wrong **_

_**To me you look so beautiful when you can't make up your mind  
It's half past eight, it's getting late  
It's OK, take your time **_

_**Standing here my hands in my pockets  
Like I have a thousand times  
Thinking back it took one breath  
One word to change my life **_

_**The first time I saw you it felt like coming home  
If I never told you I just want you to know  
You had me from hello **_

_**When we walk into a crowded room it's like we're all alone  
Everybody tries to kidnap your attention  
You just smile and steal the show **_

_**You come to me and take my hand  
We start dancing' slow  
You put your lips up to my ear and whisper way down low **_

_**From the first time I saw you it felt like coming home  
If I never told you I just want you to know  
You had me from hello **_

_**And when you're laying down beside me  
I feel your heartbeat to remind me... **_

_**The first time I saw you it felt like coming home  
If I never told you I just want you to know  
You had me from hello **_

_**From hello **_

_**From hello**_

And just like that Naruto was finish with his song for Cat. Tori was covering her face, more then likely happy to hear such a great song sung towards Cat. And Trina expression seem to be of jealously, probably because no guy has ever sung her a song. But Naruto didn't care what they had to think, all he really cared about at this moment was what Cat thought of the song. Naruto looked at her wanting to see her eyes, as she had her head down. Naruto started to panic thinking that he did a terrible song towards Cat. He stood up and was going to open his mouth, but no words came out. The moment he stood up, he was tackle to the floor by Cat, as she started to kiss him every were on his face. While chanting in between those's kisses ' Thank you! ' and ' I love the song. ' Naruto was very grateful and was very happy as Cat kept kissing him for the next few minutes. Later that night, they called the glue factory and found out that they stoled some material to get the glue off a person skin.

_*** Next day at lunch... Same day for Tori's play ***_

It was the day of the big play, and to make matters worst, the writer of the play was going to watch the opening night of the play. Just knowing that put more stress on all those that were in the play. So at this very moment, the entire group all sat at there normal table during lunch table. Most of the group had already seen Tori's zombie face, most of them.

" Did you do something different with your hair Vega? " Jade asked out of the blue, as she picked at her salad. Everyone looked at Jade, then back at Tori, waiting for her answer.

" No I haven't... " Tori said, confuse as to why Jade would say something like that.

" Something about you is different today... " Jade trailed off, as she couldn't figure out why Tori looked different then she normally does everyday.

" Well maybe it's because of the zombie mask on my face! " Tori yelled at Jade, as she pointed at her mask face.

" Oh I guess your right... But I always thought that was how your face looked. " Jade told her with a big smirk on her face. Every one let out a sign of relief since they now knew that Jade was just being herself. Tori looked offended but then return to looking at her lunch.

" Cat gets a 'A' in make up and in return I get the play a bad review and people call me zombie face for the rest of my school life... " Tori mumble to herself, as she couldn't believe that she might ruin everyone hard work in one night. Cat looked very sad, since, this was a little bit her fault to begin with, so she put a hand onto Tori's should to try and calm her down. Tori looked over to see who had put a hand on her shoulder and saw that it was Cat.

" It won't be that bad Tori... As long as you give them an awesome performance they don't care how you look. " Cat told her.

" Oh yeah how do you know that? " Tori asked her, wanting to see if there was any past experience that Cat has gone through.

" Well last week when you guys were on that field trip Naruto was dress in a skirt. " Cat told her, as she remember they had a field trip last week for the play, and since she wasn't apart of that play her and Naruto didn't go. Everyone looked at Naruto, as he covered his face with his hands.

" Cat! Remember the only reason I was dress in a skirt in the first place was because you thought it would looked good on me. " Naruto said, as he knew that was one thing he would never live down if they saw him.

" Wait, wait, wait... " Rex began to talk, "... your saying that blondie over here was in a skirt for an entire day? " he asked, as he could never picture a tough guy like Naruto would dress in a skirt for any reason.

" No, Rex, I wasn't in a skirt for an entire day. I was only in that skirt for Make Up class because Cat wanted to see how a skirt on me would looked like, plus I was wearing my pants with that skirt so no one could see up my skirt. " Naruto said, as every one then started to laugh. They all had the same thoughts going through there heads, Naruto, was whipped hard. " OOOWWWW! " Naruto suddenly yulp in pain, as he looked down to see what had hit him in the shin.

" That was me... " Jade said, as everyone looked at her, wondering why she would hit Naruto, "... never dress in a skirt and wear pants under them... That's one of the things I hate the most. " Naruto just kept looking at her, while rubbing his shin. Tori started to slowly relax as she knew that now making a mistake isn't bad, but still she had some doubts.

" Naruto please tell me you're going with Trina and Cat to get the solvent. " Tori asked him, as she was worried what the two alone could do if someone was not guiding there actions. Naruto just nodded his head, as he had nothing better to do this night.

_*** 20 minutes after school, in Trina's Car ***_

Naruto, Trina and Cat were all in Trina's car at this very moment. It took the three five minutes to get to her car. And the driving arrangement was Naruto and Cat in the back, while Trina drove, but then again it was her car to begin with so she had to drive her car no matter what. So right now, Trina, was driving on the road, while the other two were in the back of her car.

" Would you two stop making out! " Trina yelled at her two passagers in the back, as she looked in the mirror and saw that they were in the middle of a make out session. Fifth teen minutes on the road driving and she didn't need to see her two little sisters friends making out in the back of her car. But even after yelling at those two, they didn't break apart right away. No they slowly pulled away from each other.

" Sheesh what's with all the yelling... " Naruto mumble as he was not in a happy mood to being torn away from Cat like that. But that being said, was not going to set well with Trina. She pulled to the side of the road.

" Cat, in the front, now! " Trina yelled, as she waited for Cat to get in the front seat of her car. Cat didn't need to be told twice, as she quickly got out of the car and ran towards the front passager side. And after she seated herself and bucked her seat belt they were off once again.

_*** 35 minutes later ***_

Nothing much has happen as of yet, mainly, the three were sitting in silence, as they tried to reach there desired location for this trip. Some how during the drive Trina was able to get her lip gloss out, and started to apply it on her lips, while at the same time able to keep the three from crashing into any of the other car's on the road. Maybe Trina didn't care that there was other's in the car with her, but Naruto and Cat, both wanted to live to see the next day.

" Uhmmm, Trina... maybe you should pull over if your going to put lip gloss on... " Cat nervously told Trina, as she was afraid that Trina would crash into some random car on the road.

" Maybe you should talk less. " Trina counter with, as she pointed her lip gloss at Cat. Hearing that angered Naruto, but Cat said something before Naruto could.

" That's what my dad always says. " Cat happily told her as what Trina had said to her didn't effect her at the slightest. All of a sudden there was a car honking at them.

" SHUT UP!... " Trina shouted, as she pushed her car horn, honking back at the car that was passing them by, which was also the same car that had honked at them before. " Yeah I got a horn too buddy! " after saying that she push the car horn a few more times to prove her point. Some how someone seem to know that Trina had stop pushing her horn, as a phone went off.

" Oh I think that's your phone. " Cat said to Trina.

" I know. Find it. " Trina command to Cat, as the sound of the phone ringing sounded very close to Cat. Cat with the very little freedom she had while she was strap into the car seat because of the seat belt, looked everywhere she could near her.

" Look underneath the seat. " Trina once again commanded to Cat.

" Your bossy! " Cat cried out, not enjoying all the orders she was being given at this moment. She lean up in her seat and was getting ready to pull the seat belt over her head. Naruto saw what she was going to do and knew that it was a bad idea for her to do so.

" Cat, let me look under the seat. " He stop her before she could get the belt over her head. Naruto un-buckle his seat belt and went down to get the phone from underneath the seat. In no time he found the vibrating cell phone, and pulled it out. He handed it to Cat, for her to answer, then all of a sudden a idea entered his mind.

" Hi, Trina's phone. " Cat answered the phone, being all polite to the person on the other end. After a minute Cat spoke once again. " Who's calling ? " She asked the other person over the phone. With in a few seconds the other person answered. " Oh hi Tori. " Cat happily said, as she was glad to hear a familiar girl voice.

" Put her on speaker. " Trina said, as she kept driving.

" Kay, Kay... " Cat brought the phone down to the middle of the car and pushed the speaker button. " Tori, your on speaker, Trina and Naruto are also in the car. " She announce, while holding onto the phone.

" Where are you guys? " Tori asked over the phone.

" Relax were almost to the factory. " Trina said, trying to calm her sister down. All of a sudden Cat burst out laughing, no, more like high pitch giggles. " Why are you laughing? " Trina ask her, as there was no reason for her to be laughing right now.

" Naruto is *hehe* ticking my * hehe* legs. *hehe* " She told her in between laughs. Trina took a quick glance down and in deed saw that Naruto's hands were underneath the seat, tickling Cat's legs.

" Stop tickling her! " Trina shouted at Naruto. He quickly stop tickling her and went back to his seat, as Cat laughter slowly died out. At that moment a blue car passed Trina car, and Cat being Cat did something.

" Punch buggy blue. " She announce as she punch Trina in the arm.

" Dude! " Trina shouted, not happy that Cat had punch her for such a stupid game in her opinion. Trina punch Cat back, to get even with her.

" Ow! " Cat cried out in pain, not happy that Trina broke the punch buggy rules. Naruto grabbed Cat arm and brought it towards him, and he kissed her finger tips hoping that it would cheer Cat up after her little attack by Trina. And it did calm her down and make her feel better. While at the same moment another car was honking its horn at the three.

" SHUT UP! " Trina yelled, as she hit the horn once again honking at the car honking at them.

" Listen to me... " Tori's voice rang out through the cell phone, "... if all three of you don't get here soon with the solvent, I'm going to punch all three of your buggy's, and Naruto I aim low when I punch. So remember I will punch all three of your bugg... Love you to grandma, thanks for the quilt. " After saying that strange last sentence Tori hung up.

" Quilt? " Trina repeat as she was confused as to why Tori would suddenly change the subject. And once again another person was honking at them. " SHUT UP! " Trina repeated her actions as she always does when ever someone honked at them, she honked back.

" You got serious road rage. " Naruto comment on, as he watch how angry Trina was getting on the road. Trina didn't say anything, instead she pushed Naruto back into his seat and kept driving.

_*** 20 minutes later ***_

" I'm just saying that Lady Gaga needs to stop dressing in nothing but her bra and panties in her musical videos. " Naruto told Trina. During the past few minutes Naruto and Trina were in a heated debate about Lady Gaga looks. While Naruto has heard her music, there were issues on Naruto part as Lady Gaga was a very strange singer.

" If your saying that about her, then the same must be true about the guys in her videos. " Trina shouted back, as she was a big fan of Lady Gaga.

" I agree with you, all I am saying is that Lady Gaga needs to stop dancing semi-nude in her videos and just sing in her videos. " Naruto told her.

" Shut up! " Trina yelled at him, as she was in no mood to keep fighting against him.

_*** 30 minutes later ***_

They were finally able to get the solvent and were on there way back to the play, but, on the way back home they had seen something that made them want to stop for ice cream. But it was a special place that they had to get there ice cream, they were getting there ice cream from the one and only Freezy Queen. Which had some of the best ice cream to buy. So right now all three were walking towards back towards Trina car after having gotten there ice cream. Cat got the Very Berry Strawberry ice cream, Naruto bought the Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream, and Trina had Vanilla.

" Cat you have some ice cream on your nose. " Naruto told her, as he looked at her licking her ice cream. Before Cat could do anything to wipe the ice cream off her nose, Naruto, lean over and kiss her nose and lick the ice cream off her nose, tickling her nose when he had lick the ice cream off. Cat wigged her nose a little bit before tapping Naruto nose with her ice cream, and then licking it off his nose. They kept doing that in till they reach Trina car and took off.

After five minutes of driving on the road, Trina, cell phone went off again. Cat being that she was the closet to the phone and wasn't driving answer Trina phone. " Hi, Tori. " Cat happily said into the phone, while she kept licking her ice cream. A minute after answering the phone, Cat reply back. " Oh, we have it right here. " Cat happily said, as she held up the solvent in her hands.

" Put her on speaker. " Trina said to Cat, as she licked her ice cream.

" Kay, kay... " Cat said, as she pushed the speaker on the phone. " Tori your on speaker, Trina and Naruto are also in the car. " She told Trina to let her know who she was speaking to.

" What's up sister! " Trina gave a shout out towards her sister.

" What's up zombie chick. " Naruto also greeted her.

" The curtain is going to be up in 90 seconds and I'm still freaky in the face, why aren't you here? " Tori cried out. All three in the car looked at each other before going back to licking there ice cream nervous as to what Tori would say if she found out why they stop.

" Uhmm we kinda had a little bit of a emergency. " Trina said, hoping that Tori wouldn't ask more.

" What kind of emergency? " Tori asked, as she was concerned about there will being.

" A creamy and delicious one... " Cat nervously said, as that was the only thing that she could think of at this moment.

" You stop for ice cream! " Tori angry shouted.

" We had to! " Trina said, as she was a big fan of ice cream.

" There was a Freezy Queen in Bakers field! " Cat tried to explain to her.

" And you like every one else knows that Freezy Queen ice cream is like the best ice cream out there! " Naruto tried to reason with an angry Tori.

" How far away are you? " She asked, as she wanted to know how much longer is the mask going to be on her face.

" Just like forty minutes. " Trina said. All of a sudden there was sirens being sounded behind them, which meant they had to pull over and see what the cops wanted with them. " Maybe an hour. " Trina said, as she knew that Cops took there time to write a ticket. Cat and Naruto both panic as they realize that a Cop was about to pull them over, and at that same time they heard Tori hung up her cell phone.

_*** 40 minutes later ***_

After the Cop had stop Trina for her reckless driving. Which resulted in a single ticket for Trina, the three were now back on the road. While Trina was yelling at how mad she was of getting that single ticket, the three were having a good time at this very moment. Right now Naruto was beat boxing , while the two girls rap a song. And it went like this.

_**Trina & Cat: You know I flaunt ya cause' girl I really want ya **_

_**Trina: And ya lookin' nice **_

_**Cat: Got me cooler than a bag of ice **_

_**Trina & Cat Now freeze...freeze...freeze **_

_**Trina & Cat Now go. Drop it fast and move it real slow. HO! What? **_

_**Trina: You smell so fruity **_

" Sing the next line. " Trina told Cat, as she was breaking the song by not singing the next part. But by the looks of the things, Cat was not going to be singing the next part anytime soon.

" I can't... " Cat nervously said, as she was afraid as to what Trina would say.

" Why not? " Trina asked, as she didn't see what's wrong with the next line.

" Its dirty. " Cat told her, as she looked at the window, while Trina looked offended as to why Cat wouldn't say anything. Naruto decided to tell Trina as to what Cat would say.

" Trina, Cat, doesn't say any dirty words, and booty is one of them. " he told her as he knew that the next line had the word booty in it.

" Well that's stupid. " Trina told them, as she didn't think that booty was a dirty word.

" Just keep driving, were almost there. " Naruto told her, Trina just shrugged her shoulders and kept driving.

_*** 25 minutes later ***_

The group was finally at the school. Finding a parking spot was a very hard thing to do, but getting inside the school was the easy job. Now they were running inside the backstage of the play while carrying the solvent and the a big surprise was the ice cream that they had bought for Tori. It didn't take them long to reach the backstage crew, but the hard part was getting Tori off the stage since she was currently doing her musical number ' Finally Falling. ' The three got near the curtains and started to do some noise for Tori to see them. She did see them, and gave the signal to Andre to repeat the musical number while she goes and gets the mask off. She dance off the stage and headed for the three.

Trina pulled Tori after she was close enough for them to grab her, and she pushed her sister onto a seat so they can start getting the make up off. But with Trina's weird strength she almost made her sister fall off the chair. But was able to catch her before she fell off the chair.

" We brought you Freezy Queen. " Cat happily said, as she tried to hand the ice cream to Tori. Tori just slap the ice cream out of Cat's hands before looking back at Trina.

" Just get this gunk off my face! " Tori shouted, as she pointed at her mask face.

" Hey thats was two dollar down the drain now. " Naruto shouted at Tori, as he looked at the ice cream that was now on the floor. Naruto went to looked back at Tori and saw that she was glaring at him. Naruto knew that only meant that it was time for him to shut up or Tori will punch him.

" Okay! " Trina shouted, as she tried to get the stuff to help remove the mask off her face.

" Get it off her face! " the guy in charge told Trina.

" Okay! " Trina once again yelled, as she was doing her best to get the mask off.

" Hurry! " Lane one of the people that works at the school told Trina. Trina just let out a angry take of breathe before getting the right material to remove the mask.

" Come on, Come on, Come on... " Tori chanted as she was in a rush to remove the mask. The two girls were now able to remove the lower half of the mask and kept going at a first pace to remove the mask. And finally they removed the mask, as Tori ran out of her seat and went back onto the stage to sing her number. While she was singing : Trina, Cat, Naruto, and Robbie who wasn't needed on the final number were dancing in the backstage towards the music being played. And it was not long for her number to be over. Everyone clapped at seeing her great musical performance.

_*** After the audience left ***_

The entire was cast was in the backstage as they saw that every one had left within the hour. Well almost everyone but Sofia, the person who had written the play that was just perform. Now it was her turn to give the play a review, and her review was the most important one out of anyone today. She was slowly walking towards the group and finally stop as every one circle her to see what she had to say.

" Well that was a interesting performance... When I wrote that play I never in vision Penny as a freakish zombie during most of it... " She told the cast, while she looked at Tori who played Penny in the play.

" Oh man I'm out of pills. " the man in charge said, as he really wanted a pill to calm his headache that he knew was coming up.

" Look I can explain... " Tori tried to say, but Sofia cut her off.

" You don't need to explain I totally got it. " She told them all with a big grin on her face.

" You do? " Tori asked her, as she couldn't think of what she got. " She got it! " Tori happily announce to any one that didn't hear what she had to say. " What you get? " she asked her, as she wanted to know what she got that they didn't get.

" The whole commentary on what's really beautiful... Having these two young man feeling true love for this women with a hideous face really emphasize the whole point of the play, which is substance over beauty. The beauty with in. " She told the cast. Everyone just agree with what she had to say, as no one wanted to tell her what really had happen.

" Well were really glad you liked it. " Tori told the writer.

" Yeah, and did you enjoy my performance, Miss Michelle? " Robbie ask Sofia, as he wanted a feedback on his acting.

" Wow, I'm late for my plane. " She quickly told Robbie trying to get out of the room as fast as possible.

" We heard your going to be in LA all week. " Jade told Sofia, as she found it odd that Sofia was going to catch a plane on her first night here.

" Right... " Sofia said, not happy that someone knew that, " ... well bye. " and just like that she walked away before anything else could be said.

" Alright, alright..." Everyone looked at the director of the play, wanting to see what he had to say, " congrations everyone! Now before you go just a couple quick..." He was cut off, as the lights suddenly went on, and disco music started to play.

" Don't fight it! " everyone looked and saw that Sanjin, who was dress in disco clothes was the one of had put on the disco music. No one decided to fight it and they all started to dance to the disco. Every one started to perform disco dance moves while they dance to the disco music.

_*** After the disco dancing was over, school parking lot ***_

At this very moment, Naruto was walking hand and hand with Cat to his car. Since they had left it at the school parking lot when they went with Trina to get the solvent. It was getting late and Cat was spending the night once again at Naruto's house. But just as they reach Naruto's car some one stop them. They looked up and saw that there friends with Trina were the ones that had stop them.

" What's up guy? " Naruto asked them, as he wanted to leave right now, he was so tired after this long day.

" Naruto we notice that you haven't posted your video profile on the yet. " Tori told him, as everyone was required to post a video profile about themselves as soon as possible.

" Yeah and? " Naruto didn't see the problem with that.

" So were going to do it right now. " Tori told him, as she brought out her camera and turned it on. " And it's recording now, Naruto. " She told him, as he just gave her an annoyed look, but seeing as there was no way for him to get out of this, he decided to just go along with it.

" Alright well I guess this is my video profile for the slap. My name is Naruto and I go to Hollywood Arts... And I'm guessing you can already tell that this video isn't being recorded at my house, its being recorded at the school parking lot while my friends watch me look stupid. Well it wasn't my idea to do this recording right now, but anyway lets get back to something else..." Naruto took a deep breathe before going back to talking. " The beautiful girl leaning on the blue 2008 Ford Mustang GT, which is by the way also my car, is my girlfriend Cat. "

" Hey everyone. " Cat happily said to the camera, as she lean over and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

" We have been dating for about two months, and this is a warning for everyone watching this video, if you hurt one of my friends I will get back at you. But if you hurt Cat then I will destroy you. If I can't destroy you by myself, then I will ask my friend Jade to help me destroy you. " Naruto said, as he pointed at Jade, and Tori want to get a hot on her.

" And remember people that goes double for me... if any of you hurt Cat then I will destroy you slowly. " Jade said to the camera, as she gave it a dark look. Tori zoom the camera back to Naruto.

" I have a black belt, so I can fight against anyone that wants to start a fight against me, and I also know Kendo. If you don't know what Kendo is, Kendo is fighting with a sword, so I know how to use a sword. I also have over ten years of playing sports, so that makes me a very fit person. If you go to Hollywood Arts, then half the time you can probably catch me jamming out with Andre in the hallways. " Tori brought the camera towards Andre.

" He's not lying, me and him half the time are jamming out on are music. I play the keyboard while he plays the guitar in the middle of the hallway. " Andre said to the camera. Tori then brought it back to Naruto.

" If I'm not jamming with Andre, then I'm getting tips on acting by Beck over there. " Naruto pointed at Beck.

" And he is correct about that. " Beck calmly said to the camera.

" And he's happily token. " Jade cut in, as she grabbed him and kiss him.

" And I sometimes help out Robbie and Rex with there blog. " Naruto said.

" But since Robbie only makes boring pieces on his blog there a big snore. " Rex said to the camera, as that seem to upset Robbie as they both started to yell at each other.

" And I sometimes get caught up in the weird life of Tori and Trina. "

" Hey I don't have a weird life! " Tori shouted, as Trina was shouting with her sister about there normal life.

" Well that's all the time we have so I'm turning this video off. " Naruto said, as he tried to wrestle the camera out of Tori's hands, as the kept yelling at each other. Tori and Trina were yelling on how they had a normal life, not a strange one. This kept going on for the entire hour.

_**End of chapter**_

_**I don't own the songs that were played**_

_**the second song was**_

_**You had me from Hello by Bon Jovi**_

_**so I still need friendship songs**_

_**and reviews**_

_**so review**_ __ __


	6. Chapter 6

_*** After the audience left ***_

The entire was cast was in the backstage as they saw that every one had left within the hour. Well almost everyone but Sofia, the person who had written the play that was just perform. Now it was her turn to give the play a review, and her review was the most important one out of anyone today. She was slowly walking towards the group and finally stop as every one circle her to see what she had to say.

" Well that was a interesting performance... When I wrote that play I never in vision Penny as a freakish zombie during most of it... " She told the cast, while she looked at Tori who played Penny in the play.

" Oh man I'm out of pills. " the man in charge said, as he really wanted a pill to calm his headache that he knew was coming up.

" Look I can explain... " Tori tried to say, but Sofia cut her off.

" You don't need to explain I totally got it. " She told them all with a big grin on her face.

" You do? " Tori asked her, as she couldn't think of what she got. " She got it! " Tori happily announce to any one that didn't hear what she had to say. " What you get? " she asked her, as she wanted to know what she got that they didn't get.

" The whole commentary on what's really beautiful... Having these two young man feeling true love for this women with a hideous face really emphasize the whole point of the play, which is substance over beauty. The beauty with in. " She told the cast. Everyone just agree with what she had to say, as no one wanted to tell her what really had happen.

" Well were really glad you liked it. " Tori told the writer.

" Yeah, and did you enjoy my performance, Miss Michelle? " Robbie ask Sofia, as he wanted a feedback on his acting.

" Wow, I'm late for my plane. " She quickly told Robbie trying to get out of the room as fast as possible.

" We heard your going to be in LA all week. " Jade told Sofia, as she found it odd that Sofia was going to catch a plane on her first night here.

" Right... " Sofia said, not happy that someone knew that, " ... well bye. " and just like that she walked away before anything else could be said.

" Alright, alright..." Everyone looked at the director of the play, wanting to see what he had to say, " congratulations everyone! Now before you go just a couple quick..." He was cut off, as the lights suddenly went on, and disco music started to play.

" Don't fight it! " everyone looked and saw that Sinjin, who was dress in disco clothes was the one of had put on the disco music. No one decided to fight it and they all started to dance to the disco. Every one started to perform disco dance moves while they dance to the disco music.

_*** After the disco dancing was over, school parking lot ***_

At this very moment, Naruto was walking hand and hand with Cat to his car. Since they had left it at the school parking lot when they went with Trina to get the solvent. It was getting late and Cat was spending the night once again at Naruto's house. But just as they reach Naruto's car some one stop them. They looked up and saw that there friends with Trina were the ones that had stop them.

" What's up guys? " Naruto asked them, as he wanted to leave right now, he was so tired after this long day.

" Naruto we notice that you haven't posted your video profile on the yet. " Tori told him, as everyone was required to post a video profile about themselves as soon as possible.

" Yeah and? " Naruto didn't see the problem with that.

" So were going to do it right now. " Tori told him, as she brought out her camera and turned it on. " And it's recording now, Naruto. " She told him, as he just gave her an annoyed look, but seeing as there was no way for him to get out of this, he decided to just go along with it.

" Alright well I guess this is my video profile for the slap. My name is Naruto and I go to Hollywood Arts... And I'm guessing you can already tell that this video isn't being recorded at my house, its being recorded at the school parking lot while my friends watch me look stupid. Well it wasn't my idea to do this recording right now, but anyway lets get back to something else..." Naruto took a deep breathe before going back to talking. " The beautiful girl leaning on the blue 2008 Ford Mustang GT, which is by the way also my car, is my girlfriend Cat. "

" Hey everyone. " Cat happily said to the camera, as she lean over and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

" We have been dating for about two months, and this is a warning for everyone watching this video, if you hurt one of my friends I will get back at you. But if you hurt Cat then I will destroy you. If I can't destroy you by myself, then I will ask my friend Jade to help me destroy you. " Naruto said, as he pointed at Jade, and Tori want to get a hot on her.

" And remember people that goes double for me... if any of you hurt Cat then I will destroy you slowly. " Jade said to the camera, as she gave it a dark look. Tori zoom the camera back to Naruto.

" I have a black belt, so I can fight against anyone that wants to start a fight against me, and I also know Kendo. If you don't know what Kendo is, Kendo is fighting with a sword, so I know how to use a sword. I also have over ten years of playing sports, so that makes me a very fit person. If you go to Hollywood Arts, then half the time you can probably catch me jamming out with Andre in the hallways. " Tori brought the camera towards Andre.

" He's not lying, me and him half the time are jamming out on are music. I play the keyboard while he plays the guitar in the middle of the hallway. " Andre said to the camera. Tori then brought it back to Naruto.

" If I'm not jamming with Andre, then I'm getting tips on acting by Beck over there. " Naruto pointed at Beck.

" And he is correct about that. " Beck calmly said to the camera.

" And he's happily token. " Jade cut in, as she grabbed him and kiss him.

" And I sometimes help out Robbie and Rex with there blog. " Naruto said.

" But since Robbie only makes boring pieces on his blog there a big snore. " Rex said to the camera, as that seem to upset Robbie as they both started to yell at each other.

" And I sometimes get caught up in the weird life of Tori and Trina. "

" Hey I don't have a weird life! " Tori shouted, as Trina was shouting with her sister about there normal life.

" Well that's all the time we have so I'm turning this video off. " Naruto said, as he tried to wrestle the camera out of Tori's hands, as the kept yelling at each other. Tori and Trina were yelling on how they had a normal life, not a strange one. This kept going on for the entire hour.

_*** Two weeks later ***_

It has been two weeks since the entire Tori the zombie event, and nothing that eventful has happen over at Hollywood Arts. The people that reviewed the play have said that it was one of the best high schools plays out there, and Sofia has given the okay to change the play to keep the zombie mask for the entire play to the closing number. Also during that time Naruto and Cat have gone one a few dates; just to places like the movies and to play baby golf. But the weekend that just passed was a sad one for Naruto. The reason is because Cat went to go visit her Uncle and Uncle. Which meant he had no weekend time with Cat. The only good thing was that it was a Monday morning and that meant Cat was back. But Naruto hasn't seen her all morning, mainly due to his classes for today not having any that Cat were in. But more then likely he was going to see Cat at lunch time which was going on right now. And just like any normal lunch day, the entire group minus Robbie, Cat and Rex at the moment were sitting at there normal table.

While they were eating there lunch, everyone could hear small foot steps running towards them. And it was not long before a machine was placed in front of everyone. Everyone looked up and saw that it was indeed Cat who had placed the object in front of them, with a big smile on her face. So everyone decided to do the most important thing on the minds, and that was to go back to eating there lunch.

" Don't you guys want to know what that is? " Cat asked them, as she was confused at to why no one has question her about the machine yet.

" Is it a transporter from the future, that can beam you to another table. Because if it is what button do I push? " Jade angry said towards Cat, as feeding her stomach was the most important thing on her mind at this very moment.

" That's so hurtful. " Cat whined, as Jade's words could be harmful in many ways. Cat took a seat next to Andre and Naruto.

" You know you don't always have to be mean towards everyone. " Tori told Jade, as many people could take what Jade says the wrong way.

" Jade's just mad because she has no food in her tummy. " Naruto childish mock Jade, as he knew that Jade was just messing around with Cat. Jade on her part just glared at Naruto for saying something like that towards her.

" See, Tori and Naruto, is interested in my device. " Cat happily said, as she was happy that someone was into her machine.

" I'm okay not knowing what the machine does honey. " Naruto told her, as he was not in the mood for one of Cat weird things at lunch today.

" I'm really not. " Tori told her, as she was just defending Cat from Jade's mean remark. Cat expression change to a sad expression, as the thought of no one wanting to know what her machine does was hurtful to her.

" Ahhh, come on little red tell us about your do hickey. " Andre told her, as he pointed his finger at machine. That seem to brighten Cat's mood, as she now had a smile on her face.

" Okay, it's called the Snow-be... Watch. " After saying that, Cat, pushed a button on the machine. Right away, the machine let out a stream of white stuff. And it wasn't long before everyone at the table had the white stuff on there bodies. Jade had enough of that machine, turn it off. " It makes pretend snow. " Cat happily said, as she giggle.

" I see. " Andre said, as he tried to get the stuff off his clothes. Beck reached for his food and blew the stuff off his lunch, as he wanted to get back to eating his lunch while he still had the time to eat.

" It's all over my tostada. " Beck said, as he was not happy about what that fake snow did to his food.

" And my pizza. " Tori was feeling the same as Beck.

" Well do not eat it. " Cat warn them. This caused everyone to looked at her and see why she had to say that to them.

" Why? " Jade asked her, since she was the hungry's one in the group.

" Cause it say... " Cat pulled at a piece of paper from her back bag, and began to read it. " ... the fake snow is toxic and can cause indomitable bleeding. " Cat said with out a worry in her world. Everyone looked at there food before shoving it towards the middle of the table, as they now knew that there lunch was over.

" Cat why didn't you warn us about your little machine? " Naruto asked her, a little angry that he just lost his lunch to snow.

" Because snow can come out of no were. " Cat told him, as though that was the most common answer to anyone.

" So what made you buy a machine that poisons people lunches? " Tori asked her, as she was a little angry to loss her lunch like that.

" This catalog. " Cat told them, as she held up a magazine, that had the words print on it Sky Store on the cover.

" Sky store? " Beck read out loud at the print. Wondering just what the heck is a Sky store.

" Yeah I want to my uncle and uncle this weekend in San Francisco, and they had these on the plane. " Cat told them, as she waved her magazine everywhere. " it's like filled with all kinds of cool stuff that you can buy. " She told them, as she open the magazine to look through it and see what kind of item she will see. " Oh like this... " Cat showed them what item she came across. " ... a tree vase... You put it on your tree to give it a vase. " She happily cheered, at seeing the item in the magazine. Everyone just looked at her, wondering what was wrong with her today.

" What if you don't have tree? " Tori asked her.

" It also works on bushes. " Cat happily told them, as she read the info on the tree vase. She let out a small giggle, as she was so happy about the item in the magazine.

" Unbelievable! " Everyone looked up and saw that it was a angry Robbie holding Rex that had just said that. " You guys don't know how upset I am about... " he stop talking to look at the table. " It snowed! In Los Angeles? " Robbie yelled at the sky, not believing what he was seeing.

" I told you globe warming was bogus. " Rex told Robbie.

" Stop watching Fox News. " Robbie said to Rex.

" No, it's fair and balance. " Rex said, quoting there catch phrase.

" Dude. " Tori said, with a small laugh.

" It's not really snow. " Beck told him.

" But you can eat it. " Jade told him, as she tried to hand him a spoon of the fake snow.

" I don't want to eat anything. " Robbie said, as he took a seat next to Tori and Beck.

" What are you all upset about? " Andre asked him wondering what got his friend down.

" This time. " Beck asked annoyed, as he knows that it didn't take much to upset Robbie.

" The seniors, the ones that ran the slap... "

" Dot com? " Cat said, wondering if he was talking about that web site.

" No dot gov, yes dot com! " Robbie snap at Cat.

" Hey, hey, just because your upset doesn't mean you take it out on us. And if you yell at Cat once again I will shave you bald. " Naruto warn Robbie, as he didn't enjoy it when someone snap at Cat. Robbie nodded his head, knowing that Naruto would shave him bald if he did yell at Cat again.

" Well they want to cancel my blog. " Robbie said, as he gave his true reason of being upset.

" Why? " Jade asked him, as she snap her fingers together. " Wait I don't care. " Jade sarcastically tells him, with a big grin on her face.

" Why? " Tori asked him, as un like Jade she did care for her friends.

" Because its boring. " Rex told everyone, as they knew that was the truth of the matter.

" Its not boring! Do you guys think that my blog is boring? " Robbie asked his friends. Everyone looked at each other not knowing how to answer that question without hurting him.

" Oh hey look it's that guy over there. " Beck nervously said, as he pointed at a general direction. Everyone followed his lead.

" It is that guy. " Cat said, knowing that this was her time to get out from the question.

" I think the guy is leaving. " Naruto said, as he saw many people walking around, and giving them a way out of answering Robbie's question.

" Wait up guy. " Andre shouted, as everyone, but Tori, picked up there stuff and ran away from the table.

" There is no guy. " Jade told Robbie, before walking away with the rest of her friends.

Everyone ran back inside the school building as to get away from Robbie. Without saying a word everyone spilt up. Andre went some where by himself, Jade and Beck went to the empty drama room, and Cat and Naruto went to Cat's locker. While walking towards Cat's locker, Naruto, took the snow making machine from out of Cat's hands and carried it to her locker.

" So how was your visit to your uncle and uncle? " Naruto asked Cat, as they finally arrived to Cat's locker.

" It was so fun! " Cat happily cheered, as she remember what she had done while she stayed over at her gay uncle's house over the weekend. " Like they made me nut less fudge, and that was so yummy. And, and then they took me shopping and bought me some new clothes, like this purple dress I'm wearing right now. " Cat told Naruto with a big smile on her face as she did a little twirl in her new purple dress, which Naruto did have to admit it looked good on her.

" I can tell it's a new dress. " Naruto happily told her.

" What's that suppose to mean! " Cat quickly changed her mood, as she couldn't understand how a guy would notice that it was a new dress.

" Uhmm, that I notice that you have a new dress because I have never seen you wear it anytime we have gone on our dates... " Naruto told her, as he was confused as to why Cat would suddenly go to her bi-polar mood, when he had notice that she had a new dress. From everything that Naruto has read, it was a true feat when a guy notices a girl new dress. And since Naruto is dating Cat, he would notice what clothing she owns and which are new.

" Oh yeah... Sorry " Cat slowly said, as she was a little embarrass that she would yell at her boyfriend for noticing something that important. Naruto just shook his head, understand how Cat was. He put Cat's weird snow making machine into her locker, and then brought her close to him.

" I forgive you Cat. " Naruto whisper into her ear, as he then went to look her in the eyes before kissing her on the lips. Cat smiled during the kiss, but then she suddenly remember something. She broke the kiss and got out of Naruto's arms and went to look in her locker real quick. It didn't take her long to find the item she was seeking.

" There is one other item I brought from Sky Store. " Cat said, as she put the item into the palm of her hand and slowly turned around to present it to Naruto.

" And what did you buy? " Naruto asked, as he wanted to get back to kissing Cat right now.

" This! " Cat happily announce as she brought a tube to Naruto's face to show him the item she had bought.

" A tube of lip stick? " Naruto asked her, as he didn't see the big deal behind the object in her hand.

" Not just any lip stick it's mood lipstick! " Cat happily announce to him, as she waved the tube in front of his eyes.

" Well that's nice. " Naruto told her, as he couldn't see the big deal about the lip stick. Cat just grin and apply some of the lip stick on her lips.

" Well I want to find out if I kiss some one and my lip stick stays on them, well it change color's on them. " She told Naruto with a grin on her face, as she finished applying the lip stick on her lips. It took Naruto a minute for it to register what she just had said, and it didn't take long before he was grinning also. Without saying another word, he had Cat back in his embrace and was back to kissing her. One way or another they were going to find out if the lip stick changes color on another person body.

_*** Two day later, before class started ***_

At this very moment, Naruto and Cat, were sitting down near some lockers enjoying each other company. Apparently a new package arrived for Cat yesterday after school. It was an alarm necklace. While it did have a strange name to it, it was design to act like a alarm car system. If a person gets to close to the person its wearing it goes off in a loud way, making everyone in the nearby area come to see what the noise it about. Naruto joked to Cat that it was meant to keep him away from Cat while they hung out at her house. Which there might be some truth to that, as Cat did tell him that her dad was the one that order this item from the Sky Store.

" Hey, Cat, I forgot my wallet in my locker so I will be right back. " Naruto told her, as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, before standing up and walking towards his locker. While walking towards his locker he pass Beck and waved a hello to him before arriving to his locker. No sooner then when he got his wallet out of the locker, then a loud alarm go off through the hallways. Naruto just let out a laugh before walking back towards Cat, as he knew that she was the cause of this loud annoying noise.

" I didn't do anything! " Naruto heard Beck yell out loud, as he soon came across Beck and Cat, all being watch by everyone nearby as Cat's alarm necklace kept going off. " Ahhh would you turn that off? " Beck ask Cat, as he was getting annoyed with all the people staring at them. Cat let out s small giggle before pushing a button on her necklace turning off the alarm in it.

" It's the wouldest best alarm necklace. " Cat happily told him, as she was feeling so great about the new item she just obtain. Naruto quietly sneak up behind Beck and then put his hand on to Beck's shoulder.

" Whacha doing? " Naruto could feel that Beck had tense, but soon felt that he had relax. Beck turned around to see Naruto was standing behind him. Beck gave a short head nod as a form of greetment to Naruto before opening his mouth to tell him what had happen before he got here.

" Well your girlfriend wanted me to get near her and the moment I got " too close " her little necklace went off. Which if I'm guessing Cat's dad bought that necklace to keep you away from touching her. " Beck told him.

" I had those same thoughts... But you never know, Cat, could of bought it just because it was in the Sky Store catalog. " Naruto told him, as Cat never explain her true reason as to why she would had such a weird necklace in the first place. But then again this was Cat, and half the time no one understand why she does what she does. Beck just let out a small laugh, before walking towards his locker. All of a sudden, Cat, remember another item she had bought.

" Oohh, Naruto, Beck, look... " Cat went into her back bag, and brought out a item. " ... it's the wouldest brightest key chain. " after saying that, she turn on the key chain light on and flash it in front of there eyes.

" Too bright... " Naruto cried out in pain, as he used his hands to cover his eyes, from being blinded by the ' World Brightest Key Chain.' But Cat didn't seem to have heard his statement.

" Ohh ow... " Beck cried out in slight pain, as just like Naruto used his hands to cover his eyes from the sting of the bright light. " Okay, that is bright... You can turn it off now. " Beck asked, as he blinked his eyes to re-adjust his eyes to the light.

" Too bright? " Cat asked the both of them as she watch them blink there eyes trying to re-adjust them to the light.

" No I love that. " Beck told her, as he rub his eye for a second.

" Just next time honey, make sure we are wearing sunglasses. " Naruto told her, as she nodded her head understanding that she might of over done it with the key chain.

" Beck can I talk to you real quick? " Cat asked him, as there was something she needed to ask him.

" Aahh sure... " Beck reluctantly said, before adding, " it's not about another Sky Store item is it? " Beck asked her, as he was not ready for attack of the Sky Store merchandise one again.

" No it's not. " Cat told him, as she grab his hand and took him a few feat away from Naruto before she asked him her question. " Can I borrow money for lunch? " simple enough question for Beck.

" Uhhh, sure, how much do you need? " Beck ask her, as he brought out his wallet. He knew that one of the greatest tragic flaws of being a teenager was that half the time a teenager was broke. And considering that Naruto was dating Cat, that meant half his money want towards dates with her. Which is true for any relationship.

" 49.95 plus shipping and handing. " Cat happily told him, as Beck just gave her a look, with the expression of ' Are you kidding me? '

" Naruto! " He called out for Cat's boyfriend. In no time, Naruto, appear in front of the two.

" What is it? " he asked Beck, as he didn't know why he would call out for him.

" How much do you spend on Cat's lunches on a daily base? " Beck asked him, as he knew that school lunch over here wasn't that expensive but that's if you got school lunch, if a student want off for lunch that's a different matter.

" We always eat lunch at the school, so for only Cat's lunch about three to four dollars a day. " Naruto told him, as it has yet to dawn to him why Beck needed to ask him that. Beck used his head to pointed at Cat. Naruto looked over at her and wonder what he meant. He took a quick glance over at Cat, and tried to find out what Beck wanted him to see. After a minute it dawn to him, the reason why he ask how much he did he spend on Cat's lunch. She was trying to get some money from Beck for Sky Store. " Cat did you ask him for money? " He asked her.

" No, no, no, no... " Cat kept chanted on, as she knew that she was caught like a kid with there hand in the cookie jar.

" How much did she ask for? " Naruto ask Beck.

" 49.95 plus shipping and handing. " Beck told him. " And last time I check I don't have 50 bucks on me? " Naruto just shook his head.

" It wasn't 50 dollars I was asking for, it was more like 54.74 I was asking for. " Cat said, but that is all that was needed.

" Ccccaaaaaattttt... " Naruto dragged out her name, and Cat knew that she was just caught. "... don't do that again okay? " Naruto told her, as he knew that yelling at her would just hurt her feelings. Cat nodded her head, knowing that he was being kind to her about the problem at hand.

" But there so many good stuff at Sky Store like... " Cat went to get the catalog out of her bag, but Naruto stood in front of her, bend down, and pick her up by her legs and carried her over his shoulders, while half her body hung over his shoulder. Cat was ranting about one of the products that were being sold in the Sky Store catalog. Beck just shook his head, before placing his wallet back into his pocket and walking away.

_*** After school ***_

After school, Tori had texted everyone to come and check out some kind of news on , something about Robbie and his blog. Everyone came to see what the big deal was about his news blog. The video started with a annoying intro as it kept saying Robbie Shapiro and Robarazzi. But then it went to the news part that they were here to see.

" Coming up on Robarazzi, is Tori Vega's pimp... Stinking or growing! " Robbie announce all dramatic, as they showed the picture of Tori's face with a giant question mark on it. The moment that he was done saying that, everyone in the room looked at Tori's face, wondering if that was true or not. Beck ever reach out and tried to touch her pimp cheek, but Tori slap his hand away just as he was a inch away from her face.

" Don't touch it! " Tori growled at him. Beck just held up his hands. Before they turn there attention back to the lap top on Tori's lap and kept watching the Robarazzi.

" Also does Andre Harris have a ketchup problem? " On the scene there was a picture of Andre holding a giant ketchup bottle. Everyone looked at Andre, and saw that he was getting angry.

" Does Sinjin Van Cleef steal famous teeth?... Hmmm, probably... " That was one creepy hobby, but, it was something that everyone believed that he did do that in his free time, if everyone nodding there head in argument at this sentence was any proof of that.

" Is Naruto a cross dress? " They showed a picture of when Naruto was in that skirt the other week. This angered Naruto as he thought no one would ever bring that up once again, but he was wrong.

" Hey Naruto your hickey is changing color. " Tori snapped him out of his thoughts. Naruto looked at her wondering what she meant by that, before it came back to him. That little ' project ' he had with Cat the other day, and now he was finding out the results now.

" Mirror please. " he said to Tori. Tori nodded her head and gave him her mirror. Naruto took a glance to the bottom of his neck and indeed saw that the normally purple mark on his neck that was cause from, Cat, was changing colors. From the purple color, now it was turning to red. Red was the color of rage and Naruto was indeed mad at Robarazzi. But now seeing his hickey change color calm him down and was going back to purple.

" Hey Cat! " Naruto called out to her. " That mood lip stick does change color when it's on someone else skin! " He told her, but it seem as though she was far to gone with the magazine in her hands to have heard what he said.

" Is it splits vile for Beck and Jade? " Beck seem to want to laugh at hearing that, but Jade, she looked ready to rip Robbie's and probably Rex's head off. And just like that Tori cut of the feed, before standing up.

" He's a dead man! " Tori growled out loud.

" Me and Beck are not splitting up! " Jade shouted, as she stomp around Beck, sipping on her coffee.

" Well..." Beck spoke up.

" Dude! " Jade cut him off.

" Kidding. " She looks at him, obviously upset that he would say such a thing.

" I use appropriate amount of ketchup! " Andre screamed, as he was offended that some one thought he had a problem.

" And I only wore that skirt because Cat said I had the legs for it!..." Naruto yelled, before it dawn to him what he just said. " Hearing that being said out loud really makes me wish I could take it back. " Naruto mumble to himself, as there were two reason as to why he wore that skirt, that was one of his reasons to have worn that skirt, and the other reason is because Cat had power over him. She could make him do anything, if she just gave him a wink or a kiss, yes Naruto was whip but he didn't care.

" Let's go fix this right now. " Tori said to everyone, as almost everyone grab there stuff and headed for the door. " Cat, are you coming? " Tori ask her, as she kept sitting in her seat looking through Sky Store catalog, not paying attention to what the others were doing at the moment.

" Oh my god! Underwear that floats! " Cat happily shouted, as she looked at the item in her catalog. Everyone gave her a weird look, but then again she was about to order underwear that floats.

" Uhmmm Cat, you can't swim? " Naruto asked her, as his brain tried to think of the only reason as to why a person would order underwear that floats.

" I can swim. " Cat told him, as she reached for her cell phone.

" Then why are you buying underwear that floats? " Naruto asked her, as he tried to find her logic behind buying such a weird item.

" Because what if one day I'm like on a boat and it falls over, and I happen to be wearing the underwear that floats, and because I am I can float back to land before the sharks come and try to make me into a human sushi. " She told him, before she grab her phone and started to talk to the person on the other line. Naruto did have to admit it sounded like she had a good reason, but still why order underwear that floats. Naruto just shook his head before walking out of the room with the rest of the gang minus Cat.

It didn't take long for the group to find out where Robbie was doing his live news broadcast. And by the sounds of it they were watching some kind of video clip, maybe about some other student here. But the group didn't care, as right now all they wanted to do was get back at Robbie for posting so many lies about them, and telling everyone about these lies also. So Jade and Naruto did the first thing that came to there mind, and that was to kick the door open. Both raised there legs and brought great force to the door knocking it open and surprising everyone in the room.

" Hey! " Tori called out towards everyone in the room, as she seem to be the leader of this little attack on Robbie news blog.

" I don't use anymore ketchup then the next guy! " Andre yelled out, giving his point across the room.

" Whoa, whoa guys were in the middle of typing my news show. " Robbie tried to calm them down as they all march into his broadcast.

" And you and I both know I wore pants when I wore that skirt the other week... Still doesn't right. " Naruto mumble to himself as everyone kept advancing towards Robbie, ready to pounce on him and tear him limb to limb.

" Me and Beck aren't breaking up! " Jade shouted as she was standing directly in front of Robbie.

" Well..." Beck teases her once more by saying, but hearing that tease once again didn't sit well with Jade as she turned around to face him.

"Is there something you want to talk about!" She asked him, freaking out a little bit with all of his teasing.

" Kidding. " Beck assures as he always enjoyed freaking out Jade, when ever he got the chance to.

" Aahhh are you getting this? " Robbie asked Sinjin Van Cleef, the camera person for Robarazzi, who nodded his head. " This is really great stuff. " Robbie said to the camera.

" Robbie! " The camera went to Tori, as she was the one who yelled out Robbie name, " Your not going to have any friends left if you keep exploiting us for your dumb blog! " Tori shouted at him, trying to reason with him.

" Okay... " Robbie got a marker out and walked towards his board, and started writing on it. " We have Tori freaking out. " Tori was not a happy girl of what she was seeing.

" Is he serious? " Tori asked in disbelief, as to any one not listening to there friends. She started walking towards Robbie ready to give him a true piece of her mind. " This is ridiculous! " Tori started yelling at him, as everyone in her group started to do the same, and all there voices mixing into one big up roar. All yelling at Robbie, telling him how childish he was being on this blog and how his actions are hurting more then one person. The crew that was helping Robbie film his news blog started to try and help Robbie, trying to get the people to get out of the room, but no one seem to be hearing anyone but themselves.

" Stop! " everyone looked to see what Tori had to say now. " This is your last chance, are you going to stop this Robarazzi or not? " she crossed her arms and looked at Robbie in the eyes, before walking out, with the rest of the her crew following behind her. Leaving Robbie with something to think about.

_*** Next day at lunch ***_

Everyone was gather at there normal lunch table like every day. Well almost everyone, Robbie, has yet to arrive at there lunch table, but the entire group has all agreed, he was no longer there friend as long as Robarazzi kept going. Last night he chose Robarazzi over there friendship, which only meant that he didn't care for them, so they will do the same to him.

" I am so mad at Robbie. " Tori spoke up, as she kept fixing her hair and moving around in her seat. " I feel like everyone is staring at my pimp. " she brought her hand to her chin to touch her pimp, trying to cover it up.

" Everyone is. " Jade grouchy said towards Tori. Tori just looked offended at Jade's remark, but went back to trying to cover her pimp with her hand.

" How do you think I feel... Five people today have asked me about my ' ketchup addiction' today. " Andre angry told them. " One kid called me ' Mr. Ketchup,' " he just shook his head, not liking everything that has gone on today so far.

" You think you have it bad, I have lost count of how many guys and girls have come up to me and given me lipstick... All of them saying that ' I need it more then some girls at this school.' " Naruto told them, as he reach for his back bag, and open it up showing them that half the bag was filled with freshly bought lip stick. " The only good side is that Cat's gets a bunch of free lipstick. " Naruto said, as he looked to his right and saw that Cat wasn't evening paying attention to anything around. She was still lost in Sky Store catalog world. Jade with out warning grab Naruto's bag and open it up. In a minute she pulled out a purplish lip stick.

" I'm keeping this. " She told Naruto before throwing his bag back towards him.

" I have five more of that lip stick, so keep it. " Naruto told her, as he knew that it wouldn't matter if she took one out or not. Tori seem to have that same idea as Jade, as she grab Naruto bag and look through it. And just like Jade she found clear lip stick, and brought it out to show him. " Keep it. " Naruto told her, before she even ask him, as Naruto knew that there was more of that same one in his bag.

" This is all Tori's fault. " Jade announce to the group.

" Really? " Tori asked, wanting to see how this was her fault.

" They were about to kick Robbie off theslap. " Jade said, giving Tori the fact's of how this was her fault. " You were the one who told to start reporting on our personal lives, then you gave him ideas by letting him shoot a video of you playing with your pimp... Give me the salt. " Jade said to Andre, after she was finishing giving Tori her wrongs with all this. Andre passed the salt towards Jade.

" Hey Andre... " the group looked up and saw three kids were walking towards them, one of them holding a giant ketchup bottle. " ... you might need this. Save some for dinner. " and after saying that he placed the ketchup bottle in front of Andre, before looking at Naruto. He open his back bag and pulled at a piece of clothing. " My sister out grew this skirt, so I thought it might fit you. " And he toss the clothing to Naruto's face. Before laughing and walking away.

" I do not have a ketchup problem! " Andre shouted, holding up the bottle in his hands. But that was a bad move on his part, as suddenly little kids came out of no were and started taking pictures of not any Andre but also Naruto. The group quickly shoed them away. " Who were they? "

" Robarazzi's. " Beck info him.

" Robbie's little ninth grader photographers. " Jade said, giving him the rest of the information. And that was the last straw for Naruto. He stood up and grab the skirt before heading towards the three punks that just drop this stuff off.

" Where are you going Naruto? " Tori asked, as she saw on his face was a angry expression. Which was a first for Tori to ever see on his face.

" Don't worry about. " Naruto told her, before walking off. In no time he was in front of the three punks from earlier. All three seem to have be having fun and joking around each other.

" Oh hey look who it is. " The leader of the group taunted. Naruto didn't say anything instead he punch one of the grunts in the stomach, knocking him down to his knees, gasping for air. The other grunt tried to take a swing for Naruto, but he side step and grab the man's fist before flipping him over onto his back hard. Naruto turn to look at the leader of the group, the one that had given him the skirt and given the ketchup bottle to Andre. Before the guy could do anything, Naruto grab him by his shirt and drag him to the trash can. Naruto pick him up, and threw him into the trash can, then threw the skirt onto his lying body. After that he knock the trash can down and kick it away from him, making it roll from him with the leader still in it. Naruto was happy about what he has done, and without anything else to do he went back to his lunch table to go and sit back with his friends.

Naruto reach the table just in time as Tori was yelling at Robbie and telling him how her news blog was all hurting them. But it didn't seem as though that was getting through his head at all. It seem as though all he cared about was being the cool guy. So Naruto having enough of him, decided to get his revenge in a great way for him.

" Andre pass me the ketchup bottle. " Andre didn't care as to why he would ask him for the ketchup bottle, all he did was toss the bottle towards Naruto. Naruto quickly rip the ketchup lid off the bottle. He grab Robbie by his shirt and brought him up to see him eye to eye, before pulling his shirt out and pouring the ketchup down his shirt. Everyone looked at this scene in shock before the group start to clap as they all wanted to get even with Robbie before. And like that Robbie ran into the school to change his clothes, while the rest sat at there table enjoying there lunch. While trying to stop Cat from using her new Sky Store device, the wouldest strongest juicer. She already juiced Beck's pizza, and that only left the rest of everyone lunch in danger.

_*** Later that day ***_

At this very moment, Naruto and Lane, the school guidance counselor, who often helps resolve problems and catches students who ditch classes, are right now walking towards one of the empty classroom's. Normally, Lane, doesn't pull another student out of his class to help catch a student, but this was a special case today. Today, Lane was going to try and help Cat with her little shopping problem. Maybe if she heard it from her boyfriend, maybe Cat will slowly stop this shopping with Sky Store. So they both walked into the room, and came across Cat, who was playing with yet again a new Sky Store product.

" Cat! " Lane announce, as him and Naruto walked into the empty classroom.

" Oh hey Lane, and hey Naruto. " Cat greeted the both of them with a smile on her face. But that smile was due to her new Sky Store product, not by seeing the two of them coming to greet her.

" You do know your suppose to be in your improv class right now. " Lane told her.

_**Its time for the next chapter of this story**_

_**well lets get this on the way**_

_**and thanks for all the people that have enjoyed this story**_

_**well time for this chapter on the way**_

_**Chapter 6: News and Stores...**_

" Oh sorry... I just got this new thing from Sky Store. " Cat told them, while holding onto a very clean tennis ball in one hand, and they both notice that there were a few dirty tennis balls near a strange looking machine.

" Oh yeah some students and teachers here think that your buying to many things from Sky Store. I hear that you have been borrowing money from some people. " Lane told her, as this was apart of his job to help the students here.

" Yeah, Cat, you have one real big problem here... It's only Thursday and you have already borrowed about three hundred dollars from me alone. " Naruto told her, as he was not pleased with using up that much cash in one week alone.

" Don't worry you two. I'm not borrowing anymore. " She waved her hand, which meant that some how she found a new way to pay for these products. Naruto didn't like that answer. So he did the first thing that his mind told him to do, and that was to pull out his wallet and check to see if his credit card was in there. Quickly grabbing his wallet and opening it up, he was relieve that his credit card was still in there, but still there was one question he needed to ask.

" Cat, what's my credit card number? " He asked her, as the other day she used his credit card after begging him for a product from Sky Store, which meant that she might of remember his card number and could possibly be charging it onto his card with out him knowing.

" Uhmm, I don't know? Isn't it like 3451 7518 3547 9562 " Cat confusedly said, but without realizing it she almost guess his card number correctly. And that scared Naruto in so many ways.

" No you didn't guess it right. " Naruto quickly told her. All Cat did was shrug her shoulders before going back to her Sky Store machine.

" But I have been using my parents credit card to pay for all the Sky Store stuff. " She told the both of them. Naruto slap his face with the palm of his hand, as now he knew that Cat was going to get in trouble with her parents now for doing that.

" Well I guess that's good... " Lane said uneasily, as he knew that her parents would probably get mad at her for charging so many products onto there card.

" So do you two know what this is. " Cat said, pointing towards the device she was playing with earlier.

" No, I don't Cat. " Lane said, a little aggravate, since Cat doesn't seem to be listening to anything at this very moment. The only thing that seem to be on her mind was the Sky Store products that she has bought, and how they work.

" Is it a snow cone machine? " Naruto asked her, hoping that would satisfied her at this moment. As he knew that if no one took a interest in her machine she could get upset and walk away, and that wouldn't solve her problem with all this crazy shopping.

" No... " Cat told them, shaking her head side to side with one of the biggest smiles on her face, as she grab one of the dirty tennis balls that laid near it. " ... it's a BALL FREASHER! " She happily announce her latest device. Both Naruto and Lane looked at her wondering when did she lose her mind this week.

" Big question, why did you buy that? " Naruto nearly shouted at her, but kept it in control. He didn't want an drama right now, especially over something as stupid as the ball fresher.

" Cat I think we need to talk about this. " Lane told her, holding out one of his hands. But Cat didn't seem to have heard them.

" Do you guys see this filthy icky tennis ball? " Cat ask the both of them, while holding out one of the dirty tennis balls.

" Yeah we do. " Naruto answer her, wondering were this was going.

" Look it. " Cat told them, as she shoved the ball into a hole in the machine and started it up. And less then a minute, she was pulling the tennis ball out of the machine. " Fresh as a daisy. " She said, holding out the now very clean tennis ball in her hand. She even sniffed it to prove her point. The two guys, were really at there ends with this. For them, this was almost becoming a pointless intervention .

" Do you even play tennis? " Lane ask her, crossing both his hands over his chest.

" Not yet. But Naruto promise me that he will teach me how to play, since he was on the tennis team for two years... " Cat said, pointing at Naruto, who gave out a small grunt as he had hope that Cat wouldn't remember him telling her that, she then went back to talking. " ... and he's going to teach me with the worldest thinest tennis racket. " She told them, as she pulled a tennis racket out from under a table. Lane walked up to her and pull the tennis racket out from her hands.

" Cat does a person really need a tennis racket that... Wow it's so light. " Lane said in amazement, as he balance the tennis racket in his hand. Naruto seem surprise by that and decided to take the tennis racket out of Lane's hand.

" Cat you have to understand that all this shopping is really getting out of... Wow it is so light! " Naruto said, " I really wish that the tennis team had these kind of tennis rackets on them. Would of made severing the ball so much easier. " Naruto said, as Cat walked towards Naruto and gave him a kiss on the check, loving that he was agreeing with her on these products. But Lane and Naruto both knew that they had a job to do, but at this moment it was going to take some time before they could win. So Lane and Naruto kept talking to Cat about her problems for the rest of the day, hoping that she would see the light.

_*** Next day ***_

At this very second, Naruto, Andre, and Beck were through the gym hallways and heading for the main school hall ways. Last night Tori had texted them her plan to get revenge on Robbie and Robarazzi, and even maybe take it down. Her plan involved them taking Robbie's clothes away from him, when he was changing back to his normal clothes after gym class, and running away with them while he gave chase. And so far, the plan was working. Mainly because Beck, Andre, and Naruto didn't take there time getting dress back to there normal clothes. Robbie always took a longer gym shower then most guys, so maybe that's why it was so easy for them to steal his clothes. The moment he step out, they taunted him while waving his clothes around before taking off towards the halls. And, Robbie was struggling to keep up with them and keep his towel on at the same time, as each one made sure that he would follow them to a certain area. They finally reach there intended area, and quickly pass by Tori and Jade, both holding a camera in there hands.

" We got them. " Beck happily said, holding onto Robbie's pants and stopping past Jade to get her ready for her moment to shine.

" He's right behind us. " Andre said, stopping near Beck, while having one of Robbie's clothes in his hands.

" I still say we should of put him in a dress and made him chase us in that dress. " Naruto said, as he was the last one to show up and taken a spot next to Tori. Within a few seconds they were hearing a voice yelling towards.

" Not funny! You guys better give me back my clothes or I swear that... " The moment Robbie was close enough, Tori and Jade, started taking photos of him. "... AAAHHHH! " Robbie screamed, fearing what they were going to do with these photos of him. " Turn off the camera! " Robbie screamed at Tori.

" Hahah. Why, you look so cute. " Tori told him with one evil grin.

" Dance for us, Robbie. " Jade joyfully said with her own dark tone, while snapping photos of Robbie.

" Give me back my clothes! " Robbie angrily screamed at the group.

" Should we? " Tori ask her friends.

" Nah. " Everyone answered back, all shaking there heads, not wanting to ruin there fun right now.

" Yeah I think we need to put this video online. " Tori said.

" What? No! " Robbie screamed at her.

" Sorry... " Jade told him, while snapping another pick of him in his towel.

" The people want to see what the people want to see. " Tori told him, repeating a old news saying.

" You can't put this video online! " Robbie told her, while shaking his index finger at her.

" Okay... " Tori told him, with a small grin on her face.

" No problem. " Beck said to Robbie.

" We will kill the video. " Andre said.

" And the photos. " Naruto told him.

" As long as you kill Robarazzi. " Tori told him, giving her demand to him.

" NO! " Robbie scream, not enjoying the idea to loss his news blog.

" Yes! " Tori screamed back at him.

" My blog is a hit! " Robbie tried to fight back with.

" It's only a hit because your only putting fake news about us. If you did this to some other student's then there going to hate you and they might just do something even worst to you, then what were doing right now. " Naruto told him, knowing that some people could and would do anything to get even with people that have done them wrong.

" He has a point, but if you still want to do your blog then I'm just going to zoom in right here. " Tori told him while she held up the camera, and Jade bend down to take photos of the towel.

" No, no, no, no... " Robbie chanted holding up one of his hands, telling her to stop this.

" Are you going to stop? " Tori ask him once again.

" If I don't do Robarazzi, what am I going to do for my blog on theslap? " Robbie ask them, as he didn't want to let go of his powers at this moment. This made everyone think, they all thought he would of just agree to there demands because of the photos and video that were token of him, but they felt they might as well as throw him a bone. But what should he do that doesn't humiliate them over the Internet. Some how in some strange divine way there thoughts were answer by the ringing of Naruto's cell phone. Naruto took out his cell phone and answered it.

" Hello... Of hey mom, what's up?... okay thanks for telling me. " And just like that Naruto hung up his cell phone.

" What did she want to ask you? " Tori ask him, as to pass the time till they could think of something for Robbie.

" Oh well that I'm going to work at the bakery after school today. " Naruto told them, and some how Tori seem to have a idea from hearing that one sentence.

" Robbie your blog is going to be about food! " Tori announce to him, as she turn to face him. And everyone had to agree that was a great idea, there was no way that Robbie could mess up food in any way. Robbie shoulders fell, but he did mutter a small fine as he knew that they have won this war, and there was nothing he could do about it.

" Well that takes care of one problem. " Naruto said, as he handed Robbie back his clothes, as did the rest of the guys. " Now we have to face the second problem. " Naruto told them, as they all nodded there head, all knowing what he was talking about.

_*** Later that day ***_

It was the moment of truth, today was Cat's last day with anything that had the name Sky Store in it. Right now the gang minus Jade and Robbie were all sitting around a sniffing Cat. They were finally getting rid of that stupid Sky Store catalog. It was to help Cat, get back to her normal self, and so that they wouldn't have to worry about another weird device appearing in front of them again.

" Come on, let me have it. " Beck told her, while holding out his hand waiting for the catalog to be placed into his hands.

" But maybe I can talk to my parents to giving me my credit card back. " Cat told them, hoping that they wouldn't do what she feared the most right now.

" Cat were doing this because we love you and because it was the best idea that me and Lane could think of to stop this shopping problem. " Naruto told her, referring to when Lane and him want to talk to her about her problem. After so many failed attempts to reach her with the two, they both decided to just call her parents and have them take her credit card from her. Which they happily agreed to do to her.

" Cat... " Beck said to her, getting frusated with this.

" It's time to say goodbye to Sky Store. " Tori said to Cat.

" Don't you think that's the best thing to do? " Andre told her, hoping that would reason with her. Cat look at each one of them, with pleading eyes, trying to show off her puppy eyes so that they wouldn't take her catalog away from her. But all of them weren't faze by her sad face. She took one last glance at the catalog and gave it a few pat's before handing it to Beck, and letting out a small "epp" while doing so. Beck took the catalog from her hands with a small bit of resistance from her holding onto hard. He gave the catalog s quick look before tearing it into two. And just by doing that, Cat let out a louder "epp," using both her hands to cover her mouth.

" I know it hurts now, but you will get better soon. " Tori told her, while placing a hand onto her shoulder.

" I know... " Cat sadly said.

" We didn't want to hurt you Cat. " Naruto told her, as hurting her was the very last thing he wanted to do.

" I know... " It seem as though Cat was about ready to cry.

" Want to come and hang for a while? " Andre ask her hoping that she would join the group in some kind of fun.

" Thanks... " Cat told them, while shaking her head, " ... but I want just want to sit here. " She told them. She was just to broken up by the lost of her catalog that she just needed some alone time.

" Kay. " Tori told her, while patting her head before standing up. " Bye. " And like that Tori was gone.

" Later sport. " Beck said to her before leaving.

" Sorry little red. " Andre told her giving her head a quick pat before walking away.

" I will make this up to you. " Naruto told her, giving her knee a gentle squeeze before. Cat smiled, but he knew that he should leave her alone for now. He gave Cat a quick kiss on the forehead before walking away. Leaving Cat all by herself. Within a minute after the group had left, Sinjin Van Cleef, was walking through the hallways. And for some strange reason that brought a smile to Cat's face. She quickly stood up and called out to him. He turned around wanting to see what she had to say to him.

" Yes? "

" Do you have a girlfriend? " Cat ask him, even though she already knew that answer to that question.

" No. " He answer her.

" Do you have a credit card? "

" Yeah... " he answer her, wondering were this was going.

" Do you want tips on how to get a girlfriend? " Cat ask him, knowing that he would probably say yes to this.

" Of course I do! " He happily told her, nodding his head.

" Give me a call sometime and I will help you out. " She told him.

" Really? " he asked her, and Cat just nodded her head. " Okay I will buy a phone. " And just like that Sinjin was gone running for the nearest exit trying to get a cell phone so Cat would help him get a girlfriend. With Cat that was a different story, she took a quick look around hoping that none of her friends were around before opening her back bag and pulling out something.

" Oh my god. A litter box that plays classical music! " Cat joyfully shouted, as she looked at her second copy of the Sky Store catalog before running off. She should of paid attention as to were she was running, because not long after she started to run did she run into someone.

" Hi Cat. " Cat froze at hearing the voice. She slowly looked up and saw that she had ran into Naruto. And he seem to be looking at her catalog in her hands, the one that she knew that she was suppose to have gotten rid of.

" Uhmmmm. " Cat couldn't think of anything to say at this moment.

" Alright, Cat, this is what were going to do... " Naruto told her, as he took the catalog out of her hands. " ... I will subscribe for a monthly Story Store magazine for you, and I will buy what ever item you might enjoy but only if we ' both 'agree on the item form Sky Store, okay? " Naruto told her, hoping that this would solve the problem for once in for all.

" Really? " Cat ask him, joyfully.

" Yes really... I don't want another Attack of the Sky Store. " Naruto told her, and that was all that Cat need to hear. She happily cheered that he was going to do this for her. So she did the one thing that she knew that she could do to thank him. She gave him a long, passionate kiss on the lips. And all Naruto could think of was that he could get use to this, if this was his reward for doing this for her.

_**End of chapter **_

_**what did you think**_

_**well review and tell me what you thought**_

_**review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**In a early chapter I said that Naruto was 17**_

_**but now im going to change it to 16**_

_**he's going to turn 17 in a future chapter**_

_**oh and everyone minus Trina are in the 10th grade**_

_**in case people didn't know**_

_**Chapter 7: Very hot day's...**_

_*** Last time ***_

At this very second, Naruto, Andre, and Beck were through the gym hallways and heading for the main school hall ways. Last night Tori had texted them her plan to get revenge on Robbie and Robarazzi, and even maybe take it down. Her plan involved them taking Robbie's clothes away from him, when he was changing back to his normal clothes after gym class, and running away with them while he gave chase. And so far, the plan was working. Mainly because Beck, Andre, and Naruto didn't take there time getting dress back to there normal clothes. Robbie always took a longer gym shower then most guys, so maybe that's why it was so easy for them to steal his clothes. The moment he step out, they taunted him while waving his clothes around before taking off towards the halls. And, Robbie was struggling to keep up with them and keep his towel on at the same time, as each one made sure that he would follow them to a certain area. They finally reach there intended area, and quickly pass by Tori and Jade, both holding a camera in there hands.

" We got them. " Beck happily said, holding onto Robbie's pants and stopping past Jade to get her ready for her moment to shine.

" He's right behind us. " Andre said, stopping near Beck, while having one of Robbie's clothes in his hands.

" I still say we should of put him in a dress and made him chase us in that dress. " Naruto said, as he was the last one to show up and taken a spot next to Tori. Within a few seconds they were hearing a voice yelling towards.

" Not funny! You guys better give me back my clothes or I swear that... " The moment Robbie was close enough, Tori and Jade, started taking photos of him. "... AAAHHHH! " Robbie screamed, fearing what they were going to do with these photos of him. " Turn off the camera! " Robbie screamed at Tori.

" Hahah. Why, you look so cute. " Tori told him with one evil grin.

" Dance for us, Robbie. " Jade joyfully said with her own dark tone, while snapping photos of Robbie.

" Give me back my clothes! " Robbie angrily screamed at the group.

" Should we? " Tori ask her friends.

" Nah. " Everyone answered back, all shaking there heads, not wanting to ruin there fun right now.

" Yeah I think we need to put this video online. " Tori said.

" What? No! " Robbie screamed at her.

" Sorry... " Jade told him, while snapping another pick of him in his towel.

" The people want to see what the people want to see. " Tori told him, repeating a old news saying.

" You can't put this video online! " Robbie told her, while shaking his index finger at her.

" Okay... " Tori told him, with a small grin on her face.

" No problem. " Beck said to Robbie.

" We will kill the video. " Andre said.

" And the photos. " Naruto told him.

" As long as you kill Robarazzi. " Tori told him, giving her demand to him.

" NO! " Robbie scream, not enjoying the idea to loss his news blog.

" Yes! " Tori screamed back at him.

" My blog is a hit! " Robbie tried to fight back with.

" It's only a hit because your only putting fake news about us. If you did this to some other student's then there going to hate you and they might just do something even worst to you, then what were doing right now. " Naruto told him, knowing that some people could and would do anything to get even with people that have done them wrong.

" He has a point, but if you still want to do your blog then I'm just going to zoom in right here. " Tori told him while she held up the camera, and Jade bend down to take photos of the towel.

" No, no, no, no... " Robbie chanted holding up one of his hands, telling her to stop this.

" Are you going to stop? " Tori ask him once again.

" If I don't do Robarazzi, what am I going to do for my blog on theslap? " Robbie ask them, as he didn't want to let go of his powers at this moment. This made everyone think, they all thought he would of just agree to there demands because of the photos and video that were token of him, but they felt they might as well as throw him a bone. But what should he do that doesn't humiliate them over the Internet. Some how in some strange divine way there thoughts were answer by the ringing of Naruto's cell phone. Naruto took out his cell phone and answered it.

" Hello... Of hey mom, what's up?... okay thanks for telling me. " And just like that Naruto hung up his cell phone.

" What did she want to ask you? " Tori ask him, as to pass the time till they could think of something for Robbie.

" Oh well that I'm going to work at the bakery after school today. " Naruto told them, and some how Tori seem to have a idea from hearing that one sentence.

" Robbie your blog is going to be about food! " Tori announce to him, as she turn to face him. And everyone had to agree that was a great idea, there was no way that Robbie could mess up food in any way. Robbie shoulders fell, but he did mutter a small fine as he knew that they have won this war, and there was nothing he could do about it.

" Well that takes care of one problem. " Naruto said, as he handed Robbie back his clothes, as did the rest of the guys. " Now we have to face the second problem. " Naruto told them, as they all nodded there head, all knowing what he was talking about.

_*** Later that day ***_

It was the moment of truth, today was Cat's last day with anything that had the name Sky Store in it. Right now the gang minus Jade and Robbie were all sitting around a sniffing Cat. They were finally getting rid of that stupid Sky Store catalog. It was to help Cat, get back to her normal self, and so that they wouldn't have to worry about another weird device appearing in front of them again.

" Come on, let me have it. " Beck told her, while holding out his hand waiting for the catalog to be placed into his hands.

" But maybe I can talk to my parents to giving me my credit card back. " Cat told them, hoping that they wouldn't do what she feared the most right now.

" Cat were doing this because we love you and because it was the best idea that me and Lane could think of to stop this shopping problem. " Naruto told her, referring to when Lane and him want to talk to her about her problem. After so many failed attempts to reach her with the two, they both decided to just call her parents and have them take her credit card from her. Which they happily agreed to do to her.

" Cat... " Beck said to her, getting frustrated with this.

" It's time to say goodbye to Sky Store. " Tori said to Cat.

" Don't you think that's the best thing to do? " Andre told her, hoping that would reason with her. Cat look at each one of them, with pleading eyes, trying to show off her puppy eyes so that they wouldn't take her catalog away from her. But all of them weren't faze by her sad face. She took one last glance at the catalog and gave it a few pat's before handing it to Beck, and letting out a small "epp" while doing so. Beck took the catalog from her hands with a small bit of resistance from her holding onto hard. He gave the catalog s quick look before tearing it into two. And just by doing that, Cat let out a louder "epp," using both her hands to cover her mouth.

" I know it hurts now, but you will get better soon. " Tori told her, while placing a hand onto her shoulder.

" I know... " Cat sadly said.

" We didn't want to hurt you Cat. " Naruto told her, as hurting her was the very last thing he wanted to do.

" I know... " It seem as though Cat was about ready to cry.

" Want to come and hang for a while? " Andre ask her hoping that she would join the group in some kind of fun.

" Thanks... " Cat told them, while shaking her head, " ... but I want just want to sit here. " She told them. She was just to broken up by the lost of her catalog that she just needed some alone time.

" Kay. " Tori told her, while patting her head before standing up. " Bye. " And like that Tori was gone.

" Later sport. " Beck said to her before leaving.

" Sorry little red. " Andre told her giving her head a quick pat before walking away.

" I will make this up to you. " Naruto told her, giving her knee a gentle squeeze before. Cat smiled, but he knew that he should leave her alone for now. He gave Cat a quick kiss on the forehead before walking away. Leaving Cat all by herself. Within a minute after the group had left, Sinjin Van Cleef, was walking through the hallways. And for some strange reason that brought a smile to Cat's face. She quickly stood up and called out to him. He turned around wanting to see what she had to say to him.

" Yes? "

" Do you have a girlfriend? " Cat ask him, even though she already knew that answer to that question.

" No. " He answer her.

" Do you have a credit card? "

" Yeah... " he answer her, wondering were this was going.

" Do you want tips on how to get a girlfriend? " Cat ask him, knowing that he would probably say yes to this.

" Of course I do! " He happily told her, nodding his head.

" Give me a call sometime and I will help you out. " She told him.

" Really? " he asked her, and Cat just nodded her head. " Okay I will buy a phone. " And just like that Sinjin was gone running for the nearest exit trying to get a cell phone so Cat would help him get a girlfriend. With Cat that was a different story, she took a quick look around hoping that none of her friends were around before opening her back bag and pulling out something.

" Oh my god. A litter box that plays classical music! " Cat joyfully shouted, as she looked at her second copy of the Sky Store catalog before running off. She should of paid attention as to were she was running, because not long after she started to run did she run into someone.

" Hi Cat. " Cat froze at hearing the voice. She slowly looked up and saw that she had ran into Naruto. And he seem to be looking at her catalog in her hands, the one that she knew that she was suppose to have gotten rid of.

" Uhmmmm. " Cat couldn't think of anything to say at this moment.

" Alright, Cat, this is what were going to do... " Naruto told her, as he took the catalog out of her hands. " ... I will subscribe for a monthly Story Store magazine for you, and I will buy what ever item you might enjoy but only if we ' both 'agree on the item form Sky Store, okay? " Naruto told her, hoping that this would solve the problem for once in for all.

" Really? " Cat ask him, joyfully.

" Yes really... I don't want another Attack of the Sky Store. " Naruto told her, and that was all that Cat need to hear. She happily cheered that he was going to do this for her. So she did the one thing that she knew that she could do to thank him. She gave him a long, passionate kiss on the lips. And all Naruto could think of was that he could get use to this, if this was his reward for doing this for her.

_*** A few days later ***_

It has been a few day's since the entire Robarazzi and Sky Store events. Nothing that eventful has happen so far. The weekend, Cat, kept begging Naruto to buy her some Sky Store items, but Naruto wasn't the type to easily give in to demands for Sky Store. It took all of Naruto's will power to say no to Cat when she gave him the puppy eyes. The true thing that saved him from giving in was his mother coming in and teasing them. With her teasing it gave Naruto something else to think about instead of thinking about to put a end to Cat's puppy eyes. So he was grateful for his mothers teasing, saving his wallet from going down in so many ways. But at this very moment, the entire town was facing a heat wave. For the past three day's the town felt as though it was a great desert, and no matter what the heat wasn't going to go down any time soon.

Right now Naruto, Cat, and Jade had just gotten there lunch and were heading for the table. While they were walking towards there table, they saw that Rex was hitting on Tori once again. But then again, Rex, always hit on any girl that walks past him and Robbie. After a comment from Tori, the three had reach the table.

" HHHiiiiii. " Cat announce herself, as she started to take a seat at the table. " I'm really hot, but I'm still in a good mood. " She told the group as she moved Robbie's pear pad, which is a giant like cell phone that can tell the weather temperature. She moved the pear pad from under her seat and moved it to the side, so she could take a seat.

" Day's like these I think we should not be allowed at school. " Naruto told them,as she took a seat right next to Cat, and putting down his lunch in front of him. Everyone nodded there head in argument, as classes were just to hot for them to stay in. But no teacher's still wanted them to come to school no matter what the conditions are outside.

" Robbie... " Everyone looked towards the source of the sound and saw that it was Jade that had spoken. She was taking a seat near Beck and Tori. " ... are you done with that water? " she asked him, eyeing the water bottle in front of Robbie.

" No... " Robbie whined, while grabbing his water bottle to protect it from Jade's reach.

" Give it to me! " Jade demanded, as she sat down, giving him the evil eye.

" Alright. " And just like that Robbie easily gave in to her demands. Jade took the water bottle from his hands, before un screwing the water bottle lid and taking a sip of water. And for some strange reason, Tori, started to look at Jade and seem to have gain a surprise expression on her face. And without realizing it, Tori started to lean closer towards Jade, and in no time she was invading Jade's personal space.

" What? " Jade ask her, as she lean back a little to avoided Tori, but that seem pointless as Tori put both her hands onto Jade's shoulder.

" Your not sweating! " Tori surprisingly told her, as she took both her hands off Jade's shoulder.

" Uh- huh. " Jade reply back, not seeing the big deal of that. Tori put one of her hands on top of Jade's forehead and a second later her other hand on to Jade's cheek, and kept moving them all around Jade's face trying to find something. " Having fun there? " Jade asked her, clearly annoyed with what Tori was doing to her.

" How can you not be sweating? " Tori asked her, a little sort of breathe, and pulling both her hands off Jade's body.

" I don't sweat. " Jade easily told her, not seeing the problem.

" Everyone sweats. " Tori counter back with, as it was logic that everyone sweats no matter what.

" Not Jade. " Beck came in, backing up his girlfriend.

" Jade never sweats. " Robbie also said, while Cat was shaking her head in argument that Jade never sweats. And at the same time Naruto didn't say anything due to the fact just like Tori he has only known Jade for a short period of time.

" What do you mean she doesn't sweat? " She ask them, wanting to know her secret of how to not sweat.

" Sweating is gross, so I don't do it. " Jade told her, giving her reason as to why she doesn't sweat.

" So what your like... cold blooded? " Tori ask her in total surprise, as she still couldn't figure out how Jade couldn't sweat.

" Jade, cold blooded... Uhmmm what a surprise. " Rex said out loud, voicing out his opinion. Everyone let out a small laugh, but Jade didn't find it funny. Instead she grabbed a sun screen and sprayed it right towards Rex's face. The sun screen hit Rex right in the face. " AAAhhhhh, the witch got sun screen in my eye! Help me rub! " Rex shouted, as Robbie reach for a napkin. Everyone look on at the screaming Rex, all silently laughing at what Jade had just done to the dummy's face. And in some way's wish they would of done that sooner.

" It's okay. " Robbie told him, as he wipe the sun screen off Rex's face. " There you go. " Robbie told him, as he was finishing wiping the sun screen off his dummy's face.

" Uhhhhh. Now my face is going to tan un-evenly. " Rex said, as he was angry that Jade would do such a thing towards him.

" And your not sweating to Naruto! And your wearing all black today! " Tori cried out, as she look at Naruto head to toe. Naruto was currently dress in black jeans, black muscle shirt,,t with a black button up shirt and for a strange reason a black beanie on top of his head.

" Jade's also wearing all black. " Naruto told her, as he pointed at Jade who was sitting across him.

" But I know Jade doesn't sweat because it's 'gross,' but that doesn't explain why your not sweating. " Tori told him, as she didn't see any form of sweat on his body.

" Oh well its because I'm from Arizona. " Naruto told her, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" Explain. " Tori said to him, as she wonder why that would matter.

" Well in Arizona the heat over there can reach to about over 120 degrees, and that's if your in the shade. But since I have lived there for most of my life, my body is use to the intense heat. That's why I'm not sweating well... like you Tori . " Naruto said to her. Tori looked a little offended with his last comment but decided to let it slide since she did bring that on to herself.

" What's up amigo's... " Everyone looked up and saw that it as Andre who had said that, " ...and amigirls. " He said, botching up the Spanish language. He found a empty seat and sat down while at the same time handing a wad of cash in one of his free hands.

" What's all that money for? " Cat ask him, eyeing the money.

" Me. " Andre answered back, as he used his money to blow some air onto his face to try and cool him down. And everyone just started at him waiting for him to explain how he got that cash. " I set up a kiddy pool over there and charging people five bucks for five minutes. " He told the group whiling pointing his finger towards a direction. Everyone looked at where he pointed and indeed saw a kiddy pool over there. " Sinjin! You got three more minutes! " Andre shouted, reminding the lasted person in the kiddy pool how much longer there going to be in it.

" Okay! " Sinjin yelled back, as he started to splash around in the kiddy pool, enjoying the cool water. Everyone looked at him, watching him enjoying the kiddy pool, all having the same thoughts, ' Why don't I have a pool in my backyard?'

" Is it true that sweat and pee are like 'cousin's'? " Cat ask the group with a grin on her face, as she used her fingers to make air quotes around cousin's, and doing so broke them out of there thoughts about having a pool. But it also made everyone look at Cat, wondering were such a weird question would come from.

" What now? " Andre ask her, wanting to see if he heard the question right.

" She's trying to find the connection between pee and sweat. " Naruto answer towards Andre, before looking at Cat. " Cat sweat and pee are kinda the same thing it's just one should never be seen by other people. " Naruto told her, while she just nodded her head and place it onto Naruto's shoulder.

" Man how long is this heat wave going to last? " Beck ask his friends hoping that they would have the right answer to his question.

" They say till Tuesday. " Tori answered him back, as her head slowly slump down.

" Why would they say that? " Cat cried out, as she believed that the weather people control the weather. And right now just like everyone here, minus Naruto who wasn't really affect by the heat at the moment, they were all wishing that the heat wave would just vanish.

" Wow! It's all the way up to 106 in the valley. " Robbie told the group in total surprise. Which only caused them to let out groans of frustration.

" Hey check, Venice Beach. " Beck told Robbie, as his pear pad can check the weather conditions for other towns.

" Venice is... only 91 degrees. " Robbie told them, making them all wish that they were at Venice beach right now.

" Aaaahh, let's go to Venice. " Tori said, as she picked up her head.

" You guys wanna? " Beck ask his group of friends.

" What blow off school? " Jade ask him, wanting to see were this was leading.

" I can get with that. " Rex happily said.

" I meant Saturday... " Beck started to explain his plan. " ... I can borrow my uncles pickup, hook it up to my RV and we can all head up to the beach. " Beck said, finishing his plan for them. Everyone like that idea, as they all voice there thoughts about doing that this weekend. But it seem as though someone that they didn't intend to hear this plan had heard it.

" The beach... " Everyone looked up and saw that Trina, Tori's older sister, had some how every heard there plans. " ... I am so in. "

" No, no, no, no... " Jade chanted, as everyone started to open there mouth and kept telling her that they didn't want her to come with them. But that didn't seem to matter for Trina as she left before they could finish telling her that she wasn't invited. " No on likes you! " Jade shouted at Trina, as she watch her leave. Everyone groaned at the thought of Trina coming along with them on there trip, even Cat, who was a people's person and enjoys everyone company.

" Hey! Hey! Sinjin! " Everyone looked to see why Tori was suddenly yelling for Sinjin, and then they saw that Sinjin was face down in the kiddy pool. " He's face down in the kiddy pool. " She told the group, worried about his well being. Jade leaned back to take a look at Sinjin.

" Yup. " she nonchalantly says, as she goes back to sit in her seat the normal way.

" That's cool, he still has two minutes left. " Andre tells them, as he looks at his cell phone. Tori just stood up and ran towards Sinjin, to make sure that he was okay from his relaxing time in the kiddy pool. Robbie followed her lead and ran with Tori to also check up on Sinjin. Tori got to the kiddy pool, and turn Sinjin body up, to make sure that he was getting some air now.

" Are you okay? " Tori ask him, hoping to her a answer. All she got back was a gurgling from him.

" Maybe you should give him mouth to mouth? " Robbie told her, knowing that in this kind of event that is the best thing to do, and at that moment Sinjin let out another gurgling noise.

" Nah, he's alright. " Tori said, before dropping Sinjin head into the kiddy pool and walking away.

_*** Saturday morning ***_

It was the big day to the beach. Everyone was more then happy for this day. It was always on there minds, since they made this plan. Right now the group was just arriving at Beck's house. Naruto picked up Cat, Robbie, and Rex. While Trina and Tori picked up Andre. Jade had decided to stay at Beck's home over night so she didn't have to worry about someone finding out where she lives to pick her up. Currently all the girls were dress in normal clothing for the beach as they had there bikini underneath there clothing. And right now the plan was to meet at Beck's house, leave there car's there, and go in Beck's RV to the beach easy enough. The one step of there plan that they forgot was eating breakfest. But that was quickly fixed with Naruto bringing eight burrito's for them to eat before taking off.

" And here's your special burrito, Jade. " Naruto said, as he handed a special burrito that was made for Jade on her request. Jade just took it out of Naruto's hand and quickly started to munch on it.

" Why does Jade get a special burrito? " Tori came up to the two, munching on her burrito. Naruto and Jade looked at each other for a brief second before looking back at Tori.

" Well you see Tori, Jade is in this cult were she needs to have blood in all her meals for breakfest. That's why she has a special burrito. " Naruto teasingly told her, and for some strange reason Tori gain a horrid look on her face and had stop munching on her breakfest.

" Really?... " Her voice was real shakily, and fear was written all over her face.

" Haha... " Jade and Naruto both burst out laughing, at how scared Tori got so quick.

" Tori, were kidding about the cult and all that. " Naruto told her, while trying to regain his breathe.

" Vega, it's a special burrito because it's a veggie burrito. " Jade told her, to calm her down, as she didn't want Tori freaking out for the rest of the day and ruining the day for them.

" Oh... " Tori said, knowing that she was freaking out for no reason, but now there was an even bigger question on her mind. " Hey Jade. "

" What? " Jade angrily ask her. Not really caring for what else was on Tori mind at all for the day.

" Doesn't it worry you that you never sweat? " Tori just couldn't let this go.

" No. " Simple enough reply back. In Jade's mind, if its gross why would a person do it.

" But what if one day all your sweat builds up inside and you just explode. " Tori asked her, as she was wondering what one of the effects of not sweating could do to the human body.

" I would love that. " Jade told her, after giving it a quick moment to think about it. Hell, in her mind that was a new way to go, and not a body way either. And heck if that does happen to her, all the people have to use up there time to try and clean off the remains off her body were ever she should explode at. Tori on the other hand had different thoughts. She just looked at Jade, and shock her head side to side, not believing that Jade could be fine with that.

" Actually that's a pretty good way to go. " Naruto comment on, as he thought of unique ways that someone could die. Jade gain a small grin on her face and nodded her head once again towards that way of dying.

" How? " Tori ask him, wanting to know how that could be a good way to go.

" Well if she does exploded she's going in the medical book, and they might just name this medical problem after Jade.

" Which I would love. " Jade said, grinning at the thought of a medical problem being named after her.

" You two are just aaahh. " Tori let out a frustrated groan before walking away, leaving the two people in question to laugh at her horrified expression as she left. She didn't want to hear about death anymore. Plus it seem as though Beck was giving them the signal to head into the RV. Which only meant for her that it was time to go to Venice Beach.

_*** In the RV, heading towards the beach ***_

Five minutes have already passed since the group had started to leave for Venice Beach. Jade and Beck were in the pickup truck, so the meant that they weren't in the RV at this moment. And right now in the past five minutes nothing has yet to happen, the entire group sat in silence. And since this was a thirty minute car ride, this silence was going to get annoying real quick for all of them.

" So what's the plan once we get to the beach? " Naruto ask the group, breaking the silence in the RV.

" Well the plan is to get to the beach and party. " Andre happily shouted, as he was more then ready to relax on the beach. Naruto chucked at this statement, but knew that wasn't the complete plan.

" Well of course were going to PARTY! " Naruto also happily shouted, but got back to his main goal. " But what I meant is like what is the whole plan while were at the beach. " Naruto once again ask, wanting to see if he remember the entire plan correctly.

" Oh well the whole plan is to spilt up and do what we want till one'o clock. At One'o clock we all meet up at the RV and get some lunch. Then at six we will all meet up again at the RV and go to make a bon fire at the beach. Then at eight thirty we all pack up and head home. " Andre finish telling Naruto the plan.

" Thanks. " Naruto told him, as he was happy that now knew the entire plan now. Then something cross his mind, something he forgot to do earlier to do. Naruto turned to Cat. " Hay Cat can you do me a favor? " he ask his girlfriend.

" Sure, what is it? " She ask him, wanting to know what his favor was.

" Can you rub sun screen on my back? " he ask her, as he handed her the bottle.

" Sure. " Cat agree to, as she caught the bottle and walked towards Naruto, but something came to her mind. " You don't have a hairy back do you? Since like my dad and brother both have like a jungle on there back on sometimes I see it because they like to walk around the house shirt less... " Cat kept rumbling on about her weird family.

" Cat, don't worry. I don't have a hairy back, I have no hair on the back of my back. " Naruto told her, reassuring her about his back. Cat nodded her head, trusting him with that. Naruto took off his shirt, so Cat can rub the sun screen all over his back. When Cat was close enough she notice something on his back.

" Hey, Naruto, how you didn't tell me that you had a Japanese Tattoo on your back? " Cat ask him, as she put some sun screen on her hands, and rub her hands together. Then she started to rub Naruto's back, getting the sun screen all over his back.

" I do?... " Naruto ask, as he was confused about the third tattoo that he had. He tried to remember that tattoo, he remember that six months ago he got the moon tattoos on his forearms, but he was confused as to were he got the tattoo. Then it hit him, he remember that tattoo now. " Oh that tattoo! I kinda forgot that tattoo was even on me. " Naruto told them, as the memories came rushing back.

" How can you forget that you have a tattoo? " Tori ask him, as she look at the tattoo. She had to admit it did look good, but she couldn't read Japanese, so at this moment all she could do was look at it.

" Well it's on my back. Not exactly like I look at my back everyday. " Naruto informed her, as that was the truth. Everyone had to agree with that, it's not like everyone look at there back everyday, or every once in a while. It was just something a normal person doesn't do.

" So what does it say? " Tori ask him, as she was curious about the tattoo meaning.

" It stands for 'Rebirth'. " Naruto told her.

" Why did you get a tattoo that stands for 'Rebirth'? " Cat ask him, as she was finish with rubbing the sun screen on his back.

" Oh well I believe in that after destruction always comes rebirth. " Naruto told them. And they all nodded there head, knowing that in many ways that the tattoo stood for a good reason for Naruto. They didn't need to go further into his reasonings as to why he would get that tattoo on his back. And like that, for the rest of the trip there the group chat talking about what they were going to do on the beach.

_*** Arriving at Venice Beach ***_

The RV finally came to a stop, which could only mean that they were at there stop. And right now Cat wanted nothing more then to get out the RV. The reason why is that, in the past few minutes, she had drank two water bottles. And now she needed to use the restroom, if her walking back and forth while crossing her legs was any proof of that. Granted it was a funny site to see, but they knew that Cat wasn't going to last any longer with all that pressure in her bladder. And it seem like someone had answered her prayer's as the RV door's open up and Jade and Beck had open the door for them. That was all that Cat needed. She ran out the door.

" Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee... " She chanted as she ran past the couple, looking for the nearest bathroom.

" Hurry back! " Beck shouted, as he and Jade watch her ran.

" KAY, KAY! " Cat shouted, as she ran for the bathroom.

" She has the bladder of a squirrel. " Jade said, as she lost sight of Cat.

" That might be true... " Jade and Beck turned around, and saw that Naruto was walking towards them. " ... but she is a cute squirrel. " Naruto said, before walking out the RV. " I'm going to go after, Cat... " Naruto told them, before walking away, giving them a wave as he walked away. Going in the direction that he saw Cat ran off to. Beck and Jade both laugh at seeing these two. Both turned around and walked into the RV, closing the door behind them.

" Who's ready for beach fun? " Beck ask the rest of his friends, as he drop a pink bag that he was carrying from earlier onto the floor of the RV. In no time everyone cheered at the thought of going onto the beach and having a day worth of fun.

" Beck this RV is so cool. " Trina told him, as she walked towards the door.

" Well thanks. " Beck happily said, as it always felt good when ever someone would compliment his home.

" And you like live in this? " Trina ask him, as she wasn't one of his close friends, so she didn't know what the rest of Tori's friends do in there free time.

" Yeah well parked in my parents drive way. " Beck told her, giving her the rest of the information of his current living arrangements. Trina gave him a smile before walking away to grab her bag.

" At least you have parents. " a upset Rex said. Beck gave the doll known as Rex a weird look, wondering why the heck it would be sad not to have parents when there was no way for doll's to have kids.

" Hey, something's are private. " Robbie told Rex, hoping that it would reassure him.

" I know. " Rex told him, as he rested his head on Robbie's shoulders, trying to hide his 'tears' from everyone else.

" How come all these windows are tinted so dark? " Tori ask Beck, wanting to know some more about this RV.

" Oh because my dad bought it form a rapper. " Beck inform her, with a small smile forming on his face.

" All the windows are made of bullet proof glasses. " Jade also inform her about the glasses in the RV.

" What rapper? " Andre ask them.

" Fat Bizkit. " Beck answered him. And some how everyone jump up in surprise.

" THE Fat Bizkit? " Tori ask him, wanting to make sure he was talking about the famous rapper.

" Uh-huh. " Beck answered her back, since he didn't believe that it was a big deal at this point. Everyone was surprise that they were standing in the former RV trailer of Fat Bizkit, but at the same time there were happy that Beck had such a great home to live in.

" You know I heard he's thin now. " Robbie said, giving the group the current news about Fat Bizkit.

" Yeah he had that stomach surgery. " Tori said, remembering the news about how he got thin.

" Aaaahh, good for Fat Bizkit. " Trina said, happy that the guy was getting in good health.

" Alright it's getting hot in here. " Andre said, as he pick up his stuff.

" Yeah let's go. " Tori said, agreeing with him, wanting to get out of the RV.

" Let's hit that beach! " Robbie shouted, as everyone cheered.

" This way people. " Beck shouted back, as he headed for the door. He open the door, but the door wouldn't open all the way. It was hitting something on the other side, blocking the door from opening in any way to allow people to get out. He tried a few more times, hoping that it was just some mistake that he couldn't open the door, and a few more failed attempts alerted the rest of the gang that someone was up.

" What's wrong? " Jade ask him, wondering what's the problem with the door.

" I don't know. The door won't open. " Beck told her, as he turned around to face the group. Everyone looked at each other, all seemly having the same thoughts in there heads. Beck tried once again to open the door again, if by applying with more force trying to push open the door, but once again the door kept hitting something. And not allowing it to open at all.

" Just open it! " Jade scream at her boyfriend, slightly panicking.

" Something blocking the door. " Beck calmly turned to her, telling her why he wasn't able to open the door at the moment. Tori get to one of the windows and pull the curtains to see what was blocking there door.

" Oh men!... " Tori groan, " Some idiot park a huge RV right next to us! " Tori screamed, angry that this was happening on such a nice day.

" What ever... " Trina began, thinking that she had a full proof plan. " ...let's just go out the back door. "

" There is no back door. " Beck calmly told her.

" Well that's stupid. " Trina told him, not thinking why a RV wouldn't have a back door.

" I'm getting very hot now! " Andre complaining said.

" Will some body open a window? " Robbie ask.

" The windows are bullet proof! They don't open! " Jade yelled at him, reminding him about that important fact.

" Aahhh thanks a lot Fat Bizkit. " Rex angry yelled, cursing the person who the RV use to belong to.

" What? " Jade for some strange reason was taking offense to this comment.

" I meant the rapper that Beck's father purchase this vehicle from. " Rex quickly said, trying to save his butt from the wrath of Jade.

" I'm getting harder. " Andre inform the group.

" Just push on the door. " Tori told Beck, really wishing to get out of the RV now.

" I can't push a seven thousand pound RV out of the way. " Beck told her, giving her the facts about his human limits.

" Then push harder! " Tori screamed at him, really wishing that it would work if he push harder. The moment that she said that, everyone broke out into a verbal fight all complaining about there current problem at the moment.

" Alright!... " Andre shouted, breaking everyone out of there fights. " ... let's not bug out! "

" Dude! No one knows that were trap in this toaster oven! " Tori shouted at him.

" Naruto and Cat both just left a few minutes ago. There going to be back in a few minutes to pick up there stuff, and once they see that they can't open the door there going to starts Beck's car and pulls us forward so we can get out. " Andre calmly told them, knowing that they just needed to stay cool and not panic.

" Good point. " Rex said, knowing that was the truth at the moment. Everyone cooled down after hearing that being said at loud, and went to go sit down, knowing that it was going to take a while before there two hero's would come back and save them from this toaster oven.

_*** With Naruto and Cat ***_

It didn't take long for Naruto to find Cat, but at this very moment, he was waiting outside for Cat to finish her business. She had entered some local business to use the restroom. And for some strange reason it seem that it was taking a little bit to long for Cat to still be in there. Naruto got up and enter the local business and went to see what was taking Cat so long. The moment he entered the room, he took a quick look around and found Cat. She seem to be holding some kind of object in her hand.

" Hey Cat. " Naruto greeted her, as he walked over to her. She turned around to see who had called her.

" Hhheeeeeyyy. " Cat flirty greeted him back, as the second he stop in front of her, she kissed him on the lips. Naruto return the kiss, and then quickly broke the kiss up.

" What's that? " Naruto ask her, pointing to the object that was in her hand.

" Oh this is a Cat lure! " Cat happily told him, handing the object towards him. Naruto took it from her, and went to look at it. It really was a cat lure, with a paw sticking up and the eyes closed giving it the Chinese cat grin.

" Do you fish, Cat? " Naruto asked her, wondering why she would look at a lure in the first place.

" No, but if I do I would use this lure. All the fish will look at the lure when I threw it in the water and all think ' Yay I finally can have revenge on Cat's for eating us.' And then munch! They bite on on the Cat lure. " Cat told him her plan with the fish lure. Naruto let out a laugh, before placing the fishing lure back were it belongs.

" But, Cat, that means that if you ever go swimming in the ocean the fish might attack you. " Naruto teasingly told her.

" Oh no! I can never swim again, can I ? " Cat scream in fright as she put both her hands on the side of her face, as she picture as herself being corned by all the fish and them attacking her all of a sudden with no mercy.

" Yeah you can, Cat. I will protect you from all those mean fish, by using a swordfish to fight them off. I will be like a Jedi with that swordfish. " Naruto told her, as he started to make jabbing motions with his hands, showing Cat what he would if he was using a swordfish to protect Cat. Cat giggled at watching him pretend to fight a school of fish. She knew that he would do anything to protect her from anything that would serious hurt her no matter what. That's one of the traits that she loved about him.

" Yay! Your my knight in fishy armor. " She told him with a smile blossoming on her face.

" Yeah I am... " Naruto return that smile. He loved Cat smile. Something about it, was just so warm and so bright. Almost as though it was a never ending warmth coming from that one smile. " ... But let's explore the rest of the beach for a bit before we go back to the RV to pick up our stuff. " Naruto told her, as he held out his hand for Cat to take. Cat gladly took his hand and held on it, walking out side by side to see the rest of the beach.

_*** Back with the gang ***_

The gang was still waiting for there two hero's to come and save there lives. And during there time, they have only gotten hotter and sweater. Which was not a good thing for any of them, since they were losing bucks of sweat in this heat.

" Where is Naruto and Cat? " Tori huff out, trying to remain calm, given there current problem.

" They have been gone for twenty minutes. " Robbie complain, as the heat was really getting to him.

" The girl only weighs ninety pounds. And her boyfriend went after her to make sure she doesn't get lost. How much pee can she hold? " Andre ask the group, hoping that someone would tell him what was going on with those two at this moment.

" That's it... " everyone looked at the sweaty Trina, who was holding out her cell phone. "... I'm calling one of them. What's there number? " Trina ask the group, knowing that one of them should have there number to call.

" I already tried calling Cat. " Jade inform Trina, as she lean onto Beck's chest.

" No signal. " Beck inform them of what had happen earlier.

" Aahhh man! " Andre slap Jade's toes lightly, as he was now frustrated with the current information that was given to him. " I told you all not to get F-Mobil! " He yelled towards everyone.

" Well where's your phone? We know Naruto's doesn't have F-Mobil. " Tori ask Andre, as Naruto was know there last hope at this time. And Andre was the only person in the RV that didn't have a phone with F-Mobil.

" I left it in my pants and my grandma washed them... " Andre told them, his recent tragedy. " ... All my contacts gone! "

" Well can we at least turn on the air condition? " Robbie ask, standing up.

" The AC doesn't work unless the truck is running. " Beck gave him the most useful information about his RV AC.

" Then go start the truck! " Trina stupidly told him, forgetting about the current problem at hand.

" I can't get out! " Beck shouted at her, not believing that she could forget that important detail.

" Why did you invite me here? " Trina complain to the heavens, wondering why they were punishing her today. And just by saying that, she open the gates of complain. Everyone yelled at her, about not inviting her with them, that she invited herself and so more. It ended with Jade getting her statement out.

" No one even likes you! " She yelled once again at her. Trina holding her head, looked at Jade for a second, but didn't do anything from there.

" I'm feeling very hot now! " Andre shouted, as he started to take his shirt off, leaving him in his under shirt and swimming trucks.

" Guys... " Robbie said, grabbing everyone's attention. " ... it's a hundred and two degrees in here. " Robbie inform them, as everyone let out another groan of frustration.

" I need a cold drink. " Tori said out loud, wanting water to try and cool her down.

" Me too. " Beck stood up, thinking to get the water cooler.

" Were are they? " Tori ask him, as she was getting happy at the thought of some good news.

" In the truck. " Beck said, as it dawn to him were he left the water cooler with all there drinks at. And just like that, Tori let out another groan of frustration, now believing that this was the worst day.

" What are we going to do? " Trina painckly said, wondering what options they had left at this point.

" NNNNNaaaaarrruuuuttttoooo! CCCCaaaaatttt! " Tori scream, hoping that by some chance that they would hear them. Everyone followed her lead and began to scream there names too. Seem even started to wave there hands, thinking that some how that it would help them get found faster.

_*** Back with Naruto and Cat ***_

At this very moment, Naruto and Cat, were at a local surf board rental shop. After a few minutes of walking around and Cat keeping looking at the ocean while they walked around. Naruto decided to take Cat with him on a surf board. Cat didn't know how to surf, but she was happy that Naruto was going to help her out and make understand the feeling that a person gets when that person surf. After paying for the rental board and paying a little extra so the guy could hold there stuff and outer clothes, leaving the two teens in there swim wear. Naruto in his black and orange swim trucks, and Cat in her two piece red bikini. They were both sitting on the same board, Cat sitting in front of Naruto, waiting for a wave to happen. It didn't take long for a wave to form. The two paddle towards the wave and start to ride it. Naruto had to lift Cat up on the board. It took a second for Naruto to make sure that Cat was keeping her balance on the board.

While Naruto wrap his arms around Cat to make sure that she didn't lose her footing. Cat was using all her will power not to laugh while Naruto had his arms wrap around her sides. Not many people knew this, but Cat, was very ticklish on her sides. So at this moment she was enjoying the feeling of Naruto having his arms wrap around her body, and the feeling of the rush of the wind on her face. But she couldn't hold it any more she burst out laughing, and causing Naruto to lose his footing on his board. He fell backwards bringing Cat down with him into the water, the wave crashing the two of them down into the water. Naruto open his eyes under water and quickly swim towards Cat to bring her back up. After re-surfacing back to the top and getting the surfing board, Naruto and Cat, burst out laughing, enjoying there moment.

" That was so great! " Naruto shouted, laughing as he used the board to stay a float.

" And the water was so cold! " Cat shouted as she moved her wet hair out of her eyes.

_*** Back with the gang ***_

" It's... So... HOT! " Tori shouted, as she was still trap in the RV and crawling on the floor. As everyone else was waving there hands trying to cool themselves down, but with no effect what so ever.

" I can't believe those two aren't back yet. " Jade complain, as she sat down on the floor, waving her face trying to get a cool breeze on it.

" How hot is it in here now? " Andre ask, as he laid on the floor all sweaty. Robbie stood up and went to check to see how hot it was in the RV at this very moment.

" Hundred and seven degrees. " was all Robbie could say, before flopping down to the floor. Everyone once again let out a groan. This weather was all going to kill them in some way or not.

" For so many years I prayed every night to be hotter... " Trina began, as the sweat coming out of her body actually created a sweaty mustache around her lips. " This isn't what I meant!" she screamed, as her dreams and wishes were coming back to bite her in the butt. Everyone looked at her, wondering if the heat has made her gone crazy.

" There's parts of me sweating that I didn't know that could sweat. " Andre said, as it was taking all his strength to bring his head up. All of a sudden, Tori, seem to have to remember something from earlier.

" Oh my god... " Tori said out loud, as something was rushing back to her mind. " I forgot... " Tori began, as she tried to stand up.

" What? " Jade ask her, wondering why Tori was acting weird all of a sudden.

" I brought... a fan... " she huffed out as she used both her hands to try and stand up. " ... a battery powered fan. " Tori grab her bag and reach for her fan, while everyone cheered and went to get near Tori, to get some of the cold win from her fan. In a few seconds Tori pulled out her fan. " HERE IT IS! " She cheerfully shouted, as she held up her fan.

" Oh stop! " Andre angrily said, as he looked at Tori fan. Which was a small fan, that most people buy for little kids, just to give them something to keep them distracted.

" That's it? " Trina angrily asked her sister, not enjoying the fan that was in front of her.

"That's your fan?" Robbie ask her, not believing that a small fan could exist.

"Well, yeah." Tori said, not enjoying how everyone seem to be yelling at her and her fan.

"It's not big." Beck told her, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"It's an embarrassment." Jade angrily told her, as she glared at the fan in Tori's hand.

"You teased us!" it seem as though Andre was close to tear's as he stared at the fan that was resting in Tori's hand.

"Ok, I guess I just won't turn it on." Tori told her friends, as she was getting ready to put the fan back into her bag, seeing as everyone didn't want the fan to cool them off for a bit.

"No! No! No!" everyone quickly said, all trying to stop Tori from putting away a fan. As even though that fan might be small, it was better then nothing at this moment.

"Yeah, now you like my tiny fan, don't ya'? " Tori shouted, as she held up her fan, getting ready to turn it on for everyone to enjoy the cool breeze that it was going to create for them. She didn't need to tell them twice, as they all crowded around her to get some fan air.

_*** With Naruto and Cat ***_

After giving back the surfing board. and getting there clothing and the rest of there stuff back. Naruto and Cat were walking hand and hand around the Ocean Front Walk, or as most people just call it the boardwalk. They were watching all the street performers on the boardwalk. Some were breaking dancing, some other's were poets, and other's were artist playing any music. But all of them had one thing in common, people were throwing money at them as they watch the performers doing that talent.

" Naruto why don't you perform? " Cat energetically ask him, wanting to hear him play a song. Naruto rubbed the back of his head, knowing full well that he didn't have any musical instrument at the moment. So he did the one thing he knew he could do at this moment. He walked over to one of the musical artist taking a break.

" Hey dude, can I borrow your guitar for a one song? " the guy looked up and wonder who was talking to him.

" Ten bucks to borrow my guitar. " The guy told him, as he wasn't really comfortable with lending out his guitar. Naruto nodded his head and brought out his wallet and took out the ten dollar bill and gave it to him. The guy handed the guitar to Naruto and he went to take a seat to get ready for the song that seem fitting for today. Naruto took a deep breathe and started to sing

_**Everyday is a new day  
I'm thankful for  
Every breath I take  
I won't take you for granted **_

_**I won't take you for granted  
So I learn from my mistakes  
It's beyond my control  
Sometimes it's best to let go  
Whatever happens  
In this lifetime  
So I trust in love **_

_**so I trust in love**_

_**You have given me  
Peace of mind**_

I feel so alive  
For the very first time  
I can't deny you  
I feel so alive  
I feel so alive  
For the very first time  
And I think I can fly, fly

Sunshine upon my face 

_**sunshine upon my face**_

_**A new song for me to sing  
Tell the world  
How I feel inside **_

_**Tell the world how I feel inside**_

_**Even though it might  
Cost me everything  
Now that I know this  
So beyond, I can't hold this  
I can never  
Turn my back away  
Now that I've seen you **_

_**Now that I've seen you  
I can neva look away**_

I feel so alive  
For the very first time  
I can't deny you  
I feel so alive  
I feel so alive  
For the very first time  
And I think I can fly, fly

Now that I know you  
I could never  
Turn my back away  
Now that I see you  
I could neva look away  
Now that I know you  
I could neva  
Turn my back away  
Now that I see you  
I believe no matta  
What they say!

I feel so alive  
For the very first time  
I can't deny you  
I feel so alive  
I feel so alive  
For the very first time  
And I think I can fly, fly

_**I feel so alive  
For the very first time  
I can't deny you  
I feel so alive  
I feel so alive  
For the very first time  
And I think I can fly, fly **_

And just like that he finish the song. The moment he was done everyone clap, as Naruto handed the guitar back to the owner. And some how there was a great deal of money left after Naruto's performance. Naruto turned around to see what Cat had thought of his performance, but the moment he face Cat, she grabbed his head and brought it down to give him a passionate kiss on the lips, as she muttered 'he was great!' Naruto smiled, as he return the kiss and enjoying the cool breeze of the wind through out the boardwalk. At the corner of Naruto's eye he saw a man selling Shave Ice.

" Want some Shave Ice? " Naruto ask her, breaking the kiss.

" Oh yay! I love Shave Ice! " Cat happily told him. Naruto smiled and grab her hand to guild her to the Shave Ice man.

" We'll take two, please. " Naruto told him, as the man open the Shave Ice truck.

" Sure what flavors? " he ask them, needing to know what to get for the couple.

" What do you want? " Naruto turned his head to Cat, and wanting to see what flavor she wanted.

" Cherry! " Cat happily announce, as her mouth water at the thought of Shave Ice.

" One cherry and one orange. " Naruto told the man, the man nodded his head before getting a cup and filling it with shave ice and then the flavor syrup. He handed the two cups to Naruto, as Naruto paid the man. Naruto handed the cheery ice to Cat, and she took a bite of the shave ice.

" BRAIN FREEZE! " Cat cried out, holding her head trying to calm her her throbbing head from the greatest of pains. Naruto laugh at seeing at how cute Cat looked even when she was in a small amount of pain, even though that was kinda messed up to laugh at Cat's pain but he couldn't help but to laugh at the brain freeze.

_*** Back with the Gang ***_

Right now the gang was doing the only thing that could cool them off. And that was to press against one another and go back and fourth as the fan moved throwing them the cool breeze on there very sweaty face. All of them having the same thoughts going through there heads, this fan wasn't cutting it to cool them off and were the heck are Naruto and Cat. This continue on for a few more minutes, in till something horrible started to happen.

" Oh no! " Andre cried out.

" It's slowing down! " Tori cried out, as she saw the fan tiny little paper blades slow down. Everyone started to do a small chant of saying 'no, no, no...' and everyone together let out a big 'NO' as the fan gave out. Making the group disband from the fan.

" NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO! " Robbie cried out as he reach for the fan and quickly starch the fan. " COME ON FAN! WORK! " Robbie cried out, as he tried to hit the fan and hoping that it would cause it to come back to life.

" Robbie, Robbie... " Beck called out to him, as he patted Robbie's shoulder.

" SPIN! SPIN! " Robbie cried out, but with no effect.

" Robbie, Robbie, stop... " Beck kept saying.

" NO! I need it! " Robbie shouted towards Beck.

" The batteries are dead! Robbie stop! " But Robbie kept chanting thinking that some how that was going to being the fan back to life. " IT'S OVER! " Beck yelled at him, knowing that it was time to give up on the fan. Robbie seem to have a mental break down as he moved in a crazy wave before falling down on the couch and screaming into the pillow.

" I'm extremely hot now! " Andre cried out, as now the heat was coming back to him in full force.

"We have got to get out of this _stupid_ RV." Trina said, emphasizing the stupid im her sentence. Beck looks at her with a hurt expression, in which Trina glared at him before opening her mouth. "Yeah, offense!" she growled at him, showing that she meant business.

" We... at least... have... to find... something... to drink... " Tori huffed out, before she fell to the ground. Jade stood on her knees and turned around. She notice something, that something very well could save them.

" Hey..." catching some people's attention. She patted Beck's back trying to get his attention on the matter on hand. " Hey... your fish tank. " She told him, while pointing towards the fish tank resting near the wall.

" Oh yeah... " Beck said, as he crawled over to the fish tank. " I forgot about my fish tank. " he told everyone, while letting out small laughs.

" Were going to drink fish water? " Rex ask, as Robbie laid next to him, not moving.

" Beats dying of thirst. " Andre told him.

" When was the last time you cleaned it? " Jade ask, as there was still a health risk of the water wasn't that fresh.

" You're supposed to clean it? " Beck ask out loud, raising a eyebrow, as he never heard that a person had to clean the fish tank. He knew that you had to put water in the fish tank when it gets low, but never heard of someone cleaning a fish tank. Everyone let out a groan, as they couldn't believe that there hope was just shot down just like that.

" We can't drink dirty drink water. " Robbie inform the group, as he rested his head on one of his hands.

" Well if we don't drink something, were all going to be... " Andre stood up and was moving around the RV. But as he stood up, Tori, notice that her sister had her head in her purse a little bit to long for someone that had nothing in there.

" Trina... " Tori called out to her sister, who was sitting on the bed in the RV, " ... what are you doing? " she ask her, wanting answers as to why she had her head in the purse for so long.

" What do you mean? " Trina ask her sister, as she took her head out of her purse.

" Why was your HEAD, in your bag? " Tori started to slowly raise her voice, as she glared at her sister.

" It's... " Trina started to point at her purse, "... it's cool in there... " Trina inform her, hoping that she would believe her.

" I heard you swallow... " Tori told her, as she heard a sound earlier that sounded very much like swallowing. " Give me the bag! " Tori demanded, as all her strength was slowly coming back to her.

" No! " Trina cried out, holding her purse near her body, ready to defend it from Tori and everyone else who would dare take it from her.

" GIVE ME THE BAG! " Tori cried out, before launching her self to her sister, aiming for the purse and to rip it out of her hands. Trina cried out 'Nnnnnnoooooo!' as Tori got on top of her and tried to take the purse from her hands. Tori desperately tried to take the purse, but Trina was doing a good job of keeping it in her hands. Some how during there fight, they ended up rolling onto the floor, and they kept rolling back and fourth fighting for the purse. While they fought, the rest of the gang watch, all raising there brows as they watch this fight happening in front of them. And some how the thought of taking there cell phones out and recording this fight never seem to cross there mind.

Back with the fight, no one was getting advantage over the other. But finally some how, Tori, was able to pry the purse out of Trina hands and fall back on the ground. Tori quickly stood up and search through the purse looking for a certain item. She was finally able to find the item and pulled it out showing everyone what she thought Trina had in her purse.

" Water! " Tori quietly said, holding a water bottle in her hand, as her hair stuck to her face. Everyone quickly stood up and went near Tori all eyeing the water bottle that was in Tori's hand. " SHE HAS WATER! " Tori yelled out, pointing her finger to Trina.

" GIVE IT BACK! " Trina yelled at Tori, wanting her water back in her hands.

" You had water... this entire time! And didn't share it with us! " Tori yelled at her sister, as she couldn't believe that her sister was this selfish.

" If I had share it, I would have less for me. " Trina voice suddenly became high pitch, as she explain why she did what she did. Tori's eyes seem ready to pop out of her head, as Andre took the bottle away from Tori's hand to see how much water was left in it.

" There's only like one swallow left. " Andre inform the group, as he saw the lack of water in the bottle.

" I want it! " Jade yelled out, as she had both her hands rested on her hips. Tori put her hand up, telling Jade to hold on for a second.

" Wait, we will share it. " Tori inform them of her plan.

" There's barely enough to fill the cup! " Andre cried out, as he flip the water bottle and the water fell to the cap of the water lid.

" We will share one cup full! " Tori quickly reply to Andre complain about the water problem.

" Okay, we will share it. " Trina said, nodding her head thinking that everyone forgot what she had done earlier.

" You'll get nothing! " Tori's voice boomed to Trina, as she was still angry with Trina.

_*** With Naruto and Cat ***_

After the couple finishing eating there shave ice, they decided to keep on exploring the boardwalk. And some how they ended up at this old lady stand, were she would do palm reading and tell a person there future. Cat was the one who really wanted to get her palm read, something about that she might have a chance to one day become queen of the Cat's. Well that's one Cat wanted in her future, so here they were waiting in line for this old women to read Cat's palm. And now it was finally her time to get her palm read. The old lady called for the next person to come up, and Cat happily skipped towards the palm reader.

" Alright chided let me see your palm. " the old lady told Cat, as Cat raised her hand for the lady to look at. The old women took a head of Cat's palm and began to look at it. After a few minutes, she let go of Cat's palm, and open her mouth to speak to see what she has learn about Cat's possible future. " You will marry for love. " She told her, as Cat's face brighten at hearing that.

" Really? " Cat nearly shouted at the womens face, " What kind of love?... Is it love because the person is a great cook? Or is it love because the person loves cat's? Tell me, tell me, tell me!... " Cat chanted to the women, wanting more information about her future.

" I will tell you this, the person you will marry, will love you with all his heart. " She told Cat, before giving the signal to Cat, that it was time for her to leave. Naruto and Cat were quickly pushed away forcing them to leave the stand. After the pushing was stop, leaving the two teens a place to think about what the fortune teller had to say, Cat, did the one thing that came to her mind. She jump up and down shouting that she was going to marry for love.

" So I wonder who your going to marry Cat? " Naruto teased her, not believing that palm reading was real.

" Maybe its you. " Cat told him, while she looked at him head to toe. " Because if it is, I should tell your mom like now. And then I can have all the free cup cakes I could ever want! " Cat happily cheered, as she thought about all the sweats that Kushina could bake for her.

" Are you saying you only like me because of my mom cooking? " Naruto teased her again. Cat quickly shook her head side to side.

" No! Your kissing is another reason why I like you. " She told him with a big smile on her face.

" Oh... " Naruto said, as he brought Cat close to him. " ... so are you saying if I kiss you like this..." Naruto gave her a kiss on the neck. "... you would like it? " Cat nodded her head, having enjoyed the kiss. " Or how about if I kiss you like this... " Naruto gave her a kiss on the cheek." Or how about if I kiss you like this... " Naruto then gave her a kiss on her forehead. " Or how about if I kiss you like this... " Naruto gave her nose a kiss. " Or how about if I kiss you like this... " Naruto then gave her a kiss on the lips. Cat smiled with all those kisses.

" And I loved every way that you kissed me. " She told him, as she laid her head on his chest, enjoying the heart beat of his heart. Naruto smiled and held her close to him.

_*** Back with the Gang ***_

Tori, at this moment, was pouring the remaining water into the water cup. After pouring all the water that would fall out of the bottle, she threw the bottle away.

" Alright!... " She was about to give the ground rules for the water drinking that was about to happen. "... no sipping... Everyone gets one tongue dip! " She told the group the rules to the water cap. She brought the water cup to her lips first and dip her tongue in. " Oh, that's refreshing. " Tori could now cry, as the water was the greatest refreshing thing to every have entered her mouth. She handed the water bottle to the next person to her, which was Andre. And just like Tori, he dip his tongue into the water cap. And just like Tori, he was almost brought to tear's with that one dip of water. He handed the water cap to the next person Robbie. Robbie took his tongue dip. And just like the two before him, he enjoyed it so much he just wanted even more. Without warning he threw the water cap into his mouth and drank the rest of the water. Everyone one screamed, and tried to wrestle the water cap out of his mouth, but it was useless by now as the water would have gone down his throated by now.

" It's empty! " Jade cried out, as Robbie had spit the water cap into Jade hand.

" I'M SORRY! " Robbie yelled out, " I COULD NOT HELP MY SELF! " He cried out, trying to make his actions reasonable to the group. Everyone glared at Robbie for taking away there little amount of water, while he grabbed a pillow and cried like a little girl into the pillow. Beck patted his back trying to calm a teenager down, as Jade crawled towards the couch.

" Okay, okay, something's dripping on me! " Jade yelled out towards the group, as she felt some moist on her forearm. " Something's dripping on me! " She cried out once again, as Beck crawled towards her and went to check to see what was falling on her. He helded out his hand into the air and see if what Jade was saying was true.

" Noth... Nothing dripping... " Beck told her, as he didn't feel anything fall onto his hand.

" Yes! Look on my arm! " Jade told him, as she held out her arm to show him that there was water on her arm. " See? " she ask him, as she brought her hand to check her forehead. " And on my forehead... What's going on! What's happening? " She cried out, as she believed that she was loosing her mind at this very second.

" Your sweating... " Beck calmly told her, while looking into her eyes.

" NO! No, I don't sweat! I'm not sweating! " She frantically told him, as she was in denial about her sweating.

" Look at me. " Beck said to her, as he reach out to grab a hold of her arm. Jade tried to take her arm out of his grasp, but he caught her arm in time.

" No..." Jade kept chanting as she didn't want to believe what was happening to her right now.

" Look at me... Look at me... LOOK AT ME! " He shouted, as this was the only way for Jade to stop her chanting.

" WHAT? " She screamed at him, as her eyes were close to tears.

" Your sweating. " In a serious tone he tells her. Jade took a very deep in take of air, and slowly fell to the side of the RV floor, and cried into the RV floor.

" We... we have to get out of here... " Jade cried to the rest of the group, as her haired covered her face and the tears that were forming on the corners of her eyes.

" Yeah... thank you...Catherine Obvious." Tori yelled out to Jade, as though that wasn't there plan from the very start, to get out of this hot RV. But for everyone else, they all just thought that they heard a saying being said wrong.

" What? " Trina ask her sister, wanting to know if she heard her right.

" I said, ' Thank you Catherine Obvious.' " Tori repeated her sentence from earlier, as she thought that they didn't hear her say it.

" Wait, did she just say 'Catherine Obvious'? " Robbie ask, as his voice was muffled out through the pillow.

" It's _Captain_ Obvious. " Andre inform her.

" Huh? " Tori said, not knowing what he had meant by that.

"The expression is ' Thank you, Captain Obvious.' " Jade yelled at Tori, as she couldn't believe that Tori didn't know that saying.

"It's not Catherine? " Tori ask, as she grew up thinking that it was Catherine Obvious, not Captain Obvious.

" No... " Trina said to her.

" Who would Catherine be? " Beck yelled out, as he wanted to know why Tori would think that the expression went like that.

" Catherine could be a captain! " Tori cried out, not enjoying that everyone was gangling up on her for her one mistake.

_*** With Naruto and Cat ***_

Naruto and Cat were just walking out of a candy shop. Naruto wanted to buy a special piece of candy at the shop, plus it gave Cat a reason to look at candy and see what she would want. So here they were walking around the boardwalk once again, and Naruto knew he had to do the one thing that was on his mind. At right now it seem like it was the best time for his plan to began.

" Hey, Cat, stay right here. " Naruto told her, as Cat look at him confused but stood still wanting to see what he was going to do. Naruto stood in front of, Cat, before dropping down on to one knee with this action surprise Cat as her mind started to think of so many things of what Naruto was going to do to her. " Cat will you marry me? " he told her while using a candy ring pop. He was playing with the idea, as he wasn't really asking for her hand in marriage and some how he had to believe that Cat knew that too.

" Yes! " She shouted as she hug him, and took the candy ring pop out of his hand put it on her hand, before starting to eat her candy ring. While at the same time chanting ' I love you so much!' to Naruto while she ate her candy. Naruto just laugh as he watch how Cat seem so happy that she was enjoying this moment. There was nothing that could ruin this moment for the two of them.

_*** Back with the Gang ***_

The gang was on there last legs. Everyone was laid out around the RV, all on the floor in a pool of there own sweat. And some how they knew if they didn't get out of this heat in a few more minutes, they would all fainted.

" Its... official... I have reached maximum hottitude... " Andre shouted, as his hand rested onto his forehead.

" I have never been this thirsty. " Jade told the group, as the heat finally got to her.

" For the first time in my life... my tongue... isn't moist... " She announce, as she touch her tongue and it felt as though it was a cat's tongue.

" These fish mock me. " Robbie said, as his face rested on the side of the fish tank, looking at the swimming fish in there.

" How dare they swim around, enjoying that dirty water... " Trina said, eyeing the fish tank and the dirty water.

" I'm going to drink that filthy water. " Robbie said, as he slowly rose up, getting ready to put his action into plan.

" No, no, no, no... " Andre, Jade and Beck started to chant, hoping that by saying this Robbie wouldn't drink the fish water.

" I need it... " and everyone started to chant all saying no to Robbie, hoping that he would listen to him. " What choice do I have! " He shouted, as his head hovered over the fish tank.

" It's his call... " Beck said, when some of the people looked at him wanting him to stop Robbie. And that was all that was needed before Robbie drunk his head into the fish tank and taking a big gulp of water while his head was underwater. Everyone looked at him in disgusted. A second later, his head emerged from out of the fish tank. He put his hand into the fish tank to pick up his glasses that had fallen off of him.

" Well? " Andre ask him, as if the water was good maybe the group could take a drink of it. But it seem as though the water wasn't any good, if the way Robbie look and started to act was any clue of that. Robbie grab the nearest bag around him and vomit into the bag.

" That's my bag! " Trina cried out, as she watch Robbie throw up into her bag.

" Don't drink the fish water. " Robbie shouted, as he was done vomiting, before tossing the bag back to Trina. Trina was freaked up by holding the bag near her and she threw the bag a few feet away from her.

_*** With Naruto and Cat ***_

Naruto and Cat were both heading to the RV at this very moment. Cat was still licking her candy ring pop. There reason to going back to the RV after such a long time, was because Cat needed to pick something she had left in the RV. So now they were finally heading to the RV. While walking towards the RV, the couple walked past a group of four boy teenagers. The group was made of one African and three white one was in good shape by the looks of it.

" Hey cutie. " one of the guys said, as they saw Cat walk past them.

" Uhmm, hi. " Cat greeted him, wondering if she knew him.

" Why don't you hang out with us? " one of them ask her, eyeing her with a perverted grin on his face.

" No thanks. " Cat said, as she just wanted to be around Naruto right now and not some random four guys.

" Come on Cat, lets go and get your stuff from the RV. " Naruto said, as he wasn't enjoying being around these four guys. Cat nodded her head and was about to start walking, when out of no were something just slap her butt. Cat jump up in surprise that someone just did that. And Naruto just got furious. They both turned around and saw that one of the guys was laughing about slapping her butt. And that was all that was needed for Naruto to throw a punch. A swift punch to the jaw of one of the guys and he was out cold. And with out warning he tackle one of the guys down to the ground, as the other two tried to pull him off there friend. While this was going on, Cat, ran to the RV, hoping that one of her friends were in there to help stop this fight.

_*** Back with the Gang ***_

" What do we do now? " Tori ask out loud, as now there was nothing saving them.

" I don't know. " Beck reply to her, as he knew that there was nothing he could do now.

" When I was a little boy, My grandma, before she lost her mind, told me 'Andre, no matter how bad things get, you can always make it better by singing a song.' " Andre told the group.

" That's . . . . so . . . . stupid! " Trina huffed out, as she didn't have the strength to sing at this moment.

" You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams into action... " Andre join with Tori on the song. " ... you're never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction... " Everyone started to join into the song. " ... not a fantasy, just remember me when It turns alright, cause you know that if you live in your imagination... " At that very moment, the door to the RV open up and a screaming girl entered the RV. But the moment everyone saw that Cat was the one who had entered the RV, everyone came rushing towards her. So she screamed as she ran out the RV while everyone chased after her. The moment everyone was outside, Jade gave a hug to Cat.

" Eww, Jade, your all sweaty. " Cat told her, as for a moment she forgot why she ran towards the RV.

" Never speak of it. " Jade glared at her, as Beck went to the water cooler and gave her a water bottle.

" Were have you and Naruto been? " Beck ask her, as he took a big gulp of water.

" We have been at the beach. " Cat answered him.

" Well I hope you had fun. Because we were trapped in the RV for hours! " Beck told her.

" Trap, why didn't you guys just walk out? " Cat ask him, as there was nothing blocking the door when she got hear.

" They must of left. " Beck said, as he saw that nothing was blocking the RV door way.

" But guys you have to help me! Naruto, he's, he's... "

" Did he get attack by a shark? " Jade ask her, as she took a big gulp of water.

" No, he's..."

" Did he hit his head on some rocks? " Jade again ask her.

" No, he's..."

" Did you bury him and forget where you buried him? "

" No, he's in a fight with four guys! " Cat shouted, as she knew that Jade would keep asking her random things that could of happen to Naruto.

" What happen? " Jade ask her, as this was news to her.

" Well we were walking back to the RV and we walk past a few guys. Some of them tried to talk to me and tried to have me hang out with them but I said no, and before I knew it one of them touch my butt, and after that Naruto punch that guy and the fight began from there! " Cat told them what had happen.

" Let those guys bleed, a few minutes ago I would of killed for a bottle of water, and by the looks of it Naruto is going to kill them to make my wish come true. " Jade told her, as right now the most important thing in her life at this very moment was the bottle of water that was in her hand.

" But, but, but... " Cat chanted as she wanted her friends to help them.

" Jade, we have to help out... " Beck said, as he got up and looked at Cat. " Andre come with me, Cat lead the way. " Cat nodded her head, as she ran towards the direction with the two guys following her, and for some strange reason Jade decided to follow them. It didn't take them long to reach the spot, as there was a crowd watch the fight happening in front of them. The four looked and saw that one guy was laid out, another was holding his ribs gasping for breathe, and one was struggling to stand up but fell to the ground. And they saw that Naruto was holding one of the guys down and punching him in the face repeatly. He drop the guy to the floor and went storming to a poll. He pulled the poll up and went stomping to the guy he just punch out. Naruto rose the poll over his head and was about to bring it down on the guy behind.

" I think he's going to put that poll into that guys butt. " Andre said, as he saw that Naruto was getting ready to strike him down.

" We should go and stop him. " Beck said, as he was getting ready to move.

" No, let him do it. " Jade said with a big smile on her face. She wanted to see Naruto put that poll up the guy butt.

" Jade! " all three of them shouted at Jade, as they knew that if Naruto did that he might just get into a lot of trouble. Jade just pouted, but let the two guys ran up and stop Naruto from doing his action.

" Come on Naruto it's not worth it! " Beck shouted as he and Andre both grab a hold of Naruto arm to stop him.

" It's not going to hurt him that much... the worst that will happen is the guys limps from this day on. " Naruto said to Beck, as he really wanted it to put the poll up the guy butt, as this was the guy that touch Cat butt.

" Naruto if you do that, some cops might come and take you away for doing this. " Beck told him. Naruto took a minute to think about it, before he drop the poll and walked away from the guy. Jade walked up to the guy and kick him in the gut. " Jade! " Beck cried out, seeing his girlfriend hurting someone.

" He deserve it! " Jade defended her actions. Beck just shook his head, before grabbing Jade and taking her away from hitting the guy once again.

Naruto walked up to Cat, " I'm sorry... " he whisper to her, as he knew that she saw a dark side of him. Cat shook her head, before leaning over to his ear.

" I forgive you. " She told him, as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Naruto smiled and hug her.

" Now lets go back to the beach! " Naruto shouted, as Andre, Jade and Beck glared at the couple since they didn't have to suffer the toaster hell known as Beck's RV. But they let it slipped, for now. It as time to really enjoy the beach while they had some time left. And for the rest of the day the group had one of the best day's in there lives, excluding the fact that some were trap in the RV.

_**End of chapter**_

_**so what do you think**_

_**tell me by reviewing**_

_**oh and the next chapter is a original one**_

_**im going to skip the episodes from this point for a while**_

_**oh**_

_**on a side note**_

_**what do people think of Naruto and Cat's relationship so far**_

_**and people **_

_**in every chapter give me a song name **_

_**a song that you enjoy listening to**_

_**so review me all this **_

_**review!**_

_**it only takes a minute to review**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Last chapter was pretty good**_

_**this chapter is using a idea one person suggested to do**_

_**and thanks for everyone that reviews**_

_**and I hope in every chapter when you review **_

_**you guys leave a song **_

_**any song will do**_

_**now on to the story**_

_**Chapter 8: Just one of those day...**_

_*** Last time ***_

_*** With Naruto and Cat ***_

Naruto and Cat were just walking out of a candy shop. Naruto wanted to buy a special piece of candy at the shop, plus it gave Cat a reason to look at candy and see what she would want. So here they were walking around the boardwalk once again, and Naruto knew he had to do the one thing that was on his mind. At right now it seem like it was the best time for his plan to began.

" Hey, Cat, stay right here. " Naruto told her, as Cat look at him confused but stood still wanting to see what he was going to do. Naruto stood in front of, Cat, before dropping down on to one knee with this action surprise Cat as her mind started to think of so many things of what Naruto was going to do to her. " Cat will you marry me? " he told her while using a candy ring pop. He was playing with the idea, as he wasn't really asking for her hand in marriage and some how he had to believe that Cat knew that too.

" Yes! " She shouted as she hug him, and took the candy ring pop out of his hand put it on her hand, before starting to eat her candy ring. While at the same time chanting ' I love you so much!' to Naruto while she ate her candy. Naruto just laugh as he watch how Cat seem so happy that she was enjoying this moment. There was nothing that could ruin this moment for the two of them.

_*** Back with the Gang ***_

The gang was on there last legs. Everyone was laid out around the RV, all on the floor in a pool of there own sweat. And some how they knew if they didn't get out of this heat in a few more minutes, they would all fainted.

" Its... official... I have reached maximum hottitude... " Andre shouted, as his hand rested onto his forehead.

" I have never been this thirsty. " Jade told the group, as the heat finally got to her.

" For the first time in my life... my tongue... isn't moist... " She announce, as she touch her tongue and it felt as though it was a cat's tongue.

" These fish mock me. " Robbie said, as his face rested on the side of the fish tank, looking at the swimming fish in there.

" How dare they swim around, enjoying that dirty water... " Trina said, eyeing the fish tank and the dirty water.

" I'm going to drink that filthy water. " Robbie said, as he slowly rose up, getting ready to put his action into plan.

" No, no, no, no... " Andre, Jade and Beck started to chant, hoping that by saying this Robbie wouldn't drink the fish water.

" I need it... " and everyone started to chant all saying no to Robbie, hoping that he would listen to him. " What choice do I have! " He shouted, as his head hovered over the fish tank.

" It's his call... " Beck said, when some of the people looked at him wanting him to stop Robbie. And that was all that was needed before Robbie drunk his head into the fish tank and taking a big gulp of water while his head was underwater. Everyone looked at him in disgusted. A second later, his head emerged from out of the fish tank. He put his hand into the fish tank to pick up his glasses that had fallen off of him.

" Well? " Andre ask him, as if the water was good maybe the group could take a drink of it. But it seem as though the water wasn't any good, if the way Robbie look and started to act was any clue of that. Robbie grab the nearest bag around him and vomit into the bag.

" That's my bag! " Trina cried out, as she watch Robbie throw up into her bag.

" Don't drink the fish water. " Robbie shouted, as he was done vomiting, before tossing the bag back to Trina. Trina was freaked up by holding the bag near her and she threw the bag a few feet away from her.

_*** With Naruto and Cat ***_

Naruto and Cat were both heading to the RV at this very moment. Cat was still licking her candy ring pop. There reason to going back to the RV after such a long time, was because Cat needed to pick something she had left in the RV. So now they were finally heading to the RV. While walking towards the RV, the couple walked past a group of four boy teenagers. The group was made of one African and three white one was in good shape by the looks of it.

" Hey cutie. " one of the guys said, as they saw Cat walk past them.

" Uhmm, hi. " Cat greeted him, wondering if she knew him.

" Why don't you hang out with us? " one of them ask her, eyeing her with a perverted grin on his face.

" No thanks. " Cat said, as she just wanted to be around Naruto right now and not some random four guys.

" Come on Cat, lets go and get your stuff from the RV. " Naruto said, as he wasn't enjoying being around these four guys. Cat nodded her head and was about to start walking, when out of no were something just slap her butt. Cat jump up in surprise that someone just did that. And Naruto just got furious. They both turned around and saw that one of the guys was laughing about slapping her butt. And that was all that was needed for Naruto to throw a punch. A swift punch to the jaw of one of the guys and he was out cold. And with out warning he tackle one of the guys down to the ground, as the other two tried to pull him off there friend. While this was going on, Cat, ran to the RV, hoping that one of her friends were in there to help stop this fight.

_*** Back with the Gang ***_

" What do we do now? " Tori ask out loud, as now there was nothing saving them.

" I don't know. " Beck reply to her, as he knew that there was nothing he could do now.

" When I was a little boy, My grandma, before she lost her mind, told me 'Andre, no matter how bad things get, you can always make it better by singing a song.' " Andre told the group.

" That's . . . . so . . . . stupid! " Trina huffed out, as she didn't have the strength to sing at this moment.

" You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams into action... " Andre join with Tori on the song. " ... you're never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction... " Everyone started to join into the song. " ... not a fantasy, just remember me when It turns alright, cause you know that if you live in your imagination... " At that very moment, the door to the RV open up and a screaming girl entered the RV. But the moment everyone saw that Cat was the one who had entered the RV, everyone came rushing towards her. So she screamed as she ran out the RV while everyone chased after her. The moment everyone was outside, Jade gave a hug to Cat.

" Eww, Jade, your all sweaty. " Cat told her, as for a moment she forgot why she ran towards the RV.

" Never speak of it. " Jade glared at her, as Beck went to the water cooler and gave her a water bottle.

" Were have you and Naruto been? " Beck ask her, as he took a big gulp of water.

" We have been at the beach. " Cat answered him.

" Well I hope you had fun. Because we were trapped in the RV for hours! " Beck told her.

" Trap, why didn't you guys just walk out? " Cat ask him, as there was nothing blocking the door when she got hear.

" They must of left. " Beck said, as he saw that nothing was blocking the RV door way.

" But guys you have to help me! Naruto, he's, he's... "

" Did he get attack by a shark? " Jade ask her, as she took a big gulp of water.

" No, he's..."

" Did he hit his head on some rocks? " Jade again ask her.

" No, he's..."

" Did you bury him and forget where you buried him? "

" No, he's in a fight with four guys! " Cat shouted, as she knew that Jade would keep asking her random things that could of happen to Naruto.

" What happen? " Jade ask her, as this was news to her.

" Well we were walking back to the RV and we walk past a few guys. Some of them tried to talk to me and tried to have me hang out with them but I said no, and before I knew it one of them touch my butt, and after that Naruto punch that guy and the fight began from there! " Cat told them what had happen.

" Let those guys bleed, a few minutes ago I would of killed for a bottle of water, and by the looks of it Naruto is going to kill them to make my wish come true. " Jade told her, as right now the most important thing in her life at this very moment was the bottle of water that was in her hand.

" But, but, but... " Cat chanted as she wanted her friends to help them.

" Jade, we have to help out... " Beck said, as he got up and looked at Cat. " Andre come with me, Cat lead the way. " Cat nodded her head, as she ran towards the direction with the two guys following her, and for some strange reason Jade decided to follow them. It didn't take them long to reach the spot, as there was a crowd watch the fight happening in front of them. The four looked and saw that one guy was laid out, another was holding his ribs gasping for breathe, and one was struggling to stand up but fell to the ground. And they saw that Naruto was holding one of the guys down and punching him in the face repeatly. He drop the guy to the floor and went storming to a poll. He pulled the poll up and went stomping to the guy he just punch out. Naruto rose the poll over his head and was about to bring it down on the guy behind.

" I think he's going to put that poll into that guys butt. " Andre said, as he saw that Naruto was getting ready to strike him down.

" We should go and stop him. " Beck said, as he was getting ready to move.

" No, let him do it. " Jade said with a big smile on her face. She wanted to see Naruto put that poll up the guy butt.

" Jade! " all three of them shouted at Jade, as they knew that if Naruto did that he might just get into a lot of trouble. Jade just pouted, but let the two guys ran up and stop Naruto from doing his action.

" Come on Naruto it's not worth it! " Beck shouted as he and Andre both grab a hold of Naruto arm to stop him.

" It's not going to hurt him that much... the worst that will happen is the guys limps from this day on. " Naruto said to Beck, as he really wanted it to put the poll up the guy butt, as this was the guy that touch Cat butt.

" Naruto if you do that, some cops might come and take you away for doing this. " Beck told him. Naruto took a minute to think about it, before he drop the poll and walked away from the guy. Jade walked up to the guy and kick him in the gut. " Jade! " Beck cried out, seeing his girlfriend hurting someone.

" He deserve it! " Jade defended her actions. Beck just shook his head, before grabbing Jade and taking her away from hitting the guy once again.

Naruto walked up to Cat, " I'm sorry... " he whisper to her, as he knew that she saw a dark side of him. Cat shook her head, before leaning over to his ear.

" I forgive you. " She told him, as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Naruto smiled and hug her.

" Now lets go back to the beach! " Naruto shouted, as Andre, Jade and Beck glared at the couple since they didn't have to suffer the toaster hell known as Beck's RV. But they let it slipped, for now. It as time to really enjoy the beach while they had some time left. And for the rest of the day the group had one of the best day's in there lives, excluding the fact that some were trap in the RV.

_*** A few day's later ***_

The weekend of there little trip to Venice Beach had come and go. The group would never forget that day, of blazing heat, and a little street fight. Robbie was going to be out of school for a while, since he got sick with drinking the fish water. And Trina, well she was going to also be out, since she forgot to put sun screen on herself. So now she was one giant lobster that skin was slowly pleeing off her body. Everyone else was doing fine at the moment, as the were safe during most of the trip over there. The heat wave was gone, and everything was working out all to well for everyone. Right now Naruto was the first to arrive at the lunch table and was waiting for everyone else to show up. Cat had rushed off to get something out of her locker, leaving Naruto alone at this moment.

While Naruto was staring at his lunch tray, he didn't notice two of his friends walking towards him. Blam! Blam! And just like that the sound of two lunch tray's angrily hitting the lunch table was heard by Naruto. He looked up to see why someone would slam there lunch tray's onto the lunch table.

" Hey Andre, hey Beck... " he greeted the two as they threw there bags to the floor, " ... is it slam tray day? If it is, how come no one had told me that was today? " Naruto jokily ask them, hoping that it would calm them down.

" Dude were just... just.. aahhh! " Andre let out a frustrated yelled, as he his his fork to angrily stab his lunch. Naruto looked at Beck, wanting to see if he was going to explain in better detail what has gotten both of them so work up. Beck saw the look that Naruto was giving him, and knew that he needed to explain what was going on.

" You know how next Friday there's the fall dance? " Beck began his little story.

" Oh yeah... I already have mine and Cat tickets. " Naruto inform him , as so far it wasn't clicking as to why that was anything important.

" Well great that you have your tickets already! It must be so nice to have money to spend, while the rest of us are broke! " Andre angrily told Naruto, as he was just mad in general and was taking it out on everyone and everything at the moment.

" He's mad because of the price of the tickets... Since you know, going alone the ticket cost 15 dollars, and going as a couple it cost 25 dollars. And Andre and Tori decided it would be just cheaper to buy the couple tickets instead of buying the single tickets, but Andre doesn't have the money to buy the couple ticket or even a single ticket. " Beck told Naruto, as he knew that Andre angry remarked could of looked bad to Naruto.

" Oh yeah... " Naruto said to himself, as it didn't really come to him that the price was anything big, but then again he did have a job.

" And since, the trip to Venice beach pretty much tip me out and Andre, we tried looking for a job the other day, but no one is hiring and paying in time. " Beck told him, as he played around with his lunch. " ... and I really wanted to go, since, Jade for once wanted to dance. " Beck mumbled to himself, hoping that the other two wouldn't have heard him, but Naruto did.

" Wait, wait, wait, are you saying Ms. Dark and Gloomy actually wants to go to a dance? " Naruto whisper to Beck, since it seem as though Andre didn't hear that small little part.

" Yeah she does... She believes that doing the entire normal couple thing is okay every once in a while. " Beck inform him, as Jade at times went out of her ways to make Beck happy. Before Naruto could say another thing, a few more people decided to join the lunch table. The three girls were finally at the lunch table.

" So what's the plan to get the tickets now? " Jade ask Beck, as she took her seat right next to him. Beck already had inform her that he was broke and couldn't afford to buy the tickets. She wasn't mad at Beck, she knew that he wouldn't always have money on him.

" I don't know... " Beck told her, as he stared at his lunch tray. he was trying to think of all the ways he could get money in time for the tickets. But nothing was popping to his mind at this moment. Everyone took a second to think about how to get some money in there wallet, all of a sudden a idea click into Naruto's head. It was a great idea in his mind, as this was the best way for Beck and Andre to get some cash and pay for the tickets.

" Hey why don't you two work at the bakery with me? " Naruto ask the two guys, waiting to see what there reaction would be. Both Beck and Andre seem to have gain a surprise expression and even started to think about it.

" Well would your mom hire us?... " Beck ask him, as Cat was the only one known so far to have met Naruto's mother, Kushina.

" Oh yeah she would!... " Cat happily agree to, as she was the only one to know how crazy Naruto's mother is. " ... Like a few weeks ago, she took me out shopping and bought me so much clothes. And then, and then, she is like making one of the guest rooms into a room just for me! " Cat happily yelled, pumping one of her fist into the air, as she was sitting next to Naruto.

" She stays lot at my house, so my mom decided to make a room just for her so she can place extra clothes if she stay the night or something like that. " Naruto inform them, as they knew that was a strange thing for any parent to have done. Since there's always a chance that no relationship would ever last for very long, but there are rare one's out there that can last for a life time, or at least till they reach there sixty's.

" But she did lock me in the closet with Naruto last Sunday. " Cat told them, as she remember how Kushina tricked her into going into the closet before throwing Naruto in there with her.

" Why did she do that? " Tori ask them, as Naruto's mother sounded a little bit to crazy for her, but hey she never knows.

" In her words, ' You two are not allowed to leave the closet till Cat is knocked up!' " Naruto repeated what his mother had told the couple. Everyone eyes widen at hearing the little story.

" Is Cat...? " Tori shuttered, as she couldn't believe that any parent would do that to there kid.

" HECK NO! " Both shouted, as they knew that was the only way to answer that little question. Most people wouldn't think that Cat would know the term knocked up, but after watching the movie ' Knocked Up' and since her mother is a Sex Ed teacher and would tell Cat all the terms that someone would say pregnant without saying that word.

" Then how did you two get out? " Tori ask them.

" We did the only thing that we could do... " Cat began saying.

" We charge at the door till it fell down. " Naruto finish the tale. Since that was the only thing that the two could think of during that time they were trap in the closet, with no way out. Everyone let out a small laugh at the story. " But any way just meet me after school, so we could go the bakery and get you a job there. " Naruto told the two male.

" Hey Naruto... " Jade spoke up, making the group want to see what she had to say. " ... does your mother only need two people at the bakery or can she hire more people? " this puzzled everyone, as they really couldn't picture Jade working. Not that she was lazy, it was just that it was un like her to do so.

" Yeah, I'm sure that my mom will hire more then two people... Why do you ask? " Naruto couldn't think of any reason as to why Jade would ask him that. If Beck was going to pay, then there was no point of Jade getting a Jade for the tickets.

" Well I need some cash to buy fingernail polish, and its not like I can count on Beck to always have cash on him. So getting a job, that I know I have more then a better chance of getting hired at, seems like the best choice to do at this moment. " Jade told him, giving him her real to get a job. Naruto nodded knowing not to ask any more then her real she gave him.

" What about you Cat? And you Tori? " Naruto ask the two, seeing as though if two were on board, why wouldn't the rest of the group be.

" Sure I'm in. " Tori said, as the cash wouldn't hurt to have, plus she felt as though she had to pay back Andre for agreeing with her to buy the couple ticket instead of the single ticket.

" Of course I'm going to join too! " Cat happily shouted, as she was always happy to be at the bakery, since, it meant feel sweets. " Plus your mom is teaching me how to cook every sweet thing in the world. And I think I got even better at making brownies. " Cat told them, as she reached for her bag and pulled out a small bag filled with chocolate brownies. " Taste. " Cat said, as she shoved the bag to Naruto. Naruto, hesitate as last time he ate one of Cat's brownies, she had put in one wrong ingredient in the brownie and it cause Naruto to be in the toilet for the rest of the day. She kept saying it was bad milk, but who ever heard of a baker not checking the milk before cooking. Cat saw the look he was giving her brownie, and she knew that he wasn't going to try it anytime soon; so she did the one thing that his mother told her to do if he ever refused to eat her cooking, she shoved the brownie straight into his mouth.

Naruto on his part didn't know that, Cat, for once was going to be aggressive about her brownies. But he wasn't going to complain on his part, since, the moment that the brownie had entered his mouth, it tasted like a slice of chocolately heaven. But he started to choke on the brownie, since, the brownie was shoved was shoved into his mouth. Naruto quickly beat on his chest to catch his breathe and slightly help the brownie go down his throat.

" That was... a... good brownie... " Naruto choke out towards her, as he tried to regain his lose of air. Cat happily smiled, knowing that she had done a good job on making her brownies, even though she didn't catch the part of him choking on the brownie that she had shoved into his mouth. But as long as she was happy, there was no reason to ruin her happiness buzz. Cat brought her bag up and wanted to see if anyone else wanted to eat her brownies. Everyone just shrugged there shoulders before grabbing some brownies for each to munch on.

_*** After School ***_

The entire gang, minus Naruto and Cat, were all nervous about going to the bakery. But they had a lot of reason as to being nervous. They didn't really know much about Naruto's mother, Kushina. All they really knew about her was the fact that she seems to like Cat, and that she might be crazy in her own little way. But that wasn't enough to go by. So at this very moment, they were close enough to the front doors. All of a sudden, the doors were kicked open and they watch as a young women with a great shade of violet red hair was walking towards them, while holding a man by the base of his shirt. Then she threw him onto the street.

" And stay out! " She screamed at him, while holding one fist up and rolling up one of her selevees to show off her light muscles.

" So you finally kicked that perv out. " Naruto laugh, as he had saw that man come to the bakery so many times and only started at his mother during the entire time. Naruto and Kushina both knew that they couldn't do anything in till he did something to them. Looks like he finally did something today.

" Yes! He touched my booty! " She yelled, as she was still furious that someone would touch her without her permission. " Thank god, of four years as being the Wrestling Captain. " She said to herself. But she said it loud enough for everyone to hear.

" Are you saying that he had it coming? " Naruto ask his mom, wanting to see what she had to say.

" Yes... "

" Are you also saying that the Football Captain had it coming? "

" Of course. "

" The Basketball Capitan? "

" A year in the making. "

" The Track Captain? "

" He didn't run fast enough."

" Cheerleader Captain ? "

" That was to put it in her place. "

" The Dance Captain? "

" She took my soda! "

" The Ballet Captain? "

" HE! HAD! IT! COMING! " Kushina growled at him, as she crossed her arms under her chest. " He should of never said that I had no grace... or no booty... I showed him who had a booty... " She kept mumbling to herself, as she remember what she had did to the Ballet Captain. Someone started to tap Naruto on his shoulder. He turned around and saw that Tori was the one that had tap him.

" What did she do to the Ballet Captain? " She whisper to him, as it seem as though with that person she went out of her way to get revenge.

" Do you really want to know? " Naruto ask her, as some people thought the story was kind of childish. Tori nodded her head, as she figure she might as well get to know about her boss while she had a chance to get out of this job. Naruto let out a sigh, before opening his mouth once again. " She got a marker and wrote on her butt that she had a booty in big red letters, and mooned the guy during his show, causing the guy to crash into the other dancers. And after the show the guy came looking for my mom and tried to fight her. And my mom kick him on the butt. "

" Don't you mean kick his butt? " Tori ask him, as the words didn't seem right.

" No... She actually kicked his butt, like right on the butt cheeks, while screaming, ' Who doesn't have a booty now!' " Naruto told her, as everyone seem shocked that Naruto had such a weird mother. All there thoughts were all thinking the same thing, maybe this is why he doens't get bother with all the weird events that go around Hollywood arts.

" Sometimes I think that it's my job to raise my mom. " Naruto said loud enough for his mom to hear, while she was still mumbling to herself.

" That will be the same day when my chubby cheeks come back to me! " She yelled at her son, as that comment slightly hurt her, but she still could fight back to her son comments.

" Oh I guess that explains your chunky cheeks right now. " Naruto teased her, as he used one hand to grab a hold of her cheek and shake it a little bit. She slap his hand off her face. And then your hands to pull her cheeks to see if he was right or not.

" NO! " She screamed, as she started to run around a little bit in circles. " Having a kid was suppose to keep me in shape! That's the job of the kid! "

" Hey that's not my job! " Naruto yelled at this mother. " It's my job to make sure my mom doesn't get dates!... While it's the mom's job to make sure that her son at least- "

" That her son at least gets laid! " after screaming that to him, she stuck her tongue out to him. Naruto just glared at her, while his mom returns the glare. Both staring at one another not giving in a inch. While these two were fighting, the rest of the gang was torn on what to do. They didn't know if they should just leave, seeing as though these two were more into there little fight right now instead of the what's going on with the rest of the world. Or remind them that there were other people here at this very moment. But judging by the look on Cat's face, who had a big smile on her face, this was a normal thing between the two. They were so torn on what to do, in till a brave one decided to do something.

" You know what... " Jade said, as she walked over to the two family members currently waging war against one another. Kushina turned her head, seeing who had spoken. " I like you... your the kind of role model that people should look up to. " Jade told her, with a small smile creeping onto her face. After she said that, the rest of the gang could only stare in shock.

" And you are? " Kushina ask her, as she didn't know who this person was standing in front of her.

" Name's Jade West... I'm a friend of your son here, and he told me that you might hire me. " Jade gave her the reason as to why she was her today.

" I'm guessing he also told you that I might here the rest of the gang. " She told her, as she looked over to the rest of the group that was behind them. Jade nodded her head, knowing that was simple enough to answer her question. " Well I will hire all of you... All of you start tomorrow. " After saying that, she walked away, seeing as though she had been out of her business long enough in her taste.

" See, she did hire us. " Cat happily said, with a big smile one her face. Everyone just looked at her wondering if she had gone insane or not. They didn't want to say anything else, or they might just have a mental break down with this entire day. Jade finding a role model, a mom saying that her job was to get her son laid, and getting a job all in the same day, was all a little bit to much for there minds.

_*** Saturday morning, six day's till the dance ***_

It has only been a few day's, but everyone was slowly fitting in towards this bakery job. And just like Naruto promise, his mom was going to pay them in time to get the dance tickets. And now everyone was going in today. Saturday morning, which is one of the more busier days at the bakery, since, more people had free time during this day. So everyone is ready to work today.

" Okay, I am off to do some business. " Kushina yelled out, towards her entire working crew. She didn't expect a response, but she didn't mind. She left the large building, as it was large enough to fit 50 people in it. She already set the chain of commands down. When she is not there, Naruto, would be there boss for the mean time. Any problems go talk to him. Beck and Andre were given the bus boy jobs, and at times they help hand the orders to the customers. Cat was given the baker job, with Kushina and Naruto. Kushina did know that she wanted to learn how to cook all types of bake good. And finally she gave the cashier job's to Tori and Jade. Yes Jade had to be nice and take orders from all the customer's that walk though. She did it with a fake smile on her face, and curse them out after they left.

" And she's gone. " Naruto comment on, as he sat at one of the tables reading a magazine. As now they had pretty much a free day, since, the boss was going to be gone for most of the day. Naruto was currently dress, just like everybody else, in the white baker outfit. The same outfit you would see anyone wear that worked at a bakery.

" Men this is like one of the easy's job out there. " Jade comment on, as she sat behind the counter.

" Good pay. Great food. What could possibly go wrong? " Andre said, as he was walking around the building. Not long after saying that, the door had open up and walked in a couple. " Stations everybody... " Naruto said, as he walked towards the back to start the baking. Cat followed his lead, and ran off towards the back. The moment the two were in the back, they got there first orders.

" A DOZEN BROWNIES! " Tori yelled to the back, giving them there first order of the day. It didn't take long for the two to cook the brownies, since, before opening the store, they were all told to start a pre-baking order to get things done faster in the day. Which meant they were always cooking something, even if no one has yet to order it. But it was only common bake goods that were always in the stove; such as: brownies, cookies, donuts, cupcakes of all kinds, and more food like that. Cakes were the only thing that had to be called in a head of time, since, it took more time to bake them then the rest of the bake goods. In a few minutes they had the brownies out the oven and Naruto handed it to Tori. She gave it to the customers and they handed her the money and left.

" You know what I like about making brownies... " Cat comment on, as Naruto walked back into the back of the building.

" That it taste very sweet?... " Naruto answered, hoping that it would be the answer.

" Yes!... " Cat happily shouted, as that was a good reason as to why she loved brownies. " But, not only are they sweet, but what ever you have left over you can lick the bowel! And, and the powdered sugar! It's so yummy! I just love it! " Cat told him, as she scope some powdered sugar into her fingers and then lick them off her fingers. " Try some! " Cat grab a handful of powdered sugar into her hand, and then brought it to Naruto's mouth. And without warning she slammed her powdered hand onto Naruto's mouth and nose, rubbing it everywhere on his face.

" It's in my nose! " Naruto shouted, as the powdered sugar was making his nose itch from the inside.

" Sorry. But isn't it still tasty? " Cat ask him, with her big brown eyes asking him to agree with her. Naruto knew that only one answer could make her happy. He brought out his tongue and lick some of the powdered off his lips.

" Yeah, Cat, its real good. " Naruto told her, as the taste was really good. But then again powdered sugar is used to make frosting, so it would have a sweet taste to it.

" Yay! " Cat threw herself at him, and kiss him on the lips. " Your lips are real tasty... I want sugar lips. " She told him, as she looked up towards him.

" Well, I am sure we could do something about that. " Naruto told her, as he leaned over to kiss her.

" NARUTO! " A angry voice yelled towards them. And the couple were only a inch away from kissing. Naruto let out a angry take of air, as the moment was ruin because of that one yell.

" Gotta go. " Naruto angrily said, as he gave a kiss to Cat. Cat seem to have gain a angry expression, as she didn't want her special moment to have ended that way. They both slowly let go of each other, and Naruto walked towards the cashier station to see who had ruin his moment. A minute later, Naruto, found Jade tapping her foot at the cashier station, and for some strange reason there seem to be a man dress in priest clothing in front of her.

" What's wrong Jade? " Naruto asked her, with a bit of annoyed tone in his voice.

" Son... are you a lost soul? " the Priest ask him, seeing Naruto's face.

" Wha...? " Naruto said, as he couldn't believe that the priest would ask him such a weird question.

" Does the devil have your soul, son? " The Priest asked him, as he tried to jump over the counter and get a hold of Naruto.

" What is he talking about, Jade? " Naruto ask the only person that he could get straight answers from. Seeing as this man wasn't going to tell him why he thought he was lost soul.

" To start from the beginning, he walked in and saw my two piercing. He ask if my parents had approve of these devils work. And I told him, I got them forty five minutes after my mother told me I wasn't allowed to. He started to preach that god would not approve that I didn't listen to one of the ten holy rules. And since he hasn't order anything, I called you so I can get the okay to throw him out. But now you have this white stuff on your face, and he thinks that your riding the white pony. " Jade told him, while glaring at the priest in front of her. It took a moment for Naruto to realize what she meant by the white stuff on his face, but it came back to him. Powdered sugar was on his face, and it must not look good seeing that he has yet to clean it off.

" Uhmm, sir, I'm not doing what you think I'm doing. " Naruto tried to calmly tell him, to try and not cause a scene, but it seem as though that he wouldn't listen to what Naruto had to say.

" Son, just tell me now and confess your sin's! " And just like that, the priest lunch his palm to Naruto, and slap him on the cheek. And with that one strike the priest almost started a war. Jade looked ready to jump him, and Naruto, well he was just holding his cheek, wondering what the hell had just happen. " Don't you know what kind of damage your doing to your parents! " that was all it took to set Naruto off. Naruto brought out his hand to back hand slap the priest, but just as his hand was about to hit him, he thought it over. In one hand he slap the priest he was going to hell, and in the other let the stupid priest keep insulting him. Neither option were exactly a favorite to Naruto, so he decided to just slap the priest. And he quickly brought his hand back and ready to strike once and for all, when someone grab his hand. Naruto turned to see who had stop him, and saw that it was Jade that had stop him. Before he could question as to why she would stop him, she brought his head down and whisper a few directions to follow to get revenge on this priest.

" Okay sure your right, the devil has me in his grasp. I'm riding the white pony, and so is my girlfriend right here... " Naruto told the priest, as he wrap one arm around Jade to say that she was his 'girlfriend.' Believe it or not, this was Jade plan so far.

" And I looovvvee the white pony... " Jade slured out to him, trying to make it seem as though she was out of her mind at this very moment. This was acting for the both of them, they had no feelings for each other besides friendship. And at this point, they were willing to do what ever it took to get rid of the priest, since all he seem to be doing is causing them trouble.

" Well I never! " the priest shouted, as he couldn't believe that the these two were doomed souls. " I will never come back to this place fill with nothing but sin! " the priest shouted, before marching away from the counter. As he left, both Naruto and Jade; gave him the middle finger, showing how happy they were that he had finally left.

" Reminds me of the good O' day's. " Jade said, as a small grin formed on her face.

" Oh yeah, like when we were five and always were getting into trouble. " Naruto said, as he remember his childhood.

" Yeah those were some fun times. " Jade stated.

" Yeah... well I'm going to wash up, before someone else thinks I'm doing that kind of stuff. " Naruto said, as he walked towards the rest room to wash his face clean.

_*** With Beck and Andre ***_

So far, these two had yet to do anything. And they were okay with this so far. They were watching people come in and come out the bakery to pass the time. And they hope to keep it that way for the rest of the day, or at least for most of the day.

" This is the life. " Andre comment on, as he lean back in his chair, watching the time go by.

" You said it. " Beck agree with him, as he played his PSP to pass his time. And within a second after saying that, the doors open up and walked in three guys all dress in bus boy uniforms. Beck and Andre didn't pay much attention to them, seeing as there job to clean messes up. The three boy's scanned the room, before they spotted what they were searching for.

" You two! " One of the three guys shouted, as he stood in front of Beck and Andre.

" Can we help you? " Beck lazily ask, as he kept playing his PSP.

" Do you think that you could just become a bus boy just like that... " the guy snap his fingers, meaning instance happening, " ... you know everything a bus boy can do at his job? "

" What are you talking about? " Andre ask, as this guy was just being nutty.

" I'm talking about how you two think that you could just become bus boy's over night. I have spent my life working as a bus boy, and my friends and I went to a school spent on training people on how to become bus boy's. And I don't enjoy that you think that your any bit special and didn't need to go to the Bus Boy Acdemey like we did! "

" Bus boy acdemey? " Beck repeated, trying to see if he heard the guy right.

" Dude, we clean people messes... It doesn't get any simpler then that. " Andre tried to explain to the three guys.

" I hate when people just think that Bus Boy's just clean people's messes! You know what I challenge the both of you to the Bus Boy challenge! " The leader screamed at them.

" Uhmmm... Sure... " Beck reply back, as he had nothing better to do, and might as well to get this guy off his back when he has the chance. Andre just shrugged his shoulders before nodding his head agreeing with Beck on taking up the fight.

" Then follow us... " And like that, all five were walking out of the building to head outside and do these challenges that the three had spoken of.

_*** With Tori ***_

Tori was slightly bored out of her mind, as she used one hand to rest her head on. No one has really come in since that crazy priest, that was messing with Jade, left. And right now, she couldn't help but wonder if today was going to be a long boring day. And some how, it seem like someone had over heard her thoughts, as the door suddenly open and walked in another person.

" Ahhh Tori, I didn't know that you worked at my sister shop. " Tori look up to see who had greeted her, and she was surprise to see that it was Mr. Sikowitz that come into the bakery.

" Hey, Sikowitz... " Tori happily greeted him, as she loved this strange teacher in the way of a mentor. " ... what are you doing here today? "

" Well I was going to visit my half sister, Kushina, and maybe buy some coconut cream puffs to go along with coconut milk. " He told her.

" Well Kushina left to do some business. " Tori told her, were his sister had gone.

" Well how about those coconut cream puffs... Are they in stock? "

" Yeah they are... Naruto said, that you might come and order them, so he went to bake them, but I stop him and told him that I will bake them. They should be done in about a few minutes. I will go and check on them. " Tori told him, as she excused herself to go to the back room and check on her cooking piece. She entered the back room and went to see how her cooking was doing, and the moment she did, she saw Cat and Naruto making out.

" NARUTO! CAT! " That yelled, broke the couple apart. They looked up and saw that Tori was fuming at the sight of seeing them kissing. " We don't need you two making special dough in the baking room! " the two blush at what Tori was implying. " Naruto go answer the phone! And Cat help me get the coconut cream puffs out of the oven! " She yelled, making the two quickly do what she ordered them to do. Naruto ran towards the phone, and was surprise that it was indeed that it was ringing.

" Whoa it is ringing... " Naruto said to himself, as he reach to answer the phone. " Hello this is Kushina Bakery... Yes we delver... Okay, can you wait so I can get a pen and a piece of paper to write down your order... Okay I have them now... So that's 500 cupcakes... Alright, and you can either send a check or drop the money off here... And you have a nice day to. " Naruto hung up the phone, put the piece of paper into his pocket. He went back to the back room to see how the two were doing. When he got to the back he saw that, the two were trying to push the oven lid back up, and saw that bread was flowing through the top. " What happen! " Naruto shouted as he went to help them try and shut the oven.

" I don't know! When I tried to get the coconut cream puffs out of the oven this happen! " Tori screamed, trying to understand what had gone wrong.

" Did you follow the recipe all the way? " Naruto ask, as his back was pushing the oven door.

" Well I ran out of all-purpose flour... So I used two cups of baking yeast. " Tori told him, not knowing that was a bad mistake on her part.

" You should of told someone that you ran out of flour!... We had more in the supply room! " Naruto yelled at her, as the dough almost pushed him into the ground, but he was able to stand his ground. At that moment, Jade, ran into the room.

" Naruto! We have a group of hyper five year olds! And there throwing cookies and cup cakes every where! " Jade yelled at him, seeing as she couldn't control the group that had come in.

" Get Andre! And have him perform for the kids! "

" He and Andre are doing some kind of Bus Boy challenge, so I can't get a hold of them. " Jade told him, what the two guys were up to.

" Wwwwhhhhhhhyyyyyyy? " Naruto screamed to himself, as he needed help at this very moment.

_*** Back With Andre and Beck ***_

" The first challenge will be the unicycle challenge! This test is all about balance. " The leader shouted, as Andre and one of the followers were sitting on a unicycle. They were getting ready for the first match of this strange Bus Boy challenge.

" Okay now I get the unicycle, but... what about the broom? " Andre shouted, holding the said broom in his hands.

" In order to win this challenge the two fighters will face each other and try and knock each other off there unicycle, the first one to be knock off there unicycle will be the loser. " Andre just shock his head, before tiring the head helmet on his head. The two warriors wobbled to the middle of the alley, at the back of the bakery, and faced each other. They were waiting for the signal to start the fight. " BEGIN! "

And within that instance, the two charged at each other. Andre used the broom stick to try and strike the other guy on his left side, but he used the broom stick to block the incoming blow. The guy pushed back Andre and tried to strike him on his right side. Andre barely was able to stop the attack. And just like that it was a back and forth match, each one trading blows but no clear sign of a winning happening anytime soon. All of a sudden, when the other guy tried to strike Andre on top of his head with the broom and Andre blocked it his broom. The broom in Andre's hands snapped under the force of the attack. Leaving two pieces in Andre's hands. The guy smiled, thinking that he was about to win this little fight. He brought the broom down, aiming at the side of Andre. But Andre blocked the strike from happening with one of the pieces. And used the other to strike the guy in the stomach, sending him backwards, before he lost his balance and fell backwards to the ground.

" Winner... " The leader shouted, as he couldn't believe that one of his guys lost. " Now to the next challenge! "

_*** Back with the rest of the gang ***_

After Naruto's little outburst, he was left with thinking of a way to get everything back in order. He needed Andre here to sing to the little kids and calm them down, but this little challenge that he was doing seem to be important. Now he was left with nothing, but a oven ready to make a bread monster. Naruto had to think on what to do next. The singing idea was the right way to go, but who should he sent to sing. Tori, well he felt needed to stay here and fix her mess. Jade, well she wouldn't sing unless she was force to. And Cat, well she might forget her reason as to why she was even there in the first place. Then it came to him.

" Cat, do you know the song ' Please don't go' by Brown Boy? " Naruto ask her.

" Yeah, why? " Cat ask him, not knowing why he needed to know if she knew a song.

" Go to the front and stall the kids, in till I get there. Once I do, be ready to sing. " Naruto told her, as he used his hand to bring Jade over to him. " Help Tori get this cream puff under control. " Jade wanted to protest, but for now, she knew that it was not a good idea to go against his orders on fixing the problems. Cat left to go to the front and talk to the kids, while Naruto went to the locker room, and open up Andre's locker. Andre for some strange reason always seem to bring his keyboard with him everywhere he went. And on the keyboard, was the beat of the song that he needed for this moment. He quickly pulled out Andre's keyboard, and ran to the front. He saw that, the kids were getting ready to throw there food at Cat.

" Hey, kids! " Naruto shouted to get there attention. " Time for a song. " He told them, as they slowly put there food down. He looked at Cat, and see nodded her head understand that it was time for her to do some backup singing. Naruto open his mouth and started the song.

_**Rock on uhh  
Finger dally rock rock on uhh  
Baby girl rock rock on uhh  
Soul radio**_

[ Cat ]  
please please don't go away  
I don't want you to go could you stay right here by my side (please don't go away)  
Cause you know what you do all the money and the fame baby hear me when  
I say ( please don't go away)

_**please please don't go away  
I don't want you to go could you stay right here by my side (please don't go away)  
Cause you know what you do all the money and the fame baby hear me when  
I say ( please don't go away)**_

_**please please don't go away  
I don't want you to go could you stay right here by my side (please don't go away)  
Cause you know what you do all the money and the fame baby hear me when  
I say ( please don't go away)  
**  
**[ Naruto ]  
Now I know that you now I'm always on the road I'm always on the studio  
I know what you're thinking I'm messing with these hoes but I ain't got time  
The truth about it baby I'm just trying to get dough  
So we can have a better life girl in the end is gonna be alright  
If we can make it through the struggles we can make it through the fights  
You gotta keep your head up and listen when I say listen (please don't go away)  
Cause i need you to stay I need you to believe and put your trust in me  
Forget about the past just ride with me  
I don't want you to go so hold me tight and don't let go**_

[ Cat ]  
please please don't go away  
I don't want you to go could you stay right here by my side (please don't go away)  
Cause you know what you do all the money and the fame baby hear me when  
I say ( please don't go away)

_**please please don't go away  
I don't want you to go could you stay right here by my side (please don't go away)  
Cause you know what you do all the money and the fame baby hear me when  
I say ( please don't go away)**_

_**please please don't go away  
I don't want you to go could you stay right here by my side (please don't go away)  
Cause you know what you do all the money and the fame baby hear me when  
I say ( please don't go away)  
**  
**[ Naruto ]  
You ain't gotta be scared I ain't going nowhere  
For the rest of my life I'll be here with you  
Just listen to this song is dedicated to you for everything you've done and everything  
you do your working 9 to 5 so you can provide you did what you had to do  
So we can survive I give you all the credit girl cause you keep me alive  
So listen when I say Listen (please don't go away)  
Cause I need you to stay every night I pray  
I'm hoping for the better days praying that you'll always stay  
Girl don't you leave my side just give me some time so I can make it right**_

**[ Cat ]  
I don't want you to go could you stay right here by my side (please don't go away)  
Cause you know what you do all the money and the fame baby hear me when  
I say ( please don't go away)  
I don't want you to go could you stay right here by my side (please don't go away)  
Cause you know what you do all the money and the fame baby hear me when  
I say ( please don't go away)  
I don't want you to go i need you to stay so listen when I say (please don't go away)  
I don't want you to leave I need you here with me so listen when I say (stay)**

[ Naruto ]  
You were there with for me baby  
before I made a name girl for that reason my love will never change  
No matter the money no matter the fame  
The way I feel about you will remain the same  
Through the good and the bad through the thick and the thin  
I'm gonna love you baby till the day that I leave  
Just take my hand and follow my lead  
I put that on my life your all that I need  
  
**[ Cat ]  
please please don't go away  
I don't want you to go could you stay right here by my side (please don't go away)  
Cause you know what you do all the money and the fame baby hear me when  
I say ( please don't go away)**

_**please please don't go away  
I don't want you to go could you stay right here by my side (please don't go away)  
Cause you know what you do all the money and the fame baby hear me when  
I say ( please don't go away)**_

_**please please don't go away  
I don't want you to go could you stay right here by my side (please don't go away)  
Cause you know what you do all the money and the fame baby hear me when  
I say ( please don't go away)**  
_

_**[ Naruto ]**_

_**Rock on uhh  
Finger dally rock rock on uhh  
Baby girl rock rock on uhh  
Soul radio rock rock on uhh  
(please don't go away)**_

" More! More! More!... " the little kids chanted, as the parents of these children were clapping at the performance in front of them. Naruto scratch the back of his head, wondering what else he could for these kids.

" Any idea's Cat? " he ask her, seeing if anything might pop into her head.

" Well, we could always give them Amps, or Monster's energy drinks. You know so that way they can play all day and don't have to worry about falling asleep in the car while there parents drive them home. " Cat told him, thinking that it was a good idea on how to keep these children playful. While at the same time, Naruto, bad sense was going off at that idea. Naruto quickly shook his head back and forth, giving her the hint that he will not do that.

" Maybe I can help you... " Both turn around and saw Sikowitz behind them.

" Hey Uncle Sikowitz! " Naruto happily greeted his favorite Uncle, while Cat gave him a warm smile. " What are you doing here today? " he ask him, seeing as everything was going wrong at the moment.

" Well I came here today on the mission to get revenge on the kid who put crabs down my pants when he was five, but after seeing I could get coconut cream puffs I decided I wanted the cream puffs even more then revenge. " He humored them.

" Oh... you still remember that?... " Naruto quietly asked him, as he did put crabs down his pants when he was a little kid. It was funny watching his uncle dance around while trying to pull the crabs out, but the yelling he got after was still fresh on his mind.

" Of course I do, but that is not important. I have a suggestion on what song you two do do next to keep these children in check. " He told them. There face brighten at hearing this.

" Really what is it? " Cat ask him, wondering what he could offer them. He brought them close to each other, and whisper into there ears about the next song they should do.

" Yeah good idea! " Naruto nearly shouted, as his uncle gave them a great song suggestion.

" Let's go do it! " Cat pumped her fist into the air, ready to do the next number. Naruto and Cat, stood in front of the kids and both took a deep breathe before going on with there next song.__

_**[ Naruto ]**_

_**Do you hear me, **_

_**I'm talking to you **_

_**Across the water across the deep blue ocean **_

_**Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying **_

_**[ Cat ]**_

_**Boy I hear you in my dreams **_

_**I feel your whisper across the sea **_

_**I keep you with me in my heart **_

_**You make it easier when life gets hard **_

_**[ Duet : Naruto and Cat ]**_

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend **_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been **_

_**Lucky to be coming home again **_

_**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh **_

_**They don't know how long it takes **_

_**Waiting for a love like this **_

_**Every time we say goodbye **_

_**I wish we had one more kiss **_

_**I'll wait for you I promise you, I will **_

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend **_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been **_

_**Lucky to be coming home again **_

_**Lucky we're in love every way **_

_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed **_

_**Lucky to be coming home someday **_

_**[ Naruto ]**_

_**And so I'm sailing through the sea **_

_**To an island where we'll meet **_

_**You'll hear the music fill the air **_

_**I'll put a flower in your hair**_

_**[ Cat ]**_

_**Though the breezes through trees **_

_**Move so pretty you're all I see **_

_**As the world keeps spinning round **_

_**You hold me right here right now **_

_**[ Duet : Naruto and Cat ]**_

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend **_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been **_

_**Lucky to be coming home again **_

_**I'm lucky we're in love every way **_

_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed **_

_**Lucky to be coming home someday **_

_**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh **_

_**Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

And just like that, they were finishing singing there duet. Making everyone in the building at the time clap there hands in approve. The little kids had eaten there snacks during the song. The couple toke a bow, before they headed back to the back room. When they arrived back, they had seen that some how Tori was able to pull out the cream puff out of the oven and it was huge. It look like it was the size of a toilet. Not the best thing to think of when it comes to food but it was that size.

" So what do I do know? " Tori ask him, not knowing what to do with the food in question.

" Wrap it up and give it to the guy that bought it... And now I need to go an make 500 cupcakes. " Naruto told her, as he went to grab the items needed to make cup cakes. Tori let out a sigh, before going back to her cream puff monster.

_*** Beck and Andre ***_

" And the last challenge will be the Mop Bucket Racing! " The leader shouted, as the score now was 1 to 1. The second challenge was being blinded folded and carry buckets with letting the buckets fall to the ground. Something to do about at times the bus boy wouldn't be able to see where he's going when carrying items and to try and keep yourself from dropping anything.

" What's this suppose to be about? " Beck ask him, as he was doing the mop bucket racing. He was sitting in a big bucket, with a helmet on his head.

" Nothing, its just fun to do. " the leader said, as he waited for everyone to get in position. Andre was pulling Beck back in the mop bucket, while the sling was going to be used to throw him out. " Ready! Begin! " And just like that the two guys release there friends into a race. But some how Beck's went off course, and was going towards the side of the bakery. At the moment, the door open and Cat and Jade were standing there talking to one another. Jade saw the bucket coming and pulled Cat out of harms way. But Beck kept going, he was in the kitchen and the bucket kept going forward, in till Naruto stood in the way of the bucket. And with in a second Beck bucket tackle Naruto down, and then Beck crashed into the wall. Making the items on the top shelf fall over. One of the items tops fell over and poured the liquid that it contain into a bowel.

" Owww... " Both boy's moaned out loud, as the impact was painful for the both of them.

" Dude you okay? " Andre shouted, as he ran inside to check on his friend. He was surprise that Naruto and Beck were both laying down on the floor, rolling around in pain.

" What happen in here? " a voice shouted, as two figure ran into the room. Tori and Sikowitz had entered the room, only after hearing the crash, but now they knew why it happen. Seem like Beck crash into the wall, taking Naruto down with him.

" Are... we... done?... " Beck groaned out, trying to get the feeling back to his legs.

" Yeah dude were done... Those guys ran away after you came in here. " Andre told him, trying to cheer him up.

" Tori... give my uncle his cream puff... " Naruto said to her, as he slowly brought himself up to his legs. Tori nodded her head, and lead his uncle to where her monster awaits.

" Tori is this for me? " Sikowitz cried out, as he saw the large coconut cream puff in front of him.

" Yeah... since you know your the best teacher at Hollywood arts... " Tori told him, as she didn't want to tell him that she made a mistake. Sikowitz silently cried, before he hugged the cream puff close to his chest and took a giant bite out of it.

" ... I'm going back to baking those cup cakes... " Naruto slowly said, as he stood on his feet and went back the mixing bowl. While everyone else went to help Beck stand back up, seeing as he took the full force of the blow.

_*** Later that day ***_

Now it was closing time, and everyone was happy to hear that, since after such a strange day all they wanted to do was forget it. Naruto was able to bake all 500 cup cakes. He had Beck and Andre drive to the location and deliver the cup cakes there. And now that they were back it only meant it was closing time for the entire day.

" You know after seeing all those cup cakes, I can't help but want one. " Jade told them, as they were getting ready to leave the bakery.

" Yeah me to... " Tori said, as she was a little bit hungry.

" Well I thought you might be, so I baked some extra cup cakes from the first batch just in case. " Naruto said, as he left to go to the cupcakes that he had baked as in a just in case. In no time he came back holding a tray filled with six cup cakes. He handed one to each of them, seeing as there was no better time then now to take a bite. " To us! " Naruto gave out his toast, as he, along with every one else, took a bite out of there cupcake. The moment the little amount of food touch there tongue, they immediately started to spit it out of there mouth and on to the floor.

" What do you put in that? " Jade shouted, as she tried to wipe the taste off her tongue.

" I followed the recipe... I don't know why it taste so bad! " Naruto shouted, as the taste stayed on his tongue.

" Hey maybe its from when Beck crash into Naruto and the wall... " Cat said, as she looked for something to drink and get rid of the taste in her mouth. Everyone looked at her, giving her the look to keep on talking. " ... Well, beck crashed into Naruto, and almost right away crashed into the wall. What if like the crashed drop something into the bowl? " Cat told them. Everyone did have to admit that was a good explanation on what had happen. Naruto left to go and see if what she had said was true. In a minute, he had return holding a bottle in his hand.

" She's right... something did fell into the first batch of cupcakes. " Naruto told them.

" And that is? " Tori ask, seeing as she hadn't seen the bottle yet.

" Cooking oil... " Naruto told them, as he held up the bottle.

" Great, so there's what 500 bad cupcakes out there? " Andre asked, seeing as this might become a problem.

" No... more like thirty... Good thing that we might not have to see them again though... " Naruto quickly reply back, as he was slightly happy that not the entire load was rotten. At that very moment, the door open and walked in Kushina.

" Hey you guys, how your day? " She asked them, as she just arrived in time for closing the store. Every body took a quick glance at each other before opening there mouths.

" Terrible! " everyone shouted together, as this was one of there worst day's ever.

_*** Friday night, dance night ***_

The time had finally arrived, it was finally time for the Fall Dance. The entire gang was paid, just like Kushina promise, and also had money to buy photos from tonight events. So here they were. Andre and Tori dancing together, Beck and Jade actually holding each and dancing with one another, and Naruto twirling Cat around on the dance floor.

" Cat... " Cat and Naruto, looked up and saw that, Jade was the one who had called out to her. Naruto kept Cat in his arm's waiting for what Jade had to say. " ... trade partners for me real quick. " She told her, which got a surprise looked from the three. Naruto looked at Beck wondering if he knew what was going through Jade's mind at the moment. Beck saw the look Naruto was giving him, and he did the one thing that he could do. And that was to shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know what Jade was thinking at the moment. " Please... " Jade said, and that made everyone know that it was serious.

" Okay... " Cat said, as she walked over to Beck to dance wit him.

" Keep your hands were I can see them, Beck! " Naruto teasingly yelled towards him. Beck let out a small laugh before dancing with Cat. And just like that Jade and Naruto were left alone. Jade got his arm's and put them over her shoulders and she put hers around his waist.

" You know I was mad at you when you transfered to Hollywood art's... " Jade began to talk.

" Yeah, I can tell... The text message saying ' I will pretend not to know you at all today' wasn't a clue to that... "

" Shut up... I have known you since we were four. Of course I was going to be mad at you for not telling me that you were coming to Hollywood Arts. "

" Well it was meant to be a surprise... "

" You know I hate surprise! "

" True, true... but I thought you might like that one... "

" I haven't like surprise since I was seven... "

" Oh right... That's when my parents decided to move back to Arizona... and I left you all alone... "

" Well I wasn't alone for long... I met Cat shortly after you left... But it was still nice that you kept in touch and came to visit... "

" What are friends for... "

" You mean, other then when your sucking face with Cat, your an okay friend. "

" Hey your one to talk! Your as bad as me! "

" But I make sure that everyone knows that he's mine! You can have Cat! " Jade and Naruto bursted out laughing. They were long time friends, and this little dance was just there way to get some time to spend together, since there's so many changes in there life right now.

" Looks like this dance is over... " Naruto told her, as the song came to a end. Jade nodded her headed before walking back to Beck. And in a second Cat came back to Naruto. She ran into his arm's, as the next song started to play. And just like that, both were dancing with each other together. Enjoying a rare moment of a normal life. Just a night filled with love and spending it with the person he cared about the most.

" Alright students! " A voice shouted over the speaker's, everyone looked up and saw that the school principal had a mike in his hand and talking to everyone. " I hope your all enjoying this dance, " and he receive a loud cheered from everyone at the dance, " as a special treat, we have ordered 500 cup cakes from Kushina Bakery! " everyone cheered, as teacher's handed the students cupcakes to eat at this moment. While everyone was waiting for the okay to eat the bakery, the gang on the other hand wanted to ran. They didn't know that there food was going to be here, and since there's thirty bad one's in the group, that meant some kids were about to lose there taste buds. " Now let's eat! " He shouted, as he wanted to take a bite out of his cupcake. And that was the signal for the group to ran out of the dance.

" GOD! WHAT'S THIS HORRIBLE TASTE! " A voice boomed over the speaker's, as the group ran out the door's. All trying to leave before the principle blamed them for that horrible taste in his mouth.

_**End of chapter**_

_**songs that were used are**_

_**Please don't go **_

_**and**_

_**Lucky**_

_**both are good songs**_

_**but anyway sorry for the wait**_

_**thanks to everyone that suggested the song lucky**_

_**it was a good idea**_

_**I don't think this was my best chapter**_

_**but review and tell me what your thought of it**_

_**it only takes a minute to review**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Before reading this chapter I must give a warning**_

_**there will be a lot of sexual jokes in this one, mainly at the end**_

_**if you read this or past this with out looking at it**_

_**you are agreeing that you knew of the warning**_

_**so read if you want**_

_**I'm just saying this**_

_**so I don't get in trouble with people **_

_**saying I didn't give them a warning**_

_**so on with this chapter**_

_**Chapter 9: Surprise, surprise**_

_*** Later that day ***_

Now it was closing time, and everyone was happy to hear that, since after such a strange day all they wanted to do was forget it. Naruto was able to bake all 500 cup cakes. He had Beck and Andre drive to the location and deliver the cup cakes there. And now that they were back it only meant it was closing time for the entire day.

" You know after seeing all those cup cakes, I can't help but want one. " Jade told them, as they were getting ready to leave the bakery.

" Yeah me to... " Tori said, as she was a little bit hungry.

" Well I thought you might be, so I baked some extra cup cakes from the first batch just in case. " Naruto said, as he left to go to the cupcakes that he had baked as in a just in case. In no time he came back holding a tray filled with six cup cakes. He handed one to each of them, seeing as there was no better time then now to take a bite. " To us! " Naruto gave out his toast, as he, along with every one else, took a bite out of there cupcake. The moment the little amount of food touch there tongue, they immediately started to spit it out of there mouth and on to the floor.

" What do you put in that? " Jade shouted, as she tried to wipe the taste off her tongue.

" I followed the recipe... I don't know why it taste so bad! " Naruto shouted, as the taste stayed on his tongue.

" Hey maybe its from when Beck crash into Naruto and the wall... " Cat said, as she looked for something to drink and get rid of the taste in her mouth. Everyone looked at her, giving her the look to keep on talking. " ... Well, beck crashed into Naruto, and almost right away crashed into the wall. What if like the crashed drop something into the bowl? " Cat told them. Everyone did have to admit that was a good explanation on what had happen. Naruto left to go and see if what she had said was true. In a minute, he had return holding a bottle in his hand.

" She's right... something did fell into the first batch of cupcakes. " Naruto told them.

" And that is? " Tori ask, seeing as she hadn't seen the bottle yet.

" Cooking oil... " Naruto told them, as he held up the bottle.

" Great, so there's what 500 bad cupcakes out there? " Andre asked, seeing as this might become a problem.

" No... more like thirty... Good thing that we might not have to see them again though... " Naruto quickly reply back, as he was slightly happy that not the entire load was rotten. At that very moment, the door open and walked in Kushina.

" Hey you guys, how your day? " She asked them, as she just arrived in time for closing the store. Every body took a quick glance at each other before opening there mouths.

" Terrible! " everyone shouted together, as this was one of there worst day's ever.

_*** Friday night, dance night ***_

The time had finally arrived, it was finally time for the Fall Dance. The entire gang was paid, just like Kushina promise, and also had money to buy photos from tonight events. So here they were. Andre and Tori dancing together, Beck and Jade actually holding each and dancing with one another, and Naruto twirling Cat around on the dance floor.

" Cat... " Cat and Naruto, looked up and saw that, Jade was the one who had called out to her. Naruto kept Cat in his arm's waiting for what Jade had to say. " ... trade partners for me real quick. " She told her, which got a surprise looked from the three. Naruto looked at Beck wondering if he knew what was going through Jade's mind at the moment. Beck saw the look Naruto was giving him, and he did the one thing that he could do. And that was to shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know what Jade was thinking at the moment. " Please... " Jade said, and that made everyone know that it was serious.

" Okay... " Cat said, as she walked over to Beck to dance wit him.

" Keep your hands were I can see them, Beck! " Naruto teasingly yelled towards him. Beck let out a small laugh before dancing with Cat. And just like that Jade and Naruto were left alone. Jade got his arm's and put them over her shoulders and she put hers around his waist.

" You know I was mad at you when you transfered to Hollywood art's... " Jade began to talk.

" Yeah, I can tell... The text message saying ' I will pretend not to know you at all today' wasn't a clue to that... "

" Shut up... I have known you since we were four. Of course I was going to be mad at you for not telling me that you were coming to Hollywood Arts. "

" Well it was meant to be a surprise... "

" You know I hate surprise! "

" True, true... but I thought you might like that one... "

" I haven't like surprise since I was seven... "

" Oh right... That's when my parents decided to move back to Arizona... and I left you all alone... "

" Well I wasn't alone for long... I met Cat shortly after you left... But it was still nice that you kept in touch and came to visit... "

" What are friends for... "

" You mean, other then when your sucking face with Cat, your an okay friend. "

" Hey your one to talk! Your as bad as me! "

" But I make sure that everyone knows that he's mine! You can have Cat! " Jade and Naruto bursted out laughing. They were long time friends, and this little dance was just there way to get some time to spend together, since there's so many changes in there life right now.

" Looks like this dance is over... " Naruto told her, as the song came to a end. Jade nodded her headed before walking back to Beck. And in a second Cat came back to Naruto. She ran into his arm's, as the next song started to play. And just like that, both were dancing with each other together. Enjoying a rare moment of a normal life. Just a night filled with love and spending it with the person he cared about the most.

" Alright students! " A voice shouted over the speaker's, everyone looked up and saw that the school principal had a mike in his hand and talking to everyone. " I hope your all enjoying this dance, " and he receive a loud cheered from everyone at the dance, " as a special treat, we have ordered 500 cup cakes from Kushina Bakery! " everyone cheered, as teacher's handed the students cupcakes to eat at this moment. While everyone was waiting for the okay to eat the bakery, the gang on the other hand wanted to ran. They didn't know that there food was going to be here, and since there's thirty bad one's in the group, that meant some kids were about to lose there taste buds. " Now let's eat! " He shouted, as he wanted to take a bite out of his cupcake. And that was the signal for the group to ran out of the dance.

" GOD! WHAT'S THIS HORRIBLE TASTE! " A voice boomed over the speaker's, as the group ran out the door's. All trying to leave before the principle blamed them for that horrible taste in his mouth.

_*** Saturday Afternoon, October 16, Naruto's home***_

It has been a few day's since the entire fall dance event. Kushina was forced to pay back about thirty dollars worth of cup cakes, and a small apology towards the principal for eating such a horrible thing. After that, Kushina, didn't yell at the kids. She understood that things just happen, why get mad at things that our out of someone's control. But at this very moment, the Naruto house hold, was getting ready to celebrate a very special event. Naruto's late birthday, and Jade's early birthday. While it might be strange that it was none of there birthday's techinally, Naruto and Jade, had come up with a idea back when they were little kids. That idea was to always celebrate there birthday's together, on October 16. Reason why, it was six day's after Naruto's and seven day's before Jade's. Which would kind of put it at the half way mark on a calender.

So the gang was coming over to Naruto's home to celebrate there birthday's. They didn't know the reason as to why they would do this. Naruto and Jade, have kept the entire gang in the dark about there past. All they really knew was that they were celebrating Naruto's birthday this Saturday. Everyone knew that for some strange reason, Jade, never wanted to celebrate her birthday on its real date. Heck, when Cat, tried to give Naruto her present to him, he refused it and told her to wait in till Saturday, since he didn't want any gifts till that day. So here was the gang, minus Naruto, standing at the front door. Cat happily knocked on the door. Now they stood there waiting for someone to answer it.

" Man, this is un-fair... " Rex started to whine about something, " ... all of you have met Naruto's mom. And from what some of the things you guys have said, she's a psycho like her brother. "

" Hey she's a nice person. " Cat defended her, as Kushina might be a little insane, but was still a loved person. " And did you know that she makes like the best food out there! It's like eating from a five star restaurant every night. " Cat ranted on, before someone put a hand over her mouth. That person was Jade, who open her mouth up speak.

" Plus, I think she's a good role model. " Jade added in.

" If, Jade, _thinks_ that this women is a good role model, then she must be horrible! " Rex cried out, as Jade wasn't the normal girl when it came to a lot of things. If Jade likes something, it was either due to it causing pain, or it made a person scream. Either way, what she likes won't always be a good thing.

" Do you want to fight puppet! " Jade shouted at Rex, as she put her fist up.

" Don't call him a puppet! " Robbie shouted, trying to make her understand that he was more then a puppet.

" It's on puppet! " Jade was getting ready to throw her fist at Rex, as she ignored what Robbie had said.

" Come on guys not right now! " Andre yelled trying to get some control over the current problem that they were facing. Because everyone started to yell at one another, and just like that, everyone was trying to stop the fight from going on at the door step of a friends home. None of them notice that the front door had open, or that someone was watching them.

" Alright that's it! " A angry female voice shouted, as she jump into this fight and pulled the two that started the rumble away from each other. Everyone slightly jump back in surprise by the new person joining in. And even more were token back as they saw that it was someone they didn't know. The group looked in front of them to see who had just got involved, and they were all surprise on what they saw. In front of them, stood a young women, judging by her look she was around there age. She was standing in front of them in only a bikini, a two piece green bikini that look good on her. She stood at 5"6, and had long dark pink, close to red hair going down to her mid back. Some strands were covering her eyes, but they could still see the color of her eyes, which were a dark shade of brown. Her build, showed that she at least works out frequently, and assets seem to be as large as Trina's. But on her face, was one very angry expression.

" What the fuck are all of you looking at? " This girl shouted at them, as she was in no mood to play around. Some of the gang took a step back, as they were surprise that this girl was cursing at them, and not only that but they all had similar thoughts going through there heads. ' Who was this girl?' and ' Why is she here?" While most were ready to defend themselves from this new person, one person walked up to her.

" Hey, Tayuya... " Jade greeted her, as she walked up to her and gave her a quick hug.

" Jade, nice to see you too... " Tayuya greeted her back, as she return the hug, and surprise everyone that was watching.

" Hey, Tayuya, who is at the door! " A voice shouted, everyone looked behind see who called to them from behind the two girls. They saw that it was, Naruto, who was in swim trunks and having a towel hung around his shoulders and that he was walking towards them. " Oh hey guys... " Naruto greeted them, as he looked over Tayuya shoulder, " ... looks like you met Tayuya. " Naruto let out a small laugh.

" Why are you guys in your swim wear? " Tori ask them, before it got any more confusing for them.

" I have a swimming pool in the backyard... " Naruto told her, as he pointed his finger towards the direction of his backyard.

" Oh that explains why you told us to bring our swim trunks. " Beck said, as Friday, Naruto told them to bring spare clothing since they were going to stay over night. And to bring a sleeping bag, and swim trunks for that day. Now it was making sense as to why he had told them that. But it seem as though one person, still had a expericen fresh on his mind.

" If you had a swimming pool! Then why did you let us go to Venice Beach! " Robbie shouted, as he didn't forget that one day. The heat was as though they were in a RV toaster. Cat and Naruto were the only one's that didn't have to endure the torture that everyone else had to go through.

" Well it's always nice to go to the beach... And the swimming pool wasn't swimmable at the time. " Naruto tried to explain, as he had one hand behind his head.

" What do you mean ' wasn't swimmable?' " Tori ask him, wanting some answers out of his mouth right now.

" Uhmm, well, some stuff fell into the pool making it unsafe to swim in at the time. That's why I didn't say anything about the pool. " Naruto told her, as this was the truth of the matter.

" Okay that solves that question, but... who is she? " Tori pointed at Tayuya, as she had never met this person before.

" Oh this is Tayuya... " Naruto waved the question off, as he didn't know why they were making such a big deal about her being her. " ... she's a old friend of Jade and me. " Naruto added in.

" What do you mean by 'old friend of Jade and me?' " Andre ask him, seeing that was off at this moment.

" Tayuya, Naruto and Me go way back... We go as far back as when we were five years old. " Jade added in, as she felt that people kind of forgot that she was there at this moment. And she hated when people talked about her, like she wasn't there to hear them.

" Wait, wait, wait... I thought I was your oldest friend. " Cat cried out, as she held out her trembling bottom lip.

" Well your one of my oldest friends, Cat. " Jade told her, knowing how it easy it was to hurt Cat's feelings.

" Wait, are you guys saying that you have known each other longer then we thought? " Tori ask Naruto and Jade, since this was news to them.

" Yeah we have... When I transfered here, Jade, was mad at me that I didn't tell her that I was coming to the school. So she pretended that she didn't know me for the whole day, while were at school. " Naruto told them what had happen that one day. And that was the truth.

" How long have you guys known each other? " Andre asked them, seeing as this was the perfect time to get some info on his friends.

" It would be about thirteen years... " Naruto said, as he looked over to Jade, who nodded her head.

" Great, now all of you know how they met, now can we go in before my top decided to come off. " A annoyed voice said, snapping all of them out of this little conversation. They looked up and saw that it was Tayuya who had spoken, and she was heading towards the house. The group took that as the signal to head inside before anything else happens.

" Quick question... " Robbie spoke up, as there was one last thing coming up to his mind. " ... is Tayuya, the same junior Tayuya from Hollywood Arts? " He asked the group, since he had heard of a girl at the school named Tayuya.

It was mainly rumors, but a lot of these said rumors weren't kind about Tayuya. One rumor was that she swore like no human being could, some even said that she has made a full grown male cry and hug a teddy bear, while rocking back and forth in class. Another one, was that she was actually a man, but that one was quickly proven wrong when she had to go to the women's locker room for P.E. and dress out in the locker room. There was just so many rumors about this one girl, that it was hard to remember them all. But the only thing that was true that was known, was the fact that Tayuya spends most of her time out of the school. No one knew why, but she just did and never got in trouble with the school.

" Yes that's me. And you do know I can hear you when you fucking talk about me! " Tayuya snapped at him, as she couldn't believe that they were talking about her like she wasn't there. After being told that, Robbie shut his mouth, seeing at talking right now might lead him to getting punch by the angry redhead. It didn't take long for them to reach the living room.

" So, who was at the door? " A voice called at to them, as they entered the living room. While most of the gang was use to seeing Kushina, as they never seen her outside of her bakery outfit, they weren't ready to see her in a bikini. And the moment they walked into the living room, which also had a good view of the kitchen, where Kushina was cutting the food up in her bikini.

" Dude! Your mom's a M.I.L.F.! " Rex shouted, seeing Naruto's mom for the first time. That was the wrong thing to say, as the next second a fork was thrown towards Rex. It missed him, but barely by an inch.

" What did you say?... " Kushina all too sweetly ask him with a smile on her face and holding up the knife that she was chopping with.

" I meant to say that your mom looks very beautiful in a non sexual way what-so-ever... " Rex shuttered out, trying to make sure that she wouldn't do something very bad with that big knife she was holding in her hand.

" Oh that's so niiiiccceee of you... " She said, dragging out the word nice, " ... Because if you had said what I thought you said, then there's a very good chance you might end up like the last guy that said that too me. " She told him, as she went back to chopping the food.

" Wha... What... What happen to the last guy?... " Rex fearfully ask her. Right now, she was more scary then Jade on her monthly friend, and that was truly saying something.

" Well... let's just say there still trying to find enough of him to ID him... " She calmly told him, while continuing to cut the food apart. The only thought that was going through Rex's mind was, he was going to be killed by tonight, by this crazy mother. The rest of the gang started to laugh. This was so normal for Kushina to do towards anyone. She just created a fear in Rex and Robbie to teach them a lesson about women, while at the same time looking great.

" Well now that everyone has met everyone... " Naruto broke the tension in the room, seeing it was the perfect chance to talk. " ... Cat, why don't you show them were your room is and have the girls change into there bikini's in there, while I show the guys were the spare rooms are and let them change out in there. " Naruto said, seeing that it was the perfect chance to get the event going.

" And can we play Marco Polo in the pool? " Cat ask him, as she enjoyed playing games like tag and hide and seek.

" Yeah, Cat, we will play that game. " Naruto told her with a smile. Cat smiled and ran up towards Naruto and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, before grabbing Jade and Tori's hands and leading them up to her room to get change for the pool. Naruto followed her lead and showed Beck, Robbie, Rex and Andre were they could change at.

It didn't take long for everyone to change into there swim wear and heads towards the pool. The moment everyone got close to the pool, they all jump into pool, creating a big splash of water to form. Everyone re-surfaced back towards the top and started to mess around in the pool. Robbie was setting a chair for Rex to lay in while they were at the pool.

" Oh, afro boy... " A voice called out to Robbie. He turned to the sound of the voice and saw that Tayuya had swam to him.

" What can I do for you? " Robbie ask her, not sure as to why she would come over to him.

" Oh you know you can DROWN! " After shouting the last part, Tayuya; tackled him, wrap her arms around him and started to dunk him underwater, all the while smiling while doing so.

" YOUR AN EVIL WITCH! " Rex some how shouted to Tayuya. Hearing the puppet talked made Tayuya stop dunking Robbie for a moment, as she couldn't believe that the puppet had talked without his master. Tayuya brought Robbie up and looked at him.

" How did he talk?... " Robbie cough a few times, trying to cough up all the water that had entered his lungs as he was being dunk by the evil red head.

" He... *cough*... he can... *cough*... talk for himself... " Robbie explain, as he regain his breathe. Tayuya looked at him, wondering if he was sane in the head, she just shrugged her shoulders before going back to dunking him underwater.

" Should we go and help Robbie? " Beck ask, as he look and saw Robbie being dunk by Tayuya. Naruto and Andre looked and saw why he had ask if they should help him.

" Nahhh... Let Tayuya work her anger out. " Naruto told them, as he knew how violent she could become if she didn't finish what she was doing.

" But, Robbie, is our friend. We should at least try and help him. " Andre cut in.

" I guess your right... " Beck said, as he and Andre started to head towards Tayuya and Robbie.

" NO, NO, NO... " Naruto chanted, as he grabbed both of there arms to stop them from reach the two. Both turned to see him, and wondering why he had stop them from doing something. " One thing you guys need to know about Tayuya is that she will take her anger out on everyone... If you stop her from doing what she's doing she will hurt you! Trust me! Last time I tried to stop her from doing something she bit me seven times, punch me nine times and then to finish it up she knee me in the gut! " Both Beck and Andre were surprise that she would do something like this. And both had to take a minute to think it over and see if helping Robbie would be the best thing to do. After a minute of thinking it over, they came to an answer.

" He can take care of himself. " Beck said, as Andre nodded his head. They didn't need to get involved in her revenge from earlier. Without any of them knowing, someone was sneaking behind one of the boys. And out of no where, Naruto was pulled down into the water, hitting the water back first. A minute later, he came back to the surfaced and someone was hanging on his back.

" Come one, Naruto! Let's play! " A voice shouted on the back of Naruto. Beck and Andre saw that it was Cat who had pulled him down, and was now hanging on his back. Her arms draped over his shoulders and her legs tried around his waist.

" Okay, Cat. Let's go and play some games. " Naruto smiled, as Cat nozzle her nose with his nose. They both took off to play some games in the pool.

" Want to play chicken with Tori and Jade? " Andre ask Beck, seeing as they were the only ones still not doing something.

" Sure, why not. " Beck replied back, as he started to swim over to where Tori and Jade were. Andre followed his lead, an went over to the girls to see if they wanted to play chicken with them.

_*** Half an hour later ***_

The gang was walking back inside to the house. Half an hour in the pool and everyone was getting a little bit to soggy for there taste. But as everyone was walking inside, Tori was trying to talk to Tayuya about something that was on her mind.

" So if Naruto has three tattoos, and Jade has two, does that mean you one tattoo? " Tori ask her, as they were drying there wet hair off with towels.

" Yeah..." Tayuya answered back, not seeing why that would be of anyone's concern.

" Then were is your tattoo? I don't see one tattoo anywhere on your body? " Tori nearly shouted, as she couldn't see one tattoo on Tayuya body.

" If you could see my tattoo, then your got fucking perverted vision! " Tayuya growled at her, as the position of her tattoo is not her problem. Tori seem taken back at her reply.

" Wait... what do you mean by 'perverted vision?' " Tori ask, as that seem a little bit off. Tayuya let out a sigh, and put her face in her hands.

" Are you really that stupid... " Tayuya said, as she brought her head out of her hands. " ... If you can't understand what that means, than I think that your lucky that your a girl... " Tayuya annoyingly said.

" Why? It's not like your tattoo is... " Tori had a sudden realization. Now the comment was making sense, the tattoo could only be at a few places on her body that no one could see when she's wearing clothes. " ... is your tattoo like on... " Tori couldn't bring herself to say it.

" Do you really want to know were my tattoo is? " Tayuya ask, seeing that she wouldn't let this go anytime soon. Tori reluctantly nodded her head, as the placement of Tayuya tattoo was a really hot topic in her mind. Tayuya placed her hand on the side of her face, and shook her head for a bit, before grabbing Tori's hand and leading her to the spare room. In no time they were in the spare room, and Tayuya locked the door behind her. " Alright. I'm going to show you were my tattoo is. " She announced to her, as she took a quick glance around the room to make sure that no one could look or see in. Tori nodded her head, and watch as Tayuya hands seem to head for her bottom piece of her bikini.

" Wait! Wait! Wait! " Tori chanted, as she couldn't believe that Tayuya was about to strip off her remaining clothes. Tayuya looked at her, before turning around and dropping the bottom piece low enough to show were the tattoo was at.

" See... That's were my tattoo is located. " Tayuya said, as she gave her butt a few light pat's and showing the tattoo that Tori wanted to see so badly. Tori finally stopping her chanting, looked and saw that Tayuya tattoo wasn't were she thought it was. As she believed that it was on her front, down in the center of her legs. But the position were it was, wasn't as bad as that place. On the middle of Tayuya right butt check rested lip marking tattoo.

" Okay I'll bite, what does your tattoo mean? " Tori ask, as she knew some people wouldn't get strange tattoos if it didn't mean something to them.

" Well when I tell someone to kiss my ass, they now know were to start... " Tayuya announce to her, feeling proud about her tattoo meaning. " ... Plus, when you have a guy in bed with you, it does give them a good place to start at... " Tayuya smiled evilly at Tori. Tori's eyes widen at hearing that, and she open her mouth to try and speak but no words would come out of her mouth.

" Oh come on!... " Tayuya couldn't believe that Tori was being such a virgin girl about that kind of stuff. " ... Your a teenage girl! I'm sure you probably had one guy in your bed by now! ... Or at least had fantasies of how it was going to happen. " Tayuya was not making this any more comfortable for Tori then what it already was.

" What me and a boy have done is nothing you should know about!... Or what I have dreamed happen to me either! " Tori shouted at her, not believing that she was having this talk with a girl she just met. If it was her sister, she could understand but anyone else it just seem unreal.

" So you had have dirty thoughts. " Tayuya teased her, as her bottom piece was now back in place. Tori let out a frustrated scream, as she knew that she was not going to hear the end of this anytime soon.

_*** Ten minutes later ***_

Ten minutes have passed since the gang had walked in. They all changed into new clothes seeing that they weren't going swimming for the rest of the day. Even Tayuya and Tori, who both were dress in normal clothes, were back with the rest of the group. Everyone was heading back to the living room, seeing if anything was done cooking. The moment they went to the living room, they saw that Kushina was sitting on the couch with her half brother Eric Sikowitz. And they seem to be chatting about something.

" Mom! Sikowitz! What are you two talking about? " Naruto called out to them, seeing as standing around wouldn't get them any answers anytime soon.

" Well your Eric came by to show off some old videos of you and the rest of your friends here... " Kushina told him, as this was the truth of the matter. " ... like one of two friends when they were five and what that little girl said to a married man... " Kushina dragged out, hoping that the two in question would remember this event. While everyone figured out that she was talking about Jade and Naruto, they waited to see what they were going to say.

" I don't remember what your talking about... " Jade told her, as she was drawing blanks in her mind. She remember some parts, but not a lot to go by, and if this event that she was talking about was something huimating for her, it was best that she kept her mouth shut.

" Well that's too bad to hear... " Kushina told her, with a small grin forming on her face. " Say, Eric, didn't you tell me that you brought that video with you today? " Sikowitz caught on with what she was doing.

" I did say that. And didn't you tell me to put it in the video player, so that the kids can watch it after there done with getting dress..."

" I did... So should we start the little movie? "

" I think we should... " And before anyone, well mainly Jade and Naruto, could do anything; Sikowitz had a remote in his hand and press a few buttons on it. First the television came on, then it went to the dark screen before it came to life and started to show images, it was even in good viewing condition of that day.

_*** The recording ***_

_The video camera was a little hazily at first, but soon got into focus. The first thing it started to show was the kitchen table, before it moved up to show what was on the table. On the table sat a vanilla cake, and laying next to the cake rested a arm._

_" So, Minato... " The camera went up to show the the person in question. " ... anything you want to say on your son's fifth birthday? " the voice of Kushina rang out behind the camera. And in front of the camera, sat a man that resemblance Naruto. The face structure was different, and there was no whisker marks on his face but everything else looked like Naruto._

_" Yeah I do... " The camera zoomed into his face. " ... never invite Jiraiya to any of your parties. " And that caused the married couple to let out a small laugh._

_" Get serious, Minato! " Kushina laughingly shouted at him. " I'm sure when Naruto gets older he would realize that Jiraiya would just be evil for him to know. "_

_" Well... " Minato took a pause, as he placed one hand on his chin to think about what he was going to say next. " ... well, I hope I can say this every year but Happy Birthday, Naruto. " he smiled at the camera. And at the next moment, the door sounded as though it was being open. The camera turned to see who had come over now, and it showed a very familiar face on the camera vision._

_" Oh, Eric, you made it! " Kushina happy voice rang out, as the camera showed a younger version of Eric Sikowitz. He still dressed the same, but the only difference was that instead of being bald at the top of his head, there was hair every where on his head._

_" Uncle Sikowitz! " A small voice cried out, as the camera went down and showed a small body running towards Sikowitz and tackling his feet._

_" Hey there, Naruto. " Sikowitz happy voice said, as he picked up the person. And hung him upside down._

_" I am not Naruto... " little Naruto voice said, as he tried to sound like a robot. " I am a robot send from the future to destroy all coconut's. "_

_" Oh my! I can't allow a evil robot like you to destroy all coconut's! I will destroy you, robot! " Sikowitz seem to be playing along with Naruto, as he carried him away to another location._

_" Bring it on, smelly human. "Naruto yelled out, as he was being carried away. Kushina seem to have shaken the camera a few times, before going back to Minato. While the camera showed his face, it seem as though Kushina had saw something he was doing._

_" Minato! Hands away form the cake! " Kushina angry voice cried out behind the camera. Minato hand suddenly seem to appear on the side of his face, trying to act as innocence as possible._

_" But I can't help it... Your cooking is simply the best out there. " Minato childish whined, trying to get some free cake at the moment._

_" Uhmm, Minato... " A little voice said, catching the attention of the married couple. The camera went down, and showed a small little girl pulling at the pants of Minato. And this little girl was dress in a yellow dress, with long hair for the small girl. _

_" Yes, Jade? What can I do for you? " Minato ask the little girl, as he pulled a chair out and place the girl on the chair. And hearing the name of that little girl, surprise almost everyone watching the tape._

_" Uhmmm... well... " Jade's little voice dragged out, as she seem to be tongue tied about what she was trying to say._

_" You can do it, Jade. " Kushina voice encourage her to go on._

_" Can I be your wife! " Jade's little voice shouted, as she found the courage to ask the question that was on the mind of the five year old. The camera zoomed onto Minato face, trying to show what his reaction was going to be at hearing this brave confusion from the little girl. On Minato face seem to rest a smile._

_" Well it's not every day that a cute girl ask me if they can be my wife... " Minato trailed on, as he rested on hand on the side of his face._

_" Are you implying I'm not longer cute? " Kushina, faked hurt voice cried out to him._

_" Well you are loosing your natural beauty... " Minato teasingly trailed on, and all he got in return from Kushina was her sticking her tongue at him for saying that about her. " ... Hmmm, well, Jade, ask me again when your older and I will give you a straight answer. Okay sweetie. " He told the little girl, as he patted her head a little bit. Jade smiled and nodded her head fast, knowing that there was a chance that he might say yes in the future. " Now go and play and enjoy your birthday. " He told her, and she bowed before taking off. The camera went back to Minato, before the recording was cut off as Kushina turned the video off._

_*** End of Video ***_

" Awww, Jade you looked so cute when you were young! " Cat told Jade, as she rushed over to the side of Jade and gushed at her. Jade just seem speechless about the entire video. She couldn't believe that she actually ask to marry some grown man when she was younger.

" I should be mad at you Jade... " Everyone looked up and saw that Kushina was the one who had talk and was standing on her couch. "... you tied to steal my husband, but I'm not mad at you. " Everyone seem relief that Kushina was holding anything from what Jade had ask when she was young against her.

" But why did you bring that Sikowitz? " Beck ask, seeing that it was kind of un expect that he would bring that over here.

" Oh yes, well I was remembering how Jade was allowed into Hollywood Arts and this video was among the collection of videos that I own... " He trailed off.

" What kind of videos do you own? " Naruto ask his uncle, as hearing that was slightly creepy.

" Well as some of you might or might not know, I have the finally say on who is allowed to come to the school or not. Only the school principal has the power to over rule me... " The group nodded there head's understanding so far.

" ... Now one third of those that apply to the school submit a video audition to the school, which allows us to see if a person has some kind of talent. Another one third, is referred by a teacher at there current school on a student's possible artist talent. While the remaining one third has a family member that comes to the school and are ask to also come to Hollywood Arts, out of the chance that they have artist talent like there family member. Out of this group; Cat Valentine, Jade West, and Tayuya De Luca each one of these girls submitted a video to Hollywood Arts, and were allowed to join. Beck Oliver, Andre Harris, and Robbie Shapiro were referred by teachers at there school and the teacher's of Hollywood Art came to see there talent in use and after seeing there talent being put to use were allowed to join. " Everyone was surprise that he could remember all this about them, but that just meant that he was paying attention to his students life.

" As I was looking over old video tapes I came across Jade's audition tape and thought it would be fun to look at her talent from about two years ago to her current talent. " Sikowitz explain to them, as it was not every day that his students could see how one was allowed to enter this school.

" Play it! " Almost everyone told him, as they wanted to see what Jade had done to get into Hollywood Arts. Sikowitz looked at Jade trying to see what her reaction was and saw that she just shrugged her shoulders and gave him the single to go and show the tape. Sikowitz went to the television and started the tape, seeing as this tape wasn't getting any younger. And just like that the tape started to show it's recording.

_*** Jade's Audition tape ***_

_" Alright this is my audition tape for Hollywood Arts. I'm Jadelyn August West, but most people call me Jade, an I prefer being called Jade... " and just like that the tape started with Jade sitting in front of the camera. And it seem like the recording was taking place in her room, if the dark colors were any proof of that. And some how even while this was being recording, the fourteen year Jade, had a bored expression on her face. She just sat there for a few minutes before the door open up and walked in Naruto. " My friend is going to help me out on this audition tape. I don't that is against the rules, but he's not going to be singing, so I don't think that it would matter anyway. " Jade said towards the camera._

_" So are you ready to perform? " Naruto ask Jade, as he brought out his guitar._

_" Of course I am... I have nothing better to do right now. " Jade bored voice rang out, as Naruto shook his head and placed the guitar on his lap. Jade took a deep breathe, looked at Naruto and started to sing._

_**I can see  
When you stay low, nothing happens  
Does it feel right?**_

Late at night  
Things I thought, I put behind me  
Haunt my mind

I just know there's no escape now  
Once it sets its eyes on you  
But I won't run, have to stare it in the eye

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
No more denying, I got to face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground

It's all around  
Getting stronger, coming closer  
Into my world  
(My world)

I can feel  
That it's time for me to face it  
Can I take it?

Though this might just be the ending  
Of the life I held so dear  
But I won't run, there's no turning back from here

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
No more denying, I got to face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground

All I know for sure is I'm trying  
I will always stand my ground

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
(I won't give in)  
I won't give up  
(I won't give up)  
No more denying, I got to face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
No more denying, I got to face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground

_And just like that Jade was done, and was taking one long breathe as the song really took it out on her lungs. After regaining her breathe she looked at the camera, before speaking. "Well that's the end of my audition tape, so if you guys think that I have any talent then give me a call... Now, my friend Naruto will take me out and buy me coffee. " Jade told the camera without evening looking at Naruto._

_" Hey! I always have to buy you coffee! " Naruto shouted towards her._

_" What's your point? " Jade ask him, as she turn to face him._

_" I'm always paying for you! " Jade just waved him off, like it was nothing that should bother her._

_" But you know you love it. " Jade teased him._

_" Pfff. " Naruto said, not believing what he was hearing. Without saying another word, he headed for Jade's door._

_" Hey you better not leave with out me! " Jade yelled at him, as she headed in the same direction as Naruto. " Hey! Hey! You better be paying attention to me! I will throw a brick at you if your don't! " and just like that the tape ended._

_*** Video end ***_

" Well now that's over, can we watch some horror movies? " Jade ask out loud, as she didn't want people to say anything about her audition tape.

" Oh, come on Jade... " Beck started, as that was one of the few times he had ever heard Jade sing and it wasn't backup in a play or something like that. " ... don't you want to say something about how your talents have change from two years ago? "

" Not really... " Jade began, " I have worked hard since then and that would only mean that my talent would improve as time went on. I don't need a reason to have other people to tell me how much I have improve from back then. " She told him, as she took a seat on the couch. " Now let's watch some horror movies. " she announce as she was more then happy to see some people get chopped up.

" Alright, guys, seeing that Jade has ended her little praise parade just to watch movies, I say let's do it! " Naruto nearly shouted, as everyone knew that Jade didn't want to talk any more. Everyone took a spot on the three couches that were in the living room. And before any one knew what was going on, a horror film started and everyone shut there mouths and watch the movie's.

_*** 2: 32 a.m. Sunday morning ***_

The gang was finally done watching there last horror film of the night. And some how at the end of this horror film marathon, everyone was shaken up. It wasn't in till after the third movie that it started to effect people in this group. But then again they did watch; ' The Wrong Turn' series, which is made of three movies; then to 'Paranormal Activity', which as that point Cat, started to try and cover her eyes with Naruto's chest; next was the 'The Hills Have Eyes', and that's when Robbie started to shake in fear after seeing that series of movies; ' Black Christmas ' came next, and Tori, Beck and Andre started to close there eyes a lot more during the killing part's, and to finish it up; they ended with ' The Strangers.' But after watching so many of these horror movies, even Jade, Tayuya and Naruto were starting to feel a little afraid. More then likely due to the mind not being able to handle about thirteen hour's of gore.

" Come on, Cat, it's time for bed. " Naruto tried to pull the small red head off from choking his arm off, but it seem as though she wasn't going to let go of his arm anytime soon.

" No, no, no, no... " Cat kept chanting on, as she feared the dark at this very moment. The darkness was her enemy, and so was everything that bumped in the night.

" Cat, they were just movies. None of them really happen. " Naruto tried to reason with her, since he was to tried to try and fight her on this.

" Your wrong! ' The Strangers' is based on true events! " Cat shouted, and that was true. ' The Strangers' were based off some true events, but not the entire video was. Naruto was tempted to slap his face with his free hand at hearing her comeback. But Naruto knew that there was no time for that, he needed Cat to let go of his arm before it fell off.

" I think we just watch too many horror movies. " Beck said, as he watch the exchange that was going on between the couple.

And Beck was right; in ' Black Christmas 'a movie that was about a married couple that fell out of love and have a son, who had a rare medical condition that makes his skin yellow. She abuses her son, and when she found a lover her soon to be ex-husband would not let her go. So she in returns kills him, and with her new lover buries his body in the basement. The son seeing this, is then locked up in the attic for years. As time goes on, she finds out that her current lover couldn't get her pregnant, so she rapes her son as a last attempt to get pregnant. She does get pregnant, and ends up having a girl. On Christmas Eve eight years later, the son escapes from his attic and disfigures his daughter/sister by ripping her eye out, gruesomely kills his mother and her new husband, and makes Christmas cookies out of his mother's flesh and eats them. And that was just the first half of the movie.

Naruto shook his head, not believing that Cat wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon. So he did the one thing he knew that could help out Cat in his current problem.

" Cat... " he said, getting her attention. She looked up at him, wondering what he had to say now. " ... how about I give you a necklace that protects you from all forms of evil. " Cat seem surprise by that, she was so surprise that she even loosen her grip on his arm.

" Really? "

" Yes, really. There's a special necklace that's in my room that will keep all evil things away from you... " Naruto reassured her, knowing that this was going to be the best way to get her to finally fall asleep.

" Yay! " Cat hug him, happy that she was going to have some peace of mind.

" So let's go upstairs... " Naruto told her, as he grab her hand and held it. He took a few steps, before something came to his mind. " ... guys the blankets and pillows are in the closet over there. Set up our 'bed' for the night. " He told them, as the plan was for everyone to sleep in the same room, which would be the living room floor. Well almost everyone, Kushina and Sikowitz, had both fallen asleep in the rooms upstairs. But then again, they weren't exactly the groups age, so that was okay to them. Everyone nodded there head, showing that they got what he meant.

" Sure, let's get it set up for your 'orgy 'part of your little sleep over ..." Tayuya nonchalantly let out. Just that one comment made everyone raise there eye brow's and look at her, all thinking that she was going crazy.

" Why would I plan a orgy for a birthday party? What would even made you think that a orgy ever crossed my mind in the first place? " Naruto shouted at her, not understanding how she could come to that.

" One your a guy, so that means getting laid is on your mind almost all the time. And second, your his godson. " She told him, while staring at him in the eyes. The moment Naruto heard the godson comment, he shut up.

" Okay, I'm nothing like him! " Naruto angrily yelled at her, not happy that she thought he was anything like him.

" Wait, what does Naruto godfather have to do with anything about him? " Cat ask her, not knowing the fact's about Naruto's godfather. The only thing that she really knows about him, is the fact that he writes books. Heck, Cat, love the 'Gutsy Ninja' series book that he created. It was currently four books, into that series and she was getting done with the first book.

" Oh, so she doesn't know. " Tayuya chooed happily.

" Your not going to tell her anything! " Naruto pointed a finger at her, hoping that she would listen for once. Tayuya didn't like that finger in her personal space, so she did the one thing that came natural to her, she stomp on to Naruto's foot.

" OOOOWWWWW! " Naruto shouted, as he started to hop on one foot, trying to ease the pain.

" That wasn't nice! " Cat yelled at Tayuya, not believing that some one would just do that out of no where.

" Who cares about that right now. " Tayuya told her, as she went to stare at Cat and to tell her about Naruto's godfather. " What do you know about Naruto's god father? " she ask her.

" That he writes books... " Cat told her, not seeing what the deal was.

" Oh, so you know he writes books. So I'm guessing your a fan of his Icha Icha series... " Cat got a confused look on her face, and she wondered if they were talking about the same person.

" What are you talking about? "

" Wait, what books of his did you read? "

" I'm about to finish up the first book of the Gusty Ninja. "

" Oh... So your reading that series he wrote. Well he also wrote another series called Icha Icha. And that one series is very popular with grown ups. So popular with then that they are even started to make films out of those books. And these movies are ra... " Before she could finish that sentence, Naruto, put his hand over her mouth to shut her up.

" She's is lying. " Naruto told Cat, as Tayuya tried to get out of his grip. " Why don't we just head upstairs to get that necklace before evil comes to get us. " Naruto quickly told her, as he almost threw Tayuya down to the floor, and ran towards Cat, grabbing her wrist and rush up stairs.

" I'm not lying... " Tayuya mumble to herself, as she rub her jaw. Everyone looked on, wondering exactly what the heck just happen between the two. Everyone turned to Jade wondering if she had any answers for them.

" I don't know, and I don't even want to know. " Jade answer them, as she felt all there eyes on her.

_*** Naruto and Cat ***_

" And here it is! " Naruto announced as he found the necklace that he promise to Cat. He brought the necklace to Cat so she could get a better look at it. Cat took it out of his hands and gave it a closer look. The necklace in question was a clear pale green crystal that hung on nothing special.

" Is this all that there is to it? " Cat ask him. She wasn't un-greatful, it was just that it seem a little bit like it was nothing special.

" Ha, well yeah that's all there is to it... " Naruto could see how she looked at it un-impress, so he knew he had to tell her a little story about the necklace. " Cat, you see that one necklace not only keeps evil spirits away from the person wearing it, but it also brings good luck to that person also. "

" Really? " She ask him, why she eyed the necklace, wondering what made it so special.

" Yeah, Cat. My mom wore that when she fell in love with my dad. And before that, my grandmother wore that when she met her husband. " Naruto told her, giving her some details about the necklace.

" Oh wow! " Cat happily told him, surprise that he would give her such a important thing. " Are you sure I can wear it? "

" Of course. It will protect you , and because of that I want you to wear. " Naruto told her with a smile. Cat smiled at him, before leaning over and kissing him on the lips. " Now let's head back downstairs. " Naruto told her, after the kiss was over.

_*** Ten minutes later ***_

Naruto and Cat had finally return to the rest of the group, and just like the rest of them were laying on the floor, falling asleep. Naruto and Cat were cuddling and using the same blanket to sleep in, while the same could be said about Beck and Jade. Everyone else was sleeping in there own little spots near the rest of the gang. Now everyone was just laying there doing nothing, but hoping that slumber would take them away.

_*** Bang* Bang* Bang* Bang* **_

That was the sound coming from the front of the house. Loud enough to wake people up, but not these teens. All they wanted was to sleep, and were willing to sleep through anything, all expect for one.

" What was that? " Cat whisper out loud to herself, as she heard the banging.

" It was nothing Cat... " Naruto answered her, as he put one hand over his eyes. " It's just your mind playing tricks on you... "

" But, but, but... "

_*** Bang* Bang* Bang* Bang* **_

And just like that, another series of knocking coming from the front door was heard, now by everyone.

" See! There is something outside knocking on the front door! " Cat shouted at Naruto. He knew that there was only one thing he could do at this point. He rubbed his eyes, before standing up.

" Any of you guys awake? " he ask all his friends, that should be sleeping now, but maybe with all this noise someone would be still awake.

" Yeah, still awake here... " Beck answered Naruto, as he was a little bit restless.

" Can't really fall sleep when some one is banging on the door... " Andre trilled on, as he rub the his eyes. While they were the only two to actually reply back, everyone else was awake.

" Can you guys come with me to the front door just in case? " Naruto ask them, as it was a good idea to bring friends with you if that person was going to answer the front door late at night.

The guys nodded there headed and followed Naruto to the front door. In no time, the three guys reach the front door, and open it. But the moment the door was open they saw no one was standing there. Naruto open the second door to his home, as it was a screen door and walk outside to see if the streets had anyone strange walking around. But he saw no one any were. Naruto just shook it off, thinking that maybe all there minds were playing tricks on them now. He decided to walk back into the house and lock the door's behind him.

" No one was there. " Naruto told them with a little confused expression on his face, not knowing what was really gone.

" Maybe it was the wind... " Andre suggested to him, as they walked back to the living room.

" Could be... " Beck answered to him, as he knew that at times the door from his RV would make weird sounds with strong winds at time. Naruto shrugged his shoulders. Beck did have a point, winds can cause loud noises on screen doors. The three guys reached the living room and saw that some of the girls were sitting up.

" Hey, where's Tori and Cat? " Naruto ask the remaining people in the room, seeing as two people were gone at this moment.

" Cat needed to use the bathroom, but was to afraid to go by herself. So she took Tori with her, so that she can pee in peace. " Rex answered him, as the puppet was to tried to care what he said. In a minute the girls were back with the rest of the group.

" So, who was at the door? " Tori ask, as she went to take a seat on the floor.

" No, one... " Naruto answered her.

" Really?..." Cat frighteningly ask him.

" Cat, don't worry about it. It was the wind banging on the door. " Naruto tried to reassure her, as he knew that Cat would start to panic about it.

" But, but, but... " Before she could say anymore, a loud crash was heard, coming from the side of the house. Cat nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden noise. Everyone else, just jump up slightly but merely out of surprise.

" Okay we will go check that out... together. " Naruto told her, seeing that it might of been some kind of animal that made the noise or the wind. And everyone knew he said that to calm Cat down. The gang went to the back door and open it. They headed outside to the side of the house to see what cause the noise. In no time they found what had cause the sound. It was a knock over trash can.

" Some animals most of knock it over. " Naruto told everyone, as he went to pick it up. Cat seem to have calmed down. Seeing that it was nothing to be afraid of, everyone went back inside.

" Hey, Naruto, did you leave the front door open? " Robbie ask him, as they walked into the living room and Robbie was able to see that the front door was open.

" No?... " Naruto ask him, with a confused expression on his face.

" Well its open. " Robbie told him, while pointing to the front door. Naruto went to go and see if the door was really open. He walked over to the front door and saw that it was actually open. And it wasn't just one of the doors open, both doors were open all the way. Naruto went to close it and lock it once again. He went to the closet and pull out a umbrella.

" What's the umbrella for? " Rex ask him, surprise that he was getting such a strange item for no reason that he could think of.

" Sssshhh... " Naruto whisper to him, as he tried to listen for any sound. " Someone might be in here... " Naruto whisper to him, knowing that they might be in danger.

" The only thing that's here that shouldn't be here is your evil mother and the evil witches known as Jade and Tayuya. " Rex ranted on, as he didn't enjoy the fact that these three women tried to hurt him in his life time.

" What did you say about me! " Jade shouted at him, while Tayuya cracked her knuckles getting ready to give the puppet a beat down.

" Uhmm uhmmm... zzzzz... " And just like that Rex was 'asleep.' He knew full well that these girls will destroy him if they had the chance.

" SSSHHH! " Naruto had to yell at them, seeing that with all this sound he wouldn't be able to hear anything but there heavy breathing. Jade seem token back that she got yelled at, but she let it slide. Naruto went back to trying to hear any strange noise that could be coming from inside his home. In no time he started to hear heavy foot steps coming from upstairs.

" Guys come with me. " Naruto order them to do, as he crept upstairs. The gang didn't want to fight him on this, and decided to follow him upstairs. Just in case he needed there backup. In no time they were all upstairs and trying to hear any sound coming from any where. They heard another sound coming from one of the guest rooms. The gang came to the door.

" Stay out here. " Naruto whisper to them, as he slowly open the door and closed it behind him. The moment he entered the room, everyone lean close to the door and wanted to see if they could hear everything that was happening in the room.

In no time they could hear Naruto confronting the intruder, then it sounded like the two started exchange words before the sounds of fist going off. After two minutes had passed, the gang couldn't hear any thing besides the sound of someone breathing to hard. The gang knew that there was only one thing that they could do. They open the door and prepared themselves for what ever was on the other side. The moment they entered the room, they saw that the umbrella that was in Naruto's hand was now on the floor, and they also saw a stranger was twisting Naruto's arm backwards.

" Hey let him go! " Cat shouted, as she saw her boyfriend in trouble. She did the one thing that only she could do, she grab the umbrella that was on the floor and swung for the intruder. Before the intruder could do anything to defend himself, the plastic umbrella stick hit him on the side and force him to hold onto his side. " Are you okay? " Cat ask her boyfriend, as she ran up to him and check up on him. Naruto nodded his head, as he rub his arm.

" What was that for! " The intruder shouted at her, not happy that he got attack. Everyone looked at him, as though he had gone crazy. He's asking why they attack him? Why? He broke into the house and attack Naruto.

" You broke into this house! You don't think were not going to attack you! " Andre shouted at him, not pleased that one of his friends was hurt right now.

" What? " The intruder shouted, as he seem surprise at hearing what they said about him. " I didn't break into any one home! He's my god son! " He told them, while pointing his finger at Naruto. Everyone's eyes widen at hearing that. They turned there heads to see what Naruto had to say about this.

" Yeah... He is my god father... " Everyone went to look at this intruder, and this time to get a really good look on him. He was a tall man with extremely long and spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes.

" Can you guys all step out for a bit. I need to talk to him and figure out why he's here, and how he got in here. " Everyone didn't know what to say, but all did what he ask them to do. Now that left these two alone in the same room.

" Alright, Jiraiya, what are you doing here? " Naruto shouted at his god father, not happy about the unexpected visit from him.

" Those were some of the most beautiful under age girls I have ever seen! Please tell me that your getting nookie from one of them? " It seem as though he didn't hear Naruto's question.

" I'm dating one of them. And that's all I'm goi... "

" Really? Is it that Latina girl! I'm sure she's muy caliente in bed... Or, is it that little dark girl! I'm sure she's a dominatrix in bed... Or, is it one of those two red heads! Is it that one with the angry look in her eyes. I'm sure she's just wants to be tied up and done in so many ways. Or is it the other red head? The one that looks so innocence that she could break, the moment in bed. " Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing from his god father. Don't get Naruto wrong, he knew that the girls he hung out with were all beautiful in there own way, but he never thought of any of them in that way.

" The red head innocence one! " Naruto yelled at him, knowing that it was pointless to tell him Cat's name.

" You dog! The innocence ones are always the freakiest one in bed! " He grab Naruto by his shoulder, feeling so proud that his god son had got a beautiful girl in his life. He was too happy to notice the fist coming for him. An in a second he was on the floor holding his stomach from the impact of Naruto's punch.

" There's a few rules I'm going to lay out for you! " Naruto shouted at him, while he cracked his knuckles, just in case he wasn't going to listen to the rules. " One! All the girls I know, you will never ask them to star in _any _of your movies! Two! You will not act like a perv while any one is around you that doesn't know you! Three! You will not tell my girlfriend that your a porn director! Or, a adult writer! She already knows you write books, but only the Gusty Ninja one's. My friends I think they kinda know that your a adult writer. Four! You will not tell anyone about you taking me to a porn set early this year! And Five! You will not tell any of them, about one of those girls hitting on me while we were at the set! Do you get the rules! " Naruto yelled at him, laying down the ground rules.

" Yes... " Jiraiya head fell down, as though he lost his pet puppy. But the next moment it was back up. " I don't know why your not bragging about almost getting a date with a porn actress. Natalie is only three years older then you. "

" The fact that she's in porn is a turn off! "

" What's your point? A lot of guys would pay to get a night with her... And she keeps asking for you when I film her. "

" Don't care! Now drop it! " Naruto growled at him. Jiraiya knew he shouldn't push his luck, when it came to Naruto and his anger. " If anyone I knew finds out about that, I'M GOING TO GET MY MOM! AND GRAND MOM TSUNADE! LOCK YOU IN A CLOSET FILLED WITH NOTHING BUT METAL BAT'S AND LET THEM TAKE THERE ANGER OUT ON YOU! THEN I WILL GRAB A RUSTY BLADE AND DIG IT ACROSS WHAT MAKES YOU A MAN! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR! "

" Yes, sir... " Jiraiya was tumbling under his god son rage.

" Now, how long are you here for? " Naruto calmly ask him.

" A week, maybe... But I'm here also on business, so I won't really have time to hung out with you... " Jiraiya fearfully ask him.

" How did you even get in the house? "

" Your mom must of not have told you that I was coming to visit you. I tried knocking on the door, but no one answered. And I remember where she told me were she kept the spare key. After I found it, I hit a trash can knocking it over... " That answered the questions from earlier.

" Alright now that everyone is settle, you can meet my friends. " Naruto told him with a little bit to sweetly smile on his face. He open the door and allowed his friends to enter. Once everyone was inside, it was time for his introduction. " Everyone meet my god father Jiraiya. " And he was greeted with waves and small hellos.

" It's a pleasure to meet all friends of my god son. " He told them, with a smile.

But everyone could see that he was trying to hold himself in. He was sweating like there was no tomorrow. And for some strange reason they could tell Naruto had something to do with it, if him glaring daggers at the back of his skull and Jiraiya eyes doting back and fourth wasn't clue enough. But by this point, everyone was too tried to care that much. After the greeting, everyone headed back to bed, they can deal with what ever had happen later. For now, slumber was the only thing that was on there mind.

_*** End of chapter ***_

_**So what did you think**_

_**the movies that were said in this chapter are all real**_

_**a little bit over the top right**_

_**but I guess in some ways that just means that I'm really trying for all the readers to this story**_

_**the song in this chapter is called**_

_**Stand My Ground by Within Temptation**_

_**Tayuya will not be a main cast character in this story**_

_**so don't expect her to be in every future chapter from this point on**_

_**the next chapter is going to take elements from the episode Cat's new boyfriend**_

_**such as the throw back dance, the fish etc...**_

_**It won't have cat having a different boyfriend**_

_**the plot will be different though**_

_**it will have two Naruto's character's appearing in it**_

_**guess which two?**_

_**and before you ask, I wasn't planning to do episode 9-12**_

_**I already said that I wasn't going to**_

_**and the reason's are**_

_**the wi-fi in sky episode would be a little to hard to exactly do because no one is actually doing anything but talking on the computer and Naruto really wouldn't have much of a reason to video chat, another then to find out why Tori had yelled at Cat**_

_**Beck's big break is a episode that focus more on Beck and Tori then any other character in it, and Naruto wasn't going to try out for the film for reasons okay.**_

_**The ping pong episode one third was told in a flash back and another one third was Tori trying to get into the team, you have to remember Jade is the captain of the team and unlike Tori she doesn't hate Naruto.**_

_**Cat's new boyfriend is kind of happening so half half there **_

_**So review and tell me what you guys thought of this chapter**_

_**and before you ask, next chapter Jiraiya won't be in it**_

_**He was the guest character for this chapter**_

_**So**_

_**Review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Alright time for another Chapter**_

_**last chapter was good**_

_**a lot of people enjoyed it**_

_**and I hope everyone loves this one to**_

_**and read the bottom people**_

_**Chapter 10: New and Old...**_

_*** Last time ***_

Naruto and Cat had finally return to the rest of the group, and just like the rest of them were laying on the floor, falling asleep. Naruto and Cat were cuddling and using the same blanket to sleep in, while the same could be said about Beck and Jade. Everyone else was sleeping in there own little spots near the rest of the gang. Now everyone was just laying there doing nothing, but hoping that slumber would take them away.

_*** Bang* Bang* Bang* Bang* **_

That was the sound coming from the front of the house. Loud enough to wake people up, but not these teens. All they wanted was to sleep, and were willing to sleep through anything, all expect for one.

" What was that? " Cat whisper out loud to herself, as she heard the banging.

" It was nothing Cat... " Naruto answered her, as he put one hand over his eyes. " It's just your mind playing tricks on you... "

" But, but, but... "

_*** Bang* Bang* Bang* Bang* **_

And just like that, another series of knocking coming from the front door was heard, now by everyone.

" See! There is something outside knocking on the front door! " Cat shouted at Naruto. He knew that there was only one thing he could do at this point. He rubbed his eyes, before standing up.

" Any of you guys awake? " he ask all his friends, that should be sleeping now, but maybe with all this noise someone would be still awake.

" Yeah, still awake here... " Beck answered Naruto, as he was a little bit restless.

" Can't really fall sleep when some one is banging on the door... " Andre trilled on, as he rub the his eyes. While they were the only two to actually reply back, everyone else was awake.

" Can you guys come with me to the front door just in case? " Naruto ask them, as it was a good idea to bring friends with you if that person was going to answer the front door late at night.

The guys nodded there headed and followed Naruto to the front door. In no time, the three guys reach the front door, and open it. But the moment the door was open they saw no one was standing there. Naruto open the second door to his home, as it was a screen door and walk outside to see if the streets had anyone strange walking around. But he saw no one any were. Naruto just shook it off, thinking that maybe all there minds were playing tricks on them now. He decided to walk back into the house and lock the door's behind him.

" No one was there. " Naruto told them with a little confused expression on his face, not knowing what was really gone.

" Maybe it was the wind... " Andre suggested to him, as they walked back to the living room.

" Could be... " Beck answered to him, as he knew that at times the door from his RV would make weird sounds with strong winds at time. Naruto shrugged his shoulders. Beck did have a point, winds can cause loud noises on screen doors. The three guys reached the living room and saw that some of the girls were sitting up.

" Hey, where's Tori and Cat? " Naruto ask the remaining people in the room, seeing as two people were gone at this moment.

" Cat needed to use the bathroom, but was to afraid to go by herself. So she took Tori with her, so that she can pee in peace. " Rex answered him, as the puppet was to tried to care what he said. In a minute the girls were back with the rest of the group.

" So, who was at the door? " Tori ask, as she went to take a seat on the floor.

" No, one... " Naruto answered her.

" Really?..." Cat frighteningly ask him.

" Cat, don't worry about it. It was the wind banging on the door. " Naruto tried to reassure her, as he knew that Cat would start to panic about it.

" But, but, but... " Before she could say anymore, a loud crash was heard, coming from the side of the house. Cat nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden noise. Everyone else, just jump up slightly but merely out of surprise.

" Okay we will go check that out... together. " Naruto told her, seeing that it might of been some kind of animal that made the noise or the wind. And everyone knew he said that to calm Cat down. The gang went to the back door and open it. They headed outside to the side of the house to see what cause the noise. In no time they found what had cause the sound. It was a knock over trash can.

" Some animals most of knock it over. " Naruto told everyone, as he went to pick it up. Cat seem to have calmed down. Seeing that it was nothing to be afraid of, everyone went back inside.

" Hey, Naruto, did you leave the front door open? " Robbie ask him, as they walked into the living room and Robbie was able to see that the front door was open.

" No?... " Naruto ask him, with a confused expression on his face.

" Well its open. " Robbie told him, while pointing to the front door. Naruto went to go and see if the door was really open. He walked over to the front door and saw that it was actually open. And it wasn't just one of the doors open, both doors were open all the way. Naruto went to close it and lock it once again. He went to the closet and pull out a umbrella.

" What's the umbrella for? " Rex ask him, surprise that he was getting such a strange item for no reason that he could think of.

" Sssshhh... " Naruto whisper to him, as he tried to listen for any sound. " Someone might be in here... " Naruto whisper to him, knowing that they might be in danger.

" The only thing that's here that shouldn't be here is your evil mother and the evil witches known as Jade and Tayuya. " Rex ranted on, as he didn't enjoy the fact that these three women tried to hurt him in his life time.

" What did you say about me! " Jade shouted at him, while Tayuya cracked her knuckles getting ready to give the puppet a beat down.

" Uhmm uhmmm... zzzzz... " And just like that Rex was 'asleep.' He knew full well that these girls will destroy him if they had the chance.

" SSSHHH! " Naruto had to yell at them, seeing that with all this sound he wouldn't be able to hear anything but there heavy breathing. Jade seem token back that she got yelled at, but she let it slide. Naruto went back to trying to hear any strange noise that could be coming from inside his home. In no time he started to hear heavy foot steps coming from upstairs.

" Guys come with me. " Naruto order them to do, as he crept upstairs. The gang didn't want to fight him on this, and decided to follow him upstairs. Just in case he needed there backup. In no time they were all upstairs and trying to hear any sound coming from any where. They heard another sound coming from one of the guest rooms. The gang came to the door.

" Stay out here. " Naruto whisper to them, as he slowly open the door and closed it behind him. The moment he entered the room, everyone lean close to the door and wanted to see if they could hear everything that was happening in the room.

In no time they could hear Naruto confronting the intruder, then it sounded like the two started exchange words before the sounds of fist going off. After two minutes had passed, the gang couldn't hear any thing besides the sound of someone breathing to hard. The gang knew that there was only one thing that they could do. They open the door and prepared themselves for what ever was on the other side. The moment they entered the room, they saw that the umbrella that was in Naruto's hand was now on the floor, and they also saw a stranger was twisting Naruto's arm backwards.

" Hey let him go! " Cat shouted, as she saw her boyfriend in trouble. She did the one thing that only she could do, she grab the umbrella that was on the floor and swung for the intruder. Before the intruder could do anything to defend himself, the plastic umbrella stick hit him on the side and force him to hold onto his side. " Are you okay? " Cat ask her boyfriend, as she ran up to him and check up on him. Naruto nodded his head, as he rub his arm.

" What was that for! " The intruder shouted at her, not happy that he got attack. Everyone looked at him, as though he had gone crazy. He's asking why they attack him? Why? He broke into the house and attack Naruto.

" You broke into this house! You don't think were not going to attack you! " Andre shouted at him, not pleased that one of his friends was hurt right now.

" What? " The intruder shouted, as he seem surprise at hearing what they said about him. " I didn't break into any one home! He's my god son! " He told them, while pointing his finger at Naruto. Everyone's eyes widen at hearing that. They turned there heads to see what Naruto had to say about this.

" Yeah... He is my god father... " Everyone went to look at this intruder, and this time to get a really good look on him. He was a tall man with extremely long and spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes.

" Can you guys all step out for a bit. I need to talk to him and figure out why he's here, and how he got in here. " Everyone didn't know what to say, but all did what he ask them to do. Now that left these two alone in the same room.

" Alright, Jiraiya, what are you doing here? " Naruto shouted at his god father, not happy about the unexpected visit from him.

" Those were some of the most beautiful under age girls I have ever seen! Please tell me that your getting nookie from one of them? " It seem as though he didn't hear Naruto's question.

" I'm dating one of them. And that's all I'm goi... "

" Really? Is it that Latina girl! I'm sure she's muy caliente in bed... Or, is it that little dark girl! I'm sure she's a dominatrix in bed... Or, is it one of those two red heads! Is it that one with the angry look in her eyes. I'm sure she's just wants to be tied up and done in so many ways. Or is it the other red head? The one that looks so innocence that she could break, the moment in bed. " Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing from his god father. Don't get Naruto wrong, he knew that the girls he hung out with were all beautiful in there own way, but he never thought of any of them in that way.

" The red head innocence one! " Naruto yelled at him, knowing that it was pointless to tell him Cat's name.

" You dog! The innocence ones are always the freakiest one in bed! " He grab Naruto by his shoulder, feeling so proud that his god son had got a beautiful girl in his life. He was too happy to notice the fist coming for him. An in a second he was on the floor holding his stomach from the impact of Naruto's punch.

" There's a few rules I'm going to lay out for you! " Naruto shouted at him, while he cracked his knuckles, just in case he wasn't going to listen to the rules. " One! All the girls I know, you will never ask them to star in _any _of your movies! Two! You will not act like a perv while any one is around you that doesn't know you! Three! You will not tell my girlfriend that your a porn director! Or, a adult writer! She already knows you write books, but only the Gusty Ninja one's. My friends I think they kinda know that your a adult writer. Four! You will not tell anyone about you taking me to a porn set early this year! And Five! You will not tell any of them, about one of those girls hitting on me while we were at the set! Do you get the rules! " Naruto yelled at him, laying down the ground rules.

" Yes... " Jiraiya head fell down, as though he lost his pet puppy. But the next moment it was back up. " I don't know why your not bragging about almost getting a date with a porn actress. Natalie is only three years older then you. "

" The fact that she's in porn is a turn off! "

" What's your point? A lot of guys would pay to get a night with her... And she keeps asking for you when I film her. "

" Don't care! Now drop it! " Naruto growled at him. Jiraiya knew he shouldn't push his luck, when it came to Naruto and his anger. " If anyone I knew finds out about that, I'M GOING TO GET MY MOM! AND GRAND MOM TSUNADE! LOCK YOU IN A CLOSET FILLED WITH NOTHING BUT METAL BAT'S AND LET THEM TAKE THERE ANGER OUT ON YOU! THEN I WILL GRAB A RUSTY BLADE AND DIG IT ACROSS WHAT MAKES YOU A MAN! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR! "

" Yes, sir... " Jiraiya was tumbling under his god son rage.

" Now, how long are you here for? " Naruto calmly ask him.

" A week, maybe... But I'm here also on business, so I won't really have time to hung out with you... " Jiraiya fearfully ask him.

" How did you even get in the house? "

" Your mom must of not have told you that I was coming to visit you. I tried knocking on the door, but no one answered. And I remember where she told me were she kept the spare key. After I found it, I hit a trash can knocking it over... " That answered the questions from earlier.

" Alright now that everyone is settle, you can meet my friends. " Naruto told him with a little bit to sweetly smile on his face. He open the door and allowed his friends to enter. Once everyone was inside, it was time for his introduction. " Everyone meet my god father Jiraiya. " And he was greeted with waves and small hellos.

" It's a pleasure to meet all friends of my god son. " He told them, with a smile.

But everyone could see that he was trying to hold himself in. He was sweating like there was no tomorrow. And for some strange reason they could tell Naruto had something to do with it, if him glaring daggers at the back of his skull and Jiraiya eyes doting back and fourth wasn't clue enough. But by this point, everyone was too tried to care that much. After the greeting, everyone headed back to bed, they can deal with what ever had happen later. For now, slumber was the only thing that was on there mind.

_*** Two weeks later, Airport ***_

At this very moment, a teenage boy was stepping off the his flight from his home. He was here to check out the town and maybe see he sights. The boy that stood at 5'10 was currently dressed in plain dark clothes, such as a dark T-shirt, black pants, and wearing black shoes. His hair was pure black and reflecting the sunlight off. His eyes were a very dark shade of color, his eyes almost looked as though they were black. He walked over to the destination that luggage was sent to be pick up. After picking up his items he headed for the exit.

" I need to find a hotel as soon as possible... " He said to himself, as he was now outside. He put his arm into the air, to give notice to any driving taxi's in the area that he was looking for there business. In no time a taxi appear in front of him.

" Where to? " The taxi driver ask him as he step into the taxi.

" The nearest hotel in Los Angeles. " He told the driver as he set his items next to him. The taxi driver nodded his headed, before taking off and heading towards the location he was thinking of.

_*** Now at Hollywood arts ***_

Naruto was walking with the rest of the group, minus Robbie and Rex as they where in the rest room at the moment, were heading for lunch. While they were walking towards the out doors, Naruto used this time to think about what had happen during the past two weeks.

Two weeks have passed since the entire sleep over/birthday party event had happen. Nothing really eventful had happen during that time. While Jiraiya was there during this time, Naruto, made sure to keep all his friends away from his house or any where near this man. It wasn't that he was ashamed of Jiraiya or anything, no, it was that he didn't want his friends to assume that he was a perv or something. It's kind of hard to tell anyone, especially girls, that your god father was in the adult business. When most girls hear that, they assume that the person is just as wrong as that relative.

Girls would think that sex was always on his mind. Like, if a girl took a step they would assume that he wanted to bang that girl. If the girl wore a skirt, he wanted to bang her. If the girl did anything, that he wanted to bang her. Just knowing that someone could think that he might think like that frustrated him. And the thing is, sex was not on his mind every second of the day. He would be lying if he said he didn't have those thoughts. He was a male after all, and those thoughts entered his mind every once in a while.

But guys, they might be even worse then girls. With the guys, they would lie through there teeth by saying they hate knowing a person that is related to a person in the adult business. Only because girls are around at the time that they say thins. But will come back later and try and meet the girls in the business. Guys think that most if not all the girls in the adult business were real easy, as in they could a easy lay out of them. But none of those girls were easy. Violent maybe, but easy no they were not. And it was just something that he didn't want to bother with. It was too much of a pain, then it was worth.

Naruto was so busy in his thoughts that he didn't notice the person in front of him. And before he knew what was going on he bump into the person. Knocking the person down.

" Oh sorry... " Naruto told the person without looking at the person, as he went to pick up the person items that fell down from the other person's gasp. In no time he had the person's folder in his hands and was presenting it back to the person hands that he knock it out of. But the moment he looked up and saw the person, his eyes widen and his mouth slightly drop. " Yo... you... " Naruto shutter out, as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. " What are you doing here! " Naruto shouted, as his senses came back to him.

The gang; who had walked a few steps ahead of Naruto, as they didn't notice that he had bump into a person, had stop walking after they heard some one shouted ' What are you doing here! ' The group turned around and saw that Naruto was pointing his finger at some girl that was laying down on the floor. The first thing that they notice about the girl laying on the floor was her hair. It was short and pink! Not only that, they saw that her body type match Tori's body. While many of them had never seen this girl before, two people besides Naruto seem to have know who she was.

" What is she doing here? " Tori and surprisingly Jade had shouted at this girl. Both girls looked at each other, wondering why the other one had just said what they had said, but it seem as though there group wouldn't let them have a minute to talk to each other. They lightly pushed the two girls forward towards Naruto location, an see what exactly was going.

" Naruto who did you bump into? " Cat ask her boyfriend, as she stood behind him with the rest of the gang near.

" And more importantly when is _she _going to be gone. " Jade hissed out, as she eyed the girl on the floor. Everyone looked at, Jade, wondering what the heck was her problem with this person. It was a known fact that Jade didn't like people right away, but this, almost made it seem like she already wanted the girl dead and gone as soon as possible.

" Be nice, Jade. " Beck told his girlfriend, knowing that her comments could hurt someone more then they should. Naruto waved it off, before offering his hand to the fallen girl. The girl took his hand an quickly was back on her feet. Naruto gave her back her folder.

" Don't worry about it, Beck. I already know why she's acting like that, but the person in front of us is known as Sakura. And... uhmm... " Naruto couldn't find the right words to say.

" We use to date. " The girl now known as Sakura. Everyone, but Jade, jump back at hearing this news. This was surprise a great surprise to all of them. They looked at Naruto, wondering what he had to say. All he did was shake his head and keep his mouth shut.

" Now that we all know your connection with a person in out group... " Jade started to speak, but was cut off by some one else.

" When are you leaving. " Tori told her, with a small glare on her face.

" Well if you must know, Vega, I have a interview for this school. And if I get accepted I will be coming here starting the next half of the school year. But, I came here today to get it moved to next month... " She glared back at Tori. " ... once I'm done with that I'm leaving. "

" How about you leave now, and I don't punch ended up you... maybe. " Jade mumble the last part to herself, as her fist was aching to punch Sakura right now.

" Well of course I'm leaving now. " She huffed at Jade, before walking away. Jade on the other hand, was glaring at the back of Sakura's head, trying to set her skull on fire. While she was walking away, Robbie and Rex, were heading back to the group.

" Hey guys... " Robbie greeted them, " Did I dream it or did that girl actually have pink hair? "

" No, you didn't dream that. " Andre answered him, knowing that three members of the group were not going to be talking anytime soon.

" Hmmm, I wonder if she's pink up there is she pink down there. " Rex perverted sly tone of voice said out loud. Everyone at hearing this was tempted to smack there faces at his comment, and to smack Rex for saying that. The group decided it was better to just head for lunch instead of continuing this little talk. Everyone left without saying another word.

" Where is everyone going? Was it something I said? " Rex ask, as he watch the group leave.

_*** Out side ten minutes later ***_

Even though everyone had gotten there food and were all sitting at there lunch table, the three that were surprise by the visit of Sakura were still upset in there own ways. Jade was angrily stabbing her salad with her fork, Tori was angrily biting her French fries, using her teeth to rip them apart in a angry fashion and Naruto seem to be staring off into space. The group could feel the tension in the air, it was so thick in the air, that only a chain saw can cut through this tension.

" So anyone want to tell us why that one girl has gotten you three so upset? " Andre ask his friends, hoping that someone would finally speak.

" Not really... " Naruto replied back. He didn't want to talk about the past about her right now.

" Pleeeaaaasssseeee... " Cat begged Naruto, as she really wanted to know.

" How about all three of you guys tell us about your history with her? " Beck ask them. He figure that one of them didn't want to talk about it alone, but if all three talked about it, just maybe just maybe they would say something.

" Fine. " Naruto said, knowing that was the best answered at the moment.

" So who's going to start? " Beck ask them, as he didn't care what order they went in, just as long as he knows what had happen.

" I will start... " Naruto quickly said, knowing full well that it was going to be pointless on the order. " During the summer I started to date Sakura. When we dated we were always fighting against each other about what to do, or if we weren't fighting we were avoiding each other after the fights to try and give each other some space. After about three weeks of this pattern we broke up, and at which point she told me that she was dating me to get her ex jealous... " Naruto was finished with his tale.

" Sounds like you are better off without her. " Andre told him, as it sounded like he was never happy that he was with her.

" Oh yeah I am... Plus, I am dating a super beautiful girl now. " Cat smiled at hearing this. She knew he wasn't just saying that to make her feel special. He for all honestly meant ever word he has ever said about her, and that just made her heart beat even faster. To thank Naruto for calling her super beautiful, she did the most natural thing that came to her mind. She put her head on his shoulder, and then looked up before giving Naruto a heart warm filled kiss on the lips. Naruto smiled feeling her warm lips. He put his arm around the tiny body of Cat to keep her closer to his body.

" So who's going next? " Beck ask the remaining two, seeing how that the couple were going to be romantic for the rest of the lunch time.

" I will go next... " Tori answered him ,as she wanted her story out of the way. " Since freshman year of high school, that one girl had tried everything that she could do to out do me. She always thought that she was better then me; and that she could get more guys then me. She actually bought the same top as mine! And then told me that she wears it better! " Tori yelled out in frustration. The group couldn't help but laugh a little. When two girls get into a fight about clothes, it was better for everyone else to stay out of it.

" That isn't all she did! You see, I was dating this one guy name Daniel, and those two dated in the past. While I was dating him, I found out that he was still flirting with her. So I slap Daniel and broke up with him... I hate her... " Tori mumble the last part to herself.

" Sounds like the guy is stupid... Why trade up for worst. " Jade told her, voicing her opinion.

" Hey! " Tori felt insulted by Jade's comment.

" Tori, that's actually a compliment coming from Jade. " Beck inform her, knowing that Jade's words didn't always sound like it was intended.

" Oh... " Tori was surprise that Jade would actually compliment her, but there was still one matter at hand. " Why do you hate her? "

" So many reasons. " Jade inform her, as the hatred she felt for that one girl was ever more intense then her hatred for Tori.

" Like what? " Cat ask her, wanting to know how far this hate went.

" Alright, I will tell you how she got me to hate her with every fiber of me being... " Now that caught everyone's attention. " ... I met that girl back when Naruto was dating her. There was this one day I was bored out of my mind, so I called up all of you guys, but all of you were _so busy. _"

" Wait we were? " Beck ask her, as he couldn't remember when he gave up a chance to hang out with his girlfriend.

" Yes you were. " Jade gave him a small glare.

" What were we doing? " Beck ask her, hoping that it would jog his memory back.

" You told me that you were too busy at Mexico. Probably trying to get fire works or something over there... Robbie and Rex were to busy fighting about what movie to go to that day, to even notice that I had called them up. Andre told me that he was trying to write a song. And, Cat, was at a therapy session for the entire day. Naruto was the only one who came over that day. And that's when I first met the she-devil. " Jade growled out the last part.

" Before you go on, I was in Mexico visiting some family. " Beck told her, as he remember that when he came back, Jade, gave him the cold shoulder for entire week. She said that he was there to look at the girls at the beach, a claim that he will always deny.

" And me and Rex never agreed on a movie. " Robbie told her, not happy that he spent a entire day fighting with Rex.

" And the song I wrote that day was ' Make it shine.' " Andre told her, believing that was good news for him.

" And my therapist retired the next day... But I don't know why she did that. " Cat mournfully said, not happy that in the past she had many therapist retire early for some strange reason. She laid her head down deeper into Naruto's chest, trying to feel some warmth from the fact that she has lost so many therapist. Naruto patted her shoulder, knowing that he couldn't say anything to make her feel better given the weird nature of the problem.

" Cat is off the hook, but all you guys, all I heard was blah blah blah blah blah blah... " Jade mock them, not happy that she was blown off by her friends.

" But anyway back to the story. Naruto brought her over to my house, and I hated the way she dress. A pink skirt over jeans! I hate the color Pink! And girls should pick one over the other. Not wear both at the same time! But just as I was about to hit her for wearing that, Naruto, stop me and said to be nice. Out of the _goodness_ of my heart I didn't knock her out there. So a little bit after he arrived I was hungry and told him to fry up some hot dogs and make me a sandwich. Which he did, but that pink hair whore put ketchup and mustard on her hot dog. Something that is quite disgusting just thinking about it. So I had to stop myself from hitting her, again. To take my anger out, before I stab the witch. I told Naruto to help me out in 'Gears of War,' which he did. But as we were playing the game, I started to chew on ice from my drink, and that bitch started to bitch about me chewing my ice too loud for her. I almost bit my tongue off right there. But I still kept my self from hurting her. She then asked me for a moist tissue, and right there I thought I couldn't hate her any more, she proved me wrong. Instead of saying no, like any sane person would do, she said nai. And that sounded like nine, and everyone knows I think the word nine sounds whinny! Not only that, when she was bored watching us play the game she made the noise when the tongue smacks the roof of the mouth. I wanted to rip her tongue out right there. She said that she wanted to watch a movie instead. So I ask her what kind of movie she wanted to watch, so the movies she wanted to see is one where a group of kids work together to overcome evil and save the world. That is so cliche! Once the movie was over, they were leaving, she said to me 'Have a nice day.' And since I had the most horrible day with her, it was not a nice day! That's why I hate her so much! She did everything that she could do to not only annoy me, but to piss me off! " Jade screamed in frustration.

Everyone looked at Jade. It was no secret that, Jade, hated a lot of things, if her videos on the slap wasn't proof of that. Jade posted videos of herself saying of what she hated, properly named 'What I hate.' At this very moment, they thought the air around them not only got colder by the second, but some how it even got thicker as the time pass.

" So, how come you haven't killed her yet? " Tori ask her, as she would of enjoyed it if Jade got rid of the evil women.

" Two reasons. One, I was able to hold myself back because of my friend was there. And two, I made sure I will never see her from that point on... But, looks like that plan went out the door. " Jade told her, not happy about everything that was going on today. Before anyone could ask her anymore question, or anyone else for that matter, the school bells went off. That sound meant that they must head off to there next class, before getting in trouble.

_*** The mall, after school ***_

Tori Vega was not a happy girl at this moment. She was upset that her enemy might be joining her school soon. Tori was happy that when she transfered to Hollywood Arts, since, that meant she was able to get away from the pink haired girl. But now, the peace that she had with her not being there seem to be crumbling away in front of her eyes. But maybe this trip to the mall would clear her mind. The reason to as why she would come to the mall was to find something to wear for the Kick Back that was going to happen this Saturday.

She walked into a store within the mall. The store sold Man and Women clothing, all of which were quite fashionable to many customers. Tori looked around the rows of clothing, trying to find a good top for the special dance on Saturday. She finally came across a top that looked really good. A few minutes later, after trying on the top in the dressing room, she walked out the dressing room, only to have the door hit some one on the side of the body. Tori feeling the body impact, looked and saw that she had hit a teenage boy to the ground.

" Oh! I'm so sorry! " Tori panicky shouted at the person she just knocked over.

" It's fine... I guess its my fault that I was walking past a dressing room at the time. " the guy told her, as he rubbed the side of his body.

" But still, I should of made sure no one was walking past the door when I open it. " Tori timidly told him, as she want to check his injury.

" It's fine... " The guy told her, trying to calm her down from her little panic attack.

" Can I do anything to make it up to you? " Tori ask, trying to make it up to him.

" Uhmm, well... I need someone's opinion on clothing, so can you help me out on that? " Tori nodded her head, happy that she could make it up to him. " Thank you. What's your name? " the guy ask, seeing as though he was going to be around her for some time.

" Oh, I'm Tori. Tori Vega. " She introduce herself to him.

" That's a nice name. I'm Sai. " He told her with a smile on her face. Tori return his smile.

_*** Late at night, Naruto's house ***_

At this very moment, Naruto and Cat, were sitting on the couch watching some television. They had already token there showers, and were dressed in there night clothes. Naruto night clothes were made of a muscle shirt and basket ball shorts to sleep in. While Cat was dress in a one of Naruto's old T-shirt that ended at her thighs, and a pair of shorts that couldn't be seen because of the shirt. Cat was going to stay the night over once again. While watching the television, Cat, was laying her head on Naruto's lap and had her feet dangling off the couch side.

" ... you came to steal my robot bee! " the cartoon voice on the TV shouted.

" Hee, hee. Invader Zim is so funny. " Cat giggled as she watch the cartoon.

" Huh, oh yeah he is. " Naruto said, as he was lost in thought and not able to focus on what's going on around him. Cat slightly frown, realizing that her boyfriend wasn't paying attention to anything.

" Are you still upset? " Cat ask him, knowing that was the only thing that could be on his mind at the moment.

" Its not that I'm upset, it's just I... I don't know how I should feel about it... " Naruto didn't looked at Cat, his eyes were focus on something else. His stare was as though trying to pierce its way towards the future. " It's like I don't want her anywhere near Hollywood Arts. Since I know she doesn't really have any musical talent for this school. While there's a small part of me, that is saying, I shouldn't care if she comes here or not. Chances are I will not see her at all during the remaining school time... And it's all confusing to me. " Naruto let out a frustrated sigh, not believing he was having a hard time over this. He didn't have feelings for her anymore, just he didn't want to see her any more that all.

" I think it's just because you didn't like the fact that she had used to... " Naruto saw his girlfriend sat up on the couch. " ...because she had used you, you don't want to see her anymore. Its normal after someone is used to not one to see the person that had used them. But on the bright side its not true if she's going to be going to out school. If she does, Jade, can destroy her socially. " Cat told him with a smile on her face.

" But, how can we stop her from coming to out school? " Naruto ask, happy that Cat was getting his frustrated feelings.

" Why don't you ask Sikowitz to not allow her to be enrolled into out school? " Cat ask him, knowing that Sikowitz word was law for who was in or out. Naruto took a moment to think about that suggestion.

" You know, that's not a bad idea. " Naruto told her, surprise that she gave him such a great suggestion. " I love how you could of thought of that. Have I told you that I love that brain of yours? "

" Hmmm, not lately... I should punish you! " Cat told him, as she poked him in the chest.

" Oh... How are you going to punish me, Ms. Valentine? " Naruto teasingly ask her, as he waited for Cat's next move. And before, Naruto, knew was what going on, he was pushed on his back by Cat. Then he felt some weight on his stomach. He brought his head up and saw that Cat was sitting on his stomach with a wide smile one her face.

" Well to start off with, I need to remind you that as your girlfriend I'm always your top priority. And that means you should do everything you can to make me happy no matter what. If you break that rule, I will tell you mom and she will fight you... " Cat grabbed both his hands, and held them over his head. " ... second, you shouldn't forget to tell me how much you love me everyday. If you do, I might just give you the silent treatment for the entire day, or the entire week. And third, if you break the first two rules, I might just have to bite you tell you beg for my forgiveness. " Cat told him, as she leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

" Well I guess I shouldn't do anything to break those rules of yours. The punishment for them are just to much to take. " Naruto teasingly told her, as he went back to kissing her.

" You bet! Those punishment are to much for you to handle. " Cat joyfully told him, as she lightly slap his chest a bit. Naruto laugh at her little actions, and put his arms around Cat's body. He sat back up, as Cat was now sitting on his lap, an went back to kissing Cat. He could feel Cat starting to snuggle into his body. Then he heard clapping. That one sound caused the couple to stop what they were doing and look to find the source of the disturbance. In no time they saw, Kushina, standing at the top of the stairs, clapping her hands together.

" My, my, my, I didn't know that Cat could be such a vixen... " Kushina badger them, as she smiled at the couple. " ... I came down to get some water, but I wasn't expecting to see the show. Don't mind me, you two can go back to what you were doing. "

" Mom, the mood is kind of gone! " Naruto yelled at her, not happy that she did this to them.

" Well I can just leave. An you two can go back to doing what you two were doing. " Kushina told him, as she slowly turned around. " And Naruto, please don't use protection. The sooner Cat becomes pregnant the better. " Kushina tantalize them. The two couple faces turned one of the brightest red known to the world. There face was brighter then Cat's hair.

" MOM! We are to young to be doing that! " Naruto yelled at his mom, not believing that she could say such a thing to him with a straight face.

" Not really. I know that there's kids out there at a younger age then you two that have been doing it. " Kushina told him, not seeing the problem at hand.

" Well give them a gold medal then. Me and Cat are way to young to be raising a baby! " Naruto shouted at her, not enjoying this little talk with her.

" Cat do you want a baby? " Kushina ask her, seeing that she hasn't said anything yet.

" I do. But, I'm not rea..."

" See, Cat wants a kid! " Kushina shouted at him, knowing that it was good enough reason for her.

" Mom! You didn't let her finish! "

" I do want a kid, just not to soon in my life. " Cat tried to explain to her, knowing that she was young for a child. Kushina just gave them a smile before walking away. And that one smiled made Naruto neverous. He had seen that smile before, an every time he saw it, he knew something was going to happen soon. Now the couple was left sitting on the couch.

" Do you just want to go to bed, before my mom sneaks back in an tries to place a camera to watch us make out or something? " Naruto told Cat, knowing that his mom was crazy at times. Not only that, he saw that the entire night was ruined in that one moment.

" Uhmmm, sure... " Cat didn't know what to say after hearing all this talking.

" I'm sorry for my mom. " Naruto told her, knowing that his mom was a lot to take in.

" It's okay. Your mom is funny. " Cat gave him a smile, reassuring him that she understands what was going on. Naruto smiled at her, and gave her a kiss on the lips, not believing that that he found such a wonderful girl in his life.

_*** Next day, during lunch ***_

A teenage guy was walking through the doors of Hollywood Arts. He was looking through his cell phone, trying to get a hold of a certain someone that came to this school. He took a quick look around and tried to see if the person he was looking for was any where near. He saw that the person was no where around the area. He decided to ask someone if they can help him out find the person. He walked towards two people that he saw near him.

" Hey, can you two help me out. " He ask the two, trying to get some help.

" Sure, dude. " One male answered him, knowing that it was the good thing to do.

" Who are you trying to find? " A aggravated female voice asked him, not really wanting to help anyone out.

" A girl named Tori Vega. " He told them, not sure if the two people knew the girl or not.

" I know that girl. But why are you looking for her? What did she offer you? " The girl ask him, surprise that he was looking for her.

" Jade, I don't think that Tori would offer up anything to someone. " The guy ask, slightly annoyed that she was doing this.

" But, Beck, you and I both know that she has done some things I haven't forgiven her for. " Jade told her boyfriend Beck, not letting go that kiss Tori gave to Beck on her first week here.

" Uhmm, is there something I should know about her? " The guy asked, as he had just met the girl and she seem like a pretty normal girl in his opinion. But that was just one meeting.

" Oh yes... " Jade open her mouth to keep on going, since, she had a lot to say about Tori.

" SAI! " A voice shouted. The three looked up and saw that Tori was standing at the top of the stairway. Within a second, Tori, ran towards the guy now known as Sai. She jump into his arms and hug him. A action that, Sai, return.

" Oh hey, Jade, Beck. " Tori said, as she finally realize that the two were watching them. She pulled out of Sai's arms and looked at the two in question.

" So who is he? " Beck ask, trying to make small talk.

" Oh this is Sai, I met him yesterday. " Tori told him, knowing the he was being nice by asking him who he was.

" Interesting... But what did Tori offer you? " Jade ask them, with a sly grin forming on her face.

" Jade. " Beck tried to warn her, but it seem as though Jade was going to ignore him.

" Can I guess? I have a lot of guess. " Jade evil teasingly voice said to them.

" I didn't offer him anyth... "

" Did she offer you _to show you a trip around the world? _Or to show you a wonderful evening? Or maybe for you to put your milk in her shake? " Jade told them, with one of the biggest evilest grin on her face. Tori looked like she was ready to have her face fall off, and Sai looked like that all of this didn't bother him.

" Do you ever take a day off? " Tori ask her, not happy that Jade would say all that about her. Jade looked at her, and just gave her a wicked smile. She didn't care about what she had said to the guy. This was her way to get revenge on Tori.

" Sai! " A confused voice called out to him. The group looked up and saw it was Cat that had called out towards him. She ran up towards Sai, and gave him a quick glance over.

" Scarlet? What are you doing here? " Sai ask her in confusion, this was one girl he wasn't expecting to see. And everyone else wonder just how did these two know each other, and why did he call he Scarlet.

" I come to this school? But why are you here? " Cat ask him, as Naruto, didn't tell her that he was visiting.

" Well I came to visit Na... " Before that sentence could be finish, Sai, was tackle a few feet away from the group and hit the ground, by a blonde haired male. Everyone looked at the scene in confusion. They couldn't figure out why Naruto would tackle someone to the ground, someone that most of them were sure that he had never met this guy. Naruto stood back up dusted himself off and waved to the group.

" Hey guys. What are all of you just standing around for? " Naruto ask them, as he acted like he didn't tackle someone to the ground a few second ago.

" Why did you tackle Sai to the ground? " Tori ask, as her rage started to build in.

" I have no clue what your talking about? " Naruto innocentingly said to her, trying to act like nothing had happen.

" How can you not know what you just did? " Tori screamed at him, not happy about his corse of action.

" I don't remember taking any said action as of late. " Naruto was going to deny everything that she was going to say to him.

" Why are you denying it? " Tori couldn't believe that her friend was lying to her face.

" I still have no clue wha... " And before Naruto could finish his sentence, someone tackle him to the ground. Everyone looked down and saw that Sai had return the favor, and tackle Naruto to the ground. Sai jump back to his feet, and looked down at the fallen body of Naruto.

" That's what you get for your pussy tackle, dickless! And I came all the way here to visit your no dick ass and you replay me by tackling me! How can you do that to me! I thought we were friends! " Sai shouted at Naruto, as he was proud of himself for taking down Naruto. Everyone else looked at, Sai, wondering why he actually curse at Naruto. They understood that he was tackle by Naruto, but there was no need for him to go that far in name calling. But, then again they didn't really know him, or his personalty.

" Sai, did you really have to say that? " Cat ask him, as her eyes were starting to water.

" Sorry, Scarlet. I forgot that you were around. " He told her, while having one hand rubbing the back of his head.

" Can someone please tell me why you two are fighting? " Tori screamed in frustration, not believing what was going on. She wasn't happy that Jade thought she had to offer a guy something in return to be seen around her. She was upset when Naruto tackle Sai to the ground and tried to deny that he something like that. And now she was just furious that something was going on and no was willing to tell her what was happening around her.

" There not really fighting, there just hurting each other like they always do. " Cat told Tori with a smile on her face. Tori just looked even more upset at hearing what Cat had just told her.

" What do you mean like always? "

" Well Naruto and Sai are both from Arizona. They grew up together, and for what ever reason always ended up fighting against each other no matter what happens. I told you about Sai. " Cat said to her, surprise that Tori would forget about the story she had told her earlier in the year. Tori seem taken back that this Sai, was the same Sai from the story that Cat had told her from when she got that monster mask glued to her face.

" But I didn't know that this was that same guy! " Tori tried to explain on how it was a easy mistake. But at that moment, Naruto, got back to his feet and went back to tackling Sai. But this time instead of Sai not expecting the attack, he grab Naruto and forced him to the ground with him to stay with. He was not going to let him get away with attacking him like that. Now the two guys were once again, on the floor rolling around trying punch one another. They could hear Sai shouting a great deal of swear words at Naruto, and he in return did the same thing to him.

" I think we have to stop them, before a teacher comes by." Beck said, as he watched the two keep going at it.

" I guess. " Jade said, as she was to busy enjoying the fight that was going on between the two. Without saying another word, the two tried to step in between the fighting two, but they didn't get any where by doing so. But that didn't stop them from trying once again.

While that was going on, Robbie was walking towards Trina, as he saw that many people were around her for some strange reason. As he walked over there, he could hear what the other people were saying.

" Wow. " A random voice said.

" Like a cloud. " One girl said in amazement.

" It's like butter! " One random guy said.

" Yeah. I know. " Trina said, as she was enjoying the treatment she was receiving from the crowd. " Doesn't my foot feel sweet? " She joyfully ask everyone that was around touching her feet.

" Totally. " One girl said, agreeing with what Trina had said.

" Like a baby's butt, right? " Trina ask, as that was the only thing she could think of to how smooth her feet have become. In a few seconds, the school bell goes off telling everyone to head towards class. Everyone stop touching Trina feet, and headed towards there next class. " Bye. " Trina waved to them as they left, and even used her foot to wave to them.

" Uh, why were they all feeling your foot? " Robbie ask Trina, as he was now standing in front of her, confused on the sight of people touch someone else foot.

" I could explain it, but I'll just let the foot do the talking. " Trina told him, as she put her foot up. " Feel it. " Trina order him to do, as she wanted more compliments on how smooth her foot was.

" What? " Robbie was now just plain out confused on her request.

" Feel my foot. " Trina told him again, as she pointed her finger to her foot.

" Feel the girl's foot, man. " Rex order Robbie to do, as he was getting slightly annoyed with all this talking.

" Okay, but I don't see what the whole big deal about it. " Robbie told her, as he bend down and went to feel Trina foot. " Whoa, smooth foot! " Robbie yelled in amazement.

" I know. " Trina smugly told him, knowing that just like everybody else, he would fall in love with her foot.

" Wow! ooo-wee. " Rex shouted in amazement, he couldn't believe that a foot could ever become this smooth. " Man, that is some creamy foot." Rex told her, as he and Robbie started to stand back up.

" How'd you get your foot to feel like that? " Robbie ask her, wanting to know her secret.

" Fish. " Was Trina simple happy reply.

" Fish? " Robbie repeated, wanting to make sure he had heard her right.

" Tiny, little fish. " Trina joyfully told him. Rex and Robbie looked at each other, then back to Trina.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa! " Rex chanted, happy to hear her secret. They all looked at each other, before a deal was made right there.

_*** Tori's and Trina house after School ***_

" Okay. you ready? " Trina asked Robbie, as she had poured a bucket of Fish into a empty Fish tank.

" No! " Robbie shouted, not sure about everything that was going on around him. " I don't understand this at all. " Robbie pointed to the fish tank, as he didn't know how a bunch of Fish could make his feet smooth.

" Okay, these are pooka fish from Puerto iguazu, and they love the taste of dead human skin. " Trina explain to him, knowing that he must be freaking out about the treatment. Robbie and Rex looked at each other for a brief moment, before one of them open there mouth.

" Man, get me outta this house! " Rex order to Robbie, not sure how sane Trina was.

" Shhhh... " Robbie told Rex, as he knew that Trina might do something terrible to them if she became upset. " How'd you get these?" He ask her, as he knew that was a simple question about these fish.

" I now a guy. " Trina whisper to him, acting as though the fish shouldn't be there in the first place.

" Who deals in foot fish? " Robbie ask her, as the entire deal seem a little bit shady.

" Yes! Now, when you put your feet in the tank, the fish will nibble all the dead foot skin and calluses, leaving your feet insanely soft and supple. " Trina happily told him, as she went through this same treatment.

" Soft and supple. " Robbie said to himself, knowing that was his goal.

" Fifty bucks. " Trina held out her hand, as she didn't do anything for free.

" Seems expensive. "

"You want gross, crunchy feet? " Trina ask him, knowing that what she was about to say was going to make him pay up. " Cause girls don't dig that." And just like that, Robbie, was forced into giving her fifty bucks. He handed her the money, and Trina happily took it from him. Now was the moment of truth. Robbie slowly descended his two feet into the fish tank, to allow the fish to start there business.

" Hah-hoh! oh! ohh! Ooo-hoo! wow! " Robbie moaned out loud, enjoying the feel of the fish on his toes.

" UH-HUH. FEELS GOOD, RIGHT? " Trina ask him, but she already knew what he was going to say about this.

"Yeah! It's like a million tiny kisses, on my feet! " Robbie shouted to Trina, not believing that something so wonderful was happening to him right now. " Ohhhhh! " Robbie moaned out loud again, as this feeling was overtaking his body. Trina just smiled at him, and continue to watch his treatment.

_*** Next day at lunch ***_

It was the next day, and everyone was trying to enjoy there lunch. They were trying to forget the fight that had happen yesterday. That had token Jade and Beck about ten minutes to break apart. An that was only after Jade had kicked both of them in the shin and flip them onto there backs. But the damage was done, Naruto, was sporting a light bruise on his left arm and Sai had a bruise someone on his stomach. The group didn't ask them as to why they would fight for no reason, besides the tackles that started it, which was Naruto fault. But now they were sitting around the lunch table, Tori sitting next to Cat on her right; Naruto on Cat's left. While Beck and Jade sat across the three.

" Hey, can you pass the salt? " Tori ask Jade. As the salt was closer to Jade, and it was rude to reach across the table.

" Why should I? " Jade smugly ask her, as she wasn't in the mood to do anything nice for her.

" Cause my French fries aren't salty enough? " Tori told her, as she looked down at her lunch. Jade let out a frustrated sigh, before giving the salt to Tori. " Sorry to put you to through that trouble. " Tori said, as it didn't seem like it was a big deal to just hand a person some salt. She took a second to pour the salt on her French fries, but once she was done, someone had there hands over her eyes.

" Guess who. " A voice whisper to the side of Tori's eyes.

" Um, I don't know is it Sai? " Tori sarcastically said, already knowing who it was. Sai in return took his hands off her eyes and Tori looked behind her to see why Sai was here.

" You know you don't have to say it all sarcastically. " Sai answered her, as he sat next to Tori.

" Yeah, I know. But why are you here? "

" Well I know its your lunch time, so I came to visit you. "

" Well that's nice. "

" Are you and Naruto going to have another fight? " Cat ask Sai, as she could feel Naruto glaring daggers at Sai.

" I can control myself from fighting him. But, no dick over there has no control in anything he does, especially when it comes to whats happening in the bed. " Sai reply back, while giving Naruto a smug smile.

" Sai! " Cat yelled at him, not happy that he had no control over his mouth. She could feel Naruto tense up, and she put her arm around Naruto arm and held him down, knowing that it was the only way to calm him down.

" Uhm, Sai, we should go. " Tori neverously said, as she didn't want another fight to break out between the two. Without being told twice, the two had left before anything else could happen.

" I'm going to kill him one of these days. " Naruto growled to himself, as he tried to burn a hole into the back of Sai's head. Jade let out a laugh, as she couldn't believe that someone could push Naruto's buttons so fast and so easily. Beck rub his forehead, knowing that trouble was just going to be around the corner. And Cat was afraid that something bad will happen to Naruto because of Sai.

_*** With Robbie * **_

" These are really good. "

" It's like a baby's butt. "

" I know. " Robbie told the people, as he enjoyed all of them touching his feet. He couldn't get enough of this attention, he felt like he was on top of the world, and no one could bring him down. " You guys ever felt a foot that soft? "

" No. Never. " Everyone said, as they shook there head and kept rubbing his feet.

" I didn't think so." Robbie happily said, as he felt like one of the exclusive people in the world to be bless with the foot of the god. " That is a quality foot. "

" It really is. " One person said, agreeing with Robbie. At that moment, the school bells went off. That made everyone stop touching Robbie feet and grab there stuff.

" All right. See you guys later. Have a good class. " Robbie told everyone that was leaving. He wanted them to come back for more, and knew they would come back for more if he was nice to them.

" Later, dude. " And just like that his adoring public had token off. Once everyone else had left, Andre, appear and walked towards Robbie, to find out why everyone was touching his feet.

" Uh, how come all those people were rubbing on your foot? " Andre ask Robbie, wanting to find out what was going on.

" See for yourself. " Robbie told him, as he held up his foot to Andre.

" Huh? "

" Feel it... come on. " Robbie told him, as he wiggled his toes to try and make Andre rub it sooner. " Andre come on. " Robbie didn't have all day. Andre took a quick glance around to see if there was anyone else around. Seeing that there was no one around the area, he decided to rub the foot in question.

" Dang, man, that's smooth! " Andre said in amazement.

" Right? "

"Yeah... How'd you get it so soft? " Andre ask him, as he kept rubbing Robbie foot.

" You wanna know? "

" Yeah. "

" You wanna know? " Robbie repeated once again, trying to make himself sound as cool as possible.

" Yeah. "

" Andre... " Robbie put one arm onto the should of Andre.

" Yeah! " Andre aggravated scream at him, not happy how he was acting at this moment. Robbie seem taken back that he was screamed at, but smiled at Andre. he was going to tell Andre how his foot became this soft and smooth, and where he could got his feet this soft and smooth.

_*** At Trina's and Tori's house ***_

" You all are serious? " Andre ask, as his feet were standing on top of the fish tank. He looked down and watch all the little fish swim around in the fish tank. This seem all to strange to him.

" Oh yeah. " Trina happily told him, as she rested one hand onto Robbie thigh.

" Do it. " Robbie told Andre.

" Do it. Dooo it. " Trina chanted trying to give him the courage to put his feet into the fish tank. Andre looked at the two for a brief second, before giving up and slowly sink his feet into the fish tank.

" Oh! oh-oh! ooo-hoo! OOOOOO-OOOHH! OOOHH! YEAH, BOY. " Andre happily moaned out loud, enjoying all the fish swimming around his feet. This sensation was the greatest experience he had ever gone through.

" Awesome, right? " Trina ask him, but she already knew what his answer was going to be.

" Yeah! " Andre joyfully shouted, " It's like my feet are getting million tiny kiss... All right. Yeah, get 'em little fishy... CHEW 'EM UP. WHOOO! ALL ! " Andre kept praising the little fish as they did there job. Trina and Robbie just look on, happy with there work.

_*** Saturday afternoon, Cat and Trina ***_

Today was the big day. Everyone was getting ready for the dance, and they were making sure that they had everything that they needed. Tori was currently at Cat home, in her bedroom. Tori came by, to get a few jewelry accessories to wear for the big dance. Cat agree, since, she enjoyed helping her friends out when ever she had the chance to. So here they were going through everything single piece of Jewelry that Cat owns, and Cat own a great deal of jewelry for any normal teenage girl standard.

" Ghhhh, I still can't find anything that looks right to wear! " Tori aggravated screamed out loud, as she put down one of Cat's necklace. Cat look upset that nothing that she owns was what Tori was looking for. Cat went into her jewelry box and tried to find something for Tori to wear. Tori on the other hand, took a quick glance around the makeup counter. Then she notice something hanging on the side of the mirror. She brought it to her eyes and took a quick look at it. The necklace that she had grab was made of a clear pale green crystal that hung on a piece of string.

" Hey, what about this necklace? " Tori sprung around to show the necklace that she wanted to borrow.

" Whic... " Cat started to say, but stop herself from talking anymore, as she saw which necklace she had grab. " No. " Cat quickly said, as that one necklace was to important for anyone to borrow it.

" Why not? " Tori whined, as she really wanted to borrow it for her top.

" It's really special to me. " Cat explain to her, as she was afraid of what might happen if she should lose the necklace.

" But, Ccccaaatt. " Tori, whined hoping that it would make Cat see that she really wanted to borrow.

" Fine... " Cat gave in quickly, as she didn't want to hear Tori's whining anymore. " But please don't lose it! " Cat nearly shouted, as she was more afraid of what a certain guy would say to her if she should lose that necklace.

" I won't, Cat... You worry to much. " Tori waved her off, as she felt that she was great at keeping other people's stuff in great condition. Cat had a sad expression on her face as she was to busy thinking of every possible way that something might happen to the necklace. But hopefully the night would make her forget this happening, and she could get in back before he ask anything about where it was at.

_*** Later that night, The kickback dance ***_

It was finally time for the big dance, and the moment people arrived to the dance, the feeling to let lose and dance like there was tomorrow overcame everyone. No matter where one person walked to, they would see someone dancing, enjoying this moment of bliss. Tori arrived with Sai and he had gone to the rest room. While Cat and Naruto arrived together and were dancing with one another. And Tori was feeling like her hunger was going to get the best of her, so she looked around and tried to find the near's food stop.

" Hey, Sikowitz! " Tori yelled out to him, as she saw that he was cooking on his car.

" Tori! " Sikowitz greeted her, as he was always happy to talk to his students. " How are you enjoying your first Hollywood arts kick-back? "

" It's really fun! "

" Would you like a sausage? "

" Uh, sure. okay. "

" Excellent. Here's a nice fat one. I'll just impale it with this stick. " Sikowitz let out a series of shrieks, trying to make it seem as though the sausage was in pain from being jab with a stick. After a few more seconds had passed, he grabbed another stick and place the sausage on it. He handed it to Tori, so that she could enjoy the fruit of his labor.

" Thanks! " Tori took a bite out of it, an after a few chews she was enjoying the taste in her mouth. " What kind of sausage is this? "

" Oh... Just sausage... you know... " Sikowitz nervously told her.

" Yeah, but what kind of meat is it made of? " Sikowitz looked at her, before bursting out laughing. While he was laughing like a crazy man, he started to dance with Tori, before he twirled her around and sent her off. Tori just shook her head, not wanting to know what cause her teacher to go insane for the moment. As she walked back to the dance floor, she was greeted by Sai.

" Come on let's dance. " He told her, as he grab her hands to guild her back to the dance floor. Tori just shrugged her shoulders and followed his lead. While this was going on, Jade, was looking for Beck. She had left him alone to get a cup of juice to drink, but now she couldn't find him any where. She was getting pass one of the more crowded area's at the moment.

" Jade! Jade! " Jade stop her walking, and looked at the source of the person calling to her. She saw that it was Beck, and for whatever reason he was standing near Andre foot. " You gotta come feel Andre's foot. " Beck excitingly told her, as he kept rubbing his foot.

" Why would I wanna feel... all right. " Jade just gave up and wanted to figure out why so many people were so excited with Andre's foot. " Dang, dude... " Jade slowly told him, as she felt Andre's foot. " That's some soft footage. " Jade told him in awe.

" That's what I said. " Andre gave Jade a smile.

" I mean really, let's be serious here. That's a nice foot. " Jade said to Beck, as she rub Andre's toes.

" Right? I know. " Beck told he, agreeing with everything about the guys foot.

" Wow. "

_*** On the dance floor ***_

While everyone of the main group was touching Andre's feet. Tori, Cat, Naruto, and Sai were all dancing. While Tori and Cat tried there best from having these two bump each other on the floor, Sai and Naruto, had forgotten about each other for the time being. But all good things must come to a end.

" Hey! Watch were your going! " Sai shouted at the person that bumped into him. he looked to see who had bumped into him, and saw that it was Naruto that had bumped into his butt. " Oh, its you. Were you trying to get a feel for my butt? " Sai mockingly ask him.

" I'm just going to ingore that. " Naruto calmly told him, as he didn't want to ruin the night for Cat.

" Scarlet, before careful. Him dancing so close to you might make him burst in his pants. " Sai evilly chooed, as he looked at Cat.

" That's it! " Naruto shouted, as he broke apart from Cat and stormed off some where. In no time Naruto found his uncle his Sikowitz, and wanted an item from him. " Sikowitz! Give me an egg! "

" Why would I carry an egg? " Sikowitz ask his sister son.

" Cause I know you want shopping before coming here. So can I please have that egg. " Naruto ask, as he held his hand out.

" Your not going to do something evil with this egg are you? " He ask him, as he grabbed one of his eggs and handed to Naruto.

" Evil to you nnnoooo... " Naruto told him. Before Sikowitz could ask him anymore about his plan for the egg, Naruto, took the egg from his hands and walked away. He found Sai once again, and saw that he was talking to Tori, as the music was on pause for the moment. He saw that Cat was with them, and he thought for a moment if what he was going to do would be worth it. But at the end, his revenge is what he really wanted. He walked to Sai, an smash the egg on top of Sai's head.

" I see you made a mess. " Naruto told him, as he enjoyed watching the goo slowly fall out of Sai's hair. Everyone stop what they were doing and want to watch what was about to happen between these two fighters. While they were doing that, Sai, put his hand on top of his head and felt the egg goo on his head. He tried to comb the goo out with his fingers but that did nothing more then making his fingers sticky. Tori and Cat looked no the scene wondering what exactly was going to happen next for these two.

" You know, I think that's the only time you will ever be able to _bust an egg. _" Sai quietly told him, as he tried to throw the goo off his fingers. " I'm only going to show you the right way to start a fight with a person. "

And before anything else could be said, Sai, slap Naruto across the face with gooed cover hand. Naruto touch his cheek, an in a blind rage threw a right hook that connected with Sai face. Sai took a few steps back, due to the force of the punch, but a second later regain his balance. Sai charged at Naruto and tackled him to the cheese fountain table. Naruto's back hit the table with a great amount of force, but he was able to toss Sai off him. He grab Sai by his shirt and threw him across the table and making him hit the ground with some food falling on top of his body. Sai jumped back to his feet, and broke the cheese fountain and used the fountain to spray the hot, melting cheese all over Naruto. Naruto going through the cheesy pain, threw another right hook to Sai's face. Sai ducked this one in time, and was able to throw a quick jab to the chest of Naruto.

" COME ON GUYS! PLEASE STOP THIS! " Tori and Cat screamed at the two fighters, they tried to break them apart. Tori tried to hold Naruto down, but she each time she had her hands around Naruto's arms trying to hold his fist from flying, he would break away from her gasp. She grab his arm on as a final effort, but Naruto, just shoved her away. Causing her to fall down, an land on her butt.

" ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH! " A voice boomed out loud to them. The two fighters looked up and saw that the school principal was storming towards them. His expression was one of pure rage, and they knew that they were about to get it from him, one way or another. " YOU TWO COME WITH ME! " He shouted, as he grabbed both of them by one of there arms and lead them to his office.

_*** Cat and Tori ***_

Cat was helping Tori back up to her feet, after she was thrown on her butt by Naruto. In no time, Tori, was standing back on her feet and dusting herself off from the dust of the floor. Cat was helping out with the dusting of Tori. While Cat was helping dusting Tori off, she notice that something was missing from Tori's body. Something very important to Cat, and important to someone else.

" Uhmm, Tori... " Cat trying to catch her attention.

" Man, Cat, I got some cheese on me... " Tori whined not hearing Cat trying to get her attention. " ... can you help me to the restroom and get this junk off my body?" Tori ask, as she felt some cheese in her hair. Cat nodded her head, but she believed that it would of been more of a perfect chance to ask Tori what had happen to the item in question. In a minute they were inside the school building and inside the girls wash room.

" Uhmm, Tori... where's the necklace? " Cat ask, as she handed Tori a wash clothe to get rid of some of the cheese in her hair.

" Hmmm... " Tori put her hand near the area of her neck and chest and tried to feel for the necklace in question. After several moments of searching for the necklace on her person, she couldn't find it any where on her. " I guess it must of fallen off... " Cat epp, as just hearing that one piece of news was the worst thing she could ever hear. "... but no big deal right? It was nothing special. " Tori waved off loosing the necklace, as she didn't know the big deal about it. Tori turned around to looked at Cat, but all she saw was Cat's eyes tearing up, an her sniffing. " What's wrong Cat? " Cat didn't answer her, she instead just ran out the girls wash room as quickly as possible. " Cat! Cat! " Tori called out to her, trying to know why she was leaving, but Cat was far to gone to hear Tori called out to her.

_*** Naruto and Sai ***_

Both boys stagger out of the principal office. He had drilled them about how they shouldn't have been fighting, and how that they could of endanger all the students here because of the hot cheese fountain breaking apart in there fight. Both were given punishments due to there fight. Naruto receive a week of Out of School Suspension, while Sai, had to pay for a new cheese fountain. Since he wasn't a student at Hollywood Arts, the principal, couldn't give him detention or anything on those lines. But that didn't mean he couldn't punish Sai.

" Hahahaha... " Naruto and Sai suddenly burst out laughing. They didn't go insane because of being yelled at, but all this yelling at them and all this fighting remind them of so many memiores.

" This reminds you of how we met? " Naruto stop his laughing, as he look to Sai.

" Yeah. " Sai answered him.

_*** Flashback ***_

_Seventh Grade, and one blonde haired male was sitting in a chair waiting for the vice-principal to get down to what ever punishment that he was going to dish out to him. In a minute, the vice-principal, walked out of his office to talk to the blonde haired youth._

_" Alright, Mr. Uzumaki, please come into my office. " He said, as he used his index finger to guild Naruto into his office. Naruto followed, nothing that he couldn't do anything at this point. He entered the office and saw that a black hair boy sitting in one of the two chairs for students. Naruto took the only free seat in the office for students and sat next to the black hair boy._

_" Okay, Mr. Uzumaki, since there's not enough evidence linking you to the prank in question. I can not take any action to you, but, I do hope you can guild the new kid at out school. " The vice principal pointed at the guy sitting next to Naruto. " His name is Sai, an he's in the same grade as you. " Naruto gave him a wave._

_" Okay, Mr. Danzo, I will show him around. " Naruto said, as he knew that this was a slap to the wrist. " Is that all? " _

_" Yes. Can you wait outside? I must talk to Sai, for a moment about some rules to follow at this school. " Naruto nodded his head. Naruto got up and walked outside the office. " Sai, I want you to befriend him and when the times comes I will plant the crime, so I can expelled him from the school." Sai nodded his head, understanding what his mission was. Sai saw that Danzo wasn't going to say anymore, and knew that was his cue to leave. he left the office and the moment he walked outside, he was greeted by Naruto._

_" Come on dude! Let's get some lunch. " Naruto told him, as he put his arms on top of his head. Sai, nodded his head._

_* Three months later *_

_" Mr. Uzumaki, you do know why you're here right? " Danzo ask, as Naruto sat in the principal office with Danzo and the principal Hiruzen Sarutobi were standing in front of him. _

_" No! I don't! " Naruto angrily told them, as he was called to the office for no reason._

_" Naruto, you do know that earlier today Mr. Danzo's car was tagged, right? " Sarutobi calmly told him, knowing that Naruto would only get angrier if they don't as him nicely._

_" Yeah, I know that. But I don't know why I was called up here. "_

_" There are some witnesses claiming that they saw you tagging Danzo's car. " _

_" WHAT? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT? "_

_" With witnesses claiming that they saw you do it, we have to believe it... You were late for your first class this morning. "Danzo told them the evidence that they had in hand. " We are going to call one of the witnesses in right now. " Immediately after saying this, the door open to the office, an it reveled Sai. " Mr. Sai, can you please tell us what you had saw? " The old man ask him, with one of the biggest grins on his face._

_" I will. " Sai replied back, as he stood in front of the two._

_" Did you see, Mr. Uzumaki, tag Mr. Danzo car? " Sarutobi ask him. While Naruto could only thing that he was back stab and set up._

_" No. " His plan answered, surprise many. _

_" Mr. Sai, you were one of the people that told me that you saw him tagging my car, I know you and him are friends but he can't be allowed to do a crime and get a way with it. " Danzo voice was raising in rage._

_" I never came to you about the crime... Mr. Sarutobi, this was a set up by Danzo over here to kick Naruto out of this school. "_

_" He lies... not only that he has no evidence to back up his little lie. " _

_" I do have evidence. " Sai answered. Danzo eyes widen. Sai reached into his bag and pulled out a video camera. " I recorded the person tagging Danzo car. All you have to do is watch the tape. "_

_" I'm sure what ever is on the tape is nothing more then a hoax. " Danzo tried to stop Sarutobi from seeing the camera._

_" Danzo, let me see what is on that video. " He held up his hand to stop Danzo from reaching the camera. He grabbed the camera and press the play button to see what was on this camera. The video started to play and it indeed showed Danzo's car, but the next instance they showed a man walking next to the car. The camera zoomed into the person's face and showed it was Danzo. The next thing it showed was Danzo pulling a paint can out and starting to spray his car. That was all the Sarutobi needed to see that Naruto was innocent. _

_" Okay you two are allowed to leave. Mr. Danzo, I must speak to you. " He said, as the boy's nodded there head and walked away._

_" So you were going to frame me? " Naruto ask Sai, as there was no better time then no to talk about the cow in the room._

_" At first that was the idea. But, after spending the last three months hanging out with you, I didn't want to throw away this friendship. " Sai answered him, as this was his first true friendship._

_" Hey at least your honest about it... So, let's get some soda and celebrate no more Danzo. " Naruto forgave him, and put an arm around Sai. Sai truly smiled at his forgiveness._

_*** End of flashback ***_

" Good times. " Both said, as they nodded there heads.

" Sorry for this week... I came to visit and was planning on not to swear at you, but with you tackling me, I threw that plan away. It felt like you didn't trust me. " Sai told him.

" Well I should of thought of that, but I was still afraid what you might of said to one of them. Like you might of called Tori, mommy long arms... "

" She does have long arms. " Sai nodded his head, agreeing with that sentence.

" She does... an you remember when you met Cat you called her molely arm. "

" She has a mole on her arm! "

" Still you shouldn't have talked about it. "

" Yeah, she did cry when I called her that. And I guess calling her drama queen didn't help either. "

" No it didn't. "

" I'm leaving tomorrow evening. " Sai announce to him.

" So, want to hang out for the rest of the day? "

" Sounds like a plan. "

_*** Sunday after noon, Tori and Trina house ***_

" You sure this is safe? " Beck ask, as he and Jade were sitting above the fish tank. Just like most of the gang, they had come over to the Vega's household and were getting ready to get there foot smooth out. But seeing all the little fish did bring the question of there should be anything he should worry about.

" We all did it. " Robbie encourage them, as he pointed to everyone in the room.

" Does it hurt? " Jade ask, as she watch the fish swim around.

" Nope. " Andre answered her.

" Oh... " Jade whined, as she wanted the experience to hurt her. Beck looked at her, as though she had gone crazy.

" C'mon, if you want your feet to feel all baby soft. " Trina gloated them, as she wanted more people to enjoy this wonderful once in a life time experience. But at that very moment, Tori came stomping into the room.

" OKAY... I have left her, five Voice mails and sent her 12 text messages. " Tori told the group, as she was trying to reach a certain someone, " Why won't Cat talk to me? "

" Cause you got her boyfriend on O.S.S. " Andre gave her the first reason.

" And brought a dude to our school that made Naruto fight him every minute they were in the same room. " Robbie told her the second reason.

" Those things upset some girls. " Jade gave Tori her smirk. Tori on her part looked down and tried to see if Cat had replied to anything she had sent her. But there was nothing from Cat.

"You wanna try the pooka fish? " Trina ask, trying to get her sister mind to think about something else.

" You got rice and soy sauce? "

" No. "

" Then no! " And like that, Tori was heading for her room once again.

" Okay, guys. Do it! " Trina told the couple.

" Do it. " Everyone started to chanted.

" Doooo iiiit. " Rex got in there faces and tried to gloat them into doing it now. Jade and Beck, no longer caring decided to do it. They had nothing to lose, and everything to gain.

" Ahhhh! ooo-hoo! Oooooo-ahhhh. Ooh. Ooh. " Beck and Jade moaned out loud, as the fish were really doing there job.

" See? " Trina happily told them, as she was happy that she had another happy couple.

" It feels good, right? " Andre ask them, as he stop sipping on his soda. Once ask that, the couple tried to get the right words to described what the feeling was going on.

" Like a million tiny fish kisses? " Rex chooed them.

" Yeeaaahhhh." Both moaned out loud, as there feet getting smoothed out in such a great enjoyment.

_*** Monday morning ***_

It was the first day of Naruto punishment, and that meant that Cat didn't have him around for an entire week. Which was a good and bad thing for her. She was happy that he wasn't around so she didn't have to tell him that she lost his necklace, but that did mean that she didn't have him around for moral support. But Cat, was trying everything she could do to avoid Tori. She peak over the corner, to see if Tori was around seeing as she might be at her locker right now. But as she peak to looked, Tori, turned her head in her direction.

" CAT! " Tori screamed at her. Cat in return threw her water bottle in the air, and ran for the exit. " I just wanna talk to you! " Tori screamed at her, trying to catch her on the stairs, but Cat, was able to avoid Tori and keep running.

" No! No! Get away from me! No! Whoa, stop it! No! " Cat screamed out loud, as she tried to reach the exit, but there were to many people standing in the doorway. She tried to head for the other direction, a big mistake on her part.

" CAT! " Tori screamed again, and finally managing to catch Cat, when she tried to head for Sikowitz class. " Gotcha pya! "

" Let go! " Cat screamed at Tori, as she tried to get out of her grasp.

" No! We have to go talk! "

" I don't wanna talk to you! "Cat did the only thing she could think of at the moment. She drop to the floor and made herself into dead weight.

" Cat! " Tori cried out, not believing that she would do this.

" I don't wanna get up! " Cat screamed at Tori, as she didn't even move one of her muscles.

" C'mon, Cat! " Tori tried to get her back up.

" I need a teacher! Please, teacher! " Cat screamed, trying to get one teacher's attention to get Tori off of her.

" Hello, girls... " And some how a teacher actually walked past them. Mr. Sikowitz, and he was holding two pieces of paper in his hands, ignoring what was going on between the two girls fighting. " Can you believe I scored tickets for Orlon Oats! " He kept walking not bothering with the two girls.

" All right... " Tori said, as she was tired of playing Ms. Nice girl. " Here we go. " Tori grabbed Cat's heel and started to drag her.

" Oh god. Tori! " Cat couldn't believe what she was doing to her.

" THIS WAY! ALMOST THERE! "

" Stop this from happening? " Cat said, as Tori open the door for one of the supply rooms and toss Cat inside.

"Oh, it's okay! She enjoys it! " Tori screamed towards everyone watching them. She quickly closed the door behind her, before Cat could escape.

" Let me out! " Cat jump to her feet, and pointed towards the door, wanting nothing more then she to get out.

" Cat! "

" This is kidnaping, or Cat-napping. " Cat quietly laugh at her own little joke, before becoming serious once again. " Open the door! " Cat demanded.

" Why have you been avoiding me? " Tori shouted at Cat, as she grab both of Cat's shoulders and shook her lightly.

" Because you lost the necklace! "

" What was so special about that one necklace! "

" Naruto gave it to me! " Tori arms slumped to her sides. She didn't know what to say now. " That necklace has been in Naruto's family for a long time. When you lost it and said that it was nothing special, I felt that you were saying my relationship with Naruto was nothing special. " Cat told her, as she held both her hands together.

" I'm sorry! I'm really, really, sorry! Seriously sorry! " Tori kept saying, as she couldn't believe that she would say that.

" Why would you be so mean to me? "

" I didn't mean to... If you had told me how important that necklace was I would never had ask you to lend it to me. "

" I tried, you didn't let me. " Cat's eyes were close to watering.

" I swear, Cat, if I were you, I'd just punch me right in the face." The instance that those words left her mouth, Cat, without even thinking punch Tori in the face, with her left hand that had a ring on it. " Owww! Cat! " Tori screamed at her, as she held her nose.

" What? " Cat ask her puzzling, as she didn't know why Tori yelled for her.

" You just punch me in the face! " Tori said, as she tried to cover her nose.

" You said to. "

" I know, but that's just somethin... Owww! "

" Does it hurt? " Cat suddenly got sad, as she saw how much pain Tori was in.

" A lot! Okay, I think my nose may be broken. " The pain was becoming unbearable for Tori.

" Well, now I feel all bad. "

" Don't. I deserved it. Feel better? "

" I think so. "

" I'm sorry. " Tori held out her free arm, and in return Cat rush to Tori. They hug, throwing away the past few days conflict away. " Will you take me to a hospital now? " Tori ask, once they stop hugging.

" Let me get a hold of Naruto. I don't have a license to drive. "

" Thank you. " Tori told her, as Cat went to open the door for Tori.

_*** Hospital ***_

" Is it broken? " Tori ask the nurse, as the women felt her face trying to understand the full pain that Tori was in. Naruto and Cat were standing near Tori, being there for moral and physical support for her.

" I don't think so. Just bruised. How'd this happen? " The nurse ask, as she stop checking Tori's face and looked at the three. Her eyes stopping at Naruto, for what ever reason believing that he was the cause of the nose being bruise.

" I... fell... " Tori stutter out.

" On what? " The nurse's eyes not looking away from Naruto.

" Something... hard... "

" Like a rock... " Cat told the nurse, as she lightly giggled at her answer.

" Well we should get you x-rayed. " The nurse told her, as she took off her gloves. " Take a seat over there. " The nurse pointed to one of the empty rooms.

" Thank you. " Cat said, as they watch the nurse leave for a moment.

" So what really happen? " Naruto ask the two girls, as he has yet been told the story behind Tori's bloody nose. Cat and Tori looked at one another, knowing that one of them should tell him how it all began.

" Well... " Cat started to speak, as she felt it was time to become clean.

" I lost your family necklace. " Tori stopping Cat from talking. Tori knew that it as her fault that she lost something so precious to Naruto. There was no reason for Naruto to get angry at Cat for her own fault. If anyone should take Naruto's anger it should be her and only her.

" Wha..." That surprise Naruto.

" I made Cat lend me the necklace and during the dance it must of fallen off. " Tori explain to him. Cat looked at Tori in surprise, she was expecting her to take the full blame for her little mistake.

" Tehaha... " Naruto suddenly started to laugh. Cat and Tori looked at him, wondering if he had gone crazy, or if he was planning to kill both of them right there. " Sorry... But I have the necklace... " Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out the lost necklace. He handed it to Cat. " ... With all that fighting on Saturday, I thought I knocked it off Cat or something. When I was being dragged away, I saw this on the floor so I quickly picked it up before I was dragged away for the rest of the evening. I tried calling her yesterday, but she never answered her phone or return my calls. An this morning when I gave her a ride to school, Cat, you weren't talking at all, so I thought that you were mad at me because of Saturday. " Naruto told her, as he knew that many normal girls would have there boyfriends in the dog house for all the fighting that he cause on Saturday.

" I... " Cat couldn't find the right words to say.

" I'm sorry. " Naruto told her, knowing that he needed to apologize for his past actions. Cat smiled at him, and gave him one of her biggest hugs in the world for Naruto. She rested her head on his chest, and Naruto in return kissed her forehead. Tori smiled at the scene, but the burse came back and dragged Tori to her room to get her X-ray. The couple seeing that Tori needed them to be near her, followed the two. While they were heading towards the room, they started to hear coughing. Cat took a quick peak to look inside to see what the person had.

" Oh my god! " Cat screamed in surprise, as she couldn't believe the people in the room.

" What? " Tori ask, as she and Naruto took a few steps back to see what Cat had seen. And now they found out why Cat was surprise at what she had saw. In front of them was all there friends. All coughing, nurse's running around checking up on them.

" Whoa! " Tori jump in surprise.

" You all look awful! " Cat told them, as she hated seeing all her friends in this condition.

" You guys have seen better days. " Naruto told them, as he saw all ready to puke there guys out.

" What happen? " Tori ask all of them, hoping that this wouldn't happen to her.

" Ask your sister. " Andre told her. The three looked at Trina waiting for her to say something, but all they got from here was a lot of coughing. And some puke from Trina, that landed in the bucket next to her.

"EWWW! "

" It seems they all have myroleticulitis, an infectious attack on the central nervous system that can very dangerous... " Tori, Cat, and Naruto looked at each other, wondering how this exactly happen. " Unless treated immediately. " The doctor announce to all of them.

" How did they get it? " Tori ask.

" I have no idea... It's very rare in America... Have any of you recently gone swimming in the Zingu River near Puerto Iguazu? " The doctor ask all of them, waiting for an answer to the strange question. Trina looked at the doctor, knowing full well what he was talking about.

" Trina... " Beck moaned her name.

" What? "

" Tell him. " The three clean ones, looked at each other again.

"Okay! I bought some illegal pooka fish from a guy in a van. " Trina told the doctor about her recent activities. Tori just shook her head, not believing that her sister could endanger all of her friends lives like that.

" Pooka fish? For feet smoothening? " The doctor drilled her, not happy about the recent news.

" Yeah... " Trina nervously replied back, not sure what he was going to do to her next.

" Do you know how dangerous that is? The saliva of the pooka fish is riddled with toxins and bacteria. " He told everyone that was still bed ridden.

" But feel our feet. " Trina held her foot up, trying to make the doctor feel them and show off the smoothes.

" Yes, I realize that they can nibble away all of the... Wow, they're really soft. " He said, as he rub the bottom of Trina foot. " Nurses, feel these kids' feet... Everyone! " he called out, trying to have everyone in the room feel the sick people feet. The nurses and the three healthy friends started to go around and feel everyone feet. And just like everyone was saying, they were ridiculous soft.

" Oh. ow, wow. that's nice. " One nurse said.

" That's like a baby's bottom. "

" Wow. " Everyone kept praising the smoothness of the feet, but all the sick teenagers just cough and cough. They were all to sick to do anything against the touchy hands all feeling up there foot work. During the touching, Trina, ended up throwing up in the bucket big time.

_*** End of chapter ***_

_**Sorry if it seem like it drag on**_

_**but review and tell me what you thought**_

_**and Sakura is set to appear in a future chapter **_

_**if there's any question ask them**_

_**I will answer them**_

_**Kaijukage Master of the Uzuton has been a big help for this story**_

_**so thanks**_

_**and I plan to do a wizards of waverly place Naruto crossover**_

_**so lock out for that**_

_**and like always review suggest a song and REVIEW!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry for the wait**_

_**Holidays are one of the reasons why it took so long**_

_**and my computer crash so I had to rewrite this entire chapter**_

_**oh I'm not a English teacher or a book writer**_

_**so I'm not the best writer out there**_

_**okay people**_

_**but any way**_

_**let's get this story on the way**_

_**Chapter 11: What is love?...**_

_*** Last time***_

It was the first day of Naruto punishment, and that meant that Cat didn't have him around for an entire week. Which was a good and bad thing for her. She was happy that he wasn't around so she didn't have to tell him that she lost his necklace, but that did mean that she didn't have him around for moral support. But Cat, was trying everything she could do to avoid Tori. She peak over the corner, to see if Tori was around seeing as she might be at her locker right now. But as she peak to looked, Tori, turned her head in her direction.

" CAT! " Tori screamed at her. Cat in return threw her water bottle in the air, and ran for the exit. " I just wanna talk to you! " Tori screamed at her, trying to catch her on the stairs, but Cat, was able to avoid Tori and keep running.

" No! No! Get away from me! No! Whoa, stop it! No! " Cat screamed out loud, as she tried to reach the exit, but there were to many people standing in the doorway. She tried to head for the other direction, a big mistake on her part.

" CAT! " Tori screamed again, and finally managing to catch Cat, when she tried to head for Sikowitz class. " Gotcha ya! "

" Let go! " Cat screamed at Tori, as she tried to get out of her grasp.

" No! We have to go talk! "

" I don't wanna talk to you! "Cat did the only thing she could think of at the moment. She drop to the floor and made herself into dead weight.

" Cat! " Tori cried out, not believing that she would do this.

" I don't wanna get up! " Cat screamed at Tori, as she didn't even move one of her muscles.

" C'mon, Cat! " Tori tried to get her back up.

" I need a teacher! Please, teacher! " Cat screamed, trying to get one teacher's attention to get Tori off of her.

" Hello, girls... " And some how a teacher actually walked past them. Mr. Sikowitz, and he was holding two pieces of paper in his hands, ignoring what was going on between the two girls fighting. " Can you believe I scored tickets for Orlon Oats! " He kept walking not bothering with the two girls.

" All right... " Tori said, as she was tired of playing Ms. Nice girl. " Here we go. " Tori grabbed Cat's heel and started to drag her.

" Oh god. Tori! " Cat couldn't believe what she was doing to her.

" THIS WAY! ALMOST THERE! "

" Stop this from happening? " Cat said, as Tori open the door for one of the supply rooms and toss Cat inside.

"Oh, it's okay! She enjoys it! " Tori screamed towards everyone watching them. She quickly closed the door behind her, before Cat could escape.

" Let me out! " Cat jump to her feet, and pointed towards the door, wanting nothing more then she to get out.

" Cat! "

" This is kidnaping, or Cat-napping. " Cat quietly laugh at her own little joke, before becoming serious once again. " Open the door! " Cat demanded.

" Why have you been avoiding me? " Tori shouted at Cat, as she grab both of Cat's shoulders and shook her lightly.

" Because you lost the necklace! "

" What was so special about that one necklace! "

" Naruto gave it to me! " Tori arms slumped to her sides. She didn't know what to say now. " That necklace has been in Naruto's family for a long time. When you lost it and said that it was nothing special, I felt that you were saying my relationship with Naruto was nothing special. " Cat told her, as she held both her hands together.

" I'm sorry! I'm really, really, sorry! Seriously sorry! " Tori kept saying, as she couldn't believe that she would say that.

" Why would you be so mean to me? "

" I didn't mean to... If you had told me how important that necklace was I would never had ask you to lend it to me. "

" I tried, you didn't let me. " Cat's eyes were close to watering.

" I swear, Cat, if I were you, I'd just punch me right in the face." The instance that those words left her mouth, Cat, without even thinking punch Tori in the face, with her left hand that had a ring on it. " Owww! Cat! " Tori screamed at her, as she held her nose.

" What? " Cat ask her puzzling, as she didn't know why Tori yelled for her.

" You just punch me in the face! " Tori said, as she tried to cover her nose.

" You said to. "

" I know, but that's just somethin... Owww! "

" Does it hurt? " Cat suddenly got sad, as she saw how much pain Tori was in.

" A lot! Okay, I think my nose may be broken. " The pain was becoming unbearable for Tori.

" Well, now I feel all bad. "

" Don't. I deserved it. Feel better? "

" I think so. "

" I'm sorry. " Tori held out her free arm, and in return Cat rush to Tori. They hug, throwing away the past few days conflict away. " Will you take me to a hospital now? " Tori ask, once they stop hugging.

" Let me get a hold of Naruto. I don't have a license to drive. "

" Thank you. " Tori told her, as Cat went to open the door for Tori.

_*** Hospital ***_

" Is it broken? " Tori ask the nurse, as the women felt her face trying to understand the full pain that Tori was in. Naruto and Cat were standing near Tori, being there for moral and physical support for her.

" I don't think so. Just bruised. How'd this happen? " The nurse ask, as she stop checking Tori's face and looked at the three. Her eyes stopping at Naruto, for what ever reason believing that he was the cause of the nose being bruise.

" I... fell... " Tori stutter out.

" On what? " The nurse's eyes not looking away from Naruto.

" Something... hard... "

" Like a rock... " Cat told the nurse, as she lightly giggled at her answer.

" Well we should get you x-rayed. " The nurse told her, as she took off her gloves. " Take a seat over there. " The nurse pointed to one of the empty rooms.

" Thank you. " Cat said, as they watch the nurse leave for a moment.

" So what really happen? " Naruto ask the two girls, as he has yet been told the story behind Tori's bloody nose. Cat and Tori looked at one another, knowing that one of them should tell him how it all began.

" Well... " Cat started to speak, as she felt it was time to become clean.

" I lost your family necklace. " Tori stopping Cat from talking. Tori knew that it as her fault that she lost something so precious to Naruto. There was no reason for Naruto to get angry at Cat for her own fault. If anyone should take Naruto's anger it should be her and only her.

" Wha..." That surprise Naruto.

" I made Cat lend me the necklace and during the dance it must of fallen off. " Tori explain to him. Cat looked at Tori in surprise, she was expecting her to take the full blame for her little mistake.

" Tehaha... " Naruto suddenly started to laugh. Cat and Tori looked at him, wondering if he had gone crazy, or if he was planning to kill both of them right there. " Sorry... But I have the necklace... " Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out the lost necklace. He handed it to Cat. " ... With all that fighting on Saturday, I thought I knocked it off Cat or something. When I was being dragged away, I saw this on the floor so I quickly picked it up before I was dragged away for the rest of the evening. I tried calling her yesterday, but she never answered her phone or return my calls. An this morning when I gave her a ride to school, Cat, you weren't talking at all, so I thought that you were mad at me because of Saturday. " Naruto told her, as he knew that many normal girls would have there boyfriends in the dog house for all the fighting that he cause on Saturday.

" I... " Cat couldn't find the right words to say.

" I'm sorry. " Naruto told her, knowing that he needed to apologize for his past actions. Cat smiled at him, and gave him one of her biggest hugs in the world for Naruto. She rested her head on his chest, and Naruto in return kissed her forehead. Tori smiled at the scene, but the burse came back and dragged Tori to her room to get her X-ray. The couple seeing that Tori needed them to be near her, followed the two. While they were heading towards the room, they started to hear coughing. Cat took a quick peak to look inside to see what the person had.

" Oh my god! " Cat screamed in surprise, as she couldn't believe the people in the room.

" What? " Tori ask, as she and Naruto took a few steps back to see what Cat had seen. And now they found out why Cat was surprise at what she had saw. In front of them was all there friends. All coughing, nurse's running around checking up on them.

" Whoa! " Tori jump in surprise.

" You all look awful! " Cat told them, as she hated seeing all her friends in this condition.

" You guys have seen better days. " Naruto told them, as he saw all ready to puke there guys out.

" What happen? " Tori ask all of them, hoping that this wouldn't happen to her.

" Ask your sister. " Andre told her. The three looked at Trina waiting for her to say something, but all they got from here was a lot of coughing. And some puke from Trina, that landed in the bucket next to her.

"EWWW! "

" It seems they all have myroleticulitis, an infectious attack on the central nervous system that can very dangerous... " Tori, Cat, and Naruto looked at each other, wondering how this exactly happen. " Unless treated immediately. " The doctor announce to all of them.

" How did they get it? " Tori ask.

" I have no idea... It's very rare in America... Have any of you recently gone swimming in the Zingu River near Puerto Iguazu? " The doctor ask all of them, waiting for an answer to the strange question. Trina looked at the doctor, knowing full well what he was talking about.

" Trina... " Beck moaned her name.

" What? "

" Tell him. " The three clean ones, looked at each other again.

"Okay! I bought some illegal pooka fish from a guy in a van. " Trina told the doctor about her recent activities. Tori just shook her head, not believing that her sister could endanger all of her friends lives like that.

" Pooka fish? For feet smoothening? " The doctor drilled her, not happy about the recent news.

" Yeah... " Trina nervously replied back, not sure what he was going to do to her next.

" Do you know how dangerous that is? The saliva of the pooka fish is riddled with toxins and bacteria. " He told everyone that was still bed ridden.

" But feel our feet. " Trina held her foot up, trying to make the doctor feel them and show off the smoothes.

" Yes, I realize that they can nibble away all of the... Wow, they're really soft. " He said, as he rub the bottom of Trina foot. " Nurses, feel these kids' feet... Everyone! " he called out, trying to have everyone in the room feel the sick people feet. The nurses and the three healthy friends started to go around and feel everyone feet. And just like everyone was saying, they were ridiculous soft.

" Oh. ow, wow. that's nice. " One nurse said.

" That's like a baby's bottom. "

" Wow. " Everyone kept praising the smoothness of the feet, but all the sick teenagers just cough and cough. They were all to sick to do anything against the touchy hands all feeling up there foot work. During the touching, Trina, ended up throwing up in the bucket big time.

_*** A week later ***_

The week had come and gone. Cat, was the only one who had gone off with that weird week un-harm. Tori had to put a nose guard on for entire week, since, Cat's surprisingly strong punch had given her bruise nose. While the rest of the gang, minus Naruto, had to spend the entire week bed ridden puking there guts out, drugged out on medication to help calm there aching stomach pain. Naruto didn't really receive any punishment from his mom. She kind of thought that one of these days her son was going to be put on suspension. But, now it was Monday, and everyone was coming back today.

Coming through the doors were, Naruto and Cat, walking hand and hand. Cat didn't tell her parents that Naruto was on suspension. She figure that her dad would say something negative about him, something that she didn't want to hear. She did feel a little alone and lonely during the week. She was use to walking through the halls with Naruto, but during that week the only person she had was Tori. But Tori, was a little bit to hard to understand with that nose guard on her. It made all of her words sound off. With all her friends gone, it felt like one sad week for her. But now, she was grateful that everyone was returning today. And she was looking forward to those week, since it was already starting off in a big way.

" It feels so weird being in school! " Naruto complain out loud, as he let go of Cat's hand and stretched his arms upwards.

" How? " Cat ask him, not understanding how being at school could feel weird.

" Taking a week off of school and being able to sleep in felt so great. And my body is easy to adapt to new schedules. But then having to change your schedule again within a week just feels so odd, since I have to re-adjust to everything all over again. But there is one thing I do enjoy about being back... " Naruto told her, as he lean on the rows of the lockers.

" Oh, what is that? " Cat blinked her eyes, wanting to know what he was talking about.

" I have more time for my little red hair angel. " He told her, with one of the biggest smiles on his face. Cat smiled at his comment. She did the only thing that she felt was the right thing to do at this moment. She snuggled into his body, and gave him a long passionate kiss on the lips. They failed to notice that someone was walking towards them.

" Hey guys, its nice knowing that your back to making out at the lockers. " A voice cut in, causing the two to break apart and see who had ruined there kissing. They looked and saw that it was Tori, smiling at them.

" Oh... hey, Tori... " Naruto grumbled a little, not enjoying that Cat's lips were no longer on his lips.

" Tori! Your nose guard is gone! " Cat happily shouted, noticing that it was no longer present on Tori's smiling face.

" Yeah, Cat, its gone now... And I will never say for you to punch me again. " Tori told her, as she didn't want to go through that again any time soon.

" I still can't believe that Cat could do that to you. " Naruto let out a small laugh, as he could never picture the sweet innocent Cat, being able to hurt anyone. And yet she was able to bruise Tori. That was a feat on its self. He would believe it if someone like, Jade or even Trina, had been the one to punch her in the face. But Cat, heck no.

" Well believe it, Naruto. "

" Does your nose still hurt? " Cat ask, feeling guilty that she had caused pain on her friend.

" Not anymore Cat. " Tori told him, knowing full well that if she didn't say anything, Cat, could get upset.

" Thats great! " Cat happily jump on her two feet, before leaning in and giving Tori's nose a small kiss.

" Whoa! What was that for! " Tori jump back. She was not expecting, Cat, to do something like that out of no were. And in front of her boyfriend none the less. Tori, turned her head to look at Naruto, and notice that he seem to have a amused expression on his face.

" To tell your nose that I'm sorry for punching. " Cat said with a smile, not understanding the big deal about that small little kiss to the nose. Tori just rubbed her nose, not believing what she was hearing from Cat. But after she thought about it, it did seem like something that Cat would do. Cat was always the girl that tried to make everyone happy. She hated knowing that people are in pain, and she couldn't do anything to help them. But all these traits are what made Cat be Cat.

" Alright, well my nose says your forgiven. " Tori told her, not wanting another kiss on her nose. She hated when anyone touch her nose with out her given permission first.

" Yay! " Cat once again happily jump, as she want back into the arms of Naruto.

" Isn't it a little bit to early to be so happy? " A grumpy voice called out to the trio. The group didn't need to see who had said that, they all knew that voice from anywhere. No sooner then the voice had voice the comment, then the person showed up.

" Hiii, Jade. " Cat greeted her, happy to see more of her friends back.

" Nice seeing you two, Jade. " Naruto gave her a small wave, as his body was staying on the lockers, holding Cat.

" Jade, nice knowing that you haven't lost your bitterness while you were sick. " Tori comment on. Jade gave Tori the usual reply, by giving her a grunt in response and standing nearby the group, drinking her coffee while eyeing everyone.

" Jade, is just grumpy because it's Monday. " A calm voice told them. In no time, one of the few people in the world that Jade wouldn't kill was standing by her side, and grabbing her hand to hold.

" I thought she was grumpy any day that she has come to school? " Naruto tease, knowing full well that Jade suffer from 'I hate school' syndrome. It was a common in most teenagers and children, and even a few young adults. The only known cure for this syndrome was to longer go to school, something that was almost impossible to do.

" Hahaha... " Jade sarcastically laugh, " ... don't you knowme so _well_. " Jade gave him a evil glare, before going back to drinking her coffee, as she felt that the coffee would make all her problems wash away at this very moment.

" Well nice knowing that everyone is going back to there normal lifestyle. " a friendly voice said. Everyone turned to the source of the voice and notice that it was Andre, and he was not alone. Robbie and Rex were standing next to Andre.

" Yo, Andre. " Tori greeted him, happy knowing that the entire gang was back at the school.

" Hola, Tori. " Andre greeted her back, happy to see a smiling face, instead of the bottom of a trash can.

" What no one misses me? " Robbie ask, as he felt that no one was talking to him or even giving him a nod to show that they know he was here. And that made him feel a little bit invisible at the moment.

" Hey, Robbie. " Cat waved her hand at him. She didn't hear his complains, but she did notice that he was here now.

" Hi, Cat. " Robbie return the gesture. Happy that someone at least talked to him.

" What this boy meant by no one missing him, is by how come no hot girls have welcome us back to there life's. I can understand Robbie, but why not me. I make all girls smile when ever I talk to them. " Rex said out loud, not happy that no one was giving him any attention. But then again, he failed to realize that just like everyone else, he was gone for a week. Not for sickness, but because his walking legs known as Robbie couldn't make it to school at all last week.

" You make most girls freak out when your nearby. " Jade told the puppet.

" You lie! " Rex yelled at her, not believing what she had just said.

" If you say that I lie one more time, I promise I will shave you bald! " Jade growled at him, as she was in no mood to fight with the puppet today. And most promises she made, she kept.

" NO! I do not look good shaved bald! " He scream out loud, not wanting his hair to be taken away from him just like that. The group let out a small laugh at the misery that Rex was going through.

" Hey, Jade... " Naruto called out to her, seeing something was different about Jade.

" What? " She ask, still annoyed with fighting that puppet.

" You look like you have gotten paler... " Naruto told her, as he lean his head in closer to get a better look at her. Jade just shoved his head back, not happy that he would say such a thing.

" I think he's right. " Cat said, agreeing with her boyfriend, as she notice that Jades face seem to have lost some color. Jade just looked at Cat, wondering if she really believed that some how a week later she was paler then normal.

" They are right. " Andre said, as he leaned in closer to get a look at Jade also. And from what he could see, Jade, normally light skin, had seemly gone down a tone or two in shade.

" Well excuse me for saying in my nice dark room, instead of staying outside and puking my guts out in the hot sun! Next time I will stay in the sun while I'm sick, so that I can get a nice tan to please all you! " Jade threw one of her arms into the air, clearly frustrated now. She never really cared so much about her looks, but with her friends making fun of the way she looked right now, would make anyone frustrated.

" Were just messing with you. " Naruto told her, knowing full well that if they don't get back on Jades good side, scary stuff can and will happen to them, as her act of revenge. Jade just stuck her tongue at him, before giving him the cold shoulder.

" Well seeing that everyone is back, its time to celebrate piccolo style. " Tori told them, as she pulled out a small flute from her pants and put it to her lips. Everyone else, shook there head knowing that she wasn't the best with her last instrument.

" I thought you were learning to play the French Horn? " Cat ask her, as she remember the last musical instrument she had.

" It didn't work out! " Tori yelled, not wanting to bring up her ability to not play that instrument.

" Uhmm... " Everyone shutter, not sure if they wanted to hear her play.

" I'm playing! " She told them forcefully, as she felt confident in her abilities with the Piccolo.

" Okay... " Everyone groaned, as they prepare themselves for her musical show. No sooner then those words were spoken, then Tori started to play her Piccolo. She tried to play 'Marry had a little lamb'key word tried. Some how she manage to murder one of the most simplest songs in the world with her Piccolo. That was something that no one could ever thought was possible.

" No, no. " Andre stop her from playing, as her botch playing was killing his ears and more then likely everyone else's also. He grab her Piccolo, and put it away in her bag to give this pure innocent instrument a rest from its torture. Tori on her part, started to frown. She couldn't believe that she was any worse on the Piccolo, then she was on the French Horn.

" Was I really that bad? " Tori ask, her voice slightly cracking at what they thought about her musical talent with instruments.

" I like your skirt. " Cat told her, as she stoke Tori's hair. Even though that made, Tori, feel slightly better it still couldn't mask there opinions about her instrument talent. No sooner were those words of encouragement said, then the bell went off at this school.

" And yes, you were amazingly awful. " Jade was quick to cut, Tori's, confidence within herself. Before Tori, could come up with a come back, Jade walked past her and headed for her classroom.

" I apologize for... her... " Beck told Tori, as he went after Jade. Tori shook her head, trying to figure out what the heck just happen between her and Jade.

" See you guys later. " Robbie told everyone, as he started to walked away.

" Girl, one of these I will let you carry me to class! " Rex flirtously shouted towards Tori. Tori on the other hand, just looked a little bit freaked out by what he had just said to her.

" Sorry, Cat, but I have to head the other way for Mr. Zenn, musical class. " Naruto told her, as he gave her a quick kiss and headed for his first class of the day. And considering that he was gone from the all his classes for an entire week, he was not looking forward to all the work that he was going to have to make up all this week.

" Bye, Naruto. " Cat waved him goodbye, as she watch him leave.

" Was I really that bad? " Tori ask, as she felt that she needed to know the truth about her little show. Cat walked up to Tori, and started to stoke her hair once again, she looked at her in the eyes.

" Yeah... " Cat told her. Tori face fell, not believing that, Cat, could be just as blunt as Jade is. But then again, she didn't know that saying 'you should punch me in the face for what I have done to you.'So, maybe she thought she was doing what she had ask of her to do. Give her honest opinion about her Piccolo playing. Still didn't make it any better for her. Andre put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, knowing full well that she needed to know that she had most of her friends support with what she will do with her life.

_*** Naruto in Mr. Zenn's Musical Class ***_

" It's a pleasure seeing you back, Mr. Uzumaki. " The elderly man greeted back his student, as Naruto, was standing in front of his desk. He knew that Naruto was in front of him, to get the work that he had missed for his week off. " Did you have a nice vacation? " He teased his student, as he was a firm believer that it was better to act nice to students instead of always being strict.

" Well it was fun while it lasted, if that's what your asking. " Naruto replied back.

" Nice to hear, young man. But, I'm sure your here to get your missing work. "

" You know me so well. " Naruto mock, knowing that he could play around with this teacher.

" Well, I reget to tell you, that you will be receiving no missing work what's so ever. " Naruto seem taken back at hearing this, he was expecting work from this teacher, actually he was expecting work from all his teachers.

" Whys that? "

" I decided last week to give this class a free week... There's nothing really you can make up if that was the schedule. " Mr. Zenn, let out a small amused laugh, knowing that most students would of enjoyed hearing that. And judging by the shook expression on Naruto's face, he was wishing that he was here last week, to do anything in this class.

" Well that sucks for me. " Naruto groaned, as his mind went into a shut down mood.

" Yes it does, but now can you please take your seat, its time I start this class. " He gesture to Naruto, to one of the empty seats in his classroom, wanting to tell the entire class his next assignment for them. Naruto still suffering from the shook of missing such a great week, simply zombie walk to an empty seat and place himself down.

" Alright, class! " He stood up, catching the attention of everyone in the class, " Your next assignment will be due next Monday. The assignment is to find a song that you believe relates to you at this very moment and perform it. After your done performing it, explain why you had pick the song. You are not allowed to pick a song with no meaning to it! " He gave them there guild lines. Without saying much more, he went back to sitting at his desk, knowing full well that everyone would start to think about what song fits them at this very moment. He watched his students, begin to talk to one another, talking about what song they think that they believe that fitted them. He watch as he saw that some of his other students didn't go talk to there friends, instead they just sat there and thought about what song would fit them. He smiled, enjoying his students working so hard on there assignment.

_*** With Cat* **_

" Alright students! It time I tell you all about your next project for this class! " A female voice shouted, getting the chatting class attention. Everyone stop chatting to one another and looked up to there Art Teacher. There Art Teacher was called Ms. J. Her last name was a little to hard to say, so she allowed her students to call her Ms. J, in order for her to know that there calling her. She was a petite, that stood at average height for a women, which would be at 5"5. Short dirty blonde hair, and brown eyes. She was well known around the school to be just as insane as Sikowitz. Which was why so many loved being in her class. The thrill of being able to paint anything while knowing there's no true guild lines, besides the ones of school content but that was understandable, since she didn't want to get fired like any other teacher. But besides that, her rules in general made this class so great.

" Your next Art assignment will be in many ways easiest art assignment you will ever receive... " Everyone stood on the edge of there seats, waiting for her next words. " ...all that you have to do is paint what you believe is love to you... " Simple enough assignment, and it was one that she always looked forwarded to do every year. But, that seem to confused many people.

" Is there anything were not allowed to paint? " One kid ask.

" Well of course your not allowed to draw anything sexual... But, besides that this painting can be about anything. It can be about a special place for you, a item that brings a smile to your face, a word, that can't be sexual, your family, or it can be about a special person in your life right now. And before any of you ask, your going to write a paragraph about what that painting is about and how it makes you feel loved. And your going to give your painting a title. " Many of the students nodded there head, now understanding what to do.

" When is it due? "

" It is due on Monday. " The art teacher replied back. That was all that was needed for everyone to start working on there projects. She didn't need to tell them any more, as everyone started to think about what they were going to draw. Some even started to stretch, what they were going to do. But for one Cat Valentine, she was having a hard time figuring out what to draw. The reason she couldn't figure out what to draw, was a simple reason. She loved everything in her life, everything found in its unique way to make her smile, make her feel special. And she couldn't decided on what to draw, she was left sitting there looking at her stretch book, while trying to think about what to draw.

_*** Lunch time ***_

It was finally time for everyone to meet up after enduring so many classes so far. Now it was that time in the day, were every student at any school can enjoy themselves, lunch. The only time that any student doesn't have to worry about a assignment, unless they have one due after lunch. But case is, lunch, is the less stressful part in any ones day.

" Hey, Tori. I'm going to need to borrow your math and history notes. " Naruto told her, as he took a seat at the lunch table.

" Sure. " Tori told him, knowing full well that he needed her help. Naruto gave her a light thank you, while giving her a smile.

" Why didn't you ask me for those notes! " Cat cried out to him, feeling a little offended that her own boyfriend isn't coming to her first.

" I would of ask you, Cat, but we don't have the same math and history teachers. " Naruto told her, wondering if just for a moment that she forgot that little fact. On the corner of his eye, he could see that everyone else was heading back from laughing. He doesn't really blame them if they started to laugh, it was understandable that someone would laugh. " But I do need to borrow your English notes. " Naruto told her. Cat nodded her head, feeling happy that he did need her after all. But in the back of her mind, she knew that he would always need her for anything.

" Come with me to my locker. " Cat stood up, and started to walk over to her locker. Naruto didn't need to be told twice, he quickly stood back up and followed her to her locker.

" You know I'm kind of jealous of there relationship. " Tori said out of the blue. Everyone looked at her, wondering what the heck was she talking about. Everyone looked at one another, before going back to Tori.

" Please explain. " Andre ask, wanting to know were these feelings were coming from.

" Well, they seem to fit so well with each other. " Tori tried to explain, as she couldn't find the right words to say.

" I don't get what you meant by that? " Andre told her, wanting to see if she could further explain her opinion.

" Well, while we all have to walk on egg shells while we talked to Cat, Naruto doesn't seem to have any problems with talking with her. Not only that, he always has the best way to make Cat smile or laugh... That's kinda why I'm jealous of there relationship. " Tori told them, not sure if that was a good enough reason to be jealous.

" Well, that's how all relationship's should be. " Robbie told her, even though he didn't have that much dating experience, he knew that much.

" I know that's how they should be, but not every guy is like that. " Tori told them, as she knew some guys were in relationship's, just for the sake of being in a relationship.

" Which is a shame when you think about it. " Beck said, as he put his hand on his chin.

" Naruto is Cat's boyfriend, and they loved each other very much. That is all that we need to know. " Jade told her, as she didn't want to hear anymore of this useless chatter.

" But, girl if your looking for a guy to treat you right, I can be that special someone, hmmm. " Rex shamelessly flirted with Tori, not caring what others thought about his pick up line on her. Tori on the other hand, looked horrified with what Rex had just said to her.

_*** With Naruto and Cat ***_

" And here are those notes I promised you. " Cat happily handed him her English note book. Naruto took the notebook out of her small hands and open it up to take a quick look in it. And he wasn't surprise by what he saw in the note book. While, Cat, did write down the notes of the class, in the spare time of taking notes, she drew around her notes. It was many random stuff: like rainbows, hearts, bubble names, stars, etc, etc... Naruto smiled seeing how she drew near her notes, almost as though saying in a boring class, there is still a way to have some art in it. He looked up and notice that Cat seem to be quite. Her eyes seem to be in a entirely different place. Almost like they were lost.

" What's wrong? " He wanted to know what was on her mind.

" Oh, it's nothing. " Cat faked a smile for him, but he saw right through it.

" Cat, please tell me. " Naruto put the notebook under his arm pit, grab Cat's hands and held them to make sure she didn't try something to get out explaining what's gotten her down.

" Fine... I don't know what to do in my art class... " Cat's eyes looked at the floor, as she was on the vague of crying.

" Cat... " She looked up at him, wondering what he was going to say next. " ... you should of told me. I would of offer everything possible idea that comes to my head. " he told her, while placing her hand in front of him. He gave her finger tips light kisses, wanting to make her feel all that much better. Cat smiled, feeling the warmth that was radiating from him.

" But, I don't want to always come to you when I can't figure it out. " Cat told him, as she didn't want to always depended on her boyfriend to get her out of her trouble.

" I know, Cat, but it's good to ask your friends out for help. " Naruto reassuring told her.

" Okay. " Cat smiled, as she saw him once again kissed her finger tips.

" We will work out some ideas, after school at my house okay? " Naruto ask her, waiting to see what she had to say now. Cat didn't say anything, all she did was smile and nodded her head, not sure what to say after seeing such a great display of kindness.

_*** After school, Naruto home ***_

" If I got your project right, you can draw anything as long as it's something you believe its love? " Naruto ask her, wanting to make sure he understood the project correctly.

" That's right. " Cat happily cheered, as she was sitting next to him on his couch, in the living room.

" Hmmm, have you thought of any ideas yet? " Naruto ask her, wanting to see where her train of thoughts had lead her to.

" Well at first I thought of painting rainbows, such who doesn't love seeing rainbows. But then I remember I already painted a rainbow. So I can't draw another rainbow again! " Cat let out a frustrated groan, not happy that she had wasted her rainbow painting already.

" What else have you painted? " Naruto ask, seeing that Cat didn't want to re-draw anything again.

" Well I have also painted a waterfall, that had every color in the water. And I also painted a dog chasing it's tail. " Cat old him, remember what she had drawn so far. Naruto nodded his head, picturing each one of her drawing in his head.

" I think I got one for you to paint! " Naruto jump to his feet, and ran up stairs. Cat looked on confused, wondering what the heck had gone through his head, and made him ran up stairs. Cat heard his foot steps making loud thumps on the floor. And before long, Naruto, was once again back down stairs.

" How about Cat in the hat? " Naruto called out to her. Cat turned around to see what he had meant by Cat in the hat. The moment she saw him, she couldn't help but to start giggling. Naruto standing at the stair way, had white out on his face. There was a big white dot on his nose, making look like a cat nose. And six whisker like white out lines running down on his face. And on top of his head, was a giant goofy looking hat.

" Tehehe, that's not a bad idea, but I think we can think of something even better. " Cat told him, with one of the biggest smiles on her face. Enjoying how he was being creative for her.

" Hmmm, so Cat in the hat is out of the way... " Naruto said to himself, as he took a seat next to Cat. Cat just stole the hat from his head and place it on herself, and at the same time giving Naruto a wink. " ... well you do look better in that hat then I did. " Naruto said, enjoying how Cat was posing with that hat on.

" How about a bird? " Cat ask him, wanting to know if that was a good idea.

" How does a bird make you feel love? " Naruto ask. It wasn't a bad idea, but he wanted to make sure that Cat could defend her reason as to why she would pick a bird.

" I don't know. I like how they can fly any where they want, and not have to worry about being held down to one place. Plus, there all nice and fluffy with there feathers. " Cat hugged herself, thinking about how warm she would be with feathers all around her body.

" Yeah, birds are awesome. I think most people want to be birds, so that they can fly off to the limitless skies and never have to stop for anyone, never be held down by anyone in the world... and possibly ran away from there troubles. Birds have it good. " Naruto told her, as once in a while, he couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to be a bird.

" That is true. " Cat said, agreeing with what he had just said about the birds. " But ahhh! It's so hard to think of something to paint! Why? Why? " Cat jump to her feet, and started to pace around the room.

" Is there something else that's bothering you? " Naruto ask her, believing that she gave up a little bit to fast.

" Uhmm, well this Saturday its my parents anniversary... And I don't know what to do for them. " Cat stop walking around and pushed her index fingers together, feeling a little embarrass that she didn't know what to do for her parents.

" I will help you out. "

" You don't have too. " Cat told him, even though in reality she wanted his help on this.

" I want to, its no problem at all... So, what's the present your going to give your parents? " Naruto ask, wanting to see how far she gotten on her parents anniversary gift.

" Nothing! And that's why I didn't tell you! Now there going to think I'm a bad daughter! " Cat cried out, believing that she was the worst person alive at the moment.

" Cat, calm down. There not going to think that. Lets just think of what would be a nice present for you to get them. " Naruto soothingly told her, as he tried to make sure that she didn't have a panic attack.

" Okay... " Cat nodded her head, knowing that he was doing everything he could to make her stay calm.

" Why don't you cook them dinner? " Naruto gave his suggestion.

" Yes! Who doesn't love food! " Cat screamed, thinking that she just hit the million dollar jack pot idea.

" Okay, on Saturday we will cook them dinner. " Cat nodded her head rapidly, loving his idea.

" What's with all the yelling in here? " A female voice called out to the couple. They looked up and notice that, Kushina, was standing at the top of the stairs. She was stretching and yawning at the same time, meaning that she just woke up from a nap.

" Did we wake you up? " Naruto ask her, not sure why his mom was here.

" Yes, but any way, what's with all the yelling? " She ask, as she looked at the both of them.

" Uhmm, we're just... " Cat didn't know what to say.

" Painting. " Naruto quickly jumped in. As he didn't want his mother to know about them planning something for Cat's parents anniversary.

" Oh, what kind of painting? " She eyed them, knowing that a great moment for her was coming up.

" Bird/Cat in the hat. " They both said at the same time. They looked at each other, wondering why the other said the opposite of what the other said.

" So which one is it? "

" Cat in the hat/Bird. " They once again repeated the process.

" Were painting birds. " Naruto yelled, as he didn't want to go through this embarrassing moment.

" Why are you painting? "

" I need to paint something that I love. But I'm still having a hard time figuring out what to paint exactly. " Cat told her, not being careful with her words at that moment.

" So your saying that you don't love my son? " One of Kushina eye brow went up, as she eyed Cat.

" I didn't say that! I do love your son! " Cat frantically yelled, feeling that she might got in trouble with Kushina at this very moment.

" So, why don't you paint my son? " Kushina eyes twinkle with mischief. " I'm sure he would be more then happy to strip for you and pose for you naked. " Kushina wiggled her eye brows at Cat. Cat on her part, had her eyes widen, and a blush quickly coming onto her face. There was also a black expression on her face, meaning that she was gone now.

" Mom! You crossed the line on that one! " Naruto shouted, as he walked over to his girlfriend and see how she was doing now. When he reached her, she just kept standing at her spot, not moving any part of her body. He only heard her small take of air, deciding that he needed to do something, he snapped his fingers in front of her face, hoping that it would break her out of her trance.

" I think you broke her! " Naruto shouted, seeing as she has yet to do anything.

" It only means that she's thinking about it! " His mother yelled back at him, amused that she did this teasing to them.

" Its not funny! " Naruto shouted back, but at that same moment, Cat, did something. She fainted on the spot, falling backwards and hitting the ground below her with a loud thump.

" You did break her! " Naruto bend down to check up on his unconscious girlfriend. Kushina just grinned, and walked back to her room, proud of the work she just done.

_*** Next Morning ***_

At this very moment, Naruto, was leaning on the lockers. Cat had gone off to one of her classes to turn in some late homework. Normally he would offer to go with her, but, he needed this time to think about what kind of song he was going to perform in his music class. So many songs came to his mind, but none of them seem right. All this thinking was seriously starting to hurt Naruto's head.

" Why are you standing here by yourself? " A dark voice said to Naruto, cutting him off from his chain of thoughts. Naruto shook his head and blink his eyes for a second before turning to the source of the voice. Standing to his side was Jade, and she had one eye brow raised as she looked at him.

" Oh, hey Jade. " Naruto greeted her.

" You still haven't answered my question. " She told him, as she ignored his greeting.

" Oh, I guess I haven't. Cat, went to turn some late homework in. "

" And you didn't walk her?... " Jade looked around, trying to see if anyone she knew was around. Seeing that no one was, she didn't to keep on talking. " ... Is something wrong in paradise? " Jade was showing off one of her rare moments of actual concern.

" Nothing is wrong with me and Cat... " Naruto told her, as he knew that was what she was talking about.

" Then what's going on? "

" Oh, well... I'm having trouble picking a song to sing in my music class... Nothing is really jumping to me. " Jade didn't looked happy. While it was rare that she _showed _concern for her friends, she didn't enjoy it when that concern was for something pointless in her opinion.

" So, let me get this straight. I'm worried about you, fearing that something wrong is with you, and I find out that the only thing wrong with you is that you can't pick a song to sing! " Jades voice was raising, as she glared at him.

" Yes... " Naruto weakly said, fearing what she was going to do to him next. Jade didn't say anything, she kept glaring at him. Before Naruto, could ran away from the scary punk girl, she raised her arm and slap it across his arm. " OOWWW! " Naruto shouted in pain, as that one slap had more strength behind it then she normally does.

" What was that for? " Naruto groaned, as he rub his sore arm.

" For getting me worried. " Jade was seriously angry at him. She wasn't a softy, and she hated when that soft side of hers showed up over something so small.

" I'm sorry... " Naruto was close to running away from Jade. Her anger was something that no one should ever have to endure. " ... It's was a personal matter, I didn't mean for you to get angry at me. " Naruto said, as he didn't want one of his long time friend to be angry.

" Here let me give you a suggestion... " She grab Naruto by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down. She put her mouth to his ear and whisper her suggestion about the song that might help him out. Once done, she let go of Naruto.

" That's not a bad suggestion. " Naruto eyes were widen in surprise, she had actually given him a good idea.

" I know its not. It's my idea, so now you owe me five dollars. " Jade told him with a evil smirk on her face.

" No! I already pay for you enough. If anything were even. " Naruto cried out, not happy that she was trying to take his money away from him.

" Pftt, heck no were not. One, I was worried about you; two, I had to listen to your problems; and three, I gave you a suggestion for your project. So I don't think were even... but you could alway pick option two. " She told him, that evil grin still on her face.

" And what is option two? " Naruto ask, not wanting to pay her any money.

" You can get on your knees and kiss my feet. " She pointed down to her boots, that evil grin getting wider by the second.

" Hell no! " Naruto shouted, not enjoying either option that Jade gave him. " Plus, I thought you hated it when people touch your feet? " Naruto told her, as he thought something was seriously wrong with her request.

" I do, but if someone is going to get down on there knees and kiss my feet then I'm more the willing to allow them to touch my feet. " Jade told him, as she brought one of her foot up. " So, which one is it going to be? "

" Here... " Naruto grumble, as he took his wallet out and shoved the five dollar bill into her hands.

" Pleasure doing business. " Jade said to him, in a almost sing song voice. Naruto just mumble to himself, not happy that he just lost five bucks to his friend.

_*** Saturday, Cat's house ***_

It was finally the day of Cat's parents anniversary. Cat was able to get her parents away from the house, and take her brother with them, so here they were cooking there dinner for the night. Naruto was on dinner part of this gift, while Cat, was given the task of cooking there dessert for the night. Right now, both were in apron's. Naruto was currently frying some pork, while Cat was baking the dessert.

" How is that Peanut Butter Indulgence Cheesecake, coming along? " Naruto ask, knowing that it was a difficult recipe to bake. But if she was having trouble, he was more then willing to help her out.

" Hard! " Cat cried out, as some peanut butter was sticking to her fingers.

" Do you need me to help you? " Naruto ask, as he stop frying for a minute waiting for Cat's answer.

" No! No! No! " Cat quickly yelled at him, not wanting him to waste time on the special dinner just to help her out.

" Are you sure? "

" Yes! Now go back to your cooking! " Cat demanded him. Naruto just looked at her, wondering if she was okay. But then again, she could just be stressing out about this entire dinner. Naruto stared at her, hoping that she didn't lose her mind for this one dinner.

" Naruto! " Cat screamed at him, snapping him out of his thoughts. " The grill! " She yelled at him, as she pointed at the grill behind him. Naruto turned around and saw that since he was staring off into space, that his food had started a grease fire.

" Oh damn! " Naruto shouted, as he quickly ran away to search for the fire extinguisher. In a minute, Naruto, came back to the kitchen holding the fire extinguisher in his hands. He quickly blast the fire, cooling the fire down. " Sorry... " Naruto said to Cat, not sure what to say after causing the fire in her home. Cat just shook her head and went back to her cooking her part of the meal. She wasn't in the mood to calm down at this moment, the dinner was causing enough stress on her part, she didn't need to be yelling at her boyfriend to add more stress.

_*** 8:48 p.m. ***_

A few hours later, it was getting close to Cat's parents arrive time. The couple mainly had prepared this meal in silence. Cat was just to busy stressing out about this entire dinner, that it was impossible to get her to speak. But now they were almost done with the meal, so maybe Cat, would start talking once her parents start eating the meal they prepare.

" So are you done preparing your dessert's? " Naruto ask, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence that had emerge in the past time.

" Yup. Yup. I have Peanut Butter Indulgence Cheesecake, Streusel Swirl Coffee Cake and the Coconut Drops. " She told him, as she showed him her creation of for the dinner. " What about you? "

" Yeah, here's the Pork Chop Skillet, Stir-Fried Pork and Pasta, Vegetarian Italian Pasta Skillet, and Grilled Steak and Potato Salad. " Naruto told her, as they already had to throw away a dish from the little fire that had happen early today. Cat looked over his shoulder and went to check out the food he had made.

" They look so yummy! " Cat clapped both her hands together, getting hungry with all the food that she was looking at. No sooner then when she had said that, then did the sound of a car pulling up made it self be known.

" Looks like your parents are home. " Naruto said, as he started to take off his apron. Cat nodded her head, and took her apron off to. After she took the piece off her, she ran towards the door to go and greeted her parents. Naruto could hear, Cat, chatting with her parents, telling them how she made a special dinner for them, and how she hope that they will like it. In no time the parents were walking to the kitchen. Cat's dad glared at Naruto, seeing that he was here alone with his daughter for most of the day. Cat's mother on the other hand, gave him a warm smile.

" Well this looks good. " Cat's mom, comment on the food, as she took a seat to begin her dinner. Cat's dad just grunted, not really in the mood to comment on the food or anything in that matter.

" Where's my brother? " Cat ask, as she had yet to see her brother.

" Oh he wanted to spend the night at a friend house. " Her mother told her. Cat nodded her head, understanding that he probably didn't want to ruin there special night with his crazy way's. " But, this meal looks good. Are you two going to join us? " She ask them, seeing how much food was prepare.

" No... It was all made just for you two, so we won't be joining you. " Naruto told them, as Cat nodded her head, and walked over to Naruto.

" What are you two going to eat? " She ask, feeling a little guilty that they wouldn't get to taste the fruits of there labor.

" Probably go out and get some pizza, or something. " Naruto put his arm behind his back, not really thinking of what they were going to do after all this was said and done.

" Okay... " Her mother said, happy that they would get something to eat for dinner. Cat's father walked over to Naruto, and whisper a few words into his ear.

" Cat, take some clothes for tonight. " Naruto told her, after hearing the request that her father had ask him.

" Why? " Cat was confused as to why she would need to take clothes for the night. Wasn't she going to be coming back home tonight.

" Ehh... " Naruto didn't know what he was going to tell her.

" Just go with him. " Cat's dad nearly growled out loud, as he hope his daughter wouldn't ask to many question. Cat nodded her head, not wanting to fight with her dad on his special day.

_*** Later that night at Naruto's home ***_

The couple went straight to Naruto's home, after Cat packed a pair of clothing for the night. Right now, they were walking through the front door's of the home. Cat was carrying her clothes in her hand, as she didn't want Naruto to see her _unmentionables_.

" Just put your clothes upstairs. " Naruto told her, as he closed the door behind her.

" Okay. " Cat smiled at him, as she walked towards the stairs. Naruto walked over to the kitchen, getting ready to call a pizza place to deliver some pizza, as he felt that his stomach was starting to eat itself. Once he entered the kitchen, he notice that there was something on the table. He walked over to it, and went to see what it was. He saw that it was two plates of food, and there was a note on the table. He picked it up and began to read it.

_**I know you were going to come home late, and more then likely hungry, so made you dinner.**_

_**And before you ask, why is there's two plates, I figure that Cat's parents would want there home to themselves for the night.**_

_**I know I would.**_

_**Love**_

_**Your mom**_

_**P.S. **_

_**There's dessert in the fridge, and I'm more then sure that Cat is going to love it... Wink, wink.**_

" So when is that pizza getting here? " A voice said behind Naruto. Naruto put the note down, and turned around. He notice that Cat was holding her stomach, an when he heard closely he could hear a faint growl coming from her.

" I didn't order the pizza... "

" Why didn't you! " Cat quickly changed her moods, as she was one hungry girl.

" My mom left us some food. " Naruto told her, as he couldn't blame her for her sudden mood change.

" Oh... What did she make? " Cat ask, as she always enjoyed Kushina cooking. Naruto shrugged his shoulders, and went to check the plates out.

" It's Beef and Potato Skillet Dinner with Roasted Red Pepper Sauce. " Naruto announce, as he saw the food on both there plates.

" That sounds yummy! " Cat cried out, as she went to go and take seat to start eating her dinner for the night. Naruto let out a small laugh, as he went to join her for this wonderful dinner.

_*** Dessert time ***_

Naruto was walking towards the refrigerator, feeling in the mood to eat that dessert that his mom said was in the refrigerator. He open the fridge and smiled seeing what was inside. He pulled it out and put it on the table.

" What kind of dessert is this? " Cat ask, as her mouth watered seeing the great dessert in front of her. Naruto didn't answer her, instead he walked over to get a cutting knife and started to cut a piece out for her.

" Taste. " Naruto told her, as he put the plate with her dessert in front of her. Cat grabbed a fork and dug into the piece of bakery. Not a second later was the cake in her mouth and her chewing it. Her eyes widen, and she quickly started to dig in, loving the taste of the cake.

" What... is... it?... " Cat ask him between bites.

" Red Velvet Cheesecake. " Naruto smiled at her, as he watch Cat put her hands together and gave him a big smile, a little bit of frosting on her upper lips. In no time, Naruto, was sitting down and eating the tasty dessert along with her.

" Can I ask you something? " Cat ask out of the blue.

" Yeah, you don't need to even ask. "

" Why are you so nice to me? " Naruto was confused by her question. He felt that he already had answered this before, but he knew that he should just answer her and get rid of any fear that she might have.

" Because your my girlfriend. "

" But, I don't do anything good for you. I only... "

" Cat, your wrong. "

" What's that suppose to mean! "

" It means, when ever I'm with you, you bring a smile on my face. You have one of the nicest personality I have ever known. I love your smile. I would and will do anything to make you smile everyday. " Naruto told her, as he spoke from his heart.

" But, I always bring you problems. How can that bring you a smile? "

" You don't bring me problems. And when your in trouble, I will do everything possible to get you out of your trouble. So don't worry about it. "

" But, but, but... "

" Don't worry about it Cat. It's like I told you, I will do everything I can to make you smile. I care about you to much. And no matter what happens, I will always help you out. " Naruto told her. Cat smiled and gave him a big kiss on the lips. Happy to know that she had such a wonderful person in her life.

_*** Monday after noon ***_

" Mr. Uzumaki, it's your turn to play the song you have picked. " Naruto nodded, and went to the front of the class. He pulled out his guitar. He had a song now, one that Jade had gave to him as a suggestion. And for some strange reason, in Naruto, it felt like it was the perfect song for him at the moment. Now it was time for him to play the song.

_**Am I loud and clear  
Or am I breaking up?  
Am I still your charm  
Or am I just bad luck?  
Are we getting closer  
Or are we just getting more lost?**_

I'll show you mine  
If you show me yours first  
Let's compare scars  
I'll tell you whose is worse  
Let's un write these pages  
And replace them with our own words

We live on front porches and swing life away  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor, I'll slave 'til the end  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand

I've been here so long  
Think that it's time to move  
The winters so cold  
Summer's over too soon  
Let's pack our bags and  
Settle down where palm trees grow

I've got some friends  
Some that I hardly know  
We've had some times  
I wouldn't trade for the world  
We chase these days down with talks  
Of the places that we will go

We live on front porches and swing life away  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor, I'll slave 'til the end  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand  
Until you hold my hand

I'll show you mine  
If you show me yours first  
Let's compare scars  
I'll tell you whose is worse  
And let's un write these pages  
And replace them with our own words

We live on front porches and swing life away  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor, I'll slave 'til the end  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand

Swing life away  
Swing life away  
Swing life away  
Swing life away

Everyone clapped there hands at Naruto performance.

" Why did you pick that song, Mr. Uzumaki? " The music teacher ask, wanting to know why he would play that song.

" Well... "

_*** With Cat ***_

" Ms. Valentine, this is quite a great painting... " The art teacher told Cat, as she looked at the painting that was being turned in by Cat. On the picture was two faces. Both in a lip lock. On one side, was a picture of a blonde haired boy. And on the other side, was a picture of a red hair girl. But where there lips met, was a color of orange. " Can I see your written part of this assignment? " She ask, as that was the other half of the project.

" Oh yeah, here. " Cat quickly gave her the written part of the assignment. The teacher, started to read what Cat wrote about her picture.

_**This painting is with me and my boyfriend. Red is my color, while yellow is his color. When we are together, are love is so bright like the sun. So when our lips meet, are colors mix together, forming orange. He always makes me smile, and I couldn't ask for a better person. He loves me like no one else. And I believe that his love will never fade away from me. That's what I believe love is. **_

_**End of chapter**_

_**so what did you think**_

_**review**_

_**in case people are wondering **_

_**I do work on my other stories**_

_**it's just a slow process**_

_**oh I might be getting this job real soon**_

_**so my updates might be coming slower**_

_**This chapter theme was about love.**_

_**Sorry if it seem a little weird**_

_**And next chapter will be Freak the Freak Out**_

_**which is a funny episode to watch**_

_**what if I became I writer for victorious?**_

_**would more people watch it?**_

_**Would you guys want me to be a writer for Victorious?**_

_**I'm just asking people, I just want to see what you guys would say about that**_

_**And don't forget to suggest song's when you review**_

_**any song is good**_

_**oh does anyone know I good short script web site?**_

_**pm or leave it on the review**_

_**so Review!**_

_**REVIEW!**_ __


	12. Chapter 12

_**It's time for the next part of this story to go up**_

_**I hope you enjoy it**_

_**I tried my best to put Naruto in it**_

_**but I still hope it was good enough**_

_**I didn't add the parts with Trina**_

_**this already took long enough as it is...**_

_**so**_

_**let's get this **_

_**story on the way...**_

_**Chapter 12: Freak the Freak out...**_

_**Swing life away**_

Everyone clapped there hands at Naruto performance.

" Why did you pick that song, Mr. Uzumaki? " The music teacher ask, wanting to know why he would play that song.

" Well... "

_*** With Cat ***_

" Ms. Valentine, this is quite a great painting... " The art teacher told Cat, as she looked at the painting that was being turned in by Cat. On the picture was two faces. Both in a lip lock. On one side, was a picture of a blonde haired boy. And on the other side, was a picture of a red hair girl. But where there lips met, was a color of orange. " Can I see your written part of this assignment? " She ask, as that was the other half of the project.

" Oh yeah, here. " Cat quickly gave her the written part of the assignment. The teacher, started to read what Cat wrote about her picture.

_**This painting is with me and my boyfriend. Red is my color, while yellow is his color. When we are together, are love is so bright like the sun. So when our lips meet, are colors mix together, forming orange. He always makes me smile, and I couldn't ask for a better person. He loves me like no one else. And I believe that his love will never fade away from me. That's what I believe love is. **_

_*** Thursday Afternoon ***_

It was almost the end of the week, and knowing that brought great joy to every student around the world. There was only one thing that must students have to worry about. That would have to be turning in assignment tomorrow. Tomorrow, the students of Sikowitz were going to be performing some short skits in front of the kiss, and that only meant that they had the rest of today to get there lines down. And right now at the Vega home, Trina, was setting up a camera in front of the piano.

" Music... " Trina said, as she pointed the remote control to the stereo. " ... multi-shot. " She said to herself, as she pointed the remote control for the camera she had set up. Early in the day, she had program the camera to go on a timer and take shot's of her, now was the perfect time to do her modeling for it. A few seconds, after she had said the word multi-shot, the camera started to take photo's. She started with one a pose with her sticking her lips out and leaning on the piano. After hearing the snap, indicating that a photo was taken, Trina quickly got into another pose. And second after second, Trina, was striking every pose she can for her photo shot. In the middle of her posing, she could hear the front door opening.

" Hey, dad... " Trina said, as she took a quick second to see who was coming in, before going into another pose and the camera catching that pose also. Her dad on the other hand, just looked at her, wondering if she had gone a little bit mental.

" Hey, baby... " He gave her a greeting.

" How come... your home early? I thought you were... working late tonight... " She ask him between posing. Her father started heading for the kitchen, wanting to get something to drink.

" Well, I have a lot of paper work... to do. And I really need to... concentrate, So I thought I would work... here. " He told her, as he took poses as he walked, matching with his daughter one's also. But he stop doing the poses once he reached the kitchen. " But, who's car is that in the front? " he ask, seeing that there was a un-familiar car park in the drive way.

" It's one of Tori's friend... car. I think there upstairs in the shower... " Trina told him, as she kept doing her poses.

" A guy friend, or a girl friend? " He ask, as rage started to come to him, thinking that his daughter was up stairs with a guy.

" Guy. I think his name is like... Nagur. Or something like that. " Trina said, botching the guy name. Her dad on the other hand, only had one thing to do and say.

" TORI! " He screamed his daughter name. Trina knew that her posing for the pictures were now over with. Plus she also wanted to see what her dad was going to do to her baby sister. A few seconds after screaming her name out loud, Tori followed by Naruto were walking down the stairs. Both of them had towels wrap around there heads, drying off there hair.

" Did you call dad? " She ask, not sure as to why he was yelling.

" Yeah, your father who_ is a cop,_ wanted to know where you were at. " He said, making the cop part more emphaise, as he didn't know the guy she was with.

" I was in the rest room, with my friend. " She pointed at Naruto.

" And he's wearing my pants. " he said, as he notice the bottom wear of Naruto.

" Yeah... well did, Trina, tell you that she knocked can's of soda out of both our hands causing it to go up in the air and fall on both our heads. Some of it falling onto his pants. And that he was hearing helping me learn my lines for a assignment, because my partner wanted to make out with her boyfriend today. Who happen to be his partner. Did, Trina, tell you all that? " Tori ask, knowing what her father was trying to do, and knowing how Trina would leave out the important details in anything she might say.

" She did not... " He looked over his shoulder to his oldest daughter. She in return tried to look innocent. " So, where's his pants? " He ask, seeing that it was still strange that someone else was in his pants.

" Because of what your daughter did, they are currently in the dryer. We already had them in the washer, while we were waiting for my clothes to get dry up, we were washing our hair. " Naruto told him, giving him his reason behind the pants situation. The moment he was finish was that sentence, there was a loud buzz through the house.

" Your pants are done. " Tori said, as she slowly started to walked back towards the stairs.

" Let me get my pants. " Naruto said, as he ran towards the stairs and tried to grab his pants before Tori did.

" Tori... " Her dad called out to her. She turned to see what her father had wanted to say. " ... remember to tell your guy friend that I'm a cop! " He yelled it out loud, making sure that Naruto would hear it.

" Dad, don't worry he has a girlfriend already. You know, Cat, right? " Tori ask her dad, trying to see if he remember some of her friends.

" Hmmm, red hair, brown eyes, kind of short and kind of crazy? " He ask, trying to see if that was the right girl they were talking about.

" Yeah, that's his girlfriend. And before you ask, her mom wanted to spend the day with her, so that's why he came to our house today. " Tori told him, before taking off to find Naruto and make sure he return her father's pants. Her dad just shrugged his shoulders before walking towards his study room. At that moment a phone went off.

" Can you get that? " Trina ask her father, as she went back to setting up her camera.

" No... but you can. " He told her, as he took a dramatic pose to show that he wasn't going to do everything his daughter ask of him.

" It's not even my phone! It's Tori's! " Trina screamed in frustration, not happy that she had to do something for herself. Trina stomped over to the phone. " TORI! " She screamed out loud, hoping that her sister would come down and answer her own phone. She picked up the phone and put it right next to her ear.

" Hello?... " She waited for what the other person was going to say.

" No, no. I don't know where Tori is... " Trina started walking towards the couch, as she felt the need to pop her feet up.

" You're who? " Trina sounded a little bit to excited now.

" It's Mark McCallan... " Trina happily told her dad, as a big smile started to form on her face. She put one hand over the phone, so that Mark wouldn't be able to hear what she just told her father.

" Yay...? " Her dad said, not sure what he should be feeling right now.

" He's ridiculously hot. And everybody says he's a awesome kisser. " Trina growled at her dad, not caring what her dad was going to say about this. Her dad quietly walked over to her.

" Make sure he knows... " He grab Trina wrist and brought the phone to his mouth, before speaking. " ...I'm a cop. " He gave the kid his only warning, before walking away. Trina looked offended that her dad would embarrass her just like that. But she watch her dad leave the room, giving her the perfect time to set up her new evil plan.

" Hey, Mark... " She flirtously said, " ...this is, Trina. Tori's hotter, older sister... " She let out some small giggles, trying to make herself sound cute. " ... Why are you looking for, Tori? " She ask, as she was planning to do something terrible to Tori in the next few minutes.

" Oooohh... yeah, she's totally busy Friday night... But, I'm not! " Trina told him happily. Unknown to her, Tori, was walking back down stairs.

" Really?... Yeah, I love glow-in-the-dark mini golf... Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know the place... Okay... see you there. " She happily told him, before hanging up Tori's phone. She turned around, not knowing of the danger that was lurking behind her. " TAAHHH! " She screamed out loud, shocked that her sister was standing behind her.

" Why, where you one my phone? " Tori question her, as she stop drying her hair, and eyed her sister.

" I wasn't... " Trina throw Tori's phone to the couch, trying to act nonchalant around her sister.

" Did you think that I just didn't see you toss my phone on the couch. " Her voice started to raise, angry that her sister was trying to act stupid.

" Wh... why is your hair all wet? " Trina reach for Tori's hair feeling it, and trying to change the subject.

" Because, I just wash it after you throw my soda onto my hair! " Tori drop her towel to the floor, as she walked around, Trina, aiming for her phone, wanting to know what her sister was trying to hide. She grab her phone, and started to look through her phone history and finally came across one recent special number in it.

" Mark McCallan, called me? " Tori yelled out in surprise, happy that the boy she was crushing on had called her.

" Did he? " Trina tried to play it cool.

" Oh my god! Cat, said he was going to call me but I didn't think he would call me... He called me! " Tori screamed in happiness, as she lightly jumped on her feet enjoying the feeling. " What did he want? " She ask her sister, seeing that she was the last one to talk to him.

" Well, he wanted to know if you could go play glow-in-the-dark mini golf with him Friday night, so I told him you were busy. But don't worry. I'm going. " Trina let out one small giggle, happy that she had a dated this Friday. Tori on the other hand, looked horrified of what her sister had just done to her.

" I have no plan's Friday night! "

" Well, now you can make some. " Trina gave her a smile, not thinking that her sister wouldn't get mad with her. Tori, got mad with how her sister was acting right. She toss her phone back on the couch, and march over to an item.

" I'll make some with this! " Tori growled through her teeth, as she grab the camera and pick it up. Trina was heading back to her room, and notice that her sister had grabbed the camera. She did the only thing that she could possibly do.

" DAD! " She screamed, as she ran around the living room, trying to avoid the wrath her sister was trying to unleash on her.

" YOU DESERVE THIS! " Tori screamed at her, chasing her with the camera.

" DAD! " Trina kept screaming, hoping that her dad would save her in time. At that very moment, Naruto and there father, had both re-entered the room, wondering what all the screaming was about. It didn't take them long to figure it out, once, they saw Tori chasing Trina around the room with the camera in her hands. They both quickly ran in between them, hoping to put an end to this little fight.

" HEY! HEY! HEY! " Tori's dad got in front of Tori, stopping her from chasing Trina any further. Naruto, he got in front of Trina, to help her runaway if there father couldn't do anything to stop her little rage issue. " Did somebody call a cop? " He joked, trying to lighting the mood.

" She was gonna hit with that... " Trina fearfully told them, pointing at the weapon in Tori's arms.

" Which many people already wish they could do... " Naruto whisper to himself, but Trina heard him. She punched his back, not enjoying that someone would wanted to hurt perfection. Naruto stumble a little bit forward, but not enough to bump into Trina and Tori's father.

" Tori! " There dad, said in shock. " ... this is my brand new camera! " He took the camera away from her hands. Trina looked shock that her own father cared more about a camera then her well being.

" Well she stole Mark McCallan from me! " She screamed at her sister, pointing her finger at her, as she tried to hide behind Naruto.

" The kisser?... " He said in shock, as he put the camera down.

" I thought you had plan's Friday night... " Trina tried to explain hire reasons behind her actions.

" NO YOU DIDN'T! " Tori shouted at her, not believing the lies she was hearing from her sister mouth. " She jacked my date! "

" I did not jack your date! " And with that, the two were getting into each other's face trying to figure out who should be dating this one guy.

" WOO! WHOA! " There father shouted, breaking the two up. " Your not going any where Friday night. "

" HA! " Tori shouted in victory, but something came to her mind. " Why isn't she? " There father looked at Tori then at Trina, an did this for a few seconds before opening his mouth.

" Cause, she's getting her wisdom teeth out Friday afternoon. " He calmly told them.

" Ahhh! I forgot. " Trina groaned out loud, not happy about the recent news.

" Hah aha, you got to get your teeth rip out ha ha aha. " Tori taunted her, doing a little dance, feeling so much better that something terrible was going to happen to her sister.

" Tori should we throw a party for this special event? " Naruto ask her, knowing full well that she would want to celebrate this wonderful occasion. Tori nodded her head, the happy grin on her face only getting wider by the second.

" It's not that big of a deal. " Trina said walking away from this little ordeal. But unknown to her, she did not know what will be in store for her. Naruto walked up to Tori, and they high five one another, enjoying the fact that this weekend was going to be great.

" Ah, yeah it is... " There father said, knowing where this was going to go.

" What do you mean? "

" It's mouth surgery... Your going to be in some serious pain, for a couple of days. "

" Wah-oh! " Tori jumped up and down, happy with the news.

" Well... you and mom are going to take care of me right? " She ask, hoping that someone was going to be there for her.

" We would, but were going to be in Santa Barbara. "

" Ahhh... Who's going to have a lonely painful weekend, hmmm? I think its you. " Tori childishly mock her, feeling that nothing could burst her bubble. Tori's father turned around and looked at Tori.

" Your going to be taken care of her. " He burst her bubble with that one sentence.

" What? "

" HAHAHA, Tori's, got to take care of me! Ha ha ha ha... " Trina laugh in her sister face, enjoying the fact that she ruined her sister entire weekend. Tori started to glare at Trina, a plan forming in her mind.

" You know, you could have your wisdom teeth taken out right now. " Tori's voice slowly drag out.

" How? " Without wasting another second, she lunged towards her sister, hell bent on taking those wisdom teeth out of her sister mouth. Trina on her part, was able to stop Tori from getting into her mouth. She gave a light shove to Tori, before run a way, not wanting to deal with Tori anymore. Tori gave chase, wanting to hurt her sister as much as she can today.

" Are you going to help me stop them? " Tori's father ask Naruto, seeing that he has yet to try and break them up.

" Normally I would try and stop normal girls from fighting... " Naruto began talking.

" Normal girls?... " Tori's father repeated, " ... I'm guessing my girls are far from normal. " He said, as he watch his two daughters ran around the house.

" Kind of... " Naruto didn't want to say any more that might get him into trouble.

" Are you going to help me stop them from destroy my home? "

" Ehh... "

" I will give you five bucks. "

" Sold. " Naruto said. After that, the two males chase after the girls, trying as best as they could from stopping them.

_*** Friday afternoon, Sikowitz class ***_

" Ow. Oooowwww. Ow! I'm so scared! " Cat cried out in pain, as she had one hand opening her right eye lid as wide as possible. Something was slowly creeping towards her eye. Something very dangerous, something that could kill her. She was laying on the floor, resting her back to a set of bushes.

" Try to relax... " Andre told her in a strange Arnold Schwarzenegger voice. He had a medical kit, resting at the base of his feet. He was sitting next to Cat, trying to calm her down. " Everything is going to be alright. "

" You have to get me to a doctor! " Cat yelled, fearing for her life.

" Sssshhh. If that spider bites your eyeball, you can die in minutes! " Andre warned her, not wanting her to talk anymore. He grab a tool to help him out to take that spider off her eye.

" Oh, man... please get it off my eye. " Cat begged him, wanting to live to see another day.

" I'm going to try... now, ssshhhh. Don't move, and don't make a sound... " He calmly told her, as he inch closer to her eye, getting ready to get rid of the spider.

* Riiiinnngggg*

Out of no where a phone went off.

" Aaawwwhhhhh! " Cat screamed, jumping up and pushing away Andre. But she wasn't the only one that jump up with the phone ringing. Everyone in Sikowitz class jump out of there seats, because of the sudden noise. They all turn to the source of the ringing. Since now that the little acting screen was ruined because of the phone call. In reality, Cat, was never in any type of true danger. She was performing with Andre, about a script of a doctor trying to save a person from a dangerous spider.

" Man! The ringing is back! " Sikowitz screamed, as he used his hands to slap his ears, the ringing kept going off.

" Sikowitz... Sikowitz... SIKOWITZ! " Jade and Beck both shouted, trying to get his attention and to have him stop slapping himself silly, even though it was funny watching him slap himself.

" Yes! " He shouted, as he wanted to know why his students were screaming at him.

" That was a phone... " Robbie told him, not believing that his teacher could be that crazy.

" Wwwhhhooo's? " He dragged out the word, not happy that such a great scene was ruined because of one student.

" Mines... " Tori said in a low voice, trying to hide away in her seat.

" Tori! " His voice by now was raising in volume.

" I swear I thought I had it on vibrate. " Tori tried to explain her story, as she was upset with herself for ruining such a great scene.

" Class in no place for swearing, or vibrating. " He told the entire class, but it was more directed to Tori. She took that as her cue to put her cell away.

" Maybe we should start the scene over. " Andre kept in character, using that strange voice of his.

" Can we? " Cat ask, as she sat back up, feeling a little bit uncomfortable laying down.

" No, Cat, its too late... " he started to explain, as he walked over to his current actor's. " ... by now that spider would of bitten your character eyeball, and you would be dying a spastic, painful death. " he told Cat, with an okay expression on his face, while looking at Cat in the eyes. He handed her, a small plastic container, that was being used as the medical kit.

" Thanks, a lot Tori... " Cat mournfully said, not believing that one of her friends would kill her. She took the plastic container from Sikowitz, and put it down to her side. Tori rose one of her eye brow's, not understanding how she was being blame for this.

" Well, we have about... four minutes left. Why don't we all chat about are weekend plans. Robbie, I assume you have none. " He ask his student, a smile was one his face, even though he just made fun of that said student.

" What? Eh... I don't... " Robbie head fall down for a second, not happy that everyone knows that he had nothing plan for the weekend.

" Rex. " Sikowitz ask the next person, even though the next person he ask was the puppet that Robbie carried around.

" I'm going to party with a couple of girls from Northridge. " He told everyone, and then glancing over to Tori, waiting for her reaction.

" Northridge girls? That should be an adventure. " Sikowitz told them with a little smirk on his face.

" Haha, what can I say. " Rex gloated, happy to hang out with some girls this weekend.

" Naruto, I'm assuming your weekend plans are to make out with Cat. " He told his nephew, and in some ways embarrassing the two in question.

" Your half right, this Sunday me and Jade plan to set things on fire. " He told his uncle, not caring that the other people heard his plans.

" Dude! You don't go around telling people were going to set things on fire! " Jade advice him, as she didn't want to be caught by the cops and be charged for something like Pyromania. Beck looked at his girlfriend, wondering if he was dating a pyromaniac. Something in the back of his head told him that she was already a pyromaniac, and he should just accept it.

" Yes, Naruto, you shouldn't go around telling people about that. " Sikowitz told him.

" Apart of the things that were going to set on fire includes lobsters. " Naruto told him, knowing how lobster's freaked him out.

" Well, lobsters are truly dangerous creatures, so as long as you set them on fire then everything is fine. " Sikowitz told him, happy that some of his enemies were going to be set on fire.

" Hey, guess what me and Jade are doing tonight... " Cat ask the class, as she was feeling proud of her plans for the evening but for some strange reason no one was in the mood to answer her, and for some strange reason Tori seem bored with what Cat was saying. " ... There's this new place in Los Feelious. It's called Karaoke Dokie, and they have singing competitions on the weekends. So, Jade and I, are going to do a song. " Cat told everyone, a smile on her face.

" I'm picking the song! " Jade announce, as she didn't want to sing a girly girl song.

" Jades picking the song. " Cat repeated the recent news.

" Can, Rex and I, come along? " Robbie ask her.

" Sure. " Cat was happy that more of her friends were joining her.

" I told you! I got the Northridge girls! " Rex whined, not wanting to break his plans off.

" They can come and watch. " Robbie sounded like he had come up with the best idea in the world.

" Nah, man. Then there going to want us buy them food and beverages. "

" So? " Robbie couldn't see the big problem.

" There from Northridge! I don't want to spend money on them. " He explain to him, as he could care less about these girls.

" Aahhh. I wish I could go to Karaoke Dokie. " Tori whined, as she wasn't looking forward to her weekend.

" Why can't you? " Beck ask her, not knowing what kind of hell he was about to unleash on himself.

" Who cares why she can't. " Jade told him, happy that she wasn't going to join them.

" I'm just wondering why-"

" What? You need Tori around to have a good time? Is that your point? " Jade accused him, not happy that her boyfriend need another girl around to have any form of enjoyment. Beck just rolled his eyes, blocking out what she was saying.

" Dude..."

" What? "

" Jade!... " The girl in question turned around, wondering what her teacher was going to say now. " Your lucky to have Beck... Don't be such a gank. " He told her, knowing that some guys would dump girls that acted like that. Jade looked offended and slightly surprise that she was called a gank by her teacher. Beck turned his head the other way, to make sure she didn't see his smile.

" So, why can't you come. " Cat ask Tori, seeing that the couple over there drama was now over.

" She has to baby sit her sister. " Naruto answered for her, laughing in the inside about that news.

" Why is she babysitting her sister? " Andre ask, thinking that there was something strange with that sentence.

" Because my sister is getting her dumb wisdom teeth taken out. "

" Then how come your parents are not going to be home? " Andre ask, still not seeing why she had to take care of her older sister.

" There going to be in Santa Barbara. "

" What for? " Andre ask.

" So they don't have to take care of Trina. "

" And I got five bucks for breaking up there fight yesterday. " Naruto announce, happy that he got some fast cash.

" Why were they fighting in the first place? " Andre ask, not sure if that was something he should ask about.

" Because, Trina, had to be taken care of by Tori all weekend. " Naruto told them, laughing at the memory of Tori chasing Trina.

" Now you guys know why I can't come tonight. " Tori had a frown on her face, not believing that her sister was causing her such a great weekend with her friends.

" Can't blame them. " Beck told her, knowing how much of a pain her sister was. And that was when she was not in pain.

" Shucks to be you. " Jade joyfully gloated, happy that Trina token care of Tori tonight.

" Gank. " Tori angrily said to Jade, not happy that she was gloating about her problems. Jade just looked at her in surprise, wondering were the heck that comment came from.

* Diinnng riiinng diinng riiinng *

Several bells went off.

" Awhhh... " Sikowitz cried out in pain, not happy to hear more ringing in his ears. " Now who's phone was that? " He pointed a finger at his entire class, wanting to know who he should blame now.

" That's the bell... " Andre told him, surprise that his teacher would think that it was a cell phone going off.

" Ooohhh... Bye! " And just like that, he ran out of the class room, leaving the rest of the class to grab there stuff and get ready for there weekend.

_*** Later that night, at the Karaoke Dokie ***_

_**Robbie-**_

_**Move your body right next to mine**_

_**Rex-**_

_**Feel the beat, and were losing in time**_

_**Robbie-**_

_**I'm yours and now your are mine**_

_**Rex-**_

_**Forever**_

_**Robbie-**_

_**Baby**_

_**Rex-**_

_**All the things we want to do**_

_**Robbie-**_

_**And I'm never going to let go of you **_

_**Rex-**_

_**Meant for me and I'm meant for you **_

_**Robbie-**_

_**Forever**_

_**Rex-**_

_**Baby...**_

And just like that, the two were now done with there song. Everyone clapped there hands together, enjoying the wonderful performance by these two unique people. Some were left speechless, not understanding how they could both sing with out that much of a break for air.

" Okay, is that puppet alive? " Naruto ask, as he couldn't belive what he had just seen and heard.

" Well... we don't think so... But, after seeing a performance like that it's hard to say... " Beck answer him, feeling weirded out by those two.

" Thank you guys very much. " Robbie said into the mike, enjoying the attention her was getting.

" That was for my two ladies from Northridge, Kristy and Bella... Give them some love. " Rex smoothly said, wanting to make the girls feel special. People slowly clapped there hands, finding it a little strange that they had to clap for some random girls. But they clapped there hands anyway, and the girls enjoyed the attention that they were receiving.

" Thank you. See you guys. " Robbie said, as he quickly got off the seat and headed for the two girls. But at the table, were everyone else was sitting, events were about to happen.

" I'm going to get a soda. " Jade announce, as she was drank all of her soda while Robbie and Rex sang. She stood up and headed for the stand.

" Get me one? " Andre ask, since he was feeling thirsty right now.

" No. " Jade shot him down, not wanting to do anything nice for anyone today. She kept walking, leaving a hurt Andre in his seat.

" She can be a gank. "Andre said to Beck, not happy that she wasn't going to get him a drink. Cat looks back towards her, and gasps in exasperation. Naruto just laugh quietly to himself.

" You have no idea... " Beck told him, as he took a sip of his soda, trying to drink his problems away.

" Okay! How about Robbie and Rex? One of the most talented ventriloquist acts I have ever seen! " The DJ shouted into the mike. Everyone clapped there hands in agreement.

" Ventriloquist? " Robbie ask Rex, not sure how the DJ couldn't see that they were singing the past few minutes.

" What's he talking about? " Rex shouted at Robbie, offended that he didn't comment on there singing. They didn't say much, they just walked over to the girls, seeing that there was no reason to cry about that. With the rest of the gang, were sitting down, enjoying there little chat around the table. They didn't notice two girls walking over to them, in till it was too late.

" First time here? " A dark haired girl ask, as she took a seat right in front of Beck. He just looked at her, wondering who she was. He notice that another girl, with blonde hair, was standing a little too close for comfort. The dark girl took his drink from his hands and drank out of his cup. Beck looked around, wondering when Jade was going to get back.

" Uhmm, yeah... " Beck wasn't comfortable around this girl.

" If you get nervous, I'll hold your hand. " This girl trying to flirt with Beck, as she put her hand on top of his. She moved her hand in a slow manner, trying to get Beck into the flirting, but all he did was looked at her hand, wondering what the heck was she thinking. He looked at Andre and Naruto, trying to get some advice of what to do about all this.

" I get nervous when my brother eats thing that aren't food. " Cat was really uncomfortable at this point, she wanted Jade back now. The girl turned her head to Cat for a second before looking back at Beck. " Seriously, I think he ate my charm bracelet. " Cat told her, trying to get her to walk away. Cat didn't notice that the blonde haired girl took a seat in between Naruto and Andre. That girl gave a tap onto Naruto shoulder. He turned around in his seat wondering who just tap him.

" Hi, you have nice eyes. " The blonde hair girl told him, giving him a little wink. Naruto felt a little bit disgusted with that shameless little gesture. Naruto could feel that Cat had her eyes glued on him now. She had heard what the girl had said to him, and now she was holding herself back from saying or doing anything to this girl, for now.

" Uhmm... Thanks?... " Naruto felt that he needed to say something before she tried to flirt with him again, " ... My girlfriend has told me twice today... " He told her, hoping and praying that now she would back off.

" Who's your girlfriend? " This girl ask her, as she failed to notice that Cat was so far the only girl at this table before they arrived; she also failed to notice how close they were sitting, or the fact that if she looked under the table, there legs were entwine together. And just for asking this stupid question, Naruto, felt the urge to smack his head with this stupid question.

" Cat, is my girlfriend... You know the pretty red head sitting next to me... " Naruto pointed at Cat, who in return rested her head on his shoulder, glaring at the blonde for trying to flirt with her boyfriend. They key word trying.

" Oh... " The girl felt really stupid for not noticing how close they were. She did the only thing that she could think of. " Hi, what's your name? " She turned to Andre, pretending that nothing had just happen.

" Andre. " He told her, surprise how fast she change who she was looking at.

" That's hot. " She gave him a smile and put one of her hands on his arm, moving it up and down.

" All right. " Andre felt good for himself. He like that a girl was flirting with him, at the moment forgetting what she just tried to do with another guy a few seconds go.

" You have _insane _hair. " The dark haired girl told Beck, as she stock his hair.

" Yeah... " Beck took her hand away from his hair, " ... uhmm, my hair was normal, then one day it just went insane... Sad story. " He told her, hoping that she would just leave now.

" I like your story. " She gave him a smile, but Beck just grab her hand and pushed it away from him.

" Uhmm, hi... miss... " Cat poke her shoulder, trying to get her attention. She had something important to tell this girl. And each second that this girl stayed here, she felt that something bad would happen.

" What? " This girl snapped at Cat, not happy that someone was bugging her while she flirted with Beck.

" He has a girlfriend. " That was the most important fact that Cat felt needed to be said.

" I don't see her. " She snobbingly said, not caring for what will happen to her.

" Turn around. " The dark voice of the one and only Jade West commanded to this girl. The girl turned around just like she was told, and took a quick glance over Jade. " Now you see her. " Jade told her with an evil smirk on her face.

" I don't see much. " Sparks were flying. Jade was serious, for she put her drank down. The girl stood up and glared at Jade. A fight was close to happening.

" Okay! " The guys shouted, wanting to stop this from happening. Everyone at the table quickly stood up. They were afraid for this girls safety, for Jade, would kick her butt and wouldn't stop in till she saw blood coming out of her skull, or the cops came, what ever came first.

" Did you know that Karaoke comes to us from the Japanese? " Andre told them trivia stuff, wanting to stop this eventual fight.

" Yeah, how great is Japan! Right? " Beck nervously said.

" Right. They brought us Samurai's. " Naruto said, hoping that it would take the tension away from these two girls.

" Good people. " Andre said, but these two girls were still having there little stare down.

" Hey... " The blonde hair girl called out to her friend. Everyone turned to her, wondering what she was going to say now. " ... check the dude jacket. " She gesture to Andre's jacket. The dark hair girl took a quick look at Andre and notice what she was talking about.

" Ohhh... " She seem to have a sudden realization, " ... Hollywood Arts... the school for wannabes. " She told them in a tone that was lace with ridicule, as she turned to look at Jade once again.

" You know, you might wanna be _shutting_ your face there. " Jades tone of voice promise loads of pain, if she didn't leave and stop talking all together.

" Really! "

" Really. " Jade cocky told her, itching for a fight. She was just waiting for this girl to do the first move.

" Hey! Look what they have on the menu... Buffalo nuggets! Well that's good news... " Andre cut in trying to make everyone laugh it off, wanting to stop this entire conflict from happening. " ... Well not for the Buffalo. " He did feel sorry for his fellow male Buffalo.

" So, Hollywood Arts, are you girls going to sing tonight? " Was the snod responses from the dark hair girl.

" Well, we didn't come for the Buffalo nuggets. " Jade quickly replied back.

" But, we are going to get some, right? " Beck fearfully ask, as at this second, the most important thing on his mind was feeding his stomach.

" I don't care. " Jade snap at beck, feeling a little embarrass that her boyfriend would ask that, at this most important showdown. Beck looked at Andre and nodded his head, giving him the signal that they were going to get those nuggets. " And yes, we're singing tonight. " Jade told her, itching for that moment she could shove off one of her talents.

" Awesome. " The blond hair girl said, trying to get in her face.

" So are we. " The dark hair girl said, having a smirk on her face as she stood on her toes against Jade.

" I like Japan... " Cat randomly said, trying to defuse this situation. Everyone just looked at her, wondering if she understood what was going on with theses two at this moment. " ... Expect, my brother got stab there... " The dark hair girl just looked at her weird, wondering what kind of messed up life this one chick went through so far. " ... it was an accident though. He's better now... " Just more stares at Cat, not believing what she was saying.

" You do know Naruto is Japanese, right? " Jade ask, as she pointed at Cat's boyfriend.

" You are? " Cat said in amazement, " Where you the one who stab my brother? " She innocently ask him, she just wanted to know if he had any part of that attack on her brother.

" NO, Cat, I wasn't the one who stab your brother, I would never stab a person... Plus I met your brother a few months ago. And not only that, I'm half Japanese. " Naruto told her, slightly offended that she thought he would attack a random stranger.

" Oh, what's your other half? " She ask, seeing that it was important news to her.

" I'm half German. " Naruto told her, knowing that it was better to get this little stuff out of the way.

" That explains the blonde hair and blue eyes. " Beck said, finding it odd that he didn't have dark eyes or dark hair, which was a common trait that many people in the world had.

" So, does that mean that you like German chocolate and all that great tasting snacks? " Cat question him, not knowing that all these questions where making him uncomfortable.

" Cat, I don't need to be German, to love German chocolate. " Naruto told her. Cat nodded her head, liking his answer.

" So are Buffalo nuggets spicy? " Cat randomly ask the entire group, as she had yet to order anything to eat yet. No one answered her question, the reason as to why they haven't was due to her just randomly asking it. Everyone did the only thing they could think of, they walked away from one another before they could get into another verbal fight. Naruto had to drag Cat out of the spot by her arm, back to there sitting tables, seeing that she was waiting for answer to her question.

_*** Fifth teen minutes later ***_

The Group had order there food, and were now waiting for the DJ to tell the people that the singing competition were about to begin. The group sat in silence, Jade, was trying to get in the zone for her singing. While Cat, just looked around the table, wondering what to do with all the waiting.

" I like your purse. " Cat said to Jade, as she felt the purse in her hands.

" Thanks. " Jade told her, as she was focusing on destroying the girls.

" What is this? " Cat ask, as she felt the felt that was on this purse. And the fur had a really unique fur to it, well, as far as Cat can tell.

" Monkey fur. " Jade told her with a smile.

" Oh... " Cat quickly put the fur down, not believing that a second ago she wanted a purse this very purse. But now, knowing that this purse was made out of the suffering of an animal, she no longer wanted it.

" That's Jade for you. If it has fur and can be caught, she wants it to be turned into a purse. " Naruto comment on, knowing that Cat was going to get upset right now. Jade glared at him, not liking that he had said something like that about her.

" But that's so mean... What if I had fur? Would Jade try to turn me into a purse? " Cat panic, she pictured herself as an animal and saw Jade chasing her down a jungle, before trapping her. Then pulling out a giant pair of scissors and taking all her fur.

" I'm sure she would never do that to you... Plus if she tried I would stop her. " Naruto calmly told her, knowing that she was getting in that freaked out mood. Cat nodded her head, believing that he would do anything in his power to stop her from being hurt by fur hunters. Jade just shook her head.

" Alright, peepers! We have a singing contest going on here! Next up are a couple of Karaoke Dokie regulars, Haley Ferguson and Tara Ganz! " The DJ shouted, getting the crowd pump up for what was about to happen. Everyone clapped, welcoming the girls to sing. They in return, smiled at there warm welcoming. They slowly walk to the stage. Tara, the blonde haired girl, stared down Jade and Cat, before throwing her hair back, trying to act as though she was better then those two.

" Enjoy us... " Haley, the dark haired girl, smugly said to Cat and Jade.

" Enjoy my monkey fur! " Jade insults the two girls, as she picked up her purse and shook it like a mad women. Cat looks towards her, smiling. But Haley, just looked at her weird. She said nothing, instead she walked back to where her friend was waiting, to start this song off.

" Okay, girls, chose your poison. " The DJ told them, needing to know what song they were going to perform. The girls talked among themselves, whispering what song they wanted to perform.

" Were going to sing 'Number One.' " Haley told the DJ.

" Ooohhh. The hit song by Ginger Fox! Alright here it comes! " The DJ told them, as he put the music on, and put the lyrics for the song onto the scene for them to read off and sing. " Let's juice them up! " The DJ shouted into the crowd, wanting them to encourage the girls. The girls in return started to slowly groove to the music, before opening there mouths an starting the song.

_**{ Haley }**_

_**Hello? Is everybody watching?  
Before, I get the party started,  
You know, you wanna be invited,  
Step right up, and get a taste of what you're biting.**_

_**{ Haley and Tara }**_

_**Feel the groove,  
When we move,  
I'm the center.**_

We'll get it right,  
Every night,  
Like we're meant ta.

_**{ Tara }**_

When it all goes down,  
I need to tell ya,

_**{ Haley and Tara }**_

_**You're gonna love me,  
You're gonna tell me that you're ready to go.**_

I'm already there,  
Look up in the air,  
Cause I'm the star of the show.

I'm number one, baby,  
Always number one, baby,

So forget what you heard,  
This is my world. [this is my woooorld]

My world, revolves around me, [oh, oh]  
My world, revolves around me, [oh, oh]

Don't think, there's ever someone better,  
Don't think, you're ever gonna get her,  
You wish, that you could be so clever,  
Step right up, 'cause you belong to me forever.

Feel the groove,  
When we move,  
I'm the center.

We'll get it right,  
Every night,  
Like we're meant ta.

When it all goes down,  
I need to tell ya,

You're gonna love me,  
You're gonna tell me that you're ready to go.

I'm already there,  
Look up in the air,  
Cause I'm the star of the show.

I'm number one, baby,  
Always number one, baby,

So forget what you heard,  
This is my world.

And just like that they were finish with there song. Everyone clapped there hands, having enjoyed the song.

" Yeah! Were clapping because it's over! " Jade shouted at them, happy to no longer be hearing there awful singing. The girls just glared at her, not happy that she would say that about them. The group laugh at Jades comment, even Cat, gave a light shove to Jade for saying that. Now, Jade and Cat; were waiting, sitting for there moment to sing.

" Alright, alright! Next up, in this singing competition we got Jade West and Cat Valentine! " The DJ announce, wanting the crowd to be pump up for there next performers. Everyone clapped there hands, welcoming them to the stage. Cat was slightly dancing to the stage, while Jade, was glaring at the two girls. Tara just huff her, not enjoying the glare.

" Okay, girls, what are you going to throw down? " The DJ ask them, waiting for there song choice.

" We want to sing, 'Give it up.' " Cat told him, a smile on her face. Everyone cheered at there selection of the song, as they enjoyed hearing that song on the radio before.

" Alright! A little R'n'B Action toniiiigggght! "

" Yeah! Just play it! " Jade was impatient told the DJ, seeing that he was dragging out the world tonight. And seeing that, Cat, was dancing to him dragging out the word was not helping Jade. The DJ didn't need to be told twice, he click the buttons and the music started to play.__

_**{ Jade }**_

_**Someday I'll let you in  
treat you right,  
drive you out of your mind.**_

_**{ Cat }**_

_**You never met a chick like me  
Burn so bright  
I'm gonna make you blind **_

_**{ Jade and Cat }**_

_**Always want what you can't have  
is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted?  
Make you feel good as I whip you into shape  
Yeah boy let's get it started **_

_**Give it up. You can't win  
'Cause I know where you been  
Such a shame you don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play at the end of the night  
It's the same old story but you never get it right  
Give it up**_

_**Come a little closer, baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer, baby, baby**_

_**{ Jade } **_

_**So stop trying to walk away  
No you won't try to leave me behind**_

_**{ Cat }**_

_**No, you better believe that I'm here to stay (that's right)  
Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine (ooh)**_

_**{ Jade and Cat }**_

_**Look at me boy, 'cause I got you where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting  
Wanna shake you, wanna break you  
take the back seat boy, 'cause now I'm driving **_

_**Give it up. You can't win  
'Cause I know where you been  
Such a shame you don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play at the end of the night  
It's the same old story but you never get it right  
Give it up **_

_**Come a little closer  
Come a little closer, baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer, baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer, baby  
If you are my baby, then I'll make you crazy tonight **_

_**Look at me boy, 'cause I got you where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting  
Wanna shake you, wanna break you  
take the back seat boy, 'cause now I'm driving **_

_**Give it up. You can't win  
'Cause I know where you been  
such a shame you don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play at the end of the night  
It's the same old story but you never get it right  
Give it up ooooooooooooohehhhh.**_

During the entire performance, Jade and Cat, were strutting during there performance. Cat even grind her body to Jade, rubbing her booty to Jades. While Jade, didn't do as much grinding as Cat, but she still did some dancing during her performance. Most guys, were held captivate by these two girls. It didn't help that Cat, wore short shorts and dancing around on stage. But everyone clapped there hands, enjoying such an amazement singing by them. Jade quickly walked over to Beck and gave him a full blown kiss on the lips, while those two girls watch. Cat shook hands with the DJ, before walking over to Naruto, jumping into his hands. He twirled her around, and kiss her right on the lips.

" Yeah, yeah, baby! What about that, right? " The DJ ran onto the stage, as he had the results for the competition. Everyone clapped there hands, as they already believe they knew who was going to win, well almost everyone clapped there hands, Tara and Haley booed Jade and Cat. " Okay, that's everybody on the list. So now, to announce tonight's Karaoke Dokie winner, here's the owner of the joint, the man who signs my checks Joey Ferguson! " And like that, a elderly man walked onto the stage, as everyone applause his appeance.

" Thanks everyone. A lot of great singer's here tonight, huh! But, I think two girls really stood out tonight. " The group looked at Jade and Cat, believing that he was talking about and Cat look at each other, shyly, smile, then turn away. " So, tonight's winner's are... Haley and Tara! " He announce the winners names. No one clapped, everyone was too shock that they had won. Cat open her mouth in shock. The two girls jump up together, hugging one another, happy that they had won.

" Hey! Are you wazzing me? " Rex protest.

" Rex... "

" Those girls can't sing! " Rex shouted, not caring what other people were going to say to him. The girls happily ran onto stage and took there prize for 'winning.'

" Come on man! " Beck shouted, as he stood on his feet.

" These girls got ten times more applause then them! " Andre defended the two.

" Are you musically deaf! " Naruto shouted, not enjoying that his girlfriend was being screwed out of her victory.

" Just sit down! " Haley shouted at them, not enjoying that they were ruining there moment in the sun.

" I'll sit you down! " Andre warn her, getting ready for a possible verbal fight, but Beck pat his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

" Hey, hey! I own the club, so I decided who wins. " The owner told them, not wanting a fight in his club.

" Thank you dad. " Haley said to the owner.

" Dad?... " Jade repeated, wondering if she heard it right. Haley smiled at her, enjoying that she just ruined Jades night.

" Dad! " The entire group, minus Cat, said to one another, understanding now how they had won.

" Wait, why would she call him dad, unless... I bet he's her father. " Cat shouted in surprise, as now she understood what the girl meant by the dad comment. Jade puts her hand on Cat's shoulder when Cat grabs her arm in anger.

" FIX! FIX! " Rex started to riot, not likely that his friends who should of won were screwed out of there rightful victory. And just like that, everyone started to protest the results.

" Hey! Hey! We rock, cause we rock! " Haley tried to defend the decision.

" Yeah, don't believe everything your daddy says! " Cat shouted at her.

" Like when he tells you your pretty! " Jade insults them, not enjoying that she didn't get the victory that was hers. Everyone in the club laugh at that insult.

" Yeah! " Robbie shouted, enjoying the sass.

" Testify! " Rex shouted.

" Okay that's it! You guys are banned from singing here ever again! " Haley yelled at the group, not liking all the insults that were being thrown at her.

" Yeah, like we care! " Jade started to walk out, not wanting to be here anymore.

" Come on. Let's get out of here! " Beck shouted, as he was ready to leave.

" Let's bail! " Andre said, as he turned around.

" You just lost customers! " Naruto shouted, as he grab Cat's, hand and started to head for the exit.

" Okay... I have your nachos, your sliders, your hamburger, and your Buffalo nuggets. " A waitress walked to them, putting there food on the table. The group all stayed in place, wondering what they should do now.

" I say, we got out of here... After we eat this food! " Andre shouted, wanting this food now.

" Right after! " Cat shouted, as everyone sat back down.

" Pass the Ranch Dressing! " Andre shouted, as he grab his plate.

" Right here! " Jade pass him his dressing.

" Ketchup! " Cat shouted, wanting some red goo on her nachos.

" Coming at you! " Beck shouted, handing her the ketchup. Cat just let out a frustrated grunt.

" I'm going to steal some of your nachos! " Naruto told Cat, as he grab some of her food.

" I'm going to steal some of your fries! " Cat told him, trading some food with him.

" Hmm, this is delicious! " Andre said in between bites. " Best meal I ever had! " Andre kept saying, as he kept chewing on his meal.

_*** Next day, With Naruto, Cat and Jade ***_

It was a restless night with the entire gang. With the fixed singing competition, the dinner at the club, and having to listen to Jade yell her head off about how she should be coming home with a trophy in one hand. All in all, a strange night for everyone. But, now Cat, Jade and Naruto were currently at the mall. It was before noon, and they came to get some breakfast. Normally Jade, would be with Beck at this moment, but most of the other guy's got to him first, leaving her by herself for the morning. They had already eaten, but now they decided they should bring Tori and Trina something to eat. It was Cat's, idea.

" I think we should got Vega some doughnuts. " Jade pointed at the local doughnut shop that was a few feet away in the mall.

" I don't think Trina can eat anything hard right now... " Naruto said, as he remember that she had her wisdom teeth token out yesterday.

" What's your point? " Jade question him, not seeing the big deal.

" The deal is Trina can't eat hard food... If she does, she would probably cry all day. " Naruto explain his reason. " And we don't want to hear, Trina, complain all day do we? " Naruto eyed her, knowing how she felt about the Vega sister's.

" No, I don't want to hear that all day. " Jade mumble to herself, but then she notice something was off. " Hey, where did you girlfriend go? " She ask, seeing that it was a little bit to quite, considering that Cat was with them. Naruto turned around and notice that his girlfriend was gone and at the moment no where in sight.

" Cat! " Naruto yelled, trying to find out where she had went. " Cat! Cat! Cat! " Naruto kept shouting, but there was no reply.

" Looks like you lost your girlfriend. " Jade told him, watching him walk around, shouting Cat's name.

" Shut up... " Naruto growled at her, she was just token back. A part of her was wondering why everyone was giving her so much sass in the past few days. " ... just help me look for her. " Naruto told her, knowing that she has yet to do anything.

" Fine, fine. I will help you look for her. You look that way, and I will look this way. " Jade pointed at the north direction for Naruto, and pointed to the south for her direction. No more words were said, and they both headed in there directions. Jade walked past a few shops, each one she knew that Cat wouldn't step in. The reason is due to them having a lot of dark colors in them. Cat was the kind of girl that got distracted by bright color's and follow them with out realizing where she was heading. Jade kept walking, waiting for a sign of Cat. She put on her mind on auto-pilot and just kept walking, not noticing who she was walking past. Eventually she bumped into a person.

" Hey, watch where your going! " Jade snap at the person, not caring if it was her fault or not.

" Sorry... Oh, hey Jade! " Jade knew that happy voice any where.

" Finally found you Cat. " Jade said, seeing that Cat was picking up a bag that fell on the floor.

" You were looking for me? " Cat seem confused as to why they were looking for her.

" Yeah... you shouldn't walk away without telling anybody. " Jade lightly scolded her.

" I'm sorry... " Cat put her head down, not believing that she put her friends through so much trouble. " ... but I bought yogurt for everyone! " Cat brought up her bag, showing that she had yogurt.

" Is that why you walked off? " Jade ask her, thinking that it was her reason to walk off.

" Not really, I was looking for something to bring Tori and Trina and I walk past a Yogurt shop. They had so many flavor's in it, so I bought yogurt for everyone! " She smiled.

" Well, okay. Now let me find your boyfriend and get out of here. " Jade told her, as she grab her hand and started to walk in the direction that Naruto headed for to look for Cat. It didn't take them long to find Naruto, since he was coming out of a store, and he was carrying a small bag in his hands.

" Yo, Naruto, I found you girlfriend while you shop. " Jade walked up to him, not happy that she did all the work.

" Thanks Jade. " Naruto gave her a smile, happy that she was able to find Cat.

" What did you buy? " Cat ask him, thinking that it was weird that he bought something.

" Oh, well remember how you said you think that your brother ate your charm bracelet... " Cat nodded her head, still feeling nervous that her brother might of eaten something a normal person wouldn't have. " ... well I bought you a charm bracelet to make up for the one he ate. " Naruto dug into the bag and pulled out a small box and handed it to Cat. Cat took it out of his hands, and open it up. Cat took out the bracelet and held it up to her face. The bracelet was a three inch long wrist bracelet. Around it, was small red hearts. And it looked beautiful in Cat's opinion.

" Thank you! " Cat jump into his arms and hug him, then giving him a big kiss on the lips.

" Can we go now... seeing that I'm getting nothing for watching this... " Jade mumble to herself, as she felt a little uneasy watching them and there love fest.

" Here... " Naruto handed her a small box, knowing how she was going to react. Jade grab it out of his hands and rip open the box. Inside was a biker's bracelet, with a silver and black color to it.

" Thanks. " She told him, now happy that she got something after having such a terrible two days.

" So, are we heading to Tori's house now? " Naruto ask, seeing that there was nothing else to do anymore. The two girls nodded there head, and walked towards the parking lot.

_*** In front of the Vega home ***_

The three had left the mall and where now standing in front of the Vega front door. They had saw that, Keck's, car was parked in front of the home; which, had only meant that he was currently inside the home. Jade didn't say anything, instead she walked to the door and rang the door bell. It didn't take long for the door to open up, and show Tori. She looked horrible, with her messy bed hair, messy clothing on, and some red spots on her body.

" Hi. " Cat greeted her, happy seeing her friend.

" Hello. " Jades greeting.

" Yo. " Naruto's greeting to her.

" We brought you frozen yogurt. " Cat lifted the bag, showing the treat she had brought with them.

" Why? " Tori's irritated voice shouted at them, not happy with the word yogurt. " You know frozen yogurt doesn't solve all the world's problems! " She shouted loud enough, so that the guys in her house could hear her. Naruto, Jade, and Cat took a quick glance over her shoulder and saw that Trina was tied up and being un-tied by the guys.

" I told you to bring her doughnuts. " Jade scolded to the two, not amused with how Tori was acting right now.

" Why aren't you being nice? " Cat question her, as this wasn't normal behavior for Tori.

" What cause you to have morning breathe? " Naruto ask her.

" Why do you look disgusting? " Jade ask her, noticing her appearance. Tori raised a eye brow and let out a puff of air, before lifting her arm and pointing to the direction of Trina.

" Trina. " And that was all that was needed for them to know why Tori was like she was right now.

" Oooohhhhh... " The three said together, as they watch the guys try to get the ropes off Trina. Tori rolled her eyes, not enjoying last night at all.

" Listen we need to talk to you... " Jade started as she needed to tell her what had happen.

" It's really important... " Cat told her.

" Like news that will blow your mind. " Naruto told her, all feeling that they needed to tell her.

" Alright, let's go outside... " Tori pointed to the front, as she walked out of her home. " ... I don't want to be here, when they get that tape off her mouth. " Tori gave one last look before walking outside, and closing the door behind her. While Tori, Cat, and Naruto went to walk away from the front door, Jade, walked inside and retrieve something the pocket of Keck's jacket. She quickly ran to the group, before anyone could see anything.

" So, what's up? " Tori ask, as she started to munch on her yogurt.

" Last night, we went to Karaoke Dokie... " Jade started, as she lean on the door frame.

" Theses two girls were very mean to us... " Cat explain.

" One, even tried to kiss Beck in front of Jade... " Naruto said, remembering how one girl was flirting with him.

" Woo... That is one line no one should ever cross. " Tori said, not believing that someone would try to kiss a taken person.

" Yeah, we know how you would _never_ do that. " Jade said to Tori, not letting go what Tori had did to her in the past. Tori looked at Jade in slight fear, and then went back to licking her yogurt.

" Anyway, these two girls were very mean to us... " Cat repeated, trying to get them back on subject.

" Like, Jade level mean? " Tori ask, wanting to know how mean these girls were exactly.

" No, not that mean, but still really mean... " Cat told her, giving her level of mean to Tori. Tori nodded her head, now understanding how mean they were. But in many way's that didn't help, since, Jade was kinder to Cat then to most people in her life.

" Yeah, it's shocking to now that there's people out there in the world that can be as mean as Jade. " Naruto comment on, knowing that Jade angry wasn't one of a kind. Cat and Tori looked at him, before shrugging there shoulders and going back the subject on hand. Jade just kept a indifferent expression on her face, not caring what he was going to say about her.

" And they cheated. " Jade told her, still not happy with the results of last night.

" So cheated! " Cat frustrated said.

" Mega time cheated. " Naruto said, agreeing with what ever his girlfriend had to say.

" They totally trash Hollywood Arts. " Jade told Tori, remembering there insults to there school.

" Really? " It seem as though Tori, couldn't believe that someone would trash there school. Jade looked at her and nodded her head.

" What's that on your hand? " Cat lean over and looked at the red spot on Tori's arm.

" Trina's mouth blood. " Tori let out a sigh, as she went back to eating her yogurt.

" Eww. " Cat turn her head the other way, not happy seeing blood.

" Cool. " Jade on the other hand was happy to hear that Trina had suffer in some way. Tori quickly look at Jade, grossed out that she thought that the mouth blood was cool. Naruto saw that look on her face.

" Jade said that was cool, because she enjoys when ever a Vega sister is in pain. " Naruto explain why Jade had said what she had said.

" But, I'm a Vega sister... " Tori was confused at the moment, she didn't understand why Jade would enjoy the Vega sister's in pain. " ... Wait... Are you saying that she enjoys when I'm in pain? " Tori shouted, finally understanding what he had meant.

" Exactly. " Naruto nodded his head, happy that she got it now. Tori looked at him, before shaking her head and going back to listing to there story.

" So, we had this singing competition against those girls; and the crowd and us knew that we were better then those two girls, but one of them was related to the owner... " Jade told her, Tori nodded her head, wanting her to keep going. " They only won, because there daddy owns the place. And since there daddy owns the place, they banned us from ever singing there again. "

" There daddy? " Tori shouted in surprise, wanting to know if she heard it right.

" There daddy owns the place. " Jade repeated.

" I think that's why they won. " Cat said, not understanding that it was fixed from the very beginning. Cat turned to look at Jade and Naruto, thinking that they agreed with her. They did, but only because they understood that it was fix. But they didn't have the heart to say it to Cat, and make her upset that she didn't have a chance from the very beginning.

" And they banned the both of you from ever singing there again? " Tori ask, wanting to make sure that she had all the fact's right.

" Yup. " Everyone answered, as they knew that there was nothing they could do about that ban.

" Okay, I hate these girls. " Tori stab her yogurt, angrily that her friends were treated like that.

" Yeah. " Jade said.

" So do we. " A first that Cat has willingly said she hated a person.

" Like big time. " Naruto said, not happy how these girls treated his friends.

" Want to help us get back at them? " Jade ask with a smile on her face, she walked closer to Tori.

" Tonight? " Cat ask, as that's when they were setting up there plan for.

" Please. " Naruto slightly beg her, knowing that she was the key for there plan to work.

" I have to take care of Trina... " Tori pointed her hand to her house, clearly annoyed with taking care of her sister.

" Don't worry about that. " Jade told her, already having a plan to make sure that Tori was free tonight. Tori eyed Jade, wondering what she was thinking about. She looked at Cat, and notice that she was smiling. Then at Naruto, and notice that he had a smirk on his face.

" Jade has a plan. " Cat giggle, knowing what that plan was.

" I don't know... " Tori was still uneasy about all this.

" You want to stay here and take care of Trina's bleeding mouth? " Jade ask her, knowing that no one wanted to do that. Tori raised her eye brow. Jade did have a good point, if she had the chance to get out of here and have someone else take care of Trina, she should take it. She set aside her frozen yogurt and walked over to the front door. She quietly open it, and notice that her guy friends were handling Trina at this moment. She closed the door with out making a sound and turned to the group.

" So the plan? " And that was all that was needed for the plan to set in motion.

_*** 30 Minutes later, at Naruto home ***_

" And you should wear this! " Cat happily said, as she handed a brown ugly shirt to Tori. The plan was to go to the Karaoke Dokie club and trick the girls into picking any person in the crowd to sing and have the audience pick the winner. The key to this plan was turning Tori into an ugly girl and having the girl pick her from the crowd. It helps knowing that two of the people turning her ugly were in the make up class.

" What are you four doing? " A voice said behind them. All four turn around and saw that Kushina was standing behind them, with one eye brow raised.

" Were turning Tori ugly! " Cat happily told her, not really thinking of how to word this. The other three that were a part of this little project slightly shudder, not knowing how Kushina was going to react.

" Give her a bigger nose, and give her a big mole on her face. " Kushina told them, as she looked at Tori. They have only found her ugly clothes, and a messy wig. She's not really ugly yet.

" She's right. " Jade comment on, knowing that her suggestion would make this plan even better.

" Don't you even want to know why were doing this? " Tori ask, not wanting her to think wrong things about her.

" No, no, no... I don't judge you, you don't judge me. So, it's all good... Just promise me my son will still like girls after all this and will still be dating Cat. " Kushina ask them, worried were this might take her son.

" Hey, nothing that can happen will ever make me stop liking Cat! " Naruto defended himself, not amused that his mother would say that about him. Tori and Jade were a little shock that his mom would say this, while Cat was more shock about that dating comment.

" What ever you say... " Kushina waved him off, as she left the room, not wanting to see anymore of there plan.

" Your mom is a weirdo. " Tori comment on, not sure how any mother could just say that about there kid.

" I know... " Naruto huff out, as he was already use to dealing with his mom. " ... But, shouldn't we get a hold of the guys and tell them that they can't leave your house for the moment. " It suddenly click in Naruto's head, that they have yet to do anything to tell the guys.

" Oh, yeah... " Tori remember also, forgetting all about that, since, she was no longer around her evil sister. Everyone took there cell phones out, and started to text one person each, well expect Cat, who kept putting make up on Tori as she text.

_*** With the guys ***_

" Okay, we have look everywhere... " Robbie announce, as he and Beck entered the Vega household, after spending so time looking for Tori. He looked up and saw that Trina was still complaining in pain, and Andre was just trying to get out of here.

" There just no here. " Beck said, not sure how a couple of place could just vanish like that.

" Well, we got to go. " Andre said, as he had plans for the evening.

" Will one of you massage my gums? " Trina ask, as the pain wasn't letting do for a moment.

" Not it! " Beck quickly shouted, not wanting to touch her at all.

" Not it! " Andre shouted also.

" Your it! " Beck pointed at Robbie, seeing that he was to late to say he wouldn't do it.

" Nnnnooooo..." Robbie groan, not happy to be around Trina.

" Go massage her gums. " Beck pointed at Trina, wanting to get out of here now.

" Why do I have to do everything bad and gross... " Robbie mumble to himself, as he walk over to Trina and sat next to her. He then put his hand into her mouth, as he tried to massage her gums, and Trina just groan in pain. Andre phone went off a second later.

" Who texted? " Beck ask, wanting to see what he had just gotten.

" Tori... " Andre smiled, thinking that she was coming back to save him.

" What she say! " Beck yelled, wanting to get out of this nightmare.

" Need you, Beck, and Robbie to take care of Trina till midnight. " He read the message out loud. A frown appearing on the guys face.

" Gross! No! " Beck didn't want to do that for any friends.

" I'm not spending my Saturday night here with Trina. " Robbie inform them, as he kept his fingers in her mouth.

" Somebody has to stay with me! " Trina shouted, as he teeth started to chop down on the fingers in her mouth.

" Your biting! Your biting! " Robbie scream in pain.

" Come on we're leaving. " Beck said to Andre, as he started to walk to the door, only for his phone to got off.

" Who texted you? " Andre ask.

" Jade. " Beck reply, before checking out the message.

" What she say? " Andre ask, already thinking that something was going on.

" Hey, babe, you can't leave Tori's house, I took your car keys. " And that's when they knew they were trap. Beck just tossed his phone to one of the sofa's, not pleased with the recent news. It didn't help that Trina kept groaning in pain.

" Ohh, gum blood. " Robbie said, as he notice his one hand was covered in Trina blood. All of a sudden his phone went off.

" Who's that? " Beck ask, as he knew that it was pointless to complain by now.

" Naruto. " Robbie read the name out loud.

" What does he say? " Andre ask, annoyed that he was stuck here with Trina.

" Robbie, it's not like you have anything better to do on a Saturday night. " Robbie read the text. The guys and Trina looked at him, before nodding there head in agreement. " It's true. " Robbie mumble to himself, not happy that his weekend came to this.

_*** Later that night ***_

Cat, Naruto, and Jade were walking into the club, at the very moment the DJ was telling a bad joke. And since no one laugh at his joke, he just left to go use the rest room, seeing that he was only human and could only hold it for so long. Now the three were walking through, Karaoke Dokie, looking for the two girls from last night, and finish the score.

" Ohhhh, look who's back... " Tara had spotted them, and now both parties were standing in front of one another.

" I thought I said failure. " Haley insulted them.

" Then you must be sniffing yourself... " Cat tried to insult them back, but failing at it. " Good right? " Cat voice carried a small trace of hope, as she ask the two other people she came with.

" For you. " Jade quickly told her, not wanting to take her self esteem.

" Your trying that's all that matter. " Naruto quickly said to her, not wanting her to suddenly cry because there not being support of her. Cat smiled at all there praises.

" You know you can't sing here. " Haley told them, not liking that they came back.

" Why would we want to? " Cat ask her.

" So your daddy could let you win again? " Jade snap back at them, as she knew that it was pointless to try and take them on if there dad was the owner.

" Or, that we have to hear your horrible singing again. " Naruto replied back, as his ears were still ringing from there horrible singing. The two girl's were offended, but they shrugged it off.

" He pick us, because we sang the best. " Tara tried to defend themselves.

" Oh my god... " Jade huffed out, not believing that they were trying to turn a lie into the truth.

" I heard better singer's from road kill then you two. " Naruto once again insulted them, not liking there horrible lie.

" That is _soo_ tight. " Cat didn't know the meaning of this sentence.

" Tight means good. " Jade quickly explain to her.

" That is so not tight. " Cat tried to change her little un-successful insult. The girls just blink at her, not understanding how she could be this air headed.

" And guess what! If the audience picked the winner's here, any person in this place would beat you morons. " Jade told them.

" Any one! Morons! " Cat was backing Jades comment, and trying to repeat the insult. She deliberately leans back to touch her arm to Naruto, looking for comfort in her new ways.

" But you would be too scared to do that right? " Jade ask them, trying to gloat them into her plan.

" We're not to scared to let the audience pick the best singer! " Tara quickly said.

" Nope. " Haley was backing that statement up.

" Then do it. " Jade commanded.

" And if we win? " Haley ask, wanting something out of there trouble.

" You can make out with Jades boyfriend. " Cat put up the prize, not knowing the problems that would come with doing that. Naruto knew that Jade was going to say and probably do something about that one statement.

" What? " Jade shouted, not amused with the latest development.

" She likes his hair. " Cat explain as to why she put Jades boyfriend up as a prize.

" So do I! " That wasn't good enough for Jade to put up Beck as a prize. " You know what, Cat; if your putting up Beck as a prize, then they can make out with Naruto if they win. "

" Wait what? " Surprisingly it was Naruto that had said that. He had zoned out for a minute, but, now he was aware of what's was going on. Cat nodded her head, a frown on her face.

" Stay out of this! " Jade elbowed him in the gut, for she felt if her boyfriend didn't get the choice to protest then why should he be allowed to. He nearly fell down to his knees. But was able to stay up, but, still had to hold his stomach in pain. " Doesn't one of them like you for like your eyes or something? " Jade ask.

" Yeah the blonde one. " Cat answered her, but current wasn't thinking.

" Then that's good enough reason to make Naruto a prize along with Beck. " Jade smirk, feeling happy that she got back at Cat for putting up her boyfriend.

" But, but, I like his eyes. " Cat cried out, as she watch Naruto, hold his gut.

" Worried. " Tara mock them, as she watch them fight over why they put up there boyfriends as prizes.

" No. " Jade answered her, " And if you lose? " The girls looked at them, wondering what they had to do if they lost there bet.

" Uhmm... you have to babysit a girl we know. " Cat told them. The girls looked at each other, thinking that they were in the perfect bet.

" Psst... " Tara puff out.

" Fine. " Haley agree to the bet.

" Good! " Cat shouted at them, trying to get in there face.

" So... pick someone to sing against you. " Jade commanded, wanting to get this bet over with.

" Alright... We will pick... " Tara and Haley started to scan the club, looking for the worst person in here.

" Her! " Haley pointed at a ugly girl sitting by herself, chewing on her hair, while reading a book. Naruto, Cat, and Jade looked over to the direction that they pointed and saw that they picked an ugly girl to sing. The three looked at one another, a worried expression on all three appear.

" Oh, come on! Not her! " Cat cried out, already knowing that girl could lose them there bet.

" Why did you have to pick the worst looking person here? " Naruto said, knowing how these girls thought.

" At least pick a girl with a fighting chance. " Jade tried to have them change there choice.

" You said, 'any person in this place.' " Haley repeated that part of the bet.

" And, uhmm, I think that she's in the place. " Tara snap at them. The worried expression never left the three. The two girls turned around and looked at the girl.

" Hey ugly Betty! " Haley shouted at her, needing to get her attention. The girl stop reading her book and looked up, wondering if someone was calling her. " Time to sing! " Haley bark at her, wanting to win this bet right now. The girl looked around, before mumbling a small 'me?' to them. The girls just nodded there head. But if they had turned around, they would of notice that Naruto, Jade, and Cat had very big smirk on there face.

_*** 10 minutes later ***_

" Okay! We're doing something a little special here tonight. You just heard the singing of Haley and Tara!... " The DJ paused, as he let the audience clap there hands at the girls. " Well they pick a challenger to sing next, and you, the audience are going to pick the winner by your own applause. Are you guys down! " Everyone cheered at hearing the small little competition. " Alright! What's your name at the mike there? " He ask the nervous girl, while taking a sip of his tea.

" Louise Nordorff. " The girl shutter out, as the mike release a back wave of sound. Some of the people in the crowd, started to laugh at hearing her name.

" Wow, that's a name... " The DJ tried to make her comfortable at the mike. " What do you want to sing tonight, Louise? " He ask her, wanting to know what song he was going to put on.

" Uhmm... I would like to sing... 'Freak the Freak Out.' " The meek girl mange to say.

" Really? Are you sure? That's a pretty intense tone. " The DJ didn't believe that she could carry the tone needed for this song.

" I'll like to sing it now please! " She choke out, not wanting anyone to take away her singing abilities.

" Alright. here comes, Louise, singing 'Freak the Freak Out!' " The DJ pump his fist into the air, getting the crowd pump for the song. People clapped there hands, getting themselves ready for the song and singer. The music started to slowly bump through the speakers. Haley and Tara looked at each other with a smirk, before looking at Naruto, Jade, and Cat with that smile on there face. The group notice that they were smirking at them. Cat in return put out her bottom line of teeth and showed them to the girls.

" Don't make that face. " Naruto/ Jade both warned Cat, not wanting her to messed up her jaw line. Cat quickly stop making that face, and lightly put her head down, in slight shame.

_**Are you listening'?  
Hear me talk, hear me sing  
Open up the door  
Easy less, easy more  
When you tell me to beware  
Are you here? Are you there?  
Is there something I should know?  
Easy come, easy go  
Nodding your head  
Don't hear a word I said.  
I can't communicate. when you wait.  
Don't relate.**_

At that very moment, Louise, started to take some of her clothing off. Not in the sense that she was getting nude, but more like she was taking a mask off. First she started off with her hat, and surprisingly a wig came off her head. The moment she did, she revealed that she had long flowing dark brown hair. She even took off a mole that was on the bottom part of her jaw line. Then she took off her jacket, and reveal a stylish clothing under that jacket. And that was the moment, Louise, became known as Tori Vega.

_**I try to talk to you  
But you never even knew  
So, what's it gonna be? tell me.  
Can you hear me?**_

_**I'm so sick of it.  
Your attention deficit.  
Never listen  
Never listen  
I'm so sick of it.  
So, gonna throw another fit.  
Never listen  
Never listen**_

The two girls were shocked that Louise was a beautiful girl, and more shock that she had a great singing voice. They look at the group, wondering if they knew how she really looked like without that get up on her, and believing that they were set up. The group in return, notice that they were being stared at by them. They just shrugged there shoulders, laughing at the girls shock expression, and just dance along with Tori song.

_**I scream your name!  
It always stays the same.  
I scream and shout!  
So what I'm gonna do  
Now is freak the freak out.**_

Hey!  
Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa.

At this point, Tori, pointed to her friends to come and join her on stage. They didn't need to be told twice, as the jump onto the stage and started to jump around with one another, enjoying this feeling. Everyone just clapped even louder, enjoying such a great performance by Tori. Tori just kept jumping around the stage, even onto other people tables.

_**Patient running thin.  
Running thin.  
Come again.  
Tell me what I get.  
Opposite, Opposite.**_

_**Show me what is real.  
If it breaks, does it heal?  
Open up your ear.  
Why you think, that I am here?**_

_**Keep me in the dark.  
Are you even thinking of me?  
Is someone else above me?  
Gotta know, gotta know.**_

_**What am I going to do?  
Cause I can't get through to you?  
So, what's it going to be?  
Tell me can you hear me? ( Can you hear me? )**_

_**I'm so sick of it.  
Your attention deficit.  
Never listen  
never listen  
I'm so sick of it.  
So, gonna throw another fit.  
Never listen  
Never listen**_

_**I scream your name!  
It always stays the same.  
I scream and shout! So what I'm gonna do now is... Freak the freak out!**_

And just like that, Tori, performance was over with. Everyone clap louder then they ever have before, and the two girls tried to make them stop. They saw there chance to make out with the boy's burning in flames. The group raised Tori's hand in victory.

" Whoa! Whoa! Wait! Wait! " The owner shouted, trying to get everyone's attention.

" Wait for what? " Jade annoyingly ask the owner.

" The crowd hasn't vote yet. " Haley said with a small amount of courage in her voice.

" Yeah! " The owner tried to back up his daughter. " Okay! All those for Haley and Tara! " The owner shouted, trying to get as many people behind his daughter and her friend. The two girls clap real first for themselves, but no; besides the DJ, who probably only clap because that was his boss daughter, clap. The owner only had one thing to say. " All those for Louise Nordorff. " He pointed at Tori, not knowing her real name. Everyone in the club started to clap there hand, all agreeing that she was the best singer out of the two. The owner and the two girls just walk to the back, knowing that they were beat. The DJ started to play music, and the group started to do some silly dances on stage.

_*** Ten minutes later ***_

The rush was over, and there was only one thing left to do. And that was to get the girls and take them to a certain girl's home. The group walked over to the girls.

" You guys cheated. " Haley pouted, as she crossed her arms under her chest.

" No... We just made sure that you pick the girl we want to sing for tonight. " Naruto told them, as he wasn't liking the word, cheated.

" So, now you have to take care of that girl we know. " Jade gloated, while Cat and Tori laugh at them.

" Fine! " They groan. Naruto toss his car keys to Tori. She looked at him surprise that the keys were in his hand.

" Why are you handing me your keys? "

" You can drop this girl's off, and I just don't want to be in the car while these girls complain. Then have to hear, the guys complain on the way back. " Naruto explain to her, knowing that it was just going to be a long car ride. " Plus I plan to call someone to come over and sing tonight. "

" Who? " Cat jump on his back, dropping her arms around him, wondering what he had in mind. Jade and Tori looked at him too, wondering that same thing, but he didn't say anything.

" You'll know when you get back. " Naruto told them, " Now go! " Naruto shouted, so that everything could be done. Naruto pulled out his cell phone and started to dial a number. Tori nodded and pulled the two girls out of the club, while Jade, was just bored out of her mind.

_*** Twenty minutes later ***_

" Now it's time for the show to begin! " Naruto shouted, as the rest of the gang were finally at the club. While the guys were slightly angry that they had to babysit Trina, they were looking forward to the next singer. He came out to the stage and was getting ready to perform his song. It was none other the Mr. Sikowitz, and he was wearing shoes for this song.

_**Hello? Is everybody watching?  
Before, I get the party started,  
You know, you wanna be invited,  
Step right up, and get a little bit of Sikowitz.**_

_**Feel the groove,  
When we move,  
I'm the center.**_

We'll get it right,  
Every night,  
Like we're meant ta.

When it all goes down,  
I need to tell ya,

_**You're gonna love me,  
You're gonna tell me that you're ready to go.**_

I'm already there,  
Look up in the air,  
Cause I'm the star of the show.

I'm number one, baby,  
Always number one, baby,

So forget what you heard,  
This is my world. 

Sikowitz was done with his song. His student's couldn't be any prouder of him, and they just couldn't stop clapping for him and for the girls screaming there heads off. Sikowitz sat down on a chair he had place before performing and pulled a piece of rope. He skidded his shoes on the floor, and gallon's of water fell down on his body, paying tribute to the film _Flashdance. _Everyone cheered at his great performance.His student's all ran to the stage and hugged him, feeling so much pride for him.

_*** End of chapter ***_

_**Sorry if it wasn't as great as some might of thought**_

_**I tried**_

_**but remember this episode was about Cat, Jade and Tori**_

_**There the main focus**_

_**but any way**_

_**you know the drill**_

_**leave me song suggestions and all that**_

_**I do listen to the song suggestion you guys make**_

_**so review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Now its time for a new chapter for this story**_

_**it took so long because I was away at Mexico for a few days**_

_**which was fun**_

_**but now its time I posted up the next chapter of this fic**_

_**and yes I will do 'Rex dies' soon**_

_**and you guys must read anything that the author known as post up**_

_**she's a good write**_

_**Read at the end, because I have to rant about a few things**_

_**before I forget, due, to some dumb ass not knowing how copyright infringement works I have to put this stupid disclaimer on my story just for him, remember people, this was only aim at only one person**_

_**I do not own the character of Victorious, or the plot of the some of Victorious episodes, and the characters of Naruto. Victorious is own by Daniel James "Dan" Schneider, while the characters of Naruto are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**This is the only time I will ever posted that on my story**_

_**one is good enough**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Chapter 1: The questions that are hard to ask, and to know... **_

_*** Last time***_

" Now it's time for the show to begin! " Naruto shouted, as the rest of the gang were finally at the club. While the guys were slightly angry that they had to babysit Trina, they were looking forward to the next singer. He came out to the stage and was getting ready to perform his song. It was none other the Mr. Sikowitz, and he was wearing shoes for this song.

_**Hello? Is everybody watching?  
Before, I get the party started,  
You know, you wanna be invited,  
Step right up, and get a little bit of Sikowitz.**_

_**Feel the groove,  
When we move,  
I'm the center. **_

_**We'll get it right,  
Every night,  
Like we're meant ta. **_

_**When it all goes down,  
I need to tell ya,**_

_**You're gonna love me,  
You're gonna tell me that you're ready to go. **_

_**I'm already there,  
Look up in the air,  
Cause I'm the star of the show. **_

_**I'm number one, baby,  
Always number one, baby, **_

_**So forget what you heard,  
This is my world. **_

Sikowitz was done with his song. His student's couldn't be any prouder of him, and they just couldn't stop clapping for him and for the girls screaming there heads off. Sikowitz sat down on a chair he had place before performing and pulled a piece of rope. He skidded his shoes on the floor, and gallon's of water fell down on his body, paying tribute to the film _Flashdance. _Everyone cheered at his great student's all ran to the stage and hugged him, feeling so much pride for him.

_*** Monday morning ***_

The group only had one day to actually relax. The group just decided to all hang out with each other and just relax. They did the only thing that they could do on there Sunday day of relaxation, and that was to order out for there lunches and watch movies. Tori's parents were finally able to come home, and relax knowing that Trina wasn't going to complain to them at all anymore. And they gave Tori fifty bucks for the torture that they put her through. But now it was Monday, and that only meant that it was time for school.

" Good morning class! " Sikowitz shouted, as he entered the class room, with no shoes on, sipping a coconut. Everyone greeted him back, waiting to see what the heck he was going to do to them this week. " Now, if none of you were at Karaoke Dokie this weekend you missed a great performance by Lousie Nordoff! " The students that didn't know the alias of that person looked at him confuse.

" Who? " A random kid ask, voicing the thoughts of everyone.

" Tori Vega... Doesn't anyone know other people's alias! " Sikowitz shouted, as he couldn't believe that his students didn't pay attention to other students personal lives. " And since none of you pay attention to your fellow student's, then I won't tell you about my performance. " Sikowitz huff out, as he march around the classroom.

" Were sorry... " The kid who had ask him the question said, knowing that Sikowitz mad was rare. And no one really knew what he would do when he was mad.

" Okay. Now, before we get down to business, I feel I must address some issues in my classroom. First, Naruto, how come you don't come through the window anymore like a normal person? " Sikowitz ask his nephew, wondering what was wrong with him.

" Uhmm... Last time I came through the window, you made me clean the mess up; and I was single at the time. " Naruto nervously told him, not knowing were he was going with this.

" If I don't make you clean the mess next time, are you saying that you will go through the window? "

" I will still not go through the window. I prefer to spend my time before this class you know, hanging out with my girlfriend and then holding her hand walking to any class that we have together or just walking her to class. " Naruto explain to him, as Cat, was sitting right next to him. She smiled knowing that he would prefer being with her, then going through a window.

" Now I see the problem. Cat, pretend not to be here one day, so that he could go through a window like a sane person would do. " Sikowitz smirk, as he sip on the coconut juice.

" Sikowitz, Naruto, picks me up in the morning. I can't pretend that I'm not here. " Cat scratch her head in confusion, wondering why she would ever pretend to be sick, just to let Naruto go through a window.

" Well then, how about you break up with him for a day, so that he could go through the window? "

" What's that suppose to mean? " Cat mood quickly change, but in her defense, she did have a good reason for that outburst to happen. It was like that he was trying to tell her that he wanted to see his nephew go through a window instead of dating someone.

" It means, let my nephew be a feel man, so that he could come to class through a window. " Sikowitz explain to her, as though it was a common event for any person to do.

" Sikowitz! " Naruto yelled out at his uncle, not liking that he wasn't letting this issue just die. And at the same time not enjoying how he was bugging Cat with this entire issue.

" Okay, okay... " Sikowitz held one hand up, knowing the he was beat. " ... now that I have gotten all my issues out of the way, I think its time I tell all of you about your next class assignment. " Some students let out a groan, not happy that they had another assignment so soon after getting done with there last ones last week. " Don't worry, this time I will allow you to not only pick your partners, but this time you can video recorded it and present in to the class! " Sikowitz tried to get his students pump for his next assignment.

" But, what's the catch? " Tori ask, knowing that he wouldn't be this nice unless there was a catch.

" Ah, yes Ms. Vega, there is a catch. Like any offers that seem to good to be true, there's a limit of how good this offer is. And that would be this would be due by Friday. Now here is the rest of your guild lines, your allowed to do this assignment by yourself or in a group. The people are of your choice, but the limit is seven. And if you kids can, try and make it about an important subject. " Sikowitz said as he started to walk off stage, but then suddenly something came to his mind. " Ahh... before I forget, this Saturday is parents night. So, since, this project can be recorded, I will show it to your parents when they come and visit this weekend. So don't make your project a stupid subject, such as trying to bake a pie. " And just like that Sikowitz was done speaking, and took a seat on the stage to watch his students do there work. Everyone looked at Sikowitz, before looking at one another and going into there little groups and talk about what they were going to do for this assignment.

_*** Lunch time ***_

" Alright what is parents night? " Naruto finally ask his friends, seeing that he didn't have much time during his uncle class. He took a seat at there regular table and waited for the rest of his friends to put there tray down and tell him.

" Okay, I expect to be ask that question from Vega, but not from you. " Jade shouted at him in annoyance. She drop her tray down and glared at her childhood friend.

" Hey! I know a few event's that go around Hollywood Arts! " Tori went to defend herself, not happy that Jade always took a cheap shot at her when ever she got the chance. The group didn't bother to try and stop them from fighting one another, it was a regular thing that went around here, and there was no point to try and stop it.

" Yeah, yeah... " Jade just waved her off, not caring what she had to say.

" Can we get back to my question? " Naruto ask in frustration.

" Oh yeah, well about parent's night, it's just a fancy way of saying parent teacher conference. You know like our parents come to the school, they talk to some teacher's, get a report about how we're doing, and they get to see any recorded acting of ours. " Andre answered him, knowing that there was nothing special about that one night.

" Then why did Sikowitz try and make it seem like it was a big deal? " Naruto ask in confusion, not understanding why his uncle would do that.

" Oh, that, some teachers remind everyone so that this kids that are not doing so well or have done some stuff that wasn't reported back to the parents will kiss up to the teachers and make sure that nothing that could get them into trouble is left un said. " Beck told him, as he ate his sandwich.

" Yeah, like last year, when Robbie was sucking up to all his female teachers. " Cat told them, giving them a good example.

" Why were you doing that? " Naruto ask, thinking that it was kind of strange that he would suck up to teachers, knowing that he was a pretty smart guy in and out school.

" Hahah... " Robbie let out a nervous laugh, knowing that his little story was going to be embarrassing. " ... Well... you see... what had happen was... "

" He hit on two of his teachers. " Rex cut him off, not enjoying that he was taking his time to say such a simple sentence.

" Rex! "

" Oh yeah he did that... " Andre remember, a grin on his face forming. Beck wasn't trying to show that his laughter was escaping his lips, and Jade, didn't try and hide her laughter to Robbie. Tori just looked at Robbie, wondering what the heck was he thinking. Cat just kept eating her lunch, while Naruto let his head fall, believing that Robbie would do that.

" Why did he do that? " Naruto ask, wanting to know what the heck was going through his head.

" Well you know how some teachers look young enough to be a student at school?... " Robbie slowly dragged out. Naruto nodded his head, thinking he knew were this was going. " ... Well... you see... the teacher was sitting in front of me at my first day of school. And, I didn't know that she was a teacher so I kinda of... you know... " Robbie didn't want to say the rest of his sentence, it was embarrassing enough as it is.

" He hit on her, and even gave her a kiss on the cheek all with in the first five minutes of meeting her. That was just the math teacher. With his science teacher, he was caught staring at her back side longer then he should. " Rex finish his sentence for him, knowing that he was getting tongue tied and embarrass at the same time only because he didn't want to say any more.

" Really? " Naruto's eyes shot up, a big grin on his face. The rest of the group was laughing at the story, already picturing him hitting on the teacher and doing all that in the short time he met her.

" Uhmmm... yeah... " Robbie let out a nervous laugh, trying to get them to lighten up on any comments that they might say. " But that was only one that was my fault! Rex! Got me in trouble with the the female art teacher! " Robbie tried to put some heat on his best friend.

" And what did she say? " Naruto ask. but in the back of his mind, already thinking he knew what Rex had said to the teacher.

" Oh you know how it is. I thought since we were in a Art class, we should use real models. So I calmly told the female Art teacher that we needed real live models. At first she agreed to the idea, but the moment I make a comment about having nude models up there, it turns into a speech about males always harassing females. Always wanting nude models, only caring about seeing a naked girl in this class. You know the boring stuff. " Rex told his little story, acting like it was nothing big to him.

" That wasn't all he did. " Andre said, as he was also in that class last year.

" Are you talking about that one little comment I said to the teacher? " Rex ask him, wanting to know what he was implying.

" You know I am. " Andre gave him a stern stare, waiting for Rex to give the full details of his story. The group looked at the two, wondering just what the heck did Rex say last year.

" What happen was, I had ask the teacher for some of those nude models. You know, since, it's a Art class, and what's better then the Art of the human body. But of course she yelled at me. You know I was like token back at her yelling. I thought, Oh we can not afford live models. So I told her, why don't you pose nude for the class? And you know what that teacher did to me? She yelled at me in like one of the most high pitch screams I had ever heard, and then she kicked me out of the class for a week! Sheesh she should be happy that I offered her such a great deal. It's not like she was going to stay young forever. Her looks were going to fade away in a couple of years. " Rex shock his head, wondering what was wrong with his teacher at the time. The group just looked at Rex, horrified and disgusted that he would ever say such a thing to one of there teachers here.

" And that took a lot of begging to not be told to my parents. " Robbie told the group, not happy how much he had to kiss last year. Sometimes he wonder if, Rex, didn't know how to keep his mouth shut.

" Details, details... " Rex waved him off, thinking that he had did nothing wrong at the time.

" Alright. So this week is all about kissing butt. " Naruto comment on, now knowing why some teachers were making such a big deal out of this week.

" Pretty much. " Andre replied, as he rested his head on the palm of his hand. The rest of the group nodded there head, agreeing with what he had just said.

" So, what are you guys going to do for this project?... Or are we all going to work together? " Naruto ask, fishing for some ideas on what to do, or seeing if some of them wanted to team up for this project.

" Well... " Beck open his mouth, but, then quickly shut himself up before he could say anything else.

" We haven't really thought of what to do for this assignment... " Jade finish his sentence, seeing how he was struggling with it. And that was also the truth. While the assignment was easy enough, and even better knowing that it could be recorded, it still left them to think of what the subject should be.

" Ahhh... Well we have in till the end of this week... But, are we doing this as a group or what? " Naruto ask, as he needed to know if he needed to start thinking of something sometime today instead of at the last minute.

" Still don't know. " Jade answered him, as she hadn't thought of anything so far. Naruto nodded his head, understanding what she had to say.

" But, hey, guys... " Everyone looked at Tori, wondering what she was going to say. " ... at least our parents are coming here and getting to see some of out projects." Tori tried to cheer them up, trying to make them see the bright side of this week.

" Oh yeah, they do. " Naruto said in some what amazement, having forgotten that his mom was more then likely going to show up and see his work.

" Your parents are going to show up, mine on the other hand are too busy with work. " Jade cut off, Tori, little happy moment. Jade knew that her parents worked more then they get to see her. So it never came a shock to her when they didn't show up for an event of hers.

" Well... that's sad... " Tori felt a little bit bad for Jade. " ... but... hey... We finally get to see Naruto's dad! Don't we? " Tori shock Naruto a little bit, trying to change the mood a little bit to the better.

" Wait... Wha?... " Naruto looked at her confused, wondering why she was asking that. It never occurred to him, that he didn't tell most of the group of what had happen to his father. Cat and Jade looked at him, a worried expression on both of there faces. While the rest of the group didn't know the fate of his father, these two did.

" Uhmm, Tori... " Cat tried to get her attention onto her, " ... I don't think we should be talking about that... " Cat really wanted to change the subject now.

" Why? " Tori ask her, wanting to know why she shouldn't be talking about something that seem so small in her opinion.

" Well... uhmmm... " Cat didn't know what to say, she didn't know how to change the subject without revealing the personal matter.

" Just drop it, Vega. " Jade growled at her, not liking that she was asking questions on a sore topic. Tori looked at her, a slight frighten expression was on her face. She wonder what the heck did she say to get, Jade, to growl at her today. Before Tori, could say any more, Naruto's, phone suddenly want off. He excused him self from the table, before walking away to answer his phone.

While Tori felt that she needed to go and ask Naruto about that weird moment back there, she also, felt that it was best if she didn't bother him for the rest of the lunch hour. The rest of the group sat in silence for the next few seconds, before going back to eating there lunch, seeing that the food wasn't going to run into there mouths anytime soon, while at the back of there minds, wondering just what the heck had happen to get all three in that kind of mood.

_*** After school, Naruto house ***_

" Alright people! " Cat happily shouted to the camera, as she walked into the house of her boyfriend, with him and an one another guest following behind her. " So, I'm Cat, in case you didn't know, but that since I'm probably going to be presenting this I don't need to say that. Unless I'm not there when this is shown, if that's the case, then my name is Cat. " Cat chatted to the camera, a big smile on her face.

" Cat, we know who you are. " Naruto tried to stop her from talking like that to the camera, but he wasn't fast enough to stop her.

" But, I need to make sure that this camera is working! Like there is no light telling me if it's working or not! The batteries could be dead for all we know! And we wouldn't know in till it is to late! " Cat defended herself, as she shoved the camera to Naruto. Naruto took it out of her hands, and gave it a quick look over, trying to see if there was anything wrong with it.

" It's one of those camera's that don't have a light telling the person if it's recording or not. " There guest told them, as the person, looked over Naruto's shoulder and saw the brand that the camera was.

" Oh it is... " Cat took the camera back into her hands, " ... Oh, yeah it is. " Cat said in amazement, as she saw it working and recording. " Thank you, Tayuya. " She gave thanks to the guest that came with them today. Tayuya just gave a wave of her hand, showing that she heard her, but was not going to say anything to her for the moment.

" Are you going to keep recording? " Naruto ask, as she knew that, Tayuya, was in no mood to be recorded for silly reasons.

" Maybe... " Cat let out some giggles, as she walked around them, recording what ever they were doing at the moment. The two just shook there heads, and just walked towards the couch, knowing that they just wanted to sit down after such a long day at school.

" So, what are we going to talk about? " Cat ask, as she stood in front of the two, the camera in there faces.

" Honestly, nothing comes to mind. " Naruto answered her, not sure why Cat was so eager to film them right now.

" Nothing? Well that's good then... " Cat place the camera down on the coffee table, the lense facing them. " ... I need to go pee. " Cat announce to the both of them, as she ran upstairs towards the bathroom.

" You know where the restroom is! " Naruto shouted at her, as she watch her leave the room.

" Okay, why are you dating here again? " Naruto turned around and looked at Tayuya, a confused expression on his face.

" Huh? " Was the only thing that Naruto could say.

" I mean, like why do you like her again... Not that there's nothing wrong with her, but she's just a little bit... odd... " Tayuya said to him, waiting for what he had to say now.

" Oh... That's easy to answer... " Tayuya lean in, wanting to hear what he had to say about his girlfriend. " ... Cat's is fun to be around with. She's always seems to find a way to make a person smile, while at the same time making you enjoy that she's in your life. She just has the magical gift, that you shouldn't be sad, angry, depress or be in a bad mood when your around her. "

" Wow. Just wow. " Tayuya was nearly left speechless. That was a good reason to be with someone, but she still had to ask a few more questions. " So what does your mom say about your relationship with her? "

" Well, my mom enjoys being around Cat... " Naruto quickly told her, remembering all the past events that his mother did while Cat was around at the time. " ... I think if I look around here, I could probably find some papers with numbers on them about wedding planner's and all that. " Naruto let out a small laugh, imagining his mother ran around getting numbers for a possible wedding between the two.

" Well that's good that your mom likes her... I'm sure you wouldn't date a girl who would make you pick between her or your mom, would you? " Tayuya ask him, knowing that some relationships, that one in it doesn't like the parents of the person there dating. Which sometimes lead to problems down the road, or even worse, someone no longer talking to there parents.

" Of course not! I would break up with that girl in a heart beat. " Naruto told her, not please knowing that there are girls and guys out there that would do force there lover to choose either there family or them.

" I'm sure if you ever dated a sank like that, Jade, would knock her out. Then probably knock you out, for dating her... Or strangle you, till you pass. " Tayuya told him, knowing how protective Jade was about her friends, and how at times she would blame them for there own mistakes.

" Not only that, it would break my mom's heart if I choose the girl instead of her. " Naruto gave another reason as to why he would never do such a thing.

" Well it would. You know, since, she already lost her husband. Losing her only son to someone else would just crush her out. Probably drive her into depression, which, would result in her drinking pretty hard, and maybe she would try to kill herself. " Tayuya gave off possible outcomes to what might happen to a normal mother, if a mother ever went through something like this.

" That would kill me inside. " Naruto didn't have the heart to do something so terrible to his mother like that.

" Well there are some bastard's out there in the world, that have done this to there parents... And sadly they don't feel a thing for there action's. "

" ... You?... Are you speaking from personal experience?... " Naruto ask her, hearing how her voice was getting more bitter by the second.

" ... Yeah... My older brother choose them over his real family... Haven't seen him in about three years... Mom is currently still facing depression after he had did that. And my dad, doesn't even want to talk about it. He tries to act like he never exist in the first place. " Tayuya gave him a faint smile, but it quickly faded away from her face.

" I'm sorry to hear that... " Naruto didn't know what to say to her, after hearing such a personal experience.

" Don't worry about it... It was his choice, let him live with it. " Tayuya waved him off, as she never wanted to seem weak in front of her friends. " But any way. How long do you think your relationship with Cat will last? " Tayuya didn't feel anything bad towards Cat, but she did want to know what her friend was thinking about how long this relationship was going to last.

" Well, I'm going to try and make it last as long as possible... I'm even thinking of asking her the big question. " Tayuya raised an eyebrow at him.

" And that would be asking her to marry you?... " Tayuya trailed off, not really sure what the question was even about.

" Aha... No, no. I don't think I'm going to ask her that question... yet. The question I was talking about is going steady. " Naruto waited for Tayuya to say something.

" Oh... So, that's the question your going to ask her. Well, that's good to hear... " Naruto smiled, happy to have her support. " ... But, what's the difference between going steady, and asking her to marry you? " She was confused on both of there meaning.

" Well going steady, just means that the two are no longer going to date other people. While asking someone to marry you, you need a ring to give them. " They both laugh, " ... but in reality there really isn't any difference between the two. Both need love to keep going, and it require effort on both people. " Naruto told her, giving her his opinion about the important subject.

" And knowing you, you will put as much effort as it requires to make sure it last. " Tayuya already knew her friend, and knew that was the kind of person he was inside.

" I don't think I need to answer that. " Naruto laid down on his couch, already feeling that this conversation was about to end. And that was very true, as Cat, finally came back from the rest room and was standing in front of the two.

" So, any idea's yet? " She ask them, hoping that since she was in the rest room, they had talk and got an idea for the project.

" Nope... Sorry. " Naruto told her, a frown forming on his face.

" It's okay. We have all week! " Cat tried to cheer him up. He smiled at her, knowing she was doing her best to make him feel better. Tayuya saw the exchange, but said nothing. Cat sat down on the couch and reach for the camera. She felted that she needed to play with the camera some more.

" Hey. This camera is still on! " Cat announce, as she saw that it was still recording. Naruto and Tayuya just shrugged there shoulders, not caring what it had recorded in the past few minutes. Cat didn't bother to look back through the camera, believing that all it recorded was the wall.

_*** Morning at School, with Tori ***_

" Jade! Jade! " Tori announce, as she ran up towards the dark girl. Jade just stop walking, knowing that she would just chase her till she talk to her. Jade turned around and awaited for the pointless questions that Tori was probably going to ask her.

" What! " Jade growled at her, angry that someone other then Beck, was trying to talk to her so early in the morning. Tori stop her running, after she was standing in front of Jade.

" What was with all that yesterday? " Tori couldn't let the events of yesterday just to remain quite.

" We got an assignment, and now I'm wasting my time talking to you about it, instead of thinking of a topic to do it on. " Jade knew how to avoid the true question that Tori was really asking about. Tori head went back a little, a small frown on her face, surprise that Jade would tell her news that she already knew.

" No, not that. I mean, like why were you and Cat, trying to change the subject about Naruto's dad? " Tori put one of her hands behind her head, confused, as to why her friends were hiding secrets on her.

" Because I can. " Jade new plan, was to get Tori annoyed, and have her stomp away. She didn't feel right if she was the one to tell Tori what had happen to Naruto's dad. It was his choice to tell Tori, not the other way around.

" Come on! Please tell me! " Tori whined, really wanting to knew if she might of said anything wrong to her friend.

" Why should I? "

" Because, what if I insulted him or something? " Jade shook her head, knowing that it was pointless at this point to try and stop her from asking any more question on there matter.

" Fine... " Jade growled out, before taking a breathe and opening her mouth. " ... Naruto's dad was a FBI agent. And well, let's put it this way. Wha does your dad and his dad have in common when it comes to those kind of jobs? " It was eerie how she said that sentence.

" Uhmm, well, most people that do horrible things don't like them... " Tori couldn't really think of what the two jobs had in common, besides the obvious little stuff between the two.

" You're stupid... " Jade shook her head, feeling a headache coming on. " ... I'm not going to spell it out for you. Call your dad and ask him what the two in common. And once he tells you, think of the worst possible thing that could of happen, and you will have your answer. " Jade snarled at her, before stomping away. Tori was taken back at how Jade acted to her right now. But, she did do what, Jade, told her to do. She quickly pulled out her phone, and dialed her father number. It didn't take long for her dad to answer his cell phone.

" Yeah, hey, dad... No there is nothing wrong with me... No, I'm not calling to get out of school right now... Yeah, I'm fine. But can I ask you a question... Alright, well the question is, ' What does a FBI agent and a cop have in common? ' " And now she waited for his answer.

_*** After School, with the gang minus Tori ***_

" Alright is Cat still playing with the camera? " Andre ask, as she watch Cat hop around trying to catch there every moment. It seem like that the camera was now glued to her hand, or at least, she was the only one that actually wanted to use the camera. Either way, she was having a great time filming them. Cat, just joyfully laugh, while running around. And everyone else was just watching her ran around them, not wanting to spoil her cheerful mood.

" Let her play with the camera... " Naruto told him, watching Cat, enjoy her free time. " ... She just wants to have fun while she is young. " Naruto knew her actions were her way to not allow stress to get to her.

" Yeah, I guess that's what we should be doing, when we are young. " Andre rubbed his chin, agreeing with Naruto's little statement.

" Naruto! Naruto! " The two guys turned around, waiting to see how was calling for Naruto. While the rest of them just kept watching Cat do her little thing. It didn't take long for one, Tori Vega, to ran out of the hallway and stop in front of the two.

" What can I do for you? " Naruto was confused, as to why she was looking for him.

" Is your dad dead? " And for what ever reason, it seem like her asking that one simple question, echo through out the hallway for Naruto.

Everyone stop what they were doing and looked at Naruto. Tori looked at her friends, and saw each one of there expression. Everyone minus, Cat and Jade, had wide eyes and shock expression on there faces. Maybe it was due to how Tori could just bluntly ask such a hard question; or maybe due to the fact that they never thought that one of there friends had lost a parent already. Jade looked like she was going to kill Tori. Tori could see her hands squeezing together, her eyes almost jumping out of her skull. Cat expression was nothing more then concern. She walked over to Naruto, and put a hand on his shoulder, waiting for what he was going to do next. And Tori, waited for the most important person at this moment. His eyes seem to be covered by his hair, and Tori was worried that she might of cross the line.

" Alright, now you die Vega! " Jade almost was able to jump and take Tori down, the key word, 'almost.' Beck grab her by the arm and held her down. He knew that his girlfriend would hurt Tori, for she was they type of girl that always defended the people that she was close to. He knew that it was best to hold her down, while they can get all this issues out of the way. But that didn't mean that, Jade, wasn't trying to break free. She just struggled trying to free her arm from his grip, but to no success.

" Calm down, calm down, calm down... " Beck chanted to his angry girlfriend, hoping it would do just that, but at this moment, it was just in vain.

" Hey we don't have to talk about this. " Andre said, trying to change the subject.

" Yeah, lets talk about... ahhh... changing Rex's hairstyle. " Robbie told them, holding up Rex in his arms.

" Hey! Let's not do anything extreme, just because your girl doesn't know when to ask questions at the right time. " Rex tried to defend his hair style, not noticing that Tori raised a eyebrow at his little sentence.

" Can we just go?... " Cat's voice seem to have turn meek, almost as though she was trying to voice Naruto's thoughts about the matter; while at the same time, trying to get her boyfriend out of this big problem.

" Sorry, sorry... I really shouldn't have ask that... Really is was un-cool of me to just say something like that... And... uhmm... " Tori kept trying to apologize for her actions. But, Naruto, put his fingers onto her mouth to stop her from talking anymore.

" Hey, you really needed to stop talking right now... " Tori nodded her head, and at that same moment, Naruto, put his fingers down from her mouth. Everyone seem to have calmed down, and were just waiting for what he was going to do next. " ... Okay, your right about it was un-cool of you to just ask me about my dad just like that. But, to answer your question. Yeah, my dad is gone. He has been for about ten years. "

" I'm so sorry... I wish I didn't ask you that... If I had known, I wouldn't have said anything yesterday... " Tori voice was lace with nothing but sadness.

" You didn't know, so I'm not mad at you... " Naruto calmly told her, knowing that she needed reassuring at this moment.

" How come you haven't said anything to us in the past? " Andre ask him. Speaking up for Tori, and at the same time voicing some of there thoughts. He knew that it wasn't something that was easy to talk about, but he felt that he could of at least mention this when they had that party or something.

" It's not something I can just say to anybody. " Naruto shook his head.

" I just thought that your dad was away on a business trip or something when we had that party at your house. " Tori informed him.

" Were you're friend's... You should be able to talk to us about it... You know, since, Jade and Cat know about it. " Andre told him, not really angry with him. But still felt that he should of been told earlier.

" In all honestly, I never once told Cat and Jade about what had happen to my dad. " Naruto gave him the fact.

" Then how do they know what had happen to your dad? "

" My mom told, Cat, about what had happen to my dad. Jade, on the other hand... " Naruto trailed off, knowing that it was best for her to answer it.

" I want to his funereal... That's how I know... " Jade finish off his sentence, knowing that is what they were looking for.

" We're still sorry for asking you all this... " Andre told him, while everyone else nodded there head in agreement.

" It's alright... you guys didn't know... I can't blame you for asking me. I can't control what other people do. If I could, we wouldn't be having this conversation. " Naruto reassured them.

" What do you mean? " Robbie ask him, wanting to know exactly what it meant.

" I can't control what other people do. If I could, my father passing away would never had happen. There would be less crime in the world. But at the end of the day, I can't control the actions of other. But, I can control my actions. So as long as I can control myself, then I will do what ever it takes to do what I feel is right at the time. " Naruto explain to him.

" Yeah, I guess that is true. " Robbie nodded his head.

" But were here for you, Naruto. " Andre told him, wanting him to know that he had people that would here to support him. Naruto smiled at hearing this. The group didn't say anything, instead, they just did a group hug. Naruto still smiled at feeling all the warmth that was around him.

_*** Next day, Cat and Jade ***_

" Will you take that camera out of my face! " Jade snap at Cat, as Cat, wouldn't give her any personal space with that dang camera. But Jades little out burst didn't seem to make Cat mood fall. She was still in a happy mood. Jade rubbed her temples, before quickly taking the camera away from Cat's hands.

" Hey! I was using that! " Cat shouted at Jade, now a little un-happy with what she had done.

" Well since you keep filming us, I, think that its time someone records you. " Jade told her, as she put the camera in front of Cat's face, and waited to see her reaction with a camera in her personal space.

" Oh, that reminders me of this one time my brother had a camera guy following him, but it turned out the guy was recording him because the guy that was recording him was from the show, ' America's Most Wanted. ' People thought that my brother was a wanted criminal, the next day. " Cat gave her one of her strange stories about her brother. Jade just had a horrified expression on her face, shaking her head.

"You have a freaky brother. " Jade comment on, feeling that was the only thing she could say about her brother. Cat let out some giggles, not really caring about the little comment.

" Jade, has Naruto, talk to you about anything in the past few days? " Cat ask her out of the blue.

" Nothing really... Just every once in a while, answers on his homework. But, besides that, nothing really... Why? Is something up? " Jade ask, thinking that it was strange that Cat suddenly got all serious.

" Well the other day, after I was finish using the restroom; I went back to the living room, and saw Naruto and Tayuya smiling about something. "

" And you find it weird that they were smiling about something? " Jade ask her, puzzled at the little explanation.

" Yes! Because they didn't tell me why they were smiling! " Cat nearly shouted, trying to defend her reason as to why she didn't like that they were holding something from her.

" Well maybe because he was planning something that might bring a smile to his face... " Jade said, not sure how to control this little conflict.

" But what is he going to do! " Cat shouted, making everyone in the hallway of there school, stare at her.

" Calm down... " Jade grab her by her shoulder, with her one free hand, since the other was busy using the camera to be in the face of Cat. " ... don't worry what he is going to do... I know that he cares to much for you to hurt you in any way possible. " It felt strange for Jade. to be the one giving out relationship advice without the aid of Beck. But at the same time, it felt nice to her.

" Okay... " Cat nodded her head, knowing that Jade would never give her a big lie.

" Plus, knowing him, he's probably planning to do something at this very moment; that is probably romantic or stupid. " Jade tried to make her laugh at this point, knowing that laughter was the best medince for Cat.

" Do you mean like trying to knock over the soda machine. " Cat ask her.

" Yeah he's probably going to do something stupid like that. " Jade said, knowing that most people tend to try and knock over the soda machine because it wouldn't at times give them there drink. Cat pointed her finger at a certain direction. Jade looked at the finger for a moment, before following were it was pointing at. And then she saw it, Naruto, was really trying to knock over the soda machine.

" There he goes to prove me right. " Jade mumble to herself, as she lightly slap her face. Cat smile, an let out a small laugh.

_*** Thursday after school ***_

" Alright we really need to think of something for this stupid project! " Jade shouted, as everyone was in the hallway, getting ready to go home. Tomorrow was the day they were suppose to turn in there little project, but they never once agree on what to do for it. Now, it was coming to bite them on the butts.

" Is there really anything we can do by today? " Beck ask his girlfriend, not knowing how they were going to get this assignment done now.

" I don't know! I can't think of everything! " Jade screamed, not happy that none of her friends were trying to throw out any ideas for there project.

" So we really didn't recorded anything good over the past four days? " Naruto ask out loud, not sure how time seem to slip right through there fingers this week.

" If we did, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now, would we? " Jade growled at him, believing that it was his fault, along with everyone else, minus Beck of course.

" Hey, Cat, you recorded a lot of things over the past few days haven't you? " Andre ask, feeling a headache was coming on with all this yelling that Jade just wanted to do.

" Yup, yup. I think I even recorded Jade being nice. " Cat said, as she held up the camera, that for some strange reason, she held for the past few days.

" Can I see it? " Andre ask, holding out his hand. Cat didn't say anything, instead, she happily place the camera in his hands. Now the group wanted to know what Andre had in mind with the camera.

" What do you plan to do with the camera? " Robbie ask him, voicing everyone's thoughts on the matter.

" I'm rewinding this, trying to see if there's anything useful recorded on it, that might get us a passing grade for Sikowitz. " Andre told them, as he was finish rewinding the recordings, and was now getting ready to replay what it had recorded.

" That is a smart idea. " Tori congratated him, believing that it was the best plan they had so far today.

" Well while you go and play with the camera, why don't the rest of us, actually try and make a shot little play to at least give us a passing grade! " Jade nearly screamed at the top of her lungs, not pleased that nothing was going right today.

" You could say that nicer. " Naruto mumble to himself, but Jade heard him.

" I could, but unlike you, I want to pass this assignment. " It seem like Jade, had woken up on the wrong side of the bed today. Naruto just held up his hands, knowing that she was just having one of those days. The gang seem to have realize that she was just in a bad mood as of today.

" Robbie, why don't you write a song for us to perform? " Tori kindly ask him, remembering in the past she did some dancing for some of his songs. They were fun and creative songs that could bring a smile to someone's face.

" I would love to, but, it takes me like a few days to write a song. " Robbie gave her the bad news, as any artist, it takes him time to write a hit. Tori let out a groan, feeling that her great plan had just backfired on her.

" Uhmm, hey guys... " Andre called out, trying to get everyone's attention. Everyone turned to him, wondering what he had to say now. " ... I think we have our project right here. " Andre told them, pointing at the camera in his hands.

" Explain. " Jade told him, wanting to know what he fully meant by that.

" Well, there's a lot of stuff recorded on here. There's a conversation here with Naruto and Tayuya. I fast forwarded to get a glimpse of what else was on here, and saw that, Cat, recorded us when we were asking about Naruto's dad. And finally, there's a conversation on here with Cat and Jade. " Andre told them, everything he saw, but did not hear.

" Really? " Cat ask, as she want to go look at the video camera. Andre hit the mute button, and showed her the recording of Cat and Jade's conversation from yesterday. While it mainly showed Cat, it did every once in a while show a quick glimpse of Jade during the conversation.

" But it still seems like something is missing. " Andre comment on, feeling that he could add something to it.

" Like what? " Naruto ask, waiting for the answer.

" I think a song... And consider what we were talking about the other day, I might just have the perfect song in mind. " Andre told him, as he shut the camera off. Everyone looked at him, wondering what he had in mind for this song.

" What do you needed for this song? " Beck ask him, waiting for the information.

" I'm going to need Beck, Naruto and Robbie, to help me perform the song. And Naruto, bring some photo's of your dad. And finally, I'm going to need Jade's house. " Andre finish giving off his list of material he needed.

" Wait, why my house? " Jade question him, not sure why they had to go to her house.

" Well your house is the best house we can us... and its cool knowing that your parents are going to be working late all week aren't they? " Andre told her with a smile, knowing how Jade's parents were. She just grumbled and said nothing about his plan so far.

" What about the rest of us? " Tori ask, feeling that she wasn't doing anything to help them out.

" I'm going to need someone to help out on the lighting, and on the make up. "

" We can do that! " Cat happily cheered on. Andre patted her on the head, happy to have this much support on his idea.

" Alright, so let's head out! " Andre shouted, as he started to march towards the exit of the building. Everyone followed his lead, happy that now they were finally going to do some real work on there project.

_*** Saturday night, parent's night ***_

" Mrs. Uzumaki, so glad you could make it tonight. " One of the teachers greeted Kushina. She just entered the art room, were some of the student's work were being display, and just like all teachers were told to do, she was greeted by the teacher in charge in that selection. Kushina just shook the teachers hand before walking around, looking at all the work in here. All over the wall's of this room, was painting, drawings, and ect.

" Naruto! " A voice shouted for the attention of one person. Kushina and Naruto turned around and did a quick search to see who had called him. In a split second, Tori, was seen running towards them.

" Tori! " Kushina shouted, happy to see a familiar face in all this crowd of parents and students.

" Hey, Mrs. Kushina. " Tori greeted her, giving her a small wave.

" So your parents are here? " Naruto ask her, noticing that he hasn't seen her parents so far.

" Yeah, they're over there being talk to by one of the teachers. " Tori pointed to a small corner of the room.

" Why? " Kushina ask, knowing that it was never good if a teacher had to talk to parents alone.

" Trina. "

" Who? " Kushina did not know of Tori's older sister.

" Her older sister, that is a major diva. " Naruto gave a shot explanation of who she was talking about.

" Yeah, the teacher is talking to them, because for what ever reason was going through Trina's head, she broke a desk. And there also talking to them about when she threaten to kill Robbie for a good review about her play. " Tori gave off the known reasons as to why they were being talk to, but Tori, knew that there was probably a few more reasons as to why they were pulled to the corner.

" Tori! " A annoyed women voice called out to her. The three turned to the source of the sound, and saw people were being shoved away by some tall girl. Which could only mean, it was Trina, calling out to her sister. She was finally able to get in front of Tori, before opening her mouth. " I'm thirsty. "

" Then go get a drink. " Tori didn't want to get out of the room, only to get her sister a drink. Maybe if she was getting one for herself, and ask her, but not because someone else wanted a drink when she wasn't thirsty.

" Go get it for me. " She wanted her sister to do her work for her.

" I'm with a friend right now. " Tori pointed to Naruto and Kushina.

" Oh... she looks nice... I hope when I'm in my fourtys, I could still look as nice as she is. " Trina comment on Kushina look.

" I'm not in my fourtys! I'm in my thirty's! " Kushina shouted at her, not happy that she was being called old.

" It's okay. You aged gracefully. " Trina tried to wave her off, but that only got her even more angry. And now, Kushina, was getting in the face of Trina, and yelling at her about her age.

" How old is your mom? " Tori whisper to Naruto, watching her yell at her sister.

" 36... But knowing her, she's going to say she's in her thirty's for the next thirty years. " Naruto replied back, knowing how some women lie about there real age. Tori let out a quite giggle.

" Hey remember that video we did at Jade's house? " Tori ask him, not caring anymore about what the other two were going to do anymore.

" Yeah?... "

" Well, Sikowitz, is waiting for the rest of us to show up at his classroom to show it. Cat, Jade, Beck and Andre are already there. Now, there just waiting for us two. " Tori told him.

" Alright, let me get my mom, and you get your sister. " Naruto gave her the plan.

" Fine... I'm only doing it, so I can finally see what has been recorded on the video. You and Andre are the only two that really know what's on the camera. " Tori told him, as she walked with him to the fighting women. Naruto waved her off, before grabbing his mom by the arm and yanking her towards Sikowitz classroom. Tori did the same with her older sister. Trina just muttered, " I'm so upset right now! " In a minute, the remaining students were finally in Sikowitz.

" Now, I can show this video. One that I have yet to see. Because I wanted the first time I saw it, to be with the students and hopefully there parents. " Sikowitz announce, a smiling forming on his face, seeing his sister being dragged to his room by her son. Naruto lightly shoved his mother to one of the seats in the classroom.

" Naruto, I think you should take Cat, out and tell her what you want to do. " A voice said behind him. Naruto turned around and saw that it was Andre that had spoken to him. Andre had already saw some of the video conversation, so he already knew what Naruto was going to do. And he also, made sure that the rest of the group didn't know, but after tonight they were going to find out, one way or another.

" Yeah, I'm going to do that right now. " Naruto told him, as he went to go and take Cat away from her seat. Before Cat, could protest about not being able to see the video, Naruto already dragged her out of her seat and was now walking, more like speed walking, towards the exit of the school building. The group looked at the two wondering why they were leaving. Even the parents, but they didn't say anything, as for that very moment, the recording started to play.

" Were are you taking me, Naruto! " Cat shouted at him, as she was dragged through the halls, and some how not crashing into the people in the hallway.

" You'll find out! " Naruto shouted at her, before finding the exit. He quickly open the door, and lead Cat outside.

" Why are we out here? I really wanted to see the video. Wait, are we like playing hide and go seek? " Cat kept asking him question, not giving him a chance to answer any of them so far. Naruto just let out a small laugh, before walking over to one of the stone ledges, that people sit on from time to time, and sitting on it. Cat walked over to him, and stood in front of him, waiting for him to start talking.

" You know... " Naruto started to talk, noticing something about tonight. " ... you look absolute beautiful tonight. With the moonlight reflecting off your hair, your just to amazing for words right now. " Cat entire face just turned red, she didn't know were this was coming from, but she wasn't going to complain.

" Is something wrong? " Cat ask, knowing that sometimes people like to make people happy, before giving them some kind of bad news.

" No there is nothing wrong. "

" Then, can we go inside and watch the video. "

" No... because it would ruin the surprise. "

" Ohh! I love surprises! What kind of surprise is it? " Cat took a seat next to him, and started to shake him a little, wanting to know more.

" It's a good kind of surprise. But, first, I have to say this to you, okay? " Cat nodded her head, waiting for what he was going to say next to her. Naruto knew this was the moment of truth, he took a deep breathe, and then open his mouth.

" Alright, the last few months have been the best few months of my life. I wouldn't trade them for anything for the world. Not for all the worlds money, not for the worlds greatest pizza, not for anything in the world. I'm grateful that you have entered into my life. And I feel like this is the perfect time to ask you one of the most important question I could ever ask you. "

" And that would be... " Cat ask, hands trembling on her sides, heart beating very fast.

" Would you do me the honor of going steady with me? " Now it was the true moment of truth. Naruto, whole body felt numb, his heart beating faster then it ever has in the past. All the air in his body had left him.

" Yes! " Cat jumped into his arms, and Naruto, spin her around, happy to hear her answer. With in a instance, the two were kissing, passion running high, and the only thing they cared about was this moment. But a minute later, they realize that they needed to head back to Sikowitz classroom. They stop there activizes, with both letting out a frustrated sigh but knowing full well they were going back to making out on there own time, and both quickly ran back inside. Naruto was the first to get to the door way of Sikowitz classroom, before Cat, could come charging in and get everyone's attention, Naruto, stop her at the door way.

" Sshhh... " Naruto quickly told her, before she could protest him stopping her. She looked at the recording and saw that it was coming to the point of there little project at Jade's house. She kept her mouth shut, watch the video play out.

_**Back when I was a child  
Before life removed all the innocence  
My father would lift me high  
And dance with my mother and me and then  
Spin me around til' I fell asleep  
Then up the stairs he would carry me  
And I knew for sure I was loved**_

If I could get another chance  
Another walk, another dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never ever end  
How I'd love, love, love to dance with my father again, ooh

When I and my mother would disagree  
To get my way I would run from her to him  
He'd make me laugh just to comfort me, yeah yeah  
Then finally make me do just what my momma said  
Later that night when I was asleep  
He left a dollar under my sheet  
Never dreamed that he would be gone from me

If I could steal one final glance, one final step  
One final dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never ever end  
'Cause I'd love, love, love to dance with my father again

Sometimes I'd listen outside her door  
And I'd hear how my mother cried for him  
I pray for her even more than me  
I pray for her even more than me

I know I'm praying for much too much  
But could you send back the only man she loved?  
I know you don't do it usually  
But dear Lord she's dying to dance with my father again

Every night I fall asleep and this is all I ever dream

The recording was done, and the recording showed that the group had made there own little music video. It showed, Naruto, looking through photo's of his father, and using the shadows of the group to seem as though it was the past. Naruto did sing the song, and Andre produce the music video. Beck and Robbie help, by playing some musical instruments during the video. And that's what they did for the final of there little home made video.

" We should go. " Naruto told Cat, as he felt that he shouldn't be here anymore.

" Why? " Cat wanted to know, not knowing were his thoughts were leading him to.

" Because, there going to ask as non-stop questions about the video, and if I had ask you the question. "

" Wait, in the video, you talked about asking this question to me? "

" Yeah... with Tayuya. Now that, its over, and since your dad hasn't come charging out trying to rip me away from you, I'm guessing he's okay with me asking you to be steady with me... That's why, I want to leave before our friends come out here and asking us we you should, and how I ask. " Naruto explain his reason to her, Cat nodded her head, before grabbing his hand, and walking away hand an hand to the exit.

" So, where are we going to avoid our friends? " Cat ask, feeling that the school wasn't the best place to be at right now. Naruto smiled at her, before leading her to his car. He and his mother, both came in there own car's tonight, and knew that they were both going to going to head home in there own different times.

_*** Naruto's house, Naruto room ***_

" So, are you ready for what tomorrow is going to being? " Naruto ask, as his head was laid on his pillow. For some strange reason, he was tired, but at the same time, he felt lighter. As though, something was lifted off his shoulders. He and Cat, had already switched into there bed clothes, and were now just laying on his bed for tonight.

" All are friends are going to be asking me what I said, right? " Cat ask him, as she laid down on his bed, and rested her head on his chest.

" Yeah... "

" Then, yes, I am ready for them... But my stuffed giraffe, is going to be mad at me. " Cat snuggle closer to him, enjoying the warmth that was coming off his body.

" Oh, why? "

" Because, I promised it, that it would always be the first to know any of my secrets. " Cat let out a giggle, thinking of how her giraffe was going to react to this breaking news.

" Well, I'm sure he's going to forgive you. " Naruto reassured her, enjoying feeling her head on his chest.

" Of course! He loves me! "

" And I love you. " There Naruto had said the words.

" I love you too. " Naruto smiled, hearing those words come out of her mouth. " Promise me, that your going to be here when I wake up. " Cat ask him, needing to know that some how this wasn't a dream for her.

" I promise you, I will be here when you wake up. " Cat smiled, before picking her head up, and giving him a good night kiss. Naruto return the kiss, and bid her a good night, before he felt her laying back down and snuggling closer to him. Naruto wrap a arm around her, before closing his eyes, and slowly drifting off to sleep.

_**End of chapter**_

_**so what did you think**_

_**the theme for this chapter was parents, and asking the hard questions**_

_**Dance With My Father by Luther Vandross was the song**_

_**and Survival Horror was the one of gave me the idea**_

_**thank you dude!**_

_**So review the story!**_

_**Everyone Review! **_

_**now here comes that rant I was talking about**_

_**you can skip it if you want**_

_**just review this story okay people**_

_**Rant 1:**_

_**Me being forced to put that disclaimer on here.**_

_**People I hate putting disclaimers on my stories. Reason why, its self implied that I did not own, the characters or the plot of my stories, that many have seen on any of my stories. The site is called, ' Fanfiction' which implies that all the fic's on this site, are nothing more then fans writing there own little story, using already made characters of someone's else creation.**_

_**More then half the stories on this site, don't have disclaimers on them. Reason why, its because they understand that there work in nothing more then works of fan and fiction. They are people that enjoy the creation of some characters on what ever they enjoy, and have thought of there own stories using those characters.**_

_**All the stories on here, can be put under Copyright infringement, but since, they don't get anything besides review for there work, they have a high chance of not being sued. Unless they claim ownership for characters, plots or etc... of other people work. I have never claim ownership for any of this like characters, plot, etc. The people that read my story, know when I am using a plot from some one else mind, and when I created one out of my own mind.**_

_**Sorry if this seem scatter.**_

_**Rant 2:**_

_**When People say I don't portray a character correctly.**_

_**Everyone on this site is allowed to change a character to there liking, even if that means changing that said character into a different person. If any of you believe that I have portray any character wrong, tell me so.**_

_**Believe it or not, I have a personality similar to Jade. Just letting you know.**_

_**Rant 3: **_

_**When its apparent that some ideas are mine, and when there not.**_

_**Alright, so remember when I said I was going to take a break from the episodes and write original chapters. Well one stupid anon review, didn't seem to catch that memo, and tried to state that this entire story wasn't my idea. I stated that a few chapters were going to be original, as in, they didn't happen in the Victorious story line, or time line. But I did, state that I would be returning to there time line after a few original chapters were posted. Which I did. This story has a few original chapters that didn't happen in the Victorious time line, which were meant to replace the events that I was going to skip. Like me skipping the episodes like, ' Beck's big break,' ' Wi-fi in the sky,' ' The birthweek song, ' etc.**_

_**that all with this rant**_

_**sorry if all of them were like scattered.**_

_**Hopefully most of you understand what I had meant**_

_**Review! **_

_**Remember suggest a song**_

_**the song could be for someone to sing, like a song for Beck to sing. Or Cat, Or Andre, or, Jade, or Trina, etc. Don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter.**_

_**REVIEW! **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Finally I'm going to update**_

_**sorry things had come up that required my attention**_

_**but hey now your getting a new chapter**_

_**thanks to undercover guy for so many reviews**_

_**and Kushina is based off my girlfriend mother**_

_**she does act like that in real life**_

_**no lie**_

_**Hissori Dangan I enjoyed reading your review**_

_**I hope to see more reviews from you in the future**_

_**so lets get this chapter on the way**_

_**Chapter 14: Rex dies...**_

The recording was done, and the recording showed that the group had made there own little music video. It showed, Naruto, looking through photo's of his father, and using the shadows of the group to seem as though it was the past. Naruto did sing the song, and Andre produce the music video. Beck and Robbie help, by playing some musical instruments during the video. And that's what they did for the final of there little home made video.

" We should go. " Naruto told Cat, as he felt that he shouldn't be here anymore.

" Why? " Cat wanted to know, not knowing were his thoughts were leading him to.

" Because, there going to ask as non-stop questions about the video, and if I had ask you the question. "

" Wait, in the video, you talked about asking this question to me? "

" Yeah... with Tayuya. Now that, its over, and since your dad hasn't come charging out trying to rip me away from you, I'm guessing he's okay with me asking you to be steady with me... That's why, I want to leave before our friends come out here and asking us we you should, and how I ask. " Naruto explain his reason to her, Cat nodded her head, before grabbing his hand, and walking away hand an hand to the exit.

" So, where are we going to avoid our friends? " Cat ask, feeling that the school wasn't the best place to be at right now. Naruto smiled at her, before leading her to his car. He and his mother, both came in there own car's tonight, and knew that they were both going to going to head home in there own different times.

_*** Naruto's house, Naruto room ***_

" So, are you ready for what tomorrow is going to being? " Naruto ask, as his head was laid on his pillow. For some strange reason, he was tired, but at the same time, he felt lighter. As though, something was lifted off his shoulders. He and Cat, had already switched into there bed clothes, and were now just laying on his bed for tonight.

" All are friends are going to be asking me what I said, right? " Cat ask him, as she laid down on his bed, and rested her head on his chest.

" Yeah... "

" Then, yes, I am ready for them... But my stuffed giraffe, is going to be mad at me. " Cat snuggle closer to him, enjoying the warmth that was coming off his body.

" Oh, why? "

" Because, I promised it, that it would always be the first to know any of my secrets. " Cat let out a giggle, thinking of how her giraffe was going to react to this breaking news.

" Well, I'm sure he's going to forgive you. " Naruto reassured her, enjoying feeling her head on his chest.

" Of course! He loves me! "

" And I love you. " There Naruto had said the words.

" I love you too. " Naruto smiled, hearing those words come out of her mouth. " Promise me, that your going to be here when I wake up. " Cat ask him, needing to know that some how this wasn't a dream for her.

" I promise you, I will be here when you wake up. " Cat smiled, before picking her head up, and giving him a good night kiss. Naruto return the kiss, and bid her a good night, before he felt her laying back down and snuggling closer to him. Naruto wrap a arm around her, before closing his eyes, and slowly drifting off to sleep.

_*** Wednesday morning ***_

The morning after Naruto had ask Cat to go steady with him, they were bomb with questions, and with many congrations. Tori, Andre and Robbie had all ask Cat had that moment felt to her. And she would always reply, 'perfect'. Jade and Beck just congratulate them. Jade didn't want to make a big scene over something so lovely dubby. And Beck knew to follow her lead. Cat's parents hadn't really said anything to her, and well Kushina, was still riding cloud nine at the moment. She almost tackle the two the morning after on the stairways. Now she was waiting for the marriage proposal, an at the same time already planning the wedding. But now it was the week days, and just yesterday everyone in Sikowitz class had audition for his play. And he told them he was going to give them the results as quickly as possible as to who got what part. Right now that said class were watching Tori and Beck perform.

" How's your eggplant? " Tori ask Beck, smiling at him, since he had to be her husband for there little skit.

" It's fine... " Beck responded, seemly not caring about what he as eating, " ...How's your spaghetti?"

" I hate you! " Tori throw her utensils down to her plate, with enrage expression on her.

" Why? " He ask, not sure why her mood suddenly changed like that.

"I'm not having spaghetti! I'm having '_spaghetti'._ "Tori gesture to her food, trying to make him understand the difference between the two food in question.

" What's the difference? " He rolled his eyes a bit, clearly annoyed that he was being drilled over something so small.

" '_Spaghetti'_ is a very thin noodle! Spaghetti is relatively fat noodle! We've been over his! " Tori gestured with her hands, trying to make him understand how there was such a big difference between the two. Something that most guys don't even notice, for it was to small for them to really care about.

" I forgot! " Beck's voice increased a bit, showing that he was getting angry by her yelling.

" I mean why did we even take a pasta class together! " Tori waved her hands around, her voice raising. Beck slammed down his utensils, and pointed one finger to Tori, ready to give her a piece of his mind. He open his mouth.

" And done! " Sikowitz suddenly announce, cutting off Beck from what ever he was going to say.

" We're done? " Beck ask him, looking around, clearly confused as to why he was done just like that.

" But... we still have a few more lines. " Tori told Sikowitz, confused as to why they were cut off just like that.

" No I meant _this_ is done." He held up the creamy-white jar, for whatever reason he was shaking during the entire performance of the two.

" What is that? " Andre ask him, eyeing the jar in his hands.

" Well, was a jar of cream but now that I have shaken it vigorously for an hour, its butter. " Sikowitz explain, proud of what he had manage to achieve of his own free will. Everyone in the classroom just looked at him, as though he had grown a second head. But no one had said anything yet.

" You make your own butter? " Jade ask him, in a tone, that sounded as though she really didn't care for his answer, but at the same time still wondering why he had did his action.

" Indeed. " He answered her, as he examine the jar in his hands.

" Is it good? " Robbie question him, hoping to get some taste of his home made butter.

" I don't know. I refuse to eat dairy. " Sikowitz then processed to drop the jar of freshly made butter in to the trash. Everyone in the classroom, looked at him in confusion. Jade's pierced eyebrow twitched in confusion at Sikowitz's latest stunt, as did most of the people in the class; Andre shrugged his shoulders, not understanding him at all.

" Wait... is this because of that time I was three and throw up milk all over you?... " Naruto ask him, as he felt that it was his fault that his uncle didn't drink dairy. Everyone looked at the two in slight disgust. There were some stuff that people didn't want to hear about, and that was one of them.

" That is half my reason as to why I don't drink diary anymore... " Sikowitz answered him.

" I keep telling you, no one told me that milk had gone bad! "

" And you keep telling me it was my sister fault that you drank it... but that is not an important subject to talk about... " He told him, as he started to walk towards the stage. " ...Tori, Beck, take your sits..." Sikowitz then clapped twice for the two for there amazing performance. He grabbed his folder " Alright! For the last few minutes of class, let's talk about the one act play, I'm directing." He told them all with a hint of mystery, while he was drumming his fingers on the folder, looking at his entire class. They waited for him to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth. And after a few minutes of them sitting there awkwardly as he stood there. Someone spoke up.

" Well? " Andre ask him, wanting to know were this was going.

" Well what? " Sikowitz ask him, not knowing what his full question was about.

" You wanna talk about the one act play you're directing. " Andre ask him, getting frustrated with Sikowitz.

He let out a sighed, "Alright... " He dragged it out, as he looked at his board " First of all, I want to thank you all for auditioning. The two lead roles will be played by… " everyone began stomping there feet. Cat lend forward in interest, as she really wanted a part in this play of his. She also let out a small squealed a little in excitement. He pointed and announced "Andre and Robbie!"

" Cool. " Was Andre answered, happy to do some acting.

" Hot beef! " Robbie now ruined the moment.

" Would anyone else like to be my guardian? " Rex ask, not believing that there could be anyone worser then Robbie that could embarrass him as much as Robbie has done so far.

" Did any of the rest of us get parts? " Cat piped up, looking very hopeful. Which might be because she gave her heart into her audition for Sikowitz play, but then again Sikowitz is a weird person on how he picked people for his plays.

" Ohh, is a certain little red-head hoping she got a role in teacher's play? " Sikowitz gave her the look that most people give to adorable animals. In this case, he seem to be looking at a small kitty. He light pushed at her knees as he bent down to met her, eye to eye.

" Uncle... " Naruto warned him, knowing that Cat wasn't one of his favorite students.

" She is. " She giggled and played along with him, nodding her head and giggling every second he was in front of her.

" Well, she didn't. " He was quick to cut her down. And for many people in the class, they were not shocked that he did that to her. Cat looked around, shocked, her mouth gaping that he did that so quickly to her. In the background, Beck, was holding back a laugh. Naruto grabbed her knee and squeezed it gently. Cat looked over and smiled brightly at him, knowing that he was doing this to cheer her up. And that one smile gave Naruto a light blush on his face. Sikowitz got up and walked towards the stage. " But I do need some help with the backstage crew! Jade, Naruto and Cat. I want you three on lighting." He started to call out where he wants the people to work on.

" Lighting? " Jade pronounced it slowly, one of her eyebrow raising up.

" No, Jade, he's not talking about a Final Fantasy character. " Naruto teased her, knowing that she most not of been paying attention.

" I know that! I don't need you trying to correct me every time I don't listen to something! " Jade snapped at him, not happy that he was teasing her. Naruto stuck his tongue out and gave her a look of who cares.

" Well maybe you should pay more attention. "

" How about you two stop your fighting and let me get to my line up. " The two nodded there head, knowing he could do anything to them and there grade. " Now back to my line up." Sikowitz said, as he kept looking at his clipboard. " Tori, I want you and Sinjin's team on special effects. "

" Okay, but I know like nothing about special effects. " Tori told him, as she has yet to take a class for special effects.

" We'll teach you... " Sinjin said to her creepy, at the same time the rest of his crew were sitting next to him. And the rest of his crew looked just as creepy as him or even more creepy. Everyone looked back at them, and they just smiled at everyone. Which resulted in everyone getting the chills looking at the three in the back of the class room.

" Looking forward to it... " Tori recluntly said, feeling that her life was about to end being near the three. And not many people could blame her, being around such creeping looking people is not anyone's favorite past time.

_*** Lunch time ***_

Naruto, Cat, Tori, Andre, Robbie and Rex were all sitting in the back of Beck's truck. It was lunch time, and everyone is in the mood to enjoy some hot, fresh meals during there lunch time.

" Uhhhhh... Hey... Hey, cheek bones! " Rex shouted, as he tried to get the attention of Tori, who was in the middle of opening her plastic tray and taking out a piece of her lunch.

" Yes, Rex... " Tori annoying said, not happy that he was bugging her while she tried to eat, while she held up a small rolled up piece of tacoto. Cat, Naruto and Andre were just going to sit back and watch what these two were going to do. Cat didn't mind not saying anything, for she was licking a cherry lollipop right now. And everyone knows that food or candy can keep her quite for a while.

" You're going to eat that tacoto? "

" I sure am... " No sooner then Tori saying that, did she take a bite out of the food in question.

" Come on! Give me one bite. " Rex started to whine.

" No! " Tori was in no mood to share her food.

" Can I smell it? " Rex got in her face, trying to get a good smell of her foods scent.

" Robbie! " Tori cried, knowing that he control where Rex moved too. Rex quickly moved back to Robbie, knowing that he was in trouble with Tori. And because he was afraid that Tori might hit him.

" Stop! " Robbie shouted at him, hoping that it would calm him down.

" Give me a bath. " Rex order him, not caring what he has done so far.

" Later... " Robbie whisper to him, not wanting people to hear them. Rex let out a groan, not happy he wasn't getting his way at the moment.

" Soo, I heard you went out with Jessica Wolf last night... " Cat started a conversation, as she took the candy out of her mouth and looked at Robbie.

" Oh, yes... I did... " Robbie confidently said, a big sly grin on his face. Everyone looked at him, now wanting to hear the details of his date from last night.

" So how did... "

" Hi, Tori... " Andre was cut off by someone walking by. And it turned out to be none other then Tori's sister, Trina. " ...Tori's friends... " She greeted them, as she kept walking past them, moving her hips side to side. Everyone looked at her strangely before going back at the topic at hand. Tori pulled out her cell phone, going onto theslap. com to check some stuff out.

" So your date with Jessica? " Andre once again ask the question.

" Yeah how it was? " Naruto ask, since, it was rare for Robbie to be on a date.

" Awesome! " Robbie held his hand out, showing that he was really happy with girl from last night.

" Uhmmm, not according to her last update on theslap... " Tori told him, knowing that this information was going to burst his bubble. Cat leaned over her shoulder to see what was on her cell phone.

" What she write? "

" It's kind of mean... " Tori really didn't want to say what this girl had said about last night.

" Read it! " Andre told her with a big smile on his face, not knowing what was the content of the update. Cat let out a giggle, before she rested her head on her boyfriend shoulder, and Tori just shook her head, before looking back at her cell phone.

" Last night... Worst date ever! " Tori quoted from her cell phone.

" Uhmmm, well... maybe she went out with some other guy after she went out with me, and wrote that about the other..." Robbie tried to defend the girl.

" If she doesn't say anything about a puppet your in the clear. " Naruto tried to encourage him, knowing how easy it was to hurt Robbie's confidence.

" Dude brought a puppet. " Tori finished reading the update.

" Puppet! " Rex was now enrage that someone would call him a puppet.

" She was talking about me... " Robbie groan, as his head fell.

" I'm sorry... " Tori hope that might cheer him up a little bit, even though it was an empty apology. The gang didn't say anything to Robbie, waiting to see what his reaction was going to be.

" Ah, who cares... You don't need to be hooking up with shranges like that. " Rex told his long time friend, knowing from experience that girls like that can always be met and date.

" Hi, everyone... Yeah... " For some strange reason, Trina, was walking past them again. And just like before, she was moving her hips side to side, strutting her stuff. The group looked at her for a second, before shrugging there shoulders, all thinking that she was just acting like her usual stuff.

" That's right! " Trina was now back in front of the gang, her arms high in the air, as though she was praising something. She even did a little spin around them. " Felonies jeans. And there not knockoff's, these are real Felonies jeans. The reall'o deall'o. " Trina bragged, as she pointed to her jeans, lifting one leg slightly to her waist.

" The reall'o deall'o...? " Robbie repeated, not really understanding what she was talking about.

" I think that's Spanish for. 'the real deal.' " Cat told Robbie, not knowing that he already knew what Trina was talking about.

" And what's Spanish for ditzy redhead. " Rex taunted her.

" Pelirroja ditzy. " Naruto answered him, not really paying attention to what Rex was doing at the moment. The group looked at him, wondering why he just answered that rude comment.

" Why did you answer that? " Andre ask him, the first one to voice there thoughts.

" Wait, what did I answer?... Sorry I space out for a few minutes. " Naruto told him, confused as to what was going on around him.

" Never mind... " Andre just waved him off, knowing that he wasn't there at the moment.

" Aren't Felonies Jeans like super expensive? " Tori ask her sister, wondering where she got the money.

" Yes! " Trina joyfully answered her, before something came to her mind. " Do me a favor... and put this credit card back in mom's purse. " and just like that Trina, pulled out the card and held it towards Tori.

" Why do I have to put it back into mom's purse...? " Tori just groan, before grabbing the credit card out of Trina's hand. No sooner then she did that, that she started to hear sniffing. Almost as though someone was close to crying. She turned to the source of the sound and saw Andre had a very strange looked onto his face. A second later, everyone started to stare at him, wondering what he was doing.

" What are you doing? " Tori ask him, as Naruto and Cat, didn't pay attention to the conversation at the moment. For some strange reason, Naruto, was pulling at Cat's jacket. Not trying to take it off, but more on the lines of rearranging it on her. Which might be due to the fact that the jacket was a little big on her. And this was a fact, since, both of Cat's hands were being completely covered by her sleeves.

" Trying to make myself cry. " Andre answered her.

" Looks like your about to puke. " Rex comment on.

" Want me to jerk a knot on your tail! " Andre threaten him, not in the mood to joke around.

" Oh my god. " Rex was scared now. He knew that Andre could do that to him.

" Why are you trying to make yourself cry? " Tori ask him, wanting to know were this was coming from. And by now, the couple were finishing messing with the jacket and were paying attention to the conversation.

" For the play. I'm suppose to cry in the last scene. Sikowitz said, 'that a real actor has to cry real tears.' " Andre explain to them, wanting them to understand the problem he was facing.

" So...? " Cat said, not really seeing the big problem at hand.

" Your a great actor. " Tori compliment him on.

" And your great at showing off your emotions. " Naruto also told him, hoping that this would help his friend out.

" Just cry real tears. " Cat told him, believing that it was easy for anyone to shed tears on command.

" You know how hard it is to make real tears come out? " Andre ask them, thinking they would understand the problem. Everyone looked at each other, a sly grin forming on there faces. " I mean, you know, I can cry and make it real and sound real, but I can't see how a actor can automaticity can make actual tears come out whenever. I mean, it's like... " Andre stop talking when he notice the four in front of him crying all of a sudden. He was more surprise to see that even Naruto was crying.

" Well you three are girls, and for girls its easier for you to cry. And I'm sure that, Cat, said something very sad to Naruto to make him cry... " Andre stop talking when he heard crying coming from his side. He turned his head to the side to see who was crying now. " How... how did you?... " Andre ask, seeing how Robbie was now crying also.

" Sometimes... I have trouble not crying... " Robbie kept sniffing, as tears fell down his face. Rex shook his head, and Andre was just shock that everyone could cry on command unlike him. The other four kept having tears come out of there eyes, and Tori, even stop crying and gave a smile to Andre.

_*** Thursday afternoon ***_

At this very moment, the gang were using there Sikowitz class time, to help set up the play. Currently only some basic background stuff were done with getting it set up, while the harder items they will need, such as, a fan strong enough to create tornado for the play, was something they were still waiting to receive. Andre and Beck were out picking one up, while the rest of the gang did what they were assign to was giving directions to anyone that stood in his way. While above him, three were standing around.

Cat looked down and giggled, as she heard Sikowitz directions. "I love that they call this a catwalk... " Naruto and Jade stopped working on the lights, so that they can look at her. She pointed to herself with some blue rod " ...Because my name is Cat and look... I'm walking... " She strutted around childishly with her red strands spinning and bobbing her head oddly, but at the same time adorably. " ...Walking on the catwalk. " She happily told them, a big smile forming on her features.

" If someone, were pushed off this catwalk and they landed on the floor really hard, do you think they'd live? " Jade ask, wanting to really get the stuff done with for today.

" Why are you asking that? " Cat's eyes widen in confusion, and she looked around, trying to make sure she had room to run.

" No reason. " Jade deadpan voice told her, a neutral expression on her face.

" She's asking, because she wants to be push off the catwalk by a friend... don't you, Jade. " Naruto said, knowing the game that Jade was playing at. It was to mess with Cat's mind, and more then likely to get Cat to leave her alone for the next few minutes while she set for the lighting.

" What? No... " Jade shook her head quickly, not liking where this might be heading too. And when it came to Naruto and what he would do to her, she knew that it could range from anything to everything.

" But why else would you ask that, Jade? " Cat ask her, believing that her boyfriend was speaking the truth.

" I... I... I was just asking... "

" You see, Cat, Jade wanted me to push her to the ground. " Naruto calmly told her, cutting of Jade. Before she could say anymore, he walking towards Jade. She tried to ran away, but with the limited space at her current area, she couldn't get to any safe place. Before she could scream at Naruto, he picked her up and lifted her over the hand rail of the cat walk. Her head was dangling from over the floor, with Naruto, holding her from falling to the floor.

" Get me up! " Jade growled at him, waving her heads around, and not enjoying the idea that she might fall on top of her head.

" Should I, Cat? " Naruto grinned at her, enjoying messing around with Jade like this. When he looked at, Cat, she saw her hand covering her mouth, and at her eyes widen at seeing Jade being hang over the rail like that.

" Naruto! You should... "

" Get me up! Or I promise I will throw Cat off of here! " Jade screamed, not knowing that Cat was trying to save her at this moment.

" Ahhhh... " Cat cried out in freight, before quickly running away from the cat walk, not wanting to be there when Jade was out of danger. She truly believed that Jade was going to push her off the cat walk, and she wanted to be at a safe place before anything else could happen to her. Naruto took this as his cue, to pick up Jade and get to face her anger.

Downstairs, Tori, was busy doing her part of her job. In a few seconds, a small group of outcast were walking towards her. This was Sinjin and the other two members of his special effects team.

" Tori... " Sinjin called out to her, holding something in his arms. Tori stood up and face him.

" Hey? " She greeted them, with a big smile on her face, and her hands on her hips.

" We want to give you this special effects T-shirt... " Sinjin told her, as he presented the item to her, "... it's says special effects crew. " he showed her, as his little group staring at Tori. Both of there eyes as wide as possible as they kept staring at her.

" Thanks... " Tori, started to feel the shirt, as she looked at it. " ... it looks... use... " She told him, as she took the shirt out of his hands.

" Yeah... that was my shirt. " Sinjin told her that bit of information.

" What are these stains? " Tori ask him, seeing how messy the shirt was.

" ... Who could remember. " Sinjin calmly told her, before walking off. His gang following right behind.

" You can't remember? " Tori ask him, as she watch him leave the area, and leaving her with a shirt that she really wish that she never receive in the first place. While she kept looking at the shirt, the doors to the room were opening up.

" It has arrived! " Beck announce, as he brought a giant metal tube with him into the room.

" Yeah... There she is. " Andre happily said, walking up towards the machine. Tori also walked towards the machine, wanting to see it.

" Cool... what is that? " She ask, not really sure what the machine does.

" This, is a turbo blow jet. " Beck told her, as he petted the machine.

" Yeah, to create the tornado for the play. " Andre explain the reason for the heavy machine.

" Ohhh... It blows? " Tori cooled, wanting to hear more about the machine.

" It blows. " Andre repeated, but this time as a statement.

" Blows. " Beck told her, trying to really sell the point of this machine importantance.

" Blows, yeah. " Andre did a little song, as Beck, hummed along with him. Tori nodded her head, understand why it was so important to them. " Show her. " Beck hit a rolled up piece of paper to Beck's shoulder, to signal to him, to get the machine to start working.

" We will start on medium. " Beck said, as he pressed a few buttons to get the machine to turn on and power up. It didn't take long for it to charge up and blast out a huge power wind wave to one direction; and without any warning, Sinjin, get blasted by it and fell flat on the ground with his boxers showing. Beck turned it off and called " Sorry, Sinjin. "

" It happens." Sinjin called from the ground, as he tried to regain himself from the impact.

" Wow, this thing is powerful. " Tori said in amazement.

" Yup. And it doesn't just blow. " Andre told her.

" You flip that little red guy in reverse... " Beck lead on.

" It sucks... " Andre finish for him, a big grin forming on his face. Tori's eyes widen, but no words came out.

" Show her... " Beck really enjoyed playing with this one machine. Andre said something under his breath, and pressed a few buttons on the turbo blow getting it ready for its next action.

" Know come here! " Andre shouted, speaking over the loud noise of the tornado maker. Tori followed Andre lead, and stop a few feet away from the jet. Without saying another word, Andre, started to throw some pieces of paper towards the jet, an it in return suck them towards the jet. And in a second they came out the another side rip to pieces.

" Wow! That's insane! " Tori yelled amazement. Andre just laugh, happy to play with the machine. Tori didn't say anything, she started to unfolded the shirt she just receive and let it go. With in a second it was suck up by the machine and rip to pieces. Beck took that as his cue to turn the machine off.

" Now, that is some serious suck-age. " Tori said, happy to get rid of the shirt. She quickly jogged towards Beck, " I want to play with it. " She told him, wanting a turn with the machine.

" Hey. " Out of no where, Cat, appeared at the bottom of the stage room, and greeted Andre.

" Hey. " He greeted her back, being friendly as always.

" Did you figure out a way to make yourself cry yet? " Cat ask, knowing how hard it was for him to do that simple action.

" Nah, I tried all last night and if I don't cry real tears Sikowitz is gonna- " Before he knew what was even going on, Cat, pulled out a black bottle out of her pocket and sprayed it in his eyes; causing Andre to started yelling in pain, " What was that? " Andre shouted at her, as his hands want to his eyes. Before they could reach his eye balls, Cat, stop him his hands pulling them apart.

" Hahaha, look you're crying! " Cat laughed and pointed at him, a big smile on her face, happy that she made him cry.

" Yeah, what did you spray in my eyes? " Andre ask her again, as the burning in his eyes was only getting worser by the second.

" Beast repellent... " She said simply, as she looked at the can in her hands, " ...It's powerful enough to stop a man or a medium size bear. " She smiled, believing that she had the best plan when it came to Andre's little problem.

" It burns. " Andre cried out, as he tried to wipe the spray out of his eyes, but to no avail.

" That means its working. " She giggle, as she had one hand reach out to him and then she started to wipe at his eyes. They continue to wipe at the spray, Andre trying to to get out of his eyes; Cat, on the other hand, was just wiping at his eyes for the fun of it. But there actions were soon stop, as they both heard a loud thump right next to them. Cat and Andre both quickly turned to the source and saw that Naruto was laying on the floor.

" Cat, I know my eyes are a little bit gank up at the moment, but did your boyfriend just land next to us? " Andre ask, his eyes turning red, and everything in his visions becoming hazily at the moment.

" Yeah... " Cat was confused as to why he just fell next to them. " Naruto, why did you... "

" NEXT TIME YOU THINK OF HANGING ME OVER THE RAILS, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU HIT THE FLOOR HARDER! " An angry voice shouted above them. Cat and Andre both looked up, and saw that it was Jade who had shouted, and glaring at the blonde on the floor. Before the two could say anything to her, she walked away from there view. Cat quickly realize that her boyfriend needed her attention at the moment, she ran to his side and help him up to his feet.

" Dude, you okay?... " Andre ask, still rubbing his eyes.

" A little dizzy... but what's wrong with you? " Naruto ask, as he had one arm over Cat, using her to regain his balance from the impact of falling to the floor.

" Your girl sprayed me with beast repellent... It burns. " Andre cried out once again, but was slightly happy that his vision was slowly coming back to him.

" Ouch... I can't believe you Cat. How could you just spray him like that? " Naruto turned his attention to the said girl, onto his side. Waiting for her respond to him.

" I... I... I was just trying to help him cry. He kept saying how he was afraid to not pass because he couldn't cry real tears. And I remember you telling me that pepper spray is one of the best ways for a guy to cry. But when I went to the store they out of pepper spray. But then I saw, the beast repellent and it said it could stop a man or a medium size bear... I was only trying to help. " Cat's face was hidden by her hair, but her voice was going lower by the second.

" It's okay Cat. We understand... but can you get us a wet towel? " Naruto ask her. Cat nodded her head, before, walking away leaving the two males alone at there current spot.

" Can I ask you something? " Andre ask, the rubbing of his eyes had stop for the moment.

" Yeah, what is it? "

" How did you make yourself cry? " Andre needed advice, and seeing that Robbie was never the best person to talk to, there only left so little bit of option for him to go to.

" Oh... That is so easy. All you really have to do is think of something so sad and depressing that it brings you close to tears. Then you have to think of that same subject in your head and make it even more sad and depressing and thats how you cry on cue. " Naruto explain how he was able to cry on command.

" And that works? " Andre was a little skeptical about that.

" Oh, yeah it works. " Before they could finish up there little conversation, Cat appeared, holding a wet towel. Without saying another word, she handed the towel to Andre, and he in return started to wipe his eyes with the towel, hoping to get the sting of Cat's spray out of them.

" Remember what I told you. " Naruto gave him one last piece of advice before walking away, Cat, following his lead, knowing that they still needed to finish up the lighting upstairs. Andre nodded his head, watching the two leave, hand an hand.

_*** Friday night ***_

" Okay we have twenty minutes before out play begins! " Sikowitz shouted, feeling nervous for his play. " Where is my Coconut Milk. " Sikowitz ask his cast, as he took a sip out of a coconut.

" Your drinking it! " Beck told him, getting back to finish working on the turblow jet.

" So am I " Sikowitz said to himself, as he started to walk around the room, looking at all the props.

" Cat, don't turn on twenty one! " Jade shouted, as she was wiring some of the wires at the moment. Naruto was under her, holding the ladder, making sure that she didn't lose her balance and fell to the floor.

" Don't what? " Cat shouted in confusion, as she was not paying attention and was caught off guard by Jade calling out to her.

" Turn on twenty one! " Jade shouted, forgetting to put the word, 'don't ' in her last sentence. And going back to wiring job.

" Twenty one on! " Cat happily shouted, believing that Jade just told her to test out the wiring.

"N-n-n-no!" Before Jade could let go of the wires, she got shocked by god knows how many volts of electricity and shaking as the flow of electricity went into her, before Cat finally was able to turned it off.

"Cat! You just shocked me!" Jade shouted, some of her hair standing at attention.

" I'm sorry! " Cat shouted, feeling really bad that she could do such a bad thing to her friend like that. She took a few steps away from the controls, as she had her hands covering her face, feeling ready to cry.

" Jade, be nice to Cat. She close to tears. " Naruto whisper to Jade, as he saw the expression on his girlfriends face.

" I told her not to turn on twenty one. " Jade reminded him, not happy that he was trying to defend her, when she was almost shocked to death by his girlfriend miss hearing.

" In her defense, you did say, ' Turn on twenty one. ' " Naruto reminded her, knowing how many people could make that simple mistake.

" After she had called out to me, saying, ' Don't what?' "

" You didn't say, Don't, again. So she probably thought you had meant to turn it on. "

" What ever. " Jade didn't feel like fighting anymore, she just wanted to finish this wiring and get a ice bag for her fingers, which were bright red at the moment.

" Hey if she cries, I am going to get back at you for yelling at her. " Naruto warned her, Jade just waved him off, not believing that he would do such an act on her. But a piece of her mind, did say be care full, he will do what he had promise. After there little fight, the rest of the time was spent with everyone working in silence. It wasn't long before, someone started to shout.

" Alright, adolescence! Let's do some quick checks. Crew, pooossssitions! Sunshine!" Jade pressed a button on the control system, and just like that the lights were on. " Love it! Chirping birds! " Sinjin played roster crowing wildly, and at the same time displeasing Sikowitz. " No, not a cock-fight. Peaceful birds." He hit a button and, the sounds of peaceful birds rang through the room. " Charming. Thunderstorm." He hit another button, at the same time that; Cat, Naruto and Jade flittered the lights." Excellent! Lights up!" Cat let out a small sound of glee, for the fact that Sikowitz enjoyed there hard work on the lights. " Next Tori, let's see the tornado."

" Full on? " Tori ask him, wanting to make sure that she was doing everything right for his play.

" Full on. Blow me away. " He looked upstage at the people working on the lights. Naruto waved at him, Cat played with her fingers, and Jade just glared at him. "Just turn it on. " He quickly said, as he ran off stage.

" Here we go. " Tori hit a couple of buttons and not long the sound of a engine going off was heard. But to some people paying close attention, they notice that the wind wasn't going out, it was sucking in.

" You're in reverse! " Beck yelled, quickly jumping to his feet and making a dash for Tori.

" Tori turn it off! " Cat, Naruto and Jade screamed at her, as they were jumping against the balcony, thrashing about.

" I know, I know! " Tori kept chanting, as Beck tried to help her turn the powerful machine off, but before anyone could stop the machine, Rex, flew into the machine banging against the metal, as Tori scream. Everyone else just was speech less, not understanding how that could just happen like that. Sikowitz yelled to turn it off and what seem like forever, she was finally able to hit the right button and turn the machine off. Everyone stared not knowing how to really reacted at time like this, Cat seem to be the only one to know what to do as she cupped her hand over her mouth; while at the same time Robbie came in.

" The shirts a little big but I think it looks pretty good. " Beck quickly stood 'casually' in front of the machine, trying to block his view from what lies inside. Robbie looked around and notice someone was missing. " Where's Rex? "

Tori looked at Robbie guiltily, before slowly turning her gaze at the machine, putting her hands together. It didn't take her long for her to explain what had happen to Rex and how it was an easy mistake. Robbie on the other hand did the one thing that everyone expected him to do, and that was to head for the machine. Cat, Sikowitz and Naruto, held Robbie back as he tried to reach out for Rex. Everyone yelling at him, trying to calm him down, but he was to lost by now. Tori and Beck, were the ones pulling Rex out of the machine, and it didn't take them long for them to take him out.

" Is he okay? " Robbie shouted panicky, still being held back. Robbie was finally able to slip out of there grasp and finally saw how Rex look like. " No, no, no, no... " Robbie kept chanting, not believing that something this horrible had happen to Rex. " What did you do? " Robbie shouted at Tori, wanting to know what she was doing to have gotten Rex to look like this.

" I... I just... uhmm... " Tori couldn't find the right words to say to him.

" Rex! Can you hear me! " Robbie was shaking the broken body of Rex.

" Awww... is that you Rob? " Rex groan out, letting out a small cough.

" Robbie is here... Its going to be alright. "

" I'm... I'm pretty busted up bad... "

" I have to get him to the hospital. " Robbie kept saying to himself.

" Robbie... " Sikowitz called out to him, trying to get his attention.

" I have to get him to the hospital! " Robbie shouted in the face of Sikowitz, not caring for what he had say now.

" Robbie! " Sikowitz grabbed him by his shoulders, trying to snap him out of his mood.

" Your staring in this play. The audience is outside, waiting to come in. It's your job to entertained them. No matter what. " Sikowitz told him, looking him straight in the eyes. He then gave him a light pat on his shoulders. Robbie in return, was letting out small sobs. He knew that he was corrected, but he still felted that he should do everything possible to save Rex.

" I feel cold... " Rex told Robbie, feeling the darkness coming to him.

Robbie looked at everyone desperately, knowing that they were the last choice for him to save Rex. " Someone has to take Rex to the hospital. "

" I will take him. " Tori felt horrible doing this to Robbie, and felt that she should be the one making it up to him.

" I'll drive... " Beck voice dragged out, as he didn't want to take the puppet to the hospital.

" I'll go too. " Cat said, wanting to show her support.

" If she's going, I'm going to. " Naruto said.

" Okay, does anyone else think this is bizarre. Come on, it can't just be me. " Jade voice her opinion, feeling that she was the only normal one right now, for not crying over a puppet. A puppet that can be replace by any other kind of puppet. No one answered her, all knowing that right now anything could and would upset Robbie even more. She just placed her hands on her hips.

" Alright, alright, show time. " Andre said out loud, coming out of his dressing room, and now knowing the events that had just happen. Everyone looked at him, before looking back at Rex. Andre seeing the weird reaction he just receive had to ask the most important question of the night. " What'd I miss? "

" Tori tried to murder Rex. " Sinjin quickly inform Andre, not really trying to sugar coat the words.

" Sinjin! " Tori cried out to him, not liking that he would just say that one sentence like that, when someone was close to a metal collapse. She gave a small glare at Sinjin before turning back to Robbie and Rex. " Let me have him. " She said to Robbie, her out streaked arms waiting for the body of Rex.

He held him closer and whined. " No. "

Cat stepped up " We'll take him to the hospital. " Cat told him, knowing that was the only way he was going to give up Rex. Robbie knew it was best to believe in her, for she was innocent and sweet. All she ever wants to do is help, no matter how mean someone is to her she will give them kindness at all cost. And that was probably her best trait.

Robbie gasped out " Okay. " And handed Rex to Tori, as Rex let out small gasp of pain.

" I got him. "

" Take care of him. "

" I promise. " Tori held onto him, while Robbie, gave Rex a small kiss on the forehead. Tori just rolled her eyes before everyone that was going with her to the hospital walked with her to the exit.

" Well, I'm not missing this! " Jade threw her hands into the air, an then march towards the exit, aiming to catch up with the rest of the gang. " Hey! Wow-wow-wow. Wait up. " She called out towards the fleeing group of her friends.

" What? " Tori groan out, not wanting to deal with Jade right now.

" Where are you all going? "

" To the hospital. " Cat quickly answered, not sure as to why she would be asking that sort of question after seeing all the emotion damage and promising Robbie that they were going to try and fix Rex up.

" Cat... " Cat turn her head to Tori, wondering what she was going to say now.

" We're not really going to a hospital. It's a puppet. " Beck finish telling Cat, knowing that she was the only one how needed to be told the true plan. Cat's hands drop to the side, confused as to why they were going to do this to Robbie. Jade on the other hand, started to chew on some gum.

" Not to Robbie. " Innocents takes over her face as she pats Rex's hair, knowing that Robbie really needed Rex in his life. Beck shock his head, and headed for the vending machine to get a soda.

" We know Cat, but this must be done for Robbie. " Naruto tried to easily tell her, but the words didn't seem like they wanted to come out of his mouth.

" You know what? Maybe we should take Rex to the hospital. " A sudden idea had hit Jade's mind.

" Why? " Tori ask her, not sure as to why Jade had suddenly changed her mind.

" So he can die there! " Jade nicely told Tori, clearly annoyed with Tori and the stupid questions.

" Jade... " Cat was surprise at how Jade was putting all these plans together.

" It's not good for a sixteen year guy to go through life with his hand shoved up... that. " Jade pointed at Rex, knowing that this was the best way to explain it.

" And since he doesn't show signs to be the next Jeff Dunham, we have to take, Rex, away from him. " Naruto added his two cent.

" Exactly! Robbie really believes that Rex is a real life being. At least with the ventriloquist slash stand-up comedian, he knows that his puppet's are just that, puppets. And that guy lives a normal life. " Jade was agreeing with him, knowing that Jeff Dunham was the best example between being a ventriloquist, and being crazy.

" But with if Robbie is just acting like Rex is alive so that we pay attention to him? " Cat ask, seeing how some people did everything they could to get attention from there fellow peers.

" Well, he shouldn't bring Rex and try to make everyone believe that he's alive. It just leads people to believe that he's crazy. " Naruto tried to have Cat, change her point of view on all this.

" Maybe this happened for a reason. "

" But if Rex dies, Robbie, going... "

" Get over it, and become a normal person. Yeah that would be tragic. " Jade said, knowing that this was the best course of action.

" She has a point. " Beck said, agreeing with Jade.

" I use to think my uncle, Jesse, was a normal person; but then I found out that every Sunday he soaks his feet in chicken fat. " Cat just had to give her weird little story about her family. Everyone just looked at her, wondering what kind of family was the Valentine family. But there was no time to ask her more about her family. After a few seconds of awkward silence, someone finally decided to open there mouth.

" Let's go to the hospital. " Tori announce, as she walked towards the exit, everyone following behind her.

_*** At the hospital ***_

The group had finally found a doctor, and it was no other then the doctor that had help them out when everyone got sick due to Trina's foot skin eating fish. And now came the hard part, trying to convince him to go alone with there plan. " But he's a puppet. " He said, not sure as to why they were asking him of this kind of favor.

" Yeah, yeah, we know he's a puppet. " Beck waved his hands in front of himself, knowing that they were asking a weird favor for anyone to do.

" We just want you to hook him up to one of those beeping machines; and when our friend Robbie gets here, pretend he dies. " Tori tried to explain there reasons.

" You want me to pretend this puppet dies? " The doctor ask her, making sure that he was hearing everything correct.

" Is there any good reason, why a grown man would soak his feet in chicken fat? " Cat ask the doctor, wanting to see if the doctor would have any answers for her uncles strange behavior.

" Chicken fat? " The doctor closed his charts, and stared at the redhead.

" Why don't you go make friends with the nice lady at the desk? " Jade gave her one of the biggest grins on her face.

" Kay Kay." Cat excitingly jumped up and down for a bit, before running towards the desk women. Jade gave her one light push, happy to get rid of the bundle of joy from her.

" You know that's kind of mean to get rid of Cat like that. " Naruto comment on, as he watch her leave an head towards the desk.

" We don't have all night to listen to strange tales about her family. " Jade said.

" Fine, but give me a piece of gum. " Naruto held out his hand, knowing that Jade had a pack of gum in her pocket.

" Fine, just close your eyes and open your mouth. " Naruto shrugged his shoulders and did what she order of him. In a few seconds, Naruto, felt Jade's hand enter his mouth, but something felt wrong. Instead of feeling a long piece or gum or a square piece of gum, he felt something wet and gooey fall on his tongue. He immediately put his hands in front of his face and spilt out the gum in question. He looked at it and saw that it was already been chewed on.

" Why did you just give me the piece of gum u were chewing on? " Naruto glared at Jade, while she gave him a overly sweet smile.

" You ask for a piece of gum. "

" A fresh piece of gum. Not one that was in your mouth... I don't know where your mouth has been. " Naruto felt that needed to wash his mouth clean for a hour, before the taste could leave his taste buds. The after taste was a mix of saliva, mint and a hint of finger tips.

" Where my mouth has been is none of your business. " Jade gave his shoulder a light punch. Naruto just gave her a stare before walking off towards the nearest trash-can. While at the same time, trying to keep his lunch from coming back up after having such horrifying experience from Jade.

" So... will you do it? " Beck ask the doctor, hoping to change the subject after going through two of the strangest experience in such a short amount of time.

" Look, I'm a doctor, and this is a hospital and I can't justify pretending that a puppet... "

" Come on doc. " Beck whined.

" Just do it. " Jade tried to egg him on.

" Please... " Tori begged him.

" Will you do something for me? " The doctor ask Tori, his chats going under his pits. Tori raised a eye brow, and turn to look at the rest walking behind her. Jade eyes widen and she turn to look at Beck. His expression didn't change, just a neutral expression on his. But everyone's warning in there brain goes off telling them, _'Rapist/ Pedophile ALERT! RUNAWAY! RUNAWAY!'_

" What? " Tori's head was a little bit back, just in chase she needed to runaway.

" I have a 16-year-old son, named Lendel, and he's uhmm… well... he's a loser." The doctor started to slowly explain, but the group didn't really know where this was heading too. " Will you go out on a date with him? "

" How much of a loser? " Tori ask, knowing that some people had different opinions of what would be consider a loser. And since this guy was a doctor he could have a very weird opinion of what he thought was a loser. He didn't say anything, instead he pulls out his wallet and open it up to the picture of his son. " Oh, my god. "

" Yeah. " The doctor quickly pulled his wallet back into his pocket, not very happy to show the picture of his son.

" Look, I... "

" Tori would love to go out with Lendel ." Jade cut off Tori, knowing that she was going to try and find a way out of going on this date.

" Really? "

" One hour! And it has to be a dark restaurant! " Tori demanded, not wanting people to see her with this guy.

" Done! Bring the puppet. " He gives a light snap of his fingers and walked towards a empty bed. The group followed behind him, happy that they were finally getting some where. He goes behind curtains and we follow. While that was going on, Cat, had ask the desk lady about her uncle and soaking his feet in chicken fat.

" I don't know why your uncle would soak his feet in chicken fat. " The desk lady told her, confused as to why this redhead was talking to her. " Eh, why are you here? " She ask, waiting for the reply.

" Oh, because this puppet had a really bad accident and got hurt. But he doesn't like to be called a puppet. " Cat put her index finger to her mouth, giving the sign for the nurse to keep her mouth shut. She just nodded her head.

" And uhmm how did this puppet even got hurt. "

" See my friend, Tori, wanted to make a tornado happen, but she did it wrong! So the puppet flew across the room into a big jet fan! " Cat waved her hands around, giving a better effect of how the events happen.

" Flying puppet... "

" Yeah. " Cat agreed with, nodding her head and moving a piece of hair out of her eyes.

" That's too bad. " The nurse said to Cat, knowing how terrible it must of been for Cat to see all that happen. That's when the nurse notice a fellow male nurse walking by. " Uhmm William, will you please take this young lady to our special room in section D. " She ask him with a grin on her face. The African nurse looked at the two.

" Of course... " He lightly grabbed Cat by the arm and started to guild her to the special broom's. " ... Come along... " He kindly told her, wanting no trouble at all.

" Ohh. a adventure. " Cat lightly dance as she was being carried away by the male nurse. The two weren't able to walk past the corner, before a blonde haired teenager picked up, Cat, place her over his shoulder with her stomach being the mid point. Her legs dangling in front of his chest and her upper body looking behind his shoulders. He didn't say much, and just took her away from the nice nurse.

" Sir, you can't do that. " William ask, not wanting a fight to happen right now.

" Why? " He ask, not sure as to why, Cat, was being guided to another room.

" I don't know... Ask her. " He pointed to the women still sitting at the desk, with a very bored expression on her face. He nodded his head and walked towards the nurse, still carrying Cat in his arms. William not doing anything at the moment, decided to follow. He used one hand to hit the counter of the desk, to get the attention of the women there.

" Why are you carrying that girl?... She was suppose to be going to out special rooms in section D. " The women said, as she notice Cat was still in the area and not at the special rooms.

" Special rooms? " The guy repeated, wanting to make sure that he heard her right.

" Yes. You know the room for people with 'special' looking out for. " The women tried to explain, making sure that Cat didn't know what she meant by special. The blonde looked at her, giving her a glare.

" What did she tell you? "

" About how there's a puppet that got hurt and that it doesn't like being called a puppet; an how a girl made a tornado and did it wrong. And about her uncle and chicken fat. " She answered him with an annoyed tone in her voice. The guy rub his eyes, not believing that Cat forgot to say the most important detail of her story. William felt that he was going to have to get the little girl out of this guys arm in a few minutes.

" Did she tell you this was all for a play? "

" No... " The women was taken back at that part. She took a moment to think about it, and now knew that it made more sense now that she was told it was all for a play. But that left one question to be ask.

" What school do you kids go to? " Surprisingly it was William that had ask this.

" Apparently one that doesn't teach logic. " He mumble to himself. " I will make sure that she stays out of your hair. " He told her before walking away, looking for his friends. Cat just waved at them, happy to have met such great people at the hospital. The nurse just waved at her, but at the same time was happy that the crazy girl was gone now. It didn't take him long to find where his friends were at.

" Wow... That looks so real. " Tori comment on, as she saw how great the doctor made Rex accident look like. And how well it looked like that Rex was close to dieing.

" So, when this Robbie kids gets here... "

" Just say that Rex is not doing well... Let him say good bye, and then beep. Dead Rex. " Beck reminded the doctor of the plan, using his hands to show the life of Rex before he died. The doctor stared at Beck for a few seconds.

" Why can't my son be handsome like you? " The doctor cried out, not sure were the justice of the world was at for his son. Jade just looked at the doctor, wondering why he was hitting on Beck like that. Before something behind her caught her attention.

" Hey, what's this? " Jade ask, holding a jar with a strange looking yellow lump in it.

" Oh, this is just a fatty lump I removed from a cab drivers back. " He told her, while taking it away from her hand.

" Can I have? "

" What school do you kids go to? " He ask them, finding it strange with all there strange request within an hour. He shakes his head for a brief moment, before he hands it to Jade. She gladly takes it, with one of the biggest smiles on her face. Jade was the kind of person that loved looking at the abnormal things in life.

" I'll be back in twenty minutes. " The doctor tells them, before heading out. While that was going on, Beck was talking to Jade questioning her about wanting the jar. Jade was just telling him that she loves to look at it. At that moment, Naruto, still carrying Cat walking into the room.

" You almost sent my girlfriend to the mental ward. " Naruto pointed a finger at Jade, then placing Cat onto the floor.

" I did? Haha, I guess even doctor's think she messed up in the head. " Jade let out a laugh, while still playing with her fatty lump.

" Ahh, look at Rex... " Cat cried out, running to the side of the puppet. " ... he's really going to die? " Cat ask, believing that all the machines were really on and truly watching the heartbeat of Rex.

" It's for the best, Cat. " Naruto told her, knowing how close she was to tears. Cat nodded her head, understanding that Rex needed to vanish for Robbie to grow up. A second later, a sound went though the small space they were at. Tori grabbed her purse and reach for her cell phone.

" Who texted? " Beck ask.

" Andre. They have one more scene in the play and then he's bringing Robbie here. " Tori informed them.

" Good... " Jade then put her face in front of Rex. " ...One hour from now, your dead. " Jade happily told the puppet, happy that he was finally going to be out of there lives for good. She then went back to her fatty lump, making it move in the jar.

" What is that? " Naruto ask, seeing that weird looking jar.

" It's a fatty lump. " Jade told him, still being enchanted with the way it moved.

" Why would you... " Naruto shock his head, before an idea came to his head. He went over to Cat, and whisper something into her. Cat eyes brighten at what he told her to do.

" Really? I should do that? " Cat excitingly ask him, making sure that she heard him right. Naruto nodded his head, knowing that this was perfect chance for some pay back.

" Jade! " Cat cried out to her, she in return looked at Cat, and for a few seconds stop starring at the lump in her hands. " You're so screwed up. " Cat happily told her, and shocking Jade. Jade was surprise that her words came back to hunt her, even though it came to her much later. She looked at Naruto, wondering why he would tell Cat to say that to her, but he just stuck his tongue at her, before turning Cat to face him and kissing her on the lips.

_*** 40 minutes later ***_

Jade was currently sitting next to the wreck form of Rex. Playing with her lump, as her friends were outside, getting ready for the arrive of Robbie, and to make sure that Rex's death went off without a glitch.

" Andre and Robbie are coming! " Tori shouted at Jade, as she ran into the room.

" Good... " Jade didn't bother to look up, she just kept staring at the lump, and for some strange reason was holding the hand of Rex.

" Found him. " Beck came into the room, pushing the doctor inside.

" I was trying to stop that man from chocking. " The doctor told Beck, not happy that he was stop from saving a life.

" Don't worry my boyfriend is making sure that he's not chocking anymore. " Cat told him, walking in behind the two.

" See, he's taken care of. And this is really important. " Beck rested an arm onto the shoulder of the doctor.

" You got your machine's set for Rex to die? " Jade ask him, as Tori went out to wait for her two friends to join them. The doctor walked over to the machine's and checked them over.

" Yeah... he'll flat line in exactly fifth teen minutes. " The doctor finish setting the machine up.

" Shh, everybody get ready, get ready... " Tori chanted, as she heard loud steps coming closer to there location.

" NO... " Robbie screamed to himself. He was in shocked at seeing all the machines hooked up to Rex's body. Andre and Naruto followed behind him, as he walked into the room. " Rex... " Robbie wheeze out, walking to the side of the bed. " Is he going to be okay? " Robbie ask the doctor, hoping that there was a small ray of hope.

" I'm... " The doctor rolled his eyes, not believing that he was actually going to do this. " ... I'm afraid his injuries are very serious. " Robbie sobs started becoming louder and faster. Cat put a hand onto his shoulder, hoping that it would calm him down, even for a little bit.

" They don't think he's going to make it. " Beck told him the next piece of bad news.

" What in the name of nancy is going on here? " Andre cried out, wanting to know just what there plan was. And how a machine was checking the heat beat of a puppet. Naruto, Beck, and Jade gave him a light glare. Beck even gave him the sign to not ask anymore questions.

" I'll leave you and Rex alone so that you can say your good byes. " The doctor told Robbie, knowing how people wanted to be alone with there loves ones during times like this. Everyone patted him on the shoulder, letting him have his piece and his alone time to get his feelings for Rex out for.

" Wait! " Robbie cried out, but everyone was already gone, and Tori was the last one at the curtains. She turned around and waited for what Robbie had to say next. " Tori... Will you stay?... " He ask her, wanting a close friend in his time of need.

" Ooohh no... Why me? " Tori groan to herself, not wanting to be around for what happens next.

" Well for one thing you cause this... And I just need the comfort of a women. " Robbie explain to her. Tori shock her head, before walking over to Robbie and hugging him.

" I know its sad. " Tori told him, as she patted his back. While Tori comforted the mess that was known as Robbie, the rest of the gang were sitting outside, waiting for the news that Rex had died. They did the only thing that they could think of at that very moment, and that was to tell Andre there plan to have Robbie grow up by killing the puppet.

" And you guys really think that by doing this, Robbie, will become a normal person? " Andre ask them, wanting to make sure that he heard them right.

" We don't know if normal is the right word, but at least the puppet dies. " Jade comment on, still playing with that jar.

" Yeah that puppet does have to die. " Andre comment on. " But is there anything else I miss while I was doing that play? " Andre ask, wanting to know if all of them just waited for them to get to the hospital.

" Yeah, Jade, almost sent Cat to the mental ward. " Naruto told him, glaring at the dark haired girl sitting a few seats away from him.

" She did? " Andre nearly shouted, putting one hand over his mouth, trying to cover his laughing.

" And I would do it again if I had the chance. " Jade told him with a smirk on her face. Naruto glared at her, not happy that she didn't seem to care for her own actions. He wanted revenge on her, now. As the group talked, Cat, was once again talking to the doctor.

" Is the rooms in section D really nice? " Cat ask him, wanting to know what she had miss out on.

" Yes... The rooms are painted white, and you could jump around all day in those rooms without hurting yourself. " He told her, trying to keep it simple for her. " And we also put nice red cude's on your hands to make sure that you don't hurt yourself. "

" Oohhh, can I have a pair of those nice cube's? " Cat ask him, wanting to play with the cube's.

" Sure... " The doctor turned around and notice that one of the nurse's was walking by. " ... Nurse, can you take this girl to the closet and put those nice red cube's on her hands and bring her back here. " He told the nurse, who just nodded her headed before grabbing the hand of Cat and taking her to the closet. Cat giggled the entire way over there. While they walked away, the rest of the group with the doctor, were heading back to Rex's room. Knowing that it was time for Rex heart monitor to stop beeping. As each one of them walked into the room, they saw that the doctor was putting the blanket over the body of Rex, showing that his life had ended. And that just left a sobbing Robbie, as he couldn't believe that his friend had passed away.

" I'm sorry... " The doctor told him, as Robbie, sob into the chest of the doctor. " Uhmm, come, there's a quite room where you can sit with your friends... " He told him, as he picked up Robbie by his arm's and tried to get him off of him. Robbie just sob, as the doctor pushed him out of the room, the group followed behind them. If the group had payed attention, they would of notice that Tori was walking back into the room, and messing with the machines.

" Robbie! " She shouted out for him, wanting him to get back in the room. " Come back! Rex is okay! " She kept shouting towards him, wanting to give him the good news.

" What happen? " Robbie ran back into the room, and shoved Tori out of the way.

" I don't know, it just started beeping again... "

" What. He's alive! " Robbie shouted, happy to know his little buddy was still alive.

" I even think I heard him say something. " Tori shook his shoulder.

" Rex! Rex! Can you hear me! Speak to me buddy! "

" ... Meant for me and I'm meant for you... " The puppet gasp out, while everyone just shook there heads. They really wanted that puppet to die today. " ...forever baby... " Robbie just hugged the body of the puppet, happy to know his puppet wasn't going to the wood chipper.

" Yay... " Everyone else, wasn't as joyful as Robbie was.

" You still have to go on a date with my son. " The doctor whisper to Tori.

" Does it have to be me? "

" You promise. "

" But I know another girl for Lendal. " The doctor just looked at her, before shrugging his shoulders. He and Tori walked away to get the rest of the details out of the way. While everyone else just went back to sit on the seats in the waiting room.

" Damn, Vega... " Jade growled out, not please with the results of tonight. " ... why did she have to bring the puppet back to life. "

" Yeah, we know that it ruins the plans you had for tonight... " Naruto told her, waving off her angry ranted. " ... just suck it up and be... "

" Bonk. " A red cube had come out of no where and hit the backside of Naruto's head. He turned around to see how had hit him, even though the blow didn't hurt him, it just anger him that someone would hit him. He turned and saw that it was, Cat, who had hit him. And on her hands were two red cube's, and she was giggling.

" What are those? "

" There cube's... They make sure I don't hurt myself. " Cat giggle, putting one of her cube hands in front of her face. Naruto nodded his head, trying to figure out where did she got those cube's in the first place. " But I'm no longer, Cat, I'm... Cubes Man! " Cat did a heroic pose, putting the cube's on her hips.

" Wait... if she's Cubes Man, does that make you Cubes Women. " Jade ask Naruto, waiting for his reaction.

" I'm going to get you... " Naruto glared at her, not happy how Jade, was having the best day in her life right now.

" Cubes Man, why don't you show the nice lady at the desk your nice cubes. " Jade told Cat. She happily nodded her head and walked over to the same desk lady that tried to sent her to the mental ward earlier.

" Your just enjoying today a little bit to much are you.? " Naruto ask her, Jade just laugh and nodded her head. He was about to say something to her, but remember that he promise the nurse that he was going to keep Cat away from her. Naruto walked over to the desk, and saw the annoyed expression on the face of the nurse.

" Cat, let me talk to this nice lady here. " Naruto gently push Cat to the side, knowing how close that women was to kicking Cat out.

" Okay, but can you scratch my nose? These cube's don't let me scratch my nose. " Cat whined to him, the itch on her nose becoming unbearable for her. Naruto used one hand to scratch her nose, while he looked at the nurse.

" I thought you said, you were going to keep her away from me. "

" I was, but you know that girl over there... The one dress in all black and playing with that jar. " Naruto pointed at the seats, more directly at Jade, as she played with that jar again.

" Yeah... "

" Well she was the one who sent, her, here in the first place. "

" So I have to blame her for this strange girl talking to me? " The nurse ask, wanting to make sure that she knew who to blame.

" Yeah... but can you help me get revenge on her? "

" What do you have in mind? " Naruto just grinned, happy that someone was going to help him get pay back on Jade.

_*** Unknown Location ***_

" LET ME OUT OF HERE! " Jade screamed to the wall's. In under ten minutes, Naruto dragged her to the mental ward, and was some how able to place her in a straight jacket. If that didn't make it bad, the nurse's were told not to come into her room at all. They even took her fatty lump away. So that just left her with the option to thrash around the room.

" I think we need to call a therapist. " A doctor comment on, watching how Jade kept throwing angry remarks to everyone that put her in there. He left the room, leaving a group of people to watch Jade behind the mirrors.

" You know she's going to be mad, when she gets out of there. " Beck comment on, watching his girlfriend bang against the wall.

" Go ahead and up the door. " Naruto told him, knowing how Jade, would reacted once she was freed.

" No, I love living to much to go and up the door while Jade is mad. "

" Hey I did tell her I was going to get even with her. "

" So what should we do? " Andre ask, blocking out the sound of Jade thrashing behind.

" Pizza? " Cat said, scratching the back of her head, with the cube still around her hands.

" Pizza it is. " Naruto said, walking away from the scene. Everyone left at the same time, all ignoring the angry yelling of one dark girl. Naruto put his arm around Cat, and gave her a kiss on the check, enjoying to spend a night with her.

_**End of chapter**_

_**so what did you guys think**_

_**review the chapter**_

_**and sorry if the ending seem rush**_

_**By the end, I just wanted to get it done**_

_**so you know the drill**_

_**review and tell me what you thought of it**_

_**and songs can't forget those**_


	15. About the next chpater

_**Alright people here comes so news,**_

_**the next chapter is a what if chapter**_

_**most people already know what those are**_

_**so I won't explain**_

_**so in the next chapter the Naruto Cat pairing won't be in it**_

_**and there will be a lot of changes**_

_**but thats why its a what if chapter**_

_**its to show you if things happen a different way, then there would be different outcomes**_

_**and also next chapter is kinda like for people getting out of high school**_

_**to show how so people handle that feeling**_

_**so bare with it**_

_**Naruto will be dating another girl in the next chapter**_

_**but who?**_

_**and this is also to get you guys ready for another Victorious Naruto crossover that I am going to write that has this pairing**_

_**and will start in season 2**_

_**which will the elements your going to see in the next chapter**_

_**so bare with it and enjoy the next chapter**_

_**trust me im writting it right now**_

_**but having a job is killing my free time**_

_**but I will get it done soon, maybe**_

_**and thanks for everyone that has follow this story now**_


	16. what if

_**Time for the long awaited what if chapter**_

_**sorry it took so long**_

_**work got in the way**_

_**I need suggestions on the title for the Jade and Naruto story**_

_**so help out there**_

_**and sorry for the random moments in this chapter**_

_**Chapter: what if**_

_*** May 24, 2013 ***_

Sleeping in a king size bed were two figures. One was a blonde haired male, and another was a natural brunette haired women, that was currently dyed another color to match her personality. While many would thinking that both were nude under the covers, they would of guess wrong. Both were only half nude, with the guy sleeping in his boxers and the girl sleeping in her panties and bra. If one were to look really closely, they would notice a ring on the girl's right hand. The guy's hands were wrapped around the girl's slim waist, and her hands were holding onto his hands, enjoying the warmth they were creating. Unknown too the two sleeping figures, a unknown person had entered the room, and was slowly tip toeing too the two. Waiting for the perfect chance to got these two. Just a stop away from the two, and the figure jump onto there bed, waking and shocking the two awake.

" Wake up! Wake up! " The person shouted, happily jumping onto the bed of the two. It woken the two with a great big surprise.

" Who?... " The blonde haired male ask out loud, before stopping at the figure grinning at the bed side. " Izzy... " He growled, seeing the small eleven year old at his bed side.

" Got you. " She giggled, as she watch her brother try to cover up himself and his girlfriend. Well more trying to cover up his girlfriend then himself, but maybe that was because he was family and she really didn't see him anything besides family.

" What have we told you about coming to our room in the morning? " The girlfriend ask the little sister, rubbing the back of her head to got into the morning groove, while waiting for the small redhead to answer her.

" Well, uhmmm, Jade, you have told me not to come into your room because you might not look decent?... " She nervously said, waiting for what her brother girlfriend might do to her.

" And guess what, Izzy, I am not decent at this very moment. And neither is your brother, Naruto. " She calmly told her, not ready to start yelling on this morning so soon. Since, it was going to be a special day for well a lot of student's today.

" Okay... Bye, Jade... " The small little nine year old girl waved at them, before walking out of the room, closing the door behind her.

" Remind me again, why I sleep in your room? " Jade ask her boyfriend of five years, as she rubbed her eyes, trying to get them to adjust to the morning light and all the stuff that the morning brought with it.

" Because, you don't like sleeping alone when you have a boyfriend... and you like cuddling in your sleep, even though you will deny it. " Naruto gave her a light teasing smile, knowing how she was going to react. Jade gave him an annoyed look, before grabbing her pillow and hitting him head on.

" Shut up and tell me what time is it. " She grumbled, pulling the pillow back and setting it back into place. Naruto rubbed his face a little bit, before checking his cell phone and seeing what time it was at this very moment. On his cell phone, it read 7: 17 a.m.

" Well it's 7:17... We still got about an hour an a half before having to head to Hollywood Art for there morning senior breakfast; on our last day there. " Naruto gave her the info, knowing that is what she really wanted to hear.

" Really... " Jade let out a groan, not enjoying that her sleep time was disturbed, just because someone's little sister felt like bugging them so early in the morning. Jade looked at Naruto, watching him lay back in the bed an attempting to go back to sleep. Out of no where, she had an idea pop in her head, and it was one that they should both like for many reasons.

" Hey, Naruto... " She waited for him to give her some kind of sign that he was not back in dream land. He let out a grunt, showing that he was still awake, just not in the mood to open his mouth. " ... how about a morning quickie? " And now all she had to do was wait for his reaction.

" What? " Naruto nearly jumped out of his bed, and was now wide awake.

" You heard me... Let's have a morning quickie before we have to go to that stupid breakfast. You know you want to. " She watch as his eyes widen, and how his mouth would open up but no sound seem to want to escape from his mouth.

" Uhm... hmmm... " No sentence or even words were being formed from his mouth.

" You could either keep stuttering and not get laid right now, or you could just watch while I start... And to let you know, if I start by myself, then I will finish by myself. " Jade was laying down the law.

" Uhmmm... Why so soon in the morning? " He just wanted to know what her reason behind asking such a thing would be.

" Today's should be one of the best day's in my life. No more high school, no more needing to wake up early unless I really want too. You know how everything should change by tonight. And I should start this day off in a good way... And what better way then to get laid right away in the morning. Not only that, we have so much time before we really need to get ready... So are you up for the quickie or am I going to put on a show for you, just because you're too lazy to get up? " Now it was time for, Naruto, to pick on what to do right now. Both were good choices, but, only one seem to be the real choice.

" I pick the morning quickie... It's the only real choice... " He mumble the last part to himself.

" Your damn right about that... " Jade grinned at him, getting ready for her next action.

" Yeah, ye... " Out of no where, a pice of clothing hit Naruto right in the face. Naruto pick it up and saw that it was a black bra, and it could only come from one place. He looked up and saw a grinning Jade in front of him. Make that a topless, Jade, in front of him. " ... Oh yeah... " He gave a big smile, happily crawling towards the one and only Jade West. To do what everyone would think they would do.

_*** 8 : 49 a.m ***_

" Finally the two lover birds come down from there 'activities.' " A motherly teasingly voice called out towards the two, seeing that they were both coming from the upstairs. The two in question, look towards the source of the voice and saw that it was Kushina who had called out to them. Well more on the lines of teasing them about there actions.

" Do you always have to tease us? " Naruto ask his mother, not sure why she loved getting her kicks from her own son's adult life.

" I am you're mother... Of course I have to always tease you! " Kushina over dramatically told the two. " And the fact that you two engaged in those kind of activities at such an early stage in the morning, only means that I have every right to tease the both of you. "

" I'm guessing Izzy is already finishing up her last day in the fourth grade, if you're already talking about my sex life out in the open. " Naruto comment on, noticing that his small little red head sister was no where to be found.

" Of course! " Kushina chipped in, a big grin on her face. " But Jade... " Jade turned her attention to her future mother in law, and waited for what she was going to say next. " ... how was that morning quickie? " One big grin on her face, waiting for her son's girlfriend reply. An enjoying how a noticeable blush was forming on her face.

" Uhmm... " Jade was really speechless at the moment. While she was not a girl that could be very easily embarrass, that didn't mean that she enjoyed talking to her boyfriend mother about her private intimate moments that involved her son. " ...You know... it was uhmm... good... great... " That was the only words that she could think of, that wouldn't get her embarrass by the mother in front of her.

" Oh is there something your not telling me? Hmm... " Kushina kept the teasing going, knowing that it was becoming too much for the punk rock women to handle.

" I've told you how it felt and everything else that should be said... " Jade tried to defend herself, but with nothing to really stop Kushina, there was no way for her to have anything to help her at the moment.

" Ah, to be young and in love... " Kushina sighed, remembering some of her past intimate moments with a certain blonde haired father. " ... you two in the morning reminds me of when I would just wake Minato up and have as much quickies as I could in one day... I think we even turned one quickie into an entire day... " While she kept talking, it left two teenagers in a very uncomfortable position.

" Mom, I don't want to hear your past sex life... It's just too disgusting to think about you doing any thing sexual. " Naruto rubbed the side of his temples, trying to erase anything that could bring a mental picture of his mom or his dad in a sexual kind of sexual encounter.

" Hey! If I have to hear you two going out it in the shower! Then you have to hear about my past sexual experience with your father! " Naruto put his hands over his mouth, really trying hard enough not to puke his dinner from last night. Just the thought of his parents getting it on, made him want to lose everything in his stomach. Jade seeing how her boyfriend was acting at this very moment, rubbed his back knowing that she couldn't do much for him when it came to those kind of matters.

" Hey, were going to be late for that morning breakfast. " Jade told Naruto, knowing that he wanted to leave before his mom said anything else that might scare her son mentally.

" Thanks for the save... " Naruto whisper to her, happy to have an excuse to not be around his mom while she want on, with one of her sexual rants. Naruto waved to his mom good bye, as he quickly headed for the door, with Jade, doing the same. Kushina just smiled, seeing how quickly the two were leaving. She rested one arm to the side of her cheek, enjoying the comfortable silence of the morning.

_*** Car ride to school ***_

" I will say this once again, thank you for the save! " Naruto nearly shouted out loud, watching the road in front of him, as he headed for his last day to Hollywood Arts.

" Yeah, well I didn't want to hear about your mom's sex life... Even though she has given me some good and helpful hints on what to do to spice it up. " She gave him a wink, which results with in a blush forming on his face.

" Wha... " No words could described how he felt hearing that one comment. A part of him wanted to go thank his mom for the hints she has given to Jade; while another part of him wanted to go and scream at his mom for giving her hints.

" Too easy. " Jade comment on, seeing how flush he was becoming.

" No more talking to my mom about those kind of matters! " Naruto quickly told her, not wanting anymore mental scares that Jade could cause him. Jade just gave him a funny face, and then stuck her tongue out at him. Not happy that he was destroying her fun already.

" You're not letting me have my fun... Like that one time you wouldn't let me throw Tori off the dock into the ocean below us... " Jade mumble to herself, having a slight pout on her face and crossing her arms under her chest. And to really show that she was made at him, she actually turn her head to look outside the window.

" There was rocks under the dock! I didn't want you to kill her and get sent to prison! " Naruto shouted, trying to defend his actions. And well trying to convince her that killing someone is never the first option, or hell the best option to get rid of a person out of someone else's life. But then again, this was Jade he was talking too.

" No I wouldn't... There wouldn't be enough proof that I had did it. "

" Her dad is a cop! Not only that, there would be eye witnesses that saw you push her off the dock! "

" Not if I paid them off. "

" And were would you get that much money? "

" I would steal it from you. " Jade told him with a big smirk on her face.

" Yeah right... I don't believe that you would take any money from me. " Naruto tried to wave her off, but then he notice how Jade was shaking her head back and forth. A big smile on her face, and she was rolling her eyes just a little bit. And that only meant one thing to Naruto. " You have token money from me! "

" Where did you think I got the money from to buy that prom dress you like on me so much... " Jade coiled him, one of the biggest smiles to ever grace her face to show how happy she was to have done her actions.

" If I had known that... I... I... " Naruto shutter, not sure how to finish his sentence.

" You would of still loved the dress that I bought with _your_ money. " Jade said in a matter of fact tone, knowing that there was nothing he could do about it now.

" Yeah... but still... why my money? " Naruto cried, not happy how his money was just token like that. Even though, Jade, was his girlfriend; that didn't mean he enjoyed when he had his money token from him without any warning.

" Because I had to _wear it_ just for you... Not only that, you were the one who had plans to get rid of it by the end of the night. " That last statement is true for many males around the United States. Jade just had said the one sentence that every girl would say to there lover for prom. And Naruto, knew one thing, he was beat. There was no point of trying to fight her, when she has already won the battle. But the war of male verse female well keep going on forever.

" Not that we both didn't enjoy what we did after prom... " Naruto mumble, just throwing out that last line out there. But since he mumble it, Jade, didn't really hear it, or even cared to comment on it. Either way, she just kept smirking at him, happy for her recent victory. Within in a minute the two were pulling in to the parking lot of Hollywood Arts.

" Finally! This will be the last time we have to wake up early and come to this school for the morning. " Jade called out, as she step out of the car. Enjoying how this was going to be her last day coming to this school.

" Come on... You say that now, but by tomorrow you're going to miss this place. " Naruto told her, remembering how past graduated students would comment about missing the high school life.

" You have met me before right? " Jade ask him, wanting to make sure that he had his head screwed on right.

" Yeah... but there have been times when you have said one thing and have changed your mind about it... " Naruto gave his reason for his past sentence, as he and Jade, both walked towards the lunch room for there school breakfast.

" Oh yeah, I am going to miss girls talk while I'm taking a waz. Or when those said girls are too busy talking to dry there hands and touch the door knob leaving me a freaking wet door knob! Or come to school so early in the morning only to see a stupid girl, wearing the color pink! Or when a girl or guy spends a little bit more time around another person and rumors spread around the school, thinking that something is going on between the two; just because people don't think they could just be hanging out together. And the endless night's having to finish up doing some pieces of homework. Then having less time to sleep. Don't you know how tiring my dreams are for me. I need naps after I wake up! And my oh so favorite, is waking up and looking through my dresser trying to find a pair of panties, only to find out that I have only one clean pair because, my mom who said will wash my clothes last night forgets to! Even saying that word, feels like a stab to my tongue! " Jade ranted, giving off all her reasons as to why she wouldn't miss high school out all.

" I know you hate that word, but you also hate wearing panties? " Naruto ask, wanting to make sure he knew how much she hated the word, and how she would reacted to being ask about that word.

" I hate panties in general... " Jade growled, wondering where his head was at. That and she didn't know how many times she has told everyone that she hated that word, and how she would try and kill that word in the future.

" Is that why you wear... "

" Yes! And now let's stop talking about what I wear under my pants! " Jade nearly screamed at him, not happy how they kept talking about her underwear. While Naruto, might be the only guy to know what's under, that didn't mean she liked talking about it in the public.

" Okay, okay... Dang you don't have to get bend out of shape to just tell me to stop talking about your underwear. " Naruto told her, holding his hands up in the air. Jade glared at him, throwing her head to the side; giving him the sign that she was getting mad.

" I'm going to bend you out of shape... " Jade threaten him, ready to start throwing her fist straight at him.

" I'll like to see you try. " Naruto inch his face close to her, not scared to fight Jade in the middle of the hallways. He enjoyed watching her clenching her fist together, trying to scare him. And how her eyes were glaring daggers at him. Without saying another word, she shoved him hard. Naruto went a foot or two back, but was still on his feet.

" Is that the best you can do? " Naruto taunted her, enjoying egging her on. Her glared became colder, and she walked up to him, and slap him across the chest. " Wow... That really is the best you can do... " Naruto kept taunting her, enjoying how angry she was becoming. While his chest stung just a little bit, he still wanted to mess with Jade. She looked at him, right in the eyes; before, swing her right arm at him, aiming for his face. Within that second, Naruto, caught her by the wrist, stopping her punch, and pushed her into the lockers. " Naughty, naughty, Jade. " Naruto whisper into her ear, pinning her against the locker, loving how he was in control for the moment.

" You were asking for it. " Jade mumble out, feeling a slight sting of pain, due to the fact that she was pushed against the lockers. " And you hurt my butt... This is all your fault... "

" You shouldn't punch people. " Naruto defended his actions, knowing that everything that she did was not going to be accepted by some people.

" You're an abusive boyfriend... Always enjoying hurting me... "

" You love pain... Plus, I'm not that kind of abusive boyfriend... You and I both know that I do everything I can to make you happy. "

" I guess I do love pain... But you don't have to shove me against a locker to make me happy... Plus my butt is really starting to sting now... So I want you to fix that pain that you have just caused me. "

" Oh... " Naruto grinned, one hand slowly going down on her backside, as the other kept one hand above her head. " ... should I rub your butt to make it all better? " Naruto ask her, enjoying the position he was in, his hands just an inch away from her bottom.

" No... Spank it... " Jade demand, not wanting the thrill of her pain to just vanish, because her boyfriend wanted to be kind and take her pain away. A nice thing for any boyfriend to do, but not the way that Jade rolled. Naruto smiled just grow, loving how his girlfriend loved to think. Naruto's hand went back an inch or two, getting ready to smack her backside.

" Uhmm... Uhmmm... " A nervous voice, ruined there fun, an Naruto had to stop his hand in mid smack.

" Dude, don't interrupt them! Let them show people how they get it on. " A cocky voice said out loud, which could only mean one thing. Rex and Robbie, were standing nearby and watching them.

" I'm not going to let you watch us puppet. " Jade growled, moving her head a little bit to the side, to glare at the people who just ruined her fun. Everyone knew that to never ruined Jade's fun no matter what.

" Why not? " Rex whined, really needing to watch them and see how they do there business and all that.

" I'm going to shave you bald puppet! And then use your hands as my personal back scratcher. " Jade growled, the only thing preventing her from chasing after Rex, was the fact that she was still pinned to the lockers. And that one hand was over her head, being held by her boyfriend.

" Oh my god. " Rex cried, not enjoying the thought of being one bald puppet. His messy hair was his trade mark. Without it, he wasn't the Rex that everyone loved. Well the Rex, that for some strange reason every girl loved to have around. Or the fact that his hands would be touching the witches back to make her feel even more comfortable on her personal time.

" Stop fighting with Rex. " Naruto said, not in the mood for one of Rex and someone's argument so early in the day. It was no secret that Rex seem to get into a fight with everyone at the school for any kind of reason. And Rex was the kind of puppet that would never let anything just die out. Today was going to be a good day; and Naruto, didn't need to hear Rex whining over something to ruin it.

" He started it. " Jade childish whined, trying to make him agree with her point of view. But in Jade's mind, he should agree with anything that she said. No matter how silly it sounded.

" Jade just let it go... You're teller then the puppet, and even more beautiful that the puppet. " Naruto tried to calm her down, knowing how that one of her dreams was too kill the puppet with her bare hands.

" You're being too corny. " Jade told him, while at the back of her mind, was happy that she was being called beautiful. Jade might not act like every girl, but that didn't mean that she didn't enjoy being told kind and wonderful things.

" Yeah, I know... But I can't help right now. " Naruto whisper to her, giving her a smile to show her that she was making him happy at the moment of just being there. Jade's eyes went down for a brief second, before she gave him a light smile.

" Alright guys... so, the gang is waiting for you two to arrive. Now that you're both here, all we have to do is head towards the lunch room and wait for the principal to make his toast to us. " Robbie told them, slowly walking ahead of them. As the two were still in there same positions, not yet moving.

" Alright... " Naruto voice trailed off, not sure if he should of replied back, or just nodded his head.

" They better have saved me a seat. " Jade warned, now finally walking towards the lunch room, wanting this morning to already end. She was no longer in a good mood, but for many people they wouldn't know the difference between her in a good mood or in a bad mood; only a handful of people would know about her mood changes.

" If they don't have a seat for you, wouldn't you just sit on Naruto lap anyway... Hmmm... " Rex mock Jade, knowing how she would prefer sitting on his lap then on a empty desk chair, or anything that was lumpy. Jade glared at the puppet, the fire in her eyes wanting to death of the puppet. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the first thing she felt; and flung it straight for Rex's skull.

" You knock him out! With only a quarter! " Robbie cried out, looking how Rex's, head was just dangling from the side. His eyes rolled into his skull, and the sound of a quarter spinning on the floor.

" He had it coming... " Jade commented on, walking past the sobbing form of Robbie, not caring at the damage that she had just done to the mental state of Robbie, and quite possible the brain damage she might of just given Rex. She was quite pleased with herself, and at the work she had just done.

" She picked up that saying from my mom... We're all doomed if she picked up any more of her habits... " Naruto mutter to himself, as he smack himself in the face using the palm of his hand and then walked towards the side of Jade. Without telling her anything, he link his hand with her hand. And walked towards the lunch room hand and hand. While most people would think that a couple walking hand an hand any where was a normal thing to do, Naruto, had a different reason as to why he would hold her hand. His reason was to make sure that Jade couldn't go off some where and hurt someone. It didn't take them long to find the lunch room, or find the rest of there gang all sitting there, chatting with one another. Robbie was following behind them, still crying over Rex.

" Now everyone's here. " Tori commented on, a big smile forming on her tan face. The two walked towards two empty seats around the table that they were sitting at and took a seat down.

" Yeah, I'm not your friend. " Jade quickly cut her down, not giving her the chance to say anything else.

" Well... " Tori shot back, saying one of her catch phases. The group saw this exchange and silently laugh to one another.

" Even after three years, you two still can't get together. " Andre told them, laughing at how they still acted towards one another.

" It's not my fault that she doesn't like me. " Tori told him, trying to defend herself and how Jade never seem to like her.

" Well maybe you should make yourself more likeable. And then maybe just maybe I might think of you as a friend, or... at least something close to a human. " Jade taunted her, enjoying her favorite past time, messing with Tori.

" Even after we handcuff you two together for a week, you two still can't get together. " Beck said, remember there little adventure they had a while back.

" We pretended to be nice, so that you guys would un cuff us. " Tori told them, remember how the two got out of that problem. And what they had to do to make it seem like all there problems were buried with them.

" Yeah, but that was a crazy seven days for us. " Beck said, laughing how he still remember the two fighting over everything through that time. And all that fighting was really over any thing and everything.

" Oh like on the second day when they used the handcuffs to slap each other silly. " Naruto said, always laughing at the memory of those two slapping each other over one little fight. Everyone, but the two that they were talking about, laugh at that memory.

" Oh god, what about the next day after that, when Cat, needed Tori for her sewing class to wear that pink dress, but because they were stuck together Cat made an extra dress just for Jade. " Andre gave them the next event that he could remember that had happen during the entire thing.

" Ha, I don't think I ever saw Jade turn that red before. " Naruto said, remembering how angry she was for that day. And how she was force to wear that said dress for the entire day, people taking the pictures of her in the dress, and how angry she was becoming through out the day.

" Don't remind me... " Jade growled, still wishing to burn that pink dress she was force to wear. But only Cat, knew were that dress was located at.

" Oh that reminds me, I still have that nice pink dress Jade. I even added some yellow trims to it... Do you want it? " Cat ask her, with her wide brown eyes, waiting for her reply. Jade slowly turned her head to Cat, angry that she would think that she would ever want that dress.

" I will never wear that dress ever again. " Jade told her, one of the most angry expression on her face. While it was her dream to burn that dress up, at this very moment she was not thinking straight.

" Fooey... " Cat pouted, really believing that the dress should be worn more by Jade. It really looked good on her, and it was made just for Jade.

" Oh... what about when Robbie and Rex dated that one girl. " Tori reminded them, trying to get them to think of something else at the moment. She didn't like the fact that they were talking about her, while she was here.

" The one who also had a puppet? " Beck ask her, making sure he knew what girl she was talking about.

" Yeah that one! " Tori clapped her hands together.

" God... that was just a trip... " Andre said, a smile forming on his face.

" I'm telling you guys. Any girl that is willing to date him and that thing has to be crazy. " Jade said, remember all the events that had happen with that one girl.

" Hey she was... nice... " Robbie told them, trying to defend her, while at the same time trying to show that he was a nice guy. And at that same second, Rex, was slowly waking up after being knock out cold by Jade.

" She tied you to a chair! " Tori shouted at him.

" But her friend was such a cutie. " Rex comment on, now regaining his focus.

" Her friend was a puppet! " Jade reminded him.

" But they were both so fine... I'll let them rejoin my all girl volley ball team. " Rex told them, a perverted tone in his voice all the thought of those two coming back to him.

" They looked your friend's in the basement! " Beck yelled at him, trying to reminded them, as in Rex and Robbie, what she had done to them. While at the same time, wondering what kind of friend he had if he was willing to defend a psycho.

" How exactly did she looked you guys in the basement again? " Tori ask them, not remembering the full details of how they got trap down there.

" Uhmm... uhmmm... " All the guys looked at one another, all remembering that they agreed to never tell anyone how they got trap down there. " Uhmmm... uhmmm... " They kept saying, not knowing what to tell them.

" That's guy code for she flash them. " Jade coldly said, seeing how she was not going to get any answers from them.

" No I think that's guy code that she flirted with them before throwing them down the stairs to her basement. " Tori gave her reason as to why the guys have yet to give them the story right now.

" No... I think that its guy code for she knock them out. " Suprisley that was Cat, who voice her thought about them. And that's when the guys knew that it was time to give them some detail on how they were sent to the basement.

" Pffff... Well, Cat, is right... " Naruto began, knowing that the girls were about to laugh at them and there little story.

" She knocked me out using a lamp... " Beck said, remembering he was the first to be hit over the head with a lamp when he tried to save Robbie.

" Then she knocked me out with a lamp too... " Naruto said, as a slight pain went to the back of his head, remembering the event in question.

" And let me guess she knocked you out with a lamp too, Andre... " Tori said, feeling that there was going to be a pattern on how the guys were knocked out.

" No... " Andre huffed out, feeling angry thinking about the way he was knocked out. " She knocked me out with a vase... "

" What's the difference? " Jade ask, not sure why he was getting mad.

" A lamp show light., but no she knocks me out with a vase, that holds flower and water... Probably thought the lamp next to the vase was to good to knock me out with... " Andre kept muttering how unfair that girl was on how she knocked him out.

" Let it go. " Beck told him, knowing that it was opening old wounds.

" No! She hits you guys with a lamp, but hits me with a vase. Where's the justice in that! If your using the same type of item or weapon to knocked people out, then you have to use it on everyone! Not do it for two out of the three people! " Andre was getting fired up, this was one thing he was never going to let go.

" Just be happy she didn't use something with a lot more force to knock us out. " Naruto tried to reason with him, but there were at times that no one could reason with, Andre, on little matters like this.

" Oh, I'm sure she would of use something different on me if she was using a different items to knock people out. " Andre told him, and re open his mouth to say more.

" Well, you guys should be happy that we came and save you. " Tori cut off Andre. Knowing that he was not going to let this little conversation to die anytime soon.

" Yeah, yeah... you girls came to save us. But in our difference we have saved you from danger too. " Robbie told them, trying to defend his gender.

" These guys that you're sitting around with have saved us. But you never. " Jade cut him down, not wanting to hear any story about what he has done for them.

" Hey I am a man! "

" Dude, you gave up your right to be called a man when you started to wear size four girl pants." Rex told him, wanting to join in his favorite past time. Making fun of Robbie.

" But, but... " Robbie had nothing to defend himself with; which in many ways was sad, considering he should remember important events that happen in his life.

" But wait, didn't Robbie, take that punch for, Cat, when she joined the boxing team by mistake? " Naruto ask, trying to think of his one moment to shine for the girls.

" Dude... " Jade trailed off, not happy that he was able to think of a moment for Robbie, and how he showed them a moment of being a man.

" See! I had my man moments! " Robbie shouted in victory, happy that someone would remember his moment to shine.

" But how did, Cat, join the boxing team again? " Beck ask, not sure on the details of that little weird adventure.

" I join the boxing team when I knocked out the boxing captain. " Cat answered him, with a big smile on her face, thinking that there was nothing wrong with how she said her story.

" A little bit more detail. " Beck said, not sure if people could just do that, or that Cat really knock someone out.

" Boxing captain was at the school taunting how Hollywood Arts doesn't have any good boxers. And he said that if anyone punch him he wouldn't feel it. Cat was in the area when the guy said that, and punch him right in the face. And we all know about, Cat's, freaky strength right? " Naruto ask the group, waiting for them to nodded there heads. They all did the action he was waiting for. " Well Hollywood Arts coach saw that and saw how she punch him out with that single punch. And forced her to join the boxing team. "

" Oh, yeah... That was a weird week. " Beck said, now everything coming back to him.

" I had so much fun! " Cat happily pumped her fist into the air, remembering all the good things that happen while she was apart of the boxing team.

" Didn't you run around the ring screaming in your first match for the guy not to hit you? " Rex ask, enjoying reliving that one moment of watching the small girl run around screaming and crying her head off for the guy not to hit her.

" What's that suppose to mean? " Cat shouted at the puppet. Angry that he was not being nice to her, like always. But no matter how many things seem to change around the people, some things will never change.

" That I love watching you run crying... While someone tried to hit you... Haha... " Rex happily laugh at her. While Cat, gained a upset expression on her face, someone decided to do something for the redhead. " Aaaahhhhhh! "

" You rip off his arm! Again! " Robbie shouted, watching how, Jade, happily played with Rex's arm in her hand. She twirled it around her hand a few times, enjoying that she cause some major pain to someone. " Give it back! "

" ...Fine... " Jade just throw the arm back to Rex, smirking at how Rex's own arm slap him. Cat was smiling, seeing how someone stood up for her against the evil puppet. The evil puppet that always hunted her dreams since the day she met him.

" Rude. " Rex huffed out, shaking his head back and forth not happy that his arm always seems to be rip off by Jade. " I'm happy that Karma decided to punish an evil girl like you and gave you that pregnancy scare a while back. " Rex mutter under his breath, but the evil girl he mention heard it, and some how everyone around the table also had heard his little sentence.

" Jade... " Naruto wondered how she would reacted to being reminded of that indented. It wasn't exactly the brightness moment of her life, or even her boyfriend life. Without giving anyone an type of warning, she walked over to Rex, and throw him across the room.

" Next time you mention that, I will burn you alive. " Jade growled, not happy to bring up her dark little memory.

" Okay, remember guys, this probably goes without saying but never mention that again. " Naruto said, voicing everyone's thoughts; and in many ways trying to make sure that no one would get hard due to the wrath of Jade West. While Robbie, ran to get the toss body of one Rex Power, everyone else just nodded there in agreement. Jade took a seat right next to her boyfriend and crossed her arms under her chest. At that very moment, there school principal, had finally arrived to give the speech he more then likely always repeats to all of his senior classes every year.

" Well there are so many of you to exactly show up... " The principal started off with, looking around the room, seeing all the faces in there. "... didn't I tell all of you before to do the opposite of what people expect! " The principal shouted at everyone in the room, not happy that they were not listening to any of his life lessons.

" But, Sikowitz... " One students tried to talk to Mr. Sikowitz, but trying to reason with a crazy person was never a good thing to do.

" And like I expected of all of you, someone trying to talk back to me! " He shouted, already capturing the attention of every student in the room. While he kept ranting but how he didn't want his students to do what they were expected to do, Jade's, mind wondered else were. While her eyes were looking at Sikowitz, her mind wasn't there. She was thinking about the little pregnancy event that she had a while back. She reached for her phone and gave a quick text to someone, so that not everyone would hear there conversation. She saw how, Naruto, reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and looked over the message.

_I want to talk to you, now! _The message read, and Naruto, knew that was code between the two as in use there phones to talk to each other with out sending any texts or having to open there mouths. Kind of like use there phone to write the text but show the text to one another to have the other person reply to it. Seem like more work then it actually was, but, made talking to one another in private a little better. It was to make sure that no one would over hear there conversations and in many ways it's a better improve 'A' and 'B' conversation.

_Okay... What about?_

_You know what Rex said right... about the pregnancy thing... do you ever... uhmmm... think about it?... Like if I was really was pregnant during that whole entire event?_

_...uhmmm... its not that I don't think about it, I just don't like how we were fighting when that happen._

_The fighting I understand... but you don't think about it at all? _

_Once in a while... The thought of you and me having a kid is nice, while at the same time a little bit scary._

_How?_

_Well at that time the thought is nice, but the thought should only happen when we are older and have a way to support a life another then ours... But we were like 17 and no real way to support a kid. _

_Tell me what you were thinking during that whole ordeal._

_When that happen, I thought we were kind of ruining our lives... Or at least not going to be able to give our kid the live the kid deserver... We were still in high school and really didn't have many ways to support a kid. _

_Those were my thoughts too... Maybe that's why I said that stuff to you the way I did..._

_I know... I know you were just trying to protect me and yourself in your own special way..._

_You better know it! But what about now? What if I was pregnant now? You know I'm just wondering..._

_Wait are you pregnant now?_

_No... I was asking you a question, so if you don't mind, stop avoiding the question and answer it honestly._

_Well, if you were pregnant now, I would have a net to help support us for some time. And I kinda enjoy the thought of us having a kid._

_Wait back up, you have a net to support us?_

_Yeah... After all the stuff had happen I decided to make a bank account just in case. I have been putting money into it for almost two years. Just in case something like that were to ever happen again._

_Thats good to know your thinking about the future. Because if you weren't I would have to knock you out or something._

_I know, I know... You already know that your going to be my wife in the future... Like in about maybe four or five years. So it's good to have something to help support us for the future._

_Yeah, that's why I have the ring around my finger right now... But I feel sorry for you. Besides me, you have only really slept with one to maybe two other girls in your life._

_So are you trying to say that I should of slept with more girls before we started dating like around the end of the eighth grade?_

_I'm not saying that... I'm saying that you never got that out of your system to sleep with as many girls as he can before being tied down... That's why some relationships don't work out as they should..._

_I'm not that kind of guy... I enjoy the act when its with someone I love... But to do it without that simple emotion love in there, its nothing more then a long sweaty act of flesh hitting flesh._

_Is that why you slept with Cat? _

_That was before we were dating each other... Like four months before we were dating each other... I don't think you should hold that against me since we weren't dating, and you were the one who set us up... _

_I set you guys up to date one another! Not to screw each other! But I'm calm and I don't hold it against you... for now... Mainly because if I was born a guy or had something dangling between my legs I would do her..._

_That's kinda hot in its own freak weird way... But are you saying that your letting me off the hook?_

_For now anyways..._

_So if I ask for a possible threesome..._

_Then you just told me who your third partner was going to be if that ever happen... If you get to pick Cat, then I get to pick Andre or Beck._

_Wait, you get two choices, while I only get one? How is that fair to me?_

_Stop crying! Man up! And you already had one threesome, and with **her** none the less!_

_For the last time! We didn't do anything with Tori! Trina just spiked everyones drinks for her graduation party! Just because we woke up in her room and she was asleep in there too doesn't mean we did anything in there._

_Are you forgetting the most important detail of that night? We woke up and my pants were down to my ankles and you were in your own boxers! Not only that I wasn't wearing the underwear and bra I had on the night before! Vega had my underwear right next to her pillow! And my former favorite bra on her! And my hair was in that weird sex hair way it goes to when ever I just done it! And her hair was in a strange way also!_

_That was just a weird thing to happen to all of us that night!_

_I bet if I look through her laptop I would find a video of us three going at it on her laptop! She says that her video cam is always on and is always recording! And she told me that she doesn't delete the videos off her laptop unless there real boring!_

_So that doesn't mean anything... Just means that you think she has a video of us maybe going at it..._

_Oh yeah? How about the next week, when ever she would talked to you she had a big grin smile on her face, and would looked down a little bit to much and too long for my taste!_

_She always smile to who ever she talks to! And a second is to much for your liking and we both know that!_

_I'm going to steal her laptop and show you that I am right!_

_How did this turn into a conversation about sex anyway?_

_I don't know! I made one comment and like a guy you wanted to talk about sex! You know what I'm done talking about this!... Plus your uncle is now done with his little speech!_

The two looked up and notice that he was indeed finishing up with his little speech. " And go home now and prepare for the big night! " He gave them his last encouragement, as everyone clapped there hands together.

_*** 5: 30 p.m at Naruto's house ***_

It was an hour before the graduation cermoney was going to begin at Hollywood Arts. The kids only had to be there at least fifth teen to ten minutes before six thirty. This was mainly due to the fact that they were told to wear suits and dresses for the big night. It was to kind show that they were ready to be adults after tonight.

" Jade, are you ready to go? " Her boyfriend called from the bottom of the stairs. As he finish up the final touches on his cuffs for his suit. He knew that she was finishing up her hair for the night, even though she did complain that there was no reason for her to do so, if she was going to wear a cap all night. He didn't receive any sign that someone was still up there. No yelling that she didn't need to be rush, or that he was messing her up with her make up. Nothing at all, which was a strange thing considering who it was.

" Jade! " He shouted once again, thinking that he wasn't loud enough. But once again, there was no reply. Naruto knew that there was no reason why he shouldn't have gotten a reply by now, considering that his family had already left to get some good seats for this event. He let out a long sigh before walking up the stairs.

" Jade! " he kept shouting over and over again, opening one door after the other, trying to find any sign that Jade was in the room. But every room he entered was just empty, and nothing was moved to show sign of life.

" Jade? " He called out once again, this time, he was entering his room. And finally he saw that Jade was in the room. Not only thought but she was just sitting on his bed, in her dress for the night. Her hair was done, and so was her make up. But her eyes seem to have been gone, as though she was looking at something that was not there.

" Jade? " He walked over to her, but he got no response from her. " Jade? " He called out to her once again, and even waved his hand in front of her face, but she still didn't do anything right off the back. " Jade? " He waved his hand even faster in front of her face, but this time she slap his hand out of her face. " So, someone is in there. " He comment on, holding his hand close to him.

" Yeah... sorry... I was just space out for a while... " She slowly told him, not moving from the spot, just kept sitting there. Now just looking at Naruto, waiting for something to happen.

" What's on your mind? " Naruto ask her, taking a seat next to her. He wanted to know what had made her seem so distance right now. Which was not right, considering that it was Jade, and she was never out of it, spacing out.

" It's... nothing... " Her tone didn't convince Naruto, that she didn't have anything on her mind. There had to be something big on her mind, that she was afraid to talk about or just did not want to voice her opinion.

" Okay, what's really on your mind... And don't say it's nothing. " Naruto firmly told her, now really wanting to help her out.

" It's just... it's just... I didn't really think that this day was ever going to happen... Now that its here, it just feels like everything is going to change in a few seconds. That everything that we have done the past few years was all for nothing... And I think that I am going to miss some of those people from that school... " Jade's head was looking at the floor, and she seem so out of person.

" Whoa... I think I know what's going on with you, " Jade looked at him, raising one pierce eye brow at him, wondering what kind of words he was going to say to her, " It's just that your realizing that everything is about to change tomorrow. With all these new changes about to happen seemly overnight, it feels like a dream. Your saying good bye to a good part of your life, while a new one is about to open up. "

" So your basically saying is that I am afraid to say goodbye all of a sudden to a life that I am use to for a new one that I know nothing about? "

"Yeah, that's what I am saying... But everyone is afraid of the unknown... The unknown of what lies within tomorrow... The unknown of how this love will effect you... Or the unknown of how saying good bye to one thing will effect... But you shouldn't be afraid, you have all of us here for you. My family is here for you. Your friends are here for you. And I am here for you. So don't think that your doing this on your own. "

" Your being a little bit to sappy for my taste, but I'm going to let it slide this one time. Only because you were giving me a life lesson. " Jade laid her head on his shoulder, in return Naruto, laid his head on top of her head. Enjoying the few minutes of peace that he was getting in this moment.

" We have to start leaving now. " Naruto broke the moment up, taking his head off hers and giving her cheek a quick kiss.

" That sucks... " Jade comment on, hating that something was destroying her time with Naruto. She would rather spent the evening with Naruto, then walk around sitting in chairs while people watch them walk on stage to take a piece of paper. Naruto let out a small laugh, before walking towards the door, waiting for Jade to come along with him. She pouted and slowly headed for the door.

_*** Graduation night * **_

Every student was sitting down, watching as one of the students was giving a speech about how the future was unclear, but the memories they made with one another will be forever. It kept going on and on, boring the students that were sitting down.

" Will this person ever finish there speech? " Jade grumbled to Naruto, feeling that she shouldn't have come tonight.

" You are just grumpy that the school wouldn't let you give your speech at graduation night. " Naruto told her playfully, trying to take her mind off a long drag out speech.

" My speech would of been a nice and creative one. "

" Your speech practialy had you telling off the entire class. Telling them how much you wanted them to suddenly vanish without a trace. And how much they didn't mean to you and how you never enjoyed there company. "

" And you're saying that it wouldn't have been a nice and creative speech? "

" It would be a creative of one, and it would be a nice speech for you; but since there parents are here to see there kids on there brightness of days I don't think they would enjoy hearing a speech about you hated there kids. "

" I would enjoy giving it out to them all... Why would I care about what they think? I don't know any of there parents and really don't care to know them at all... "

" The school would have you dragged off the stage during the speech. "

" I don't care. All that it meant was that it was good speech. And every good speech is cut off before it finish. "

" I gonna stop fighting you, mainly because there starting to call people up to take there diploma's. "

" No we will keep this fight up! Your last name and my last name are near the bottom! So we have time to keep this fight going on. "

" Are last names are? "

" Yes! My last name starts with a 'W', while your last name starts with a 'U'. "

" Oh yeah... Wait thinking about it now, Andre and Beck are going to be one of the first few done right away. "

" I'm not looking forward to walking up there... So many people are going to see my pictures. " Jade commented on, knowing the tradition of Hollywood Arts. The tradition of Hollywood Arts was to bring a photo from the moment you were a baby, and every year later, up to this very moment right now. Then as they walked up the stage to get there diploma a screen will show them out throughout the years.

" You mainly used the photos that we got from the school. The school photos which weren't bad, and we had to take every year... You just don't want them to see your fifth grade picture when you had braces on for a year. " Naruto told her, knowing what years in her life she hated the most.

" Yes! I don't want people to see with with metal all over my teeth! What about you? You had freckles during the third grade! "

" I'm okay if people see that of me... But I feel sorry for Cat. "

" Why are you feeling sorry for another girl! "

" Remember during the fifth grade, she had a cubby stage. "

" Oh yeah... but wasn't that because she had a medical condition? "

" Yeah, but you know how some people were to her when she was going through that stage. Some guys were just mean to her, and I don't think that she would loved to be reminded of that stage in her life. "

" André Harris! " One of the teachers called out, telling them who was next to be brought to the stage for the diploma.

" Your right about that... But I'm sure that she wouldn't even notice, because all she sees is that diploma. "

" Yeah, I guess your right... " And with that there conversation had ended.

" Beck Oliver! " And so the names were called out**, **one by one.

" Robert "Robbie" Shapiro! "

" Naruto Uzumaki! "

" Caterina "Cat" Valentine! "

" Tori Vega! "

" Jade West! " While there was still names to be called out for, they didn't matter as much as they six for this night.

_*** After getting there diplomas ***_

" Finally I got this stupid piece of paper! " Jade growled, standing around, as everyone walked around to go and greeted there parents about there nights.

" You know your happy. " Tori commented on, walking behind Jade, and listening to her ranted about her night being wasted.

" Just let her be in her mood. " Andre said, having a big smile on his face. He was happy to have the piece of paper in his hand right now. Tomorrow was the first day of his new life out of high school.

" Do you guys think Jade would ever change about how she feels to large crowds? " Beck ask everyone, already knowing how they would answer the question.

" No! " Everyone said in unison, all watching how Jade glared at all of them. Angry that they would do something like that to her, while at the same time they all let out a small laugh. Times like this were rare moments, and something that were going to become harder to have as they got older. They wanted to have as much fun as they could, before adulthood would take away most time.

" Look at all of you, " Everyone turned around to see that it was Mrs. Kushina Uzumaki, that had called out to them. Naruto's little sister was following right behind her. " all have your dilopma's and ready to move forward. But all of you come here so that I can give all of you hugs. " She extended her arms and waited for them to approach her. Everyone didn't need to be told twice and all gave her a hug one by one. Robbie was first and he held on for a little bit to long for anyone's taste. Andre, Beck, and Tori all gave her a quick hug. Cat nearly jumped into her arms, and seem to be hopping around in her arms.

" Come here Jade. " Kushina commanded on, seeing how her son's girlfriend wasn't coming near her a the moment. Jade shock her head, trying to refuse. Kushina knowing how Jade, would react at times to human contact, just decided to bear hug Jade.

" You should be smiling for this day honey. " She whisper into her ear, seeing how Jade was blushing from the bear hug. It wasn't because she wasn't expecting a hug from Kushina, it was just that Kushina was one of the few people in her life that could make her feel so special in the world. Kushina gave a quick kiss on top of, Jade's, forehead; showing her affection to Jade. Her blush just went up in color, turning her pale face, to a light pink shade.

" Did dad come? " Naruto ask, seeing how there was one person missing in all this.

" I don't know honey... He called saying that he was running late, but I wasn't able to see him out all... " Kushina told him, releasing her hug of Jade. Feeling a little disspointed that her husband wasn't here for such a special event in there child's life. Naruto face dropped a little bit, sad to know that his dad wasn't here.

" Sorry that I'm running late! " A voice shouted to them. They turned around and saw it was Minato running towards them, and he was struggling to get past the crowds of people standing around and not moving about. " Sorry the camera broke and I had to go buy a new one. " Minato told them, watching how everyone nodded there head, understanding that it could happen to anyone.

" First lets take a group photo of all of you holding your diploma's, then head towards my house to eat the cake that I made for this night. " Kushina told them. They didn't needed to twice on what to do next.

_*** Later, Upstairs in the bathroom with Jade ***_

" I guess I need to tell him soon. " Jade commented on, as she eyed the three sticks that were resting on the restroom counter. Each one had a plus sign on them. " But... I guess I don't need to tell him tonight... Maybe tomorrow... Even though I had about maybe a week to tell him... " Jade looked at herself in the mirror, and took off her dress to get a good look at stomach.

" This time, I guess we are ready for a new life to be support by us... But I'm telling you now, you better come out a healthy baby. Otherwise your great grand mother is going to kill me after I give birth to you. "

" I'm happy that your our child... Your our love kid... And if you can hear me you should know that you will be loved from the moment you enter the world."

" Jade! What's taking you so long! " Naruto voice shouted from the kitchen, knowing that if she didn't come soon, there might not be cake for her.

" I will tell him later... Just not right now... I'm coming down in a few seconds! " Jade shouted through the door, " Save me a piece of cake! " She told him, as she went to put back her dress on. She didn't hear a reply, but knew that he had heard her.

" Can't wait to see you. " Jade whisper to herself, as she patted her stomach, before walking out.

_**End of chapter**_

_**What did you think?**_

_**Review and tell me**_

_**any questions?**_

_**Review and ask**_

_**and I will answer all in the next chapters **_

_**Izzy is Naruto's little sister**_

_**11 Years old**_

_**average height for a girl her age, and has red hair like her mother and has a lighter shade of violet eyes then her mother**_


	17. Q and A

_**So its time for a quick Q and A time**_

_**so lets begin**_

_**Q: how about jaded fox for your Naruto/Jade story?**_

_**A: Well thats a nice title, but not a fan of pun in titles. But I do like the word Jaded. So how about the title being called Jaded Angel?**_

_**Q: WTF I thought he was dating cat and his dad was dead this made no sense. I'm all for a naru jade fic but this was confusing. **_

_**A: You do realize that in this chapter, the what if chapter, it takes place in a different timeline. That means that Naruto dad never died, he didn't move away, he dated Cat in the eight grade, not in the tenth graded like in the Stars timeline. All those events took place in a different realilty. Read the Author notes to understand stuff like that.**_

_**Q: good story :) i been meaning 2 ask you something isn't naruto suppose 2 have the nine tails fox or not? cause that really been confusing me since i read you stories**_

_**A: In Stars, Keep going, Chasing Wisps and Jaded Angel he doesn't have the fox, because those events never happen. **_

_**Q: It would be cool to see how naruto and jade would handle being parents and all.**_

_**A: In Jaded Angel when that story coming to an end, I will do a timeskip and show when Jade is on her due date and how the gang has been dealing with it.**_

_**Q: nice story i like it alot so what are you gona update for the next season? or how it going which the story**_

_**A: Stars will be coming to an end after season one, but there will be a few orginal chapters after sleepover at sikowitz. And in Jaded Angel in will be taking place in season two. Its going to start off with 'Beck falls for Tori.' the episode, and it will be like Stars were there's orginal chapters and there episode chapters.**_

_**Q: Does Kushina really want Naruto to knock up Cat?**_

_**A: Its a Yes and No thing, yes she does want Naruto to get Cat pregnant, but not when there teenagers. She believes that if she encourages her son to have intercourse, he wouldn't want to do the deed as much as a normal male teenager. But she doesn't want them to hit a rough patch due to a pregnancy.**_


	18. Author Notes for the future of everythin

_**So time for an update **_  
_**I know it has been a long time since I wrote anything and its not good that its nothing more then just a Aurthor note. But I am back, and hopefully this time I will finish everything that I can.**_

_**Sorry everyone, when I came back last time I thought I could do it, but stuff came up and I was not able to.**_

_**But I have a lot of good news.**_

_**One I am coming back to fanfiction after my long leave with out notice. **_  
_**Second, I am gonna finish the stories. **_  
_**Thrid, I will tell you my final projects that I am gonna write.**_  
_**And last, I will give you the status of the stories and some questions that I have been ask.**_

_**So everyone, give me 2 to 4 months to get everything setup. Meaning in that in one day with this time span all of you will see a massive update, hopefully with every story and the debut of some new ones. So be ready for all of those's.**_

_**So status on my stories I am gonna finish them.**_

_**Stars is coming to an end, there's only a few chapters left in that story so everyone watch for them. **_  
_**Hmmm a question that was ask was would I do a " Sam & Cat " crossover... **_  
_**My answer is... I am on the fence.**_  
_**Maybe if someone gives me a good reason to do so I will, but till then I do not know.**_

_**Jaded Angel, well I plan to make that a short story. So would 10 to 15 chapters be good? **_  
_**It was kind of meant to show parts of there lives as they grow up, and to show how hard their relationship was but that they still maded it work.**_

_**Young Justice: End of Days, I am still gonna work on it... To let people know, there will be light Minato and Kushina bashing, along with some hero bashing in that story. But this will be explain as the story goes up.**_  
_**But to answer a question it's a story where Naruto was born into the Young Justice world, so no ninja's.**_

_**The other stories no worry I will work on them.**_

_**But now time for the new stories I was talking about.**_

_**First story will be a Naruto x Sword Art online crossover. Which will be about 13 chapters long. Pairing will be Naruto and Asuna. no title for it yet. But here's a quick summary for this story. **_  
_**After the Fourth Shinobi World War, in order to keep peace the Five element nations with the Samurai nation have all agree for political marriages to every nations. Asuna, the grand daughter of Mifune is to be wed off to Naruto.**_  
_**Well that's it.**_

_**Second story; Naruto x Baka and Test crossover. no title as of yet, the story will probably be 13 chapters, and the pairing will be Mizuki Himeji and Naruto. to sum it up. Naruto will take the place of Akihisa Yoshii with a few changes done by me. no summary but it is a idea I had running through my head so watch for that.**_

_**Thrid story, is a Naruto x Fairy Tail crossover. No title yet. Pairing will be Naruto and Chelia Blendy. The story should be about 8 to 13 chapters. I have no way to actually write the summary for it, but take my word this will be well plan out.**_

_**Fourth crossover; will be another Naruto x Fairy Tail crossover. Pairing will be Naruto and Erza Scarlet. The story will be about 8 to 15 chapters long. A brief summary, The story of how two broke souls came together to become one. **_  
_**Well look out for that story.**_

_**And finally, its time for the final story. This will be a massive crossover that will feature many characters and elements from different animes and games into it. But the main crossover for his story is Naruto and Highschool DxD. **_

_**So instead of answering what animes and games that are gonna be in it. I will let you know who are gonna be in Naruto's peerage. Well hope you're ready for the it.**_

_**King: Naruto U.**_

_**Queen: Jo Young-Hee**_

_**Bishop: Yamato Hotsuin **_

_**Bishop: Matsu from Sekirei**_

_**Knight: Claire Farron aka Lightning **_

_**Knight: Saeko Busujima **_

_**Rook: Lavi from D. Gray Man**_

_**Rook: Moka Akashiya (maybe)**_

_**Pawn: Uzume from Sekirei **_

_**Pawn: Lisara Restall **_

_**Pawn: Benitsubasa (maybe)**_

_**Pawn: Haihane (maybe)**_

_**So has you can tell these are some names there that I am debating on. But I need some more males on Naruto's peerage so any suggestions. Don't worry it won't be overpowered peerage. So there will be growth and character growth. **_  
_**The pairing will be Naruto and Rias. But due to the nature of the world Naruto will have a harem. But there will be suprise pairing's in this story. Plus I am adding elements from these series so it will not be mush together. In chapters I will explain things as the story goes on.**_

_**Now some questions thrown out there, I had a author ask me if they could just Stars as a base for there story that they wanted to write so I say yes, so hope your reading this. I will try to pm you.**_

_**So get ready for thoses updates. **_


End file.
